Love in the Time of Death Eaters
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Hermione makes a plan to lose her virginity. When she offers it to Draco, it changes everything. With a new prophecy and a war approaching, what will this change mean for the Golden Trio and the outcome of the war?
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters or settings. That's all J.K.'s stuff. I wish I was making money off this, but sadly I'm not. :)**

Hello my lovely readers! Okay, This story has been beta'd and is finally as I want it! YAY! So i'll be updating the chapters today (9/27/2012) and should be finished by end of day. Thank you all for reading or rereading. And a special thank you to my amazing, wonderful, super great beta **Rusty Weasley**. He rocks!

* * *

**The Plan**

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at her pro/con list. As insane as this entire idea was, she still felt the need to run it through the typical, rational channels - even if the idea was completely and totally irrational.

Maybe it was the lengthy Christmas break getting to her. Maybe it was seeing Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny all over each other every waking moment of the day. Maybe it was the way he had been looking undeniably edible lately. Or maybe, just maybe, it was time.

She sighed and stared down at the paper in front of her.

**Sex with Draco Malfoy**

**Cons:**

_He hates me_

_He has slept with most of the girls in school_

_He would probably laugh at me if I even brought it up_

_Harry and Ron would have a heart attack if they found out_

_He might be a Death Eater_

_He calls me a "Mudblood"_

**Pros:**

_It's time to lose my virginity_

_He knows what he doing (from what I've heard)_

_He is the star of every sexual fantasy I have_

_He is here for Christmas while Ron and Harry are at the Burrow_

Technically, her con-list was longer than her pro-list, but the pros were looking really tempting. The biggest challenge was how she could even get Draco to agree to sleep with her. Sure, she'd seen the looks from him, starting this year, and he hadn't called her 'Mudblood' in a while, but that could be because he never spoke to her anymore.

The way his blonde hair fell into his eyes when he was leaning over a cauldron in Potions made her stomach flutter. The way his muscular arms gripped his broom when he went flying made her jaw tighten. The feel of his steel grey eyes moving over her when he thought she didn't notice made her flesh tingle. He could call her whatever he wanted as long as he made her feel like that.

Hermione mentally smacked herself. She knew that it was all about hormones. She was seventeen years old and surrounded by boys all the time. All of her friends had lost their virginity and she felt left out. The fact that she was aching to lose it to the resident bad boy, was so normal it was borderline cliché.

That didn't stop her from engaging the internal battle with herself about self-control. She'd never been one to give into impulses. She wasn't the kind of girl that lost her mind when a guy was around. But as her sexual tension built up, she was losing control of herself. It was a terrifying position to be in for a girl who values rationality above all else.

_Screw it_, she thought to herself, crumpling up the list and throwing it into the fire so that no one would ever find it. The decision was made. Now, time to implement it.

* * *

It wasn't long until she saw him again. He was the only Slytherin that had stayed behind for Christmas. There were about ten Gryffindors, all years beneath her, and three or four Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that remained as well. The Dining Hall had been set up in two tables: one for the staff and one for the remaining students.

Hermione and Draco were the only sixth-year students, so they naturally always ended up at the end of the table together. However, they hadn't exchanged a single word with each other the entire break.

Hermione pushed her food around her plate, trying to think of a way to say something, anything, to him. She cleared her throat and looked at him, but quickly turned away when he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"What is your deal, Granger?" Draco barked, shoving another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. The fact that he didn't call her 'Mudblood' was surprising, but she was blushing so hard, she didn't dwell on it too much.

"Nothing," she said, her voice soft and timid.

He did a double take when he heard her answer. Hermione rarely ever addressed Draco without an angry bite in her voice. Either she had been body-snatched or there was something very wrong. He didn't know why he cared. Really, he didn't. In fact, even sitting here thinking about how her voice sounded, was a little disturbing for him.

Of course, he'd noticed Granger's assets lately. When she came back for the sixth year, she'd grown about 4 inches taller, an ass, and at least two cup sizes. Even the Slytherins had taken notice. And since he'd moved out of the Manor, and away from the Pureblood mania, he'd even admit to himself that he wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better.

But she was Harry-freaking-Potter's best friend. It didn't matter how much he gave up the pureblood prejudices, Harry Potter was still at the top of his shit list. Not to mention, he'd tortured Hermione for five and a half years. The kind of effort it would take to get her to trust him enough to get in her pants was exhausting even to think about.

He was pulled out of his internal monologue when Hermione excused herself and exited the Great Hall. Draco sighed and followed her without a word. For some reason, he wanted to know why she was acting so strange. After he found out, he could go back to the Slytherin common room and spend Christmas alone. _Fun!_

It didn't take him long to find her because she was pacing around the Entrance Hall muttering to herself like a mad woman. He smirked at her. "Going insane already, Granger?" he drawled, leaning against the wall casually.

Her head snapped up to look at him, a scarlet blush painting her cheeks. "Umm, I..." she stuttered, finding her tongue tied.

Draco smirked at her. "Cat got your tongue, Granger?"

His attitude irritated her, so she squared her shoulders with a huff. "Never mind, Malfoy," she said, moving to head back to Gryffindor Tower. She spun around to face him again when he reached out and pulled on her arm.

"Look, what is your problem?" Draco asked, still holding her arm in his hand. "You looked like you were going to spew all through dinner. I've never seen you able to keep your trap shut for that long. What's the deal?"

Hermione bit her lip. This was possibly her only chance to make her proposal to him, though the thought made her head spin. She looked at her surroundings and realized she couldn't possibly tell him what she needed to tell him in the Entrance Hall. She took a deep breath and motioned for Draco to follow her.

Draco rolled his eyes but followed her into the nearest abandoned classroom. He watched her wave her wand, spelling the room with intricate silencing spells. Whatever her deal was, it must have been either highly top-secret or completely embarrassing. He sort of hoped it was the latter. Top secret did him no good, but embarrassing he could work with. At least it would give him a laugh. Since he was basically homeless and penniless, he didn't have much to laugh at these days.

"Okay, Malfoy," Hermione said, pacing the floor in front of him. Her eyes wouldn't make contact with him. "I have a proposal for you. It's completely insane, and totally out of character to ask you this, and, furthermore, I'm considering a trip to the St. Mungo's psych ward just for thinking about it."

Draco stopped her by placing both hands on her shoulders, ignoring the pleasant feeling of her pliant body under his fingers. "Granger, you are rambling. Merlin, what the hell is the proposal?" His curiosity was piqued when he realized that whatever was bothering her had to do with him in particular. She'd never shown him any sign that she wanted anything to do with him, other than perhaps target practice. Certainly, he'd noticed her looking at him a lot lately, but he just assumed she, Scarhead, and the Weasel thought he was dabbling in the Dark Arts again. Of course, in reality, nothing could be further from the truth.

"First, I need a Wand Oath that you will not tell _anyone_ about this. You can say 'yes' or 'no' but you cannot run off and tell your little friends." Hermione had decided to use the Wand Oath minutes after she decided to proposition Draco in the first place. The last thing she needed was his big mouth telling all the Slytherins that she was practically throwing herself at him.

A smirk crossed Draco's features as he considered what she said. This had to be good. "I agree to your terms," he said, pulling out his wand and holding it up to her. She took out her own wand and said the incantation, pressing the tips of their wands together. Now, everything that happened in that room would be totally confidential.

"Now, what the hell is the proposal?" Draco asked, not even trying to mask his curiosity. What could he possibly have that the Gryffindor Princess didn't? She actually enjoyed being a Muggle-born. So, what other than his blood, did he have that she could possibly want?

Hermione's heart raced as she sat down on the desk behind her. This was it. No going back now. She didn't look at him as she began speaking. "I am a virgin," she said, looking at her shoes.

Draco was not surprised, but what the hell did that have to do with anything. "And?" he said, getting impatient with her cryptic nature.

"Oh, God, I can't believe I'm saying this," she moaned before controlling her voice again. She finally looked him in the eyes, summoning all the Gryffindor courage she possessed. "I am a virgin, and I want to lose my virginity. Giving what I've heard about your...skills, I am proposing that we have sex. In exchange I will give you a service. Name what you want and I'll consider whether or not I can fulfill it."

Draco's mouth actually hung open. It was an undignified look that he tried to avoid, but what Hermione said was quite possibly the last thing he'd ever imagined she'd say. He saw her looking up at him, trying desperately to come off as confident, and failing miserably. When he finally picked his jaw up off the floor, he stared at her for several moments without a word.

"Look, Malfoy," Hermione said, hopping off the desk, "just forget it." She moved to walk out of the room but Draco grabbed her by the arm and brought her back.

"I accept," he said, looking her back in the eyes, steel grey meeting honey brown. Her body shuddered involuntarily at the look that she'd never seen from anyone before. It was hard, but not unfriendly. _Intense_, that was the word for it.

"Wh..What do you want in return?" she asked, trying to keep her voice clear, but it had taken an unusually husky tone.

Draco seemed to realize he was still holding her arm and dropped it, as well as his gaze. "I haven't decided, yet," he said, looking back up at her. "Why don't I tell you after?"

Hermione just nodded, still shocked that he'd accepted so easily and without making fun of her. Why hadn't he made fun of her? However, he did want to wait until after they'd had sex to tell her what he wanted. Her instinct told her to worry about that. Her body and mouth, however, could only respond with a nod because they were both occupied on the fact he was standing so close to her. _Damn those hormones._

"When do you want to..." he asked, letting his voice trail off. The idea of fucking Hermione Granger did things to his brain that he couldn't quite explain. He'd always found her attractive. He'd considered it disgusting that he could be turned on by a "Mudblood,' but now that he held no more blood prejudice, all he could think was, '_she's going to let me fuck her'._

"It would be best before Harry and Ron come back," she said, blushing slightly. He smirked at her. He knew enough to know that Pothead and his Weasel would probably have his balls removed if they found out that their virginal princess had jumped into bed with him-even if she was the one to suggest it.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 8:00," Hermione said, her voice sounding unsure again.

"Christmas night?" Draco asked, surprised. He was sure she'd have plans.

"Unless you are busy, then I guess we can..." Hermione started, but she was cut off when he placed a finger over her plump lips to quiet her. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it. It could have been to stop her from babbling again, but part of him knew it was because he wanted to feel the skin of her perfect lips. He was a man, after all.

"Tomorrow night is fine," he said, trying to smile at her. It was a strange expression for him, as his smiles were usually smirks, but it did the trick. She smiled the first smile of the night and nodded her head.

They went their separate ways out the door, Draco toward the Dungeons and Hermione toward Gryffindor Tower. She felt her heart speed up again, as the realization of what had just happened hit her. He'd said yes. In about 24 hours, she'd be losing her virginity to Draco Malfoy. Not only had he said yes, he said it so readily, and without mocking her. Was it possible that the idea of having sex with her was intriguing to him? He had no reason to help her, so one had to assume that the idea was not at all revolting. The thought made her smile.

Draco, on the other hand, felt more relaxed than he had since he fled from Malfoy Manor a week before school started. Hermione Granger, the one person he expected to hate him until the day he died, had come to him on a very personal and private matter. Granted, she didn't trust him enough to not make him take a Wand Oath, but she'd come to him all the same. Perhaps, if she could find something redeemable in him, even if it was just his sex appeal, he could really change things.


	2. Virginity Lost

**Virginity Lost**

* * *

After spending an hour picking out proper undergarments and trying to tame her frizzy hair, Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor. She paced back and forth in front of the spot where the Room of Requirement was, thinking, _I need a place to have sex with Draco Malfoy_. Even in her head, she blushed at the thought. After passing for the third time, a door appeared before her. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

It was actually very nice. She'd worried that it might have just ended up as one bed in an empty room, but it wasn't. There was a bed-a rather large one-as well as a couch and a fireplace. It was decorated in deep reds and ivory, not unlike her bedroom at home. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, which she assumed showed up because she had Christmas on her brain.

She'd just relaxed herself when she heard the door open behind her. She spun around instantly and saw Draco standing there, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. At least he'd dressed for the occasion. He was wearing crisp, tailored black trousers and a black cashmere turtle-neck sweater that made his pale skin almost glow. He was the only person she could think of that could make the all black look work.

He smirked as he noticed her eyes moving over his body. If he was going to have one night with Hermione Granger, he was going to make the most of it. Her next lover was likely to be that revolting Weasley character, and he wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful woman if his life depended on it.

And she was certainly beautiful tonight. Her hair was tamed for once, flowing in glossy chocolate locks half-way down her back. She had on a pair of Muggle jeans that hugged her ample curves, and a white cable-knit sweater. The firelight made her look almost angelic, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he was going to be the one to debauch her. Of course, that though also made him feel extreme arousal.

She smiled at him, trying to summon a little courage. "I...I...I mean to say, I'm not sure how to..." she trailed off, wanting to smack herself for sounding like such an idiot.

Draco made his way over to her and placed both of his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. They were inches apart, and he knew he'd have to set her at ease if he wanted this to be as enjoyable for her as he knew it would be for him. This was, after all, her request. "Relax," he said, letting his minty breath ghost over her face. He saw her breath catch as she did. Yep, Hermione certainly didn't hate him.

"I've just never done this," Hermione said, looking up at him.

He grinned back, finding the ability to smile in front of her was becoming more and more easy. "I thought we'd established that, Granger. Isn't that why we are here?"

She chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. "I don't mean that," she said. "I mean, I've really never done anything. Viktor and I kissed a few times. He tried to take it further but I never wanted to," Hermione explained, moving out of Draco's arms and sitting on the couch. He joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Why now, then?" Draco asked. Not only did he want her to relax into the situation, but he was also, honestly, curious.

"I'm seventeen-years-old, and I'm sick of being a virgin," she said. "Ron has Lavender and Harry has Ginny, and I'm just getting left behind." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, but something in her told her that whatever happened in that room would stay in that room.

"So, you want to 'catch up'," Draco summarized.

"It sounds stupid, I know," Hermione said. "It's not just that. As you know, we all have needs and urges." She blushed as she said it. He thought it was adorable. Every girl he'd ever been with had been 'experienced.' He could say the dirtiest and naughtiest things to them and they wouldn't even bat an eye, but Hermione blushed at the mention of natural urges.

"Ah, so you _are_ horny." Draco actually laughed when her cheeks turned crimson. He placed his index finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "Granger, if we are going to have sex, you probably ought to be comfortable enough to talk about it."

She sighed and nodded. "I know," she said. "It's all so new for me." Draco nodded at her, and let the silence fall between them. Slowly, he leaned into her using the index finger still hooked under her chin to bring her closer to him. They were so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips and, with one last look at her, he slipped his eyes shut and captured her lips in his.

Hermione hated when girls talked about kissing like it was some sort of religious experience. She'd been kissed and it was mostly wet and uncomfortable. However, when Draco's lips took hers, she began to understand the religious sentiment. When his hands moved to cup her face, she held onto his wrists, unsure where to place them and overwhelmed by the way his lips tasted.

Draco almost groaned at how innocent she was. He could tell she had never been kissed like this before. He was very turned on by the idea of showing her how great sex could be and what her body was capable of. His tongue swiped out to lick her lips and he felt her open her mouth with the tiniest gasp.

The kiss became impassioned as their tongues came into contact. Hermione let Draco take the lead and he moved his hands from her face, down her neck, over her sides and finally around her waist, pulling her into him. Hermione fumbled with where to put her hands for moment before wrapping them around his neck and fingering the hair at the nape of his neck.

She felt hot lava flowing through her body as she pressed closer and closer to him. The dull ache between her thighs was more pronounced than she'd ever felt before. A moan escaped her lips as Draco finally released them, both panting from lack of air.

When she opened her eyes, Hermione saw him staring back at her. His eyes looked different somehow. They were darker and more intense. She wondered if her own eyes reflected the same...lust. He wanted her, and she knew it. She didn't know why, but after five years of torture, Draco Malfoy was turned on by her. The thought filled her with pride. "Wow," she breathed, feeling like an idiot school girl. But the word escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

Draco pulled back enough to give her a smug grin. "Well, thank you, Granger."

Hermione huffed and pulled out of his arms slightly. "If we are going to have sex, don't you think you should call me Hermione?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, Hermione. Only if you call me Draco," he responded, pulling her back to him so she was leaning almost on top of him. He wanted more of her kisses. He wanted to feel her skin under his fingers. He wanted so many things.

"Should we talk terms?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her brain functioning, instead of drifting back to the amazing feeling of his fingers digging into her sides.

"Terms?" Draco asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Gr...Hermione, if this is going to work, and you are going to have any fun with this, you have to let go. Look, just for tonight, we aren't enemies, we aren't Slytherin and Gryffindor, we aren't anything but two teenagers hot for each other."

"Oh, so you're hot for me?" Hermione asked, letting a smirk of her own play at her lips.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would have agreed to have sex with you if I wasn't?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged but conceded the point. Inside, the thought that Draco was hot for her, made her want to scream with joy. She'd never been 'desired' by anyone but Krum, but she'd always felt a little creeped out by him. Even though she knew that this night could never translate into something more, namely because his father was a Death Eater, she had to admit that knowing he was attracted to her made this whole thing a lot easier.

"Now," Draco continued, when she didn't talk back. "You have to relax, and just go with the flow. If something feels good, let me know. If something feels bad or weird, let me know. In return, follow your instincts. You'll be able to tell by my reactions if I like something." Hermione just nodded and he could see her committing his every word to memory, viewing it as a lecture on the topic of sex. He smiled as he thought of her viewing the act itself as a practical exam.

The adorable look on her face forced him to attack her lips again, this time without warning. She greedily returned the kiss, letting her body take the lead and following her instincts. Their bodies were pressed together, and he reveled in the feeling of her firm breasts against his chest.

Hermione was having trouble getting comfortable in the position they were in, and pushed him back against the couch as she swung one leg over and moved onto his lap, straddling him. He was surprised at the action but moaned as the crotch of her jeans rubbed against his erection. Hermione smiled against his mouth at the reaction and bucked against him, this time, feeling why he moaned.

A tingling ran through her body as she slid against him wantonly, and felt heat rise up her body. Draco's mouth moved from her mouth over to her ear as he whispered, "Does that feel good?"

Hermione felt a chill down her spine at the sexy tone his voice had taken and she nodded her head, moaning her response as she couldn't put words together. Draco's lips moved down her neck and licked and nipped the sensitive skin there, while Hermione moved her hands under his shirt and brushed her fingers over his stomach. When he found a particularly sensitive bit of skin just above her collarbone, he sucked hard and felt her buck harder against him. "Yes..." she hissed, her eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back.

God, he was so turned on. He knew he wouldn't last very long at this rate. He needed to find a way to take the edge off, but he was unsure what to do. He knew he should have jerked off the night before. It wasn't like he hadn't had enough material. He'd been fantasizing about Hermione since she'd made her proposal yesterday. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her moan his name.

"Oh, God..." he groaned, knowing he was dangerously close to blowing his load in his pants. He stilled her movements and closed his eyes, clinching his teeth in conversation.

"Did I..." Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking at him with a concerned expression. "Was I doing something wrong?" she asked, scrunching up her nose the way she did in Potions when she didn't understand a direction.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Quite the opposite," he said. When she still looked at him in confusion, he sighed. "Let's just say, if we want to savor this, and if you want to have a long and memorable night," he explained, "I really need to keep myself from coming in my pants."

He saw realization cross her features, and a small smile grace her lips. "Oh," she said, looking into his eyes. "Well, maybe I can help you with that and then we can continue." She'd heard that this could happen, but she never imagined she would make Draco crazy enough that he wouldn't be able to hold it in. .

When she saw him gulp, she smiled brighter. His obvious attraction to her body gave her all the confidence she needed. "You be my guide," she said, slipping off his lap and kneeling between his parted knees. That dark look in his eyes grew darker, and she had to admit she loved it. She'd hoped that this night wouldn't just be straight sex. She wanted to learn from him and what better way than to try.

Her small hands moved up his thighs and pushed his shirt up his stomach just enough to expose his belly button. She slowly moved down to his belt and unhooked it before pulling it out of his pants and throwing it behind her. She trembled slightly as she popped the button at the top of his pants and carefully pulled down the zipper. However, when she looked up at him and saw him looking down at her the way he was, her confidence surged again.

She reached into his pants until she found his cock and pulled it out through his boxers. She was amazed at how soft it felt, and yet, it was so hard. She saw his chest move up and down with panted breath and heard a low hiss escape his mouth as she moved her fingers over the velvety skin.

She tested his reaction to her touches and finally found a rhythm that seemed to give her the best reaction. She started at the middle and stroked down to the base with a firm grip before stroking all the way back up and twisting her wrist at the head. His hips arched off the couch with a loud moan when she did this the first time. "That's good..." he groaned, clutching the pillows of the couch for something to hold onto.

His cock was bigger than she thought it would be. She'd read that most men were 14cm, but Draco had to have been at least 19cm. She didn't know if she should be excited or scared by this, but the wetness pooling between her thighs showed that she was certainly happy about it. His breath was ragged and she took pride in having unraveled him that way. _Who would have thought?_

As her confidence grew, she felt the need to give him more. In the name of following her instincts, she leaned forward and, while still stroking, darted her tongue out to lick the tip.

"Holy shit," Draco breathed, almost choking on his own surprise. He'd never been this unhinged by a woman. He'd bedded lots of girls, and never once had one sent his brain to mush with a single lick. He'd never expected this. He thought maybe she'd suggest he jerk off quickly or have them take a break to regain his composure, but when she started jerking him off, she'd truly shocked him. Now, as he lips wrapped around the head of his cock, he knew he'd underestimated this girl. She might have been 'innocent,' but she certainly knew how to be sexy.

He felt his balls tightening as she stroked him a little faster and sucked on the tip of his cock. She tried to take more into her mouth, but he could tell it was too unusual for her. Truth be told, he didn't need any more than that. His hands moved to her hair-just to feel it between his fingers-and when she looked up at him between her lashes, he could hold back no longer.

"I'm going to come," he warned, barely able to form a coherent thought. Hermione wondered if she should move her mouth or not. She decided, in the name of education she'd continue to suck him as he bucked into her mouth. Seconds later he grunted and a warm, sticky liquid filled her mouth. It didn't taste bad or good. It was sort of salty, but mostly tasteless. She swallowed it down quickly, and slowly moved from between his legs back to the couch next to him.

She watched as his breathing began to slow down and could even feel his heart beat from where she sat. His head was thrown back and he was biting his lip, his eyes half open, and his fingers clinched into fists. After about a minute, he turned to look at her and grinned. "Wow," he said, and she couldn't help it. She giggled.

"Why thank you, Draco," she said, feeling a surge of pride. She knew, now, why her friends who had had sex thought so much of it. There was a sense of freedom and power that came with helping someone reach such a release. She just hoped that he'd be able to make her feel like she just made him feel.

Draco tucked his now softening cock back into his pants and stood on shaky legs, extending his hand to her. "How about we move this party to the bed?" he suggested. Hermione's eyes darkened with lust and she nodded, taking his hand.

She hopped on the bed and was surprised when Draco didn't join her. Instead, he reached down and began untying her trainers. He pulled both of her shoes and socks off, then removed his own before sitting next to her on the bed. Within seconds their lips were tangling with each other's again. His right hand moved to her hair while his left hand moved up her side to cup her breast over her sweater.

Hermione felt a tingle again, but it wasn't nearly strong enough. The damn sweater was in the way. She didn't want to be too forward, but she wanted to feel his hands on her skin. Moving her hand to his, she moved it away from her breast and down her stomach. He assumed he was moving too fast, but was shocked when he felt her moving his hand back up her stomach to her breast, only under her shirt this time.

His kiss deepened, and his hands kneaded the flesh of her ample breast. He could feel the lace of her bra and the top of her tits spilling over them and he groaned. He could already feel his cock gaining life again.

Her hands were fisted in the material of his shirt, trying to pull it off. They parted long enough for him to pull his shirt off for her. He looked at her as he played with the edge of her sweater and she nodded her consent before he pulled it over her head. His grin spread as he looked at the green and silver lace bra she was wearing.

Hermione giggled and pulled him back to her, almost moaning as their skin came into contact for the first time. "I thought you'd appreciate the color."

He placed open mouth kisses down her neck and over her chest. His fingers ran up and down her smooth sides and his mouth latched onto the top of her breasts that were already exposed by her skimpy bra. "Since when do you have Slytherin colored lingerie?"

"I'm a witch remember?' she said, with a chuckle. Draco growled as he tackled her to the bed, pushing her onto her back. The thought that she'd transfigured her lingerie just for him filled him with an emotion he couldn't place and desire he couldn't contain.

Hermione couldn't do anything but moan as he attacked her skin with his mouth. Everything felt so hot and intense. She could feel every inch of him against her and she wanted more. She finally trapped him between her legs and ground her hips against his, wanting to relieve the unbearable tension between her thighs.

Draco could feel her need, especially as she dug her fingernails into the skin of his back. He reached around her back and deftly unclasped the modified bra, throwing it behind him as he feasted on her newly freed breasts. Her rosy nipples were perfect for his mouth and as he latched onto one, he palmed her other with his free hand. "Draco..." she moaned, feeling an intense tingling shoot straight to her core.

She was so caught up in the feeling of Draco's mouth on her breasts that she didn't notice that he'd unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans until she felt him pulling them down her legs. She lifted her hips to help him slide them off, and they soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Draco didn't even try to contain the growl that erupted within him as he looked at her green and silver lace knickers. "Evil witch..." he hissed, attacking her mouth and pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. She was in heaven and he'd barely even touched her. He certainly hadn't touched her where she wanted him to. She'd probably die on contact.

"Please," she moaned, her voice cracked and rough.

"Please what, Hermione?" Draco asked, smiling and cocking an eyebrow at her.

She huffed at both his question and because he'd pulled away to look down at her. "I don't know, Draco. Just please do something..." she knew she sounded wanton, but she didn't care. Right now, she'd tell Draco anything for him to continue to do what he was doing.

He couldn't wait either, so he tortured her no longer as he moved his mouth down her body until he was just above the top of her lace knickers, sucking on the soft skin of her lower stomach. She had an idea where he was going, and the thought made her shudder in absolute pleasure and anticipation.

Draco moved his hands up Hermione's legs, parting her thighs as he settled on his chest between them. He could smell her arousal even through her thin knickers and he wondered if she was made of Amortentia. His fingers lightly grazed her pussy through the lace and he felt her hips instantly arch off the bed. God, she was so wet. She was sopping through the material and he loved how responsive she was. He fingered the edge of her knickers before slipping a finger underneath and letting her wetness cover the digit.

"Oh..." Hermione gasped and he looked up at her to see her eyes closed and her perfect mouth pulled into the shape of an 'o.' He grinned and pulled her knickers off, flinging them behind him as well. He almost passed out when he saw her naked and spread in front of him. Her juices were dripping off of her and her pink pussy looked absolutely delicious.

His fingers moved over her slit once, twice, and he waited for her to moan before he dived in, wrapping his lips around the hard numb of her clit. "Fuck!" Hermione screamed as his tongue lashed across her in a deliciously erotic way.

Draco moaned against her, causing her legs to shake, when he heard her swear. He'd never heard the girl say 'bloody,' let alone 'fuck.' His cock pulsed knowing that he made her lose her inhibitions. He, Draco Malfoy, was the only man to ever see her this undone. It was erotic, sexy, and absolutely intoxicating.

He knew she was close to coming, even if he'd only been working her clit for a few minutes. If he had to guess, she'd never had an orgasm before, so getting her off wouldn't be tough. He let one finger enter her only about an inch deep. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to risk popping her cherry prematurely, but he wanted her to feel what it was like to have something filling her, even a little bit.

"Oh yes..." she groaned, her hips moving against his fingers. The friction was frustrating and glorious at the same time. She felt all the tension in her body focus on one point in the pit of her stomach and she knew if she could just release it, she'd be in heaven.

"I...I..." she wanted to tell him she was about to come, but her words wouldn't come out. Her thoughts were muddled as her senses were heightened. Her flesh was on fire and it just kept building and building until, "Ahhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as her hips bucked off the mattress and her legs spasmed around Draco's head.

He held her hips down with one hand and stroked her through her orgasm with the other, pulling his face away from her delicious cunt to watch her fall apart. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. The girl who was wound tighter than a drum looked amazing writhing and shaking from his ministrations. If she was this responsive to just his tongue, he couldn't imagine how she would react when he was buried deep inside her. The thought caused his cock to twitch.

Hermione's senses overloaded and her ears popped as her body convulsed around his fingers. She'd never felt such...completion. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't know how she'd gotten through seventeen years without an orgasm. Her breath was ragged and harsh as she rode the waves of pleasure that were emanating out of her spasming pussy.

He slid up her body, and nipped at her jaw before returning his lips to her mouth again. She moaned at the taste of herself on her tongue and couldn't be leave how turned on it made her. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice cracking with anticipation.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes," she said, "Please." He smiled a genuine smile at her before kissing her again and kicking his pants and boxers off. He settled between her legs and kissed her again. He took his cock in hand and rubbed the tip up and down her slit, gathering her natural lubrication.

"It's going to hurt," he warned, chancing a glance back up to her face.

"I know," she said, smiling nervously at him. As much as she wanted this, she couldn't help the nerves. She imagined every girl felt that way before they lost their virginity.

Draco nodded and pressed slowing against her entrance. She felt uncomfortable at first, having never had anything inside her like that before. She felt him still when he got about an inch in, and when he looked into her eyes, she could see an apology behind them. Then suddenly he surged forward, breaking her innocence in one swift thrust.

Now, she knew what girls meant when they said the first time was painful. She felt a very sharp sting between her thighs, and for a moment, she wondered if she'd made a huge mistake. Her eyes welled up, involuntarily as she felt him motionless inside her. He was big. Bigger than he even looked when she'd been jerking him off. She felt like she was being ripped in two and she tried to breathe through the pain, knowing that relaxation would help it subside.

But then Draco did something she never would have expected. He met her gaze and brushed the few tears that had stained her cheeks away. "Relax," he whispered, doing his best to hold in his own needs to help Hermione in hers. With all the girls he'd ever been with, he'd always been more concerned with coming than with how they were feeling. But as he looked at Hermione, he couldn't help but feel terribly guilty for causing her pain and a desire to make it feel better.

Hermione smiled slightly at him, allowing his ministrations to calm her until the sharp pain was little more than a dull ache. "I think I'm okay now," she said, pushing her hips into his and gasping at the sensation of his velvety skin gliding against her wet walls.

Draco groaned and pulled out just slightly before pushing back in. He took slow, short thrusts at first, acclimating her to the feeling of having a man moving inside her. She was incredibly tight and wet, and his brain was already hazy just from the contact. It was a good thing he'd come only minutes before or else he'd have spilled inside her after one thrust.

Hermione hooked her legs around his waist to allow him deeper access, which, she discovered she loved. She felt his thrusts becoming a little faster and longer and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. "Oh yes..." she moaned as his cock hit a certain spot within her, and she noted that he kept that angle on this thrusts as he continued to move within her.

Draco wanted to close his eyes and pound into her forever, but he couldn't stop watching her. Her fingers ran up and down his sides as he gripped her hips and felt the soft skin of her body against him and in his hands. She was overcome with pleasure, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that, even with the initial pain, she was enjoying herself. Her eyes were still slightly open, looking up at him through her dark lashes. She bit her lip in the most exotic way as her skin flushed from arousal. It was magnificent. Never had he taken this much time to notice a lover's reactions in bed.

"Faster," she panted, feeling the incredible tension rising in her body once again. His pelvic bone slammed into her clit as his cock stroked her inner walls to the point of aggravating intensity. Draco had no choice but to follow her commands, and he unhooked her legs behind him and pushed her thighs even further apart. He held her body to the mattress at the hips and pumped in and out of her with greater force and speed.

Her moans became unintelligible almost immediately. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth went slack as she screamed in pleasure. He couldn't hold back his own grunts and groans as he felt her grow impossibly wetter around him. He knew she was close, and as much as he didn't want this to end, he couldn't hold back much longer either.

"Let go, Hermione," he almost begged as he fucked her even harder into the mattress.

As if on cue from his voice, her body began to shudder and quake. The feeling was far more intense than it had been when he gave her that first orgasm. Sweat was beading down her and her body began to move on its own against him. "Draco, yes!" she almost screamed as the orgasm rolled through her and she clamped down on his engorged cock.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Draco growled, louder than he'd intended, as he came deep inside her, allowing her contracting pussy to milk him dry.

He collapsed next to her, unable to hold his weight up any longer. Their breath was coming out in hard pants as they both tried to recover from the intense orgasms they'd just given each other. He looked down at where they had been joined and noticed the vivid red of her blood on his skin. The stark reality of how ludicrous his family's pureblood ideology was staring him in the face.

Without really knowing why, Draco pulled Hermione against his side and allowed her to snuggle into him. He was not into cuddling, and he wouldn't be so ridiculous to suggest that one sexual encounter, no matter who it was with, would change his view on the topic, but something inside called him to hold her close. Maybe it was because he felt a little guilty about taking her virginity, even as she offered it to him. Maybe it was because he'd never felt closer to another person in his whole life. Or maybe it was because, even as his life had fallen apart around him, he felt he had something concrete to hold onto, even if it was only for a moment. No matter what the reason, Hermione allowed herself to melt into his side with a contented sigh.

After several moments of silence, Hermione looked up at Draco and said, "Thank you."

Draco chuckled, all pretense or cold-hearted Slytherin totally gone. After all, she'd seen him come undone inside her; it would be a little absurd for him to just pretend it hadn't happened. "I think I should be saying 'thank you' to you," he said.

Hermione blushed, but smiled, pleased that he seemed to enjoy it as much as she had. Her fears that she'd be rubbish in bed seemed misplaced. But now, the awkwardness seemed to creep in. She didn't know if she should get up and leave or wait for him to leave. Should she snuggle closer like she wanted to or wait for him to make a move to do so? She decided to let him take the lead because she was far out of her depth. Besides, this had been a business arrangement. It wouldn't do for her to get emotionally involved with someone who was unable to return her feelings. Everything she knew about Draco Malfoy told her he was unable to return any feelings. Speaking of business arrangement...

"So, you never told me what you want in return," Hermione said, looking back up at him, catching his eyes.

Draco wanted to tell her that the amazing sex and been payment enough, but there was one thing he really wanted that, really, only Hermione could give him. He felt a little selfish asking after what she'd just given him, but he knew that explaining why he didn't need anything in return would have been more complicated than he was willing to deal with. Besides, he didn't want to give her any reason to 'fall for him,' as many girls do with the person who takes their innocence. For the foreseeable future, Draco was a marked man, and in being such, couldn't drag other people into his life without caution.

"I am going to tell you something, Hermione, and you have to swear not to tell anyone." he said, looking down at her seriously. She nodded up at him emphatically. "I'm serious. You can't tell Potter or Weasley, or anyone."

"I promise, Draco," she said, and he knew he could trust her. Potter and the Weasel might not be trustworthy. They might have been total morons even, but Hermione was not like them. He'd known that from the first day he'd met her.

"I sort of...ran away from home," he admitted, saying the words for the first time out loud. He had some idea that a few Slytherins knew, because he'd been less popular with the 'Death Eater's sons' crowd, but he'd never admitted to anyone what actually happened a week before he came to Hogwarts for his sixth year.

Hermione turned over on her side to look at him more comfortably. She didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue. She had a feeling whatever he was about to say was going to change both of their lives in some way.

"My father wanted me to take the Dark Mark. My mum heard rumors that I was being recruited to make up for his mistakes in the Department of Mysteries last spring, and she told me that I'd have to go along with whatever I was told to get my father out of Azkaban." Draco sighed in frustration, and Hermione felt intense sympathy for him. She often forgot that she, Ron, and Harry were not the only ones affected by Voldemort's rise.

"I didn't care about my father. He was the one who got all of us into this mess. And I didn't want to take the Dark Mark. It changes you. People who were once decent fathers and husbands and brothers turned into vile brutes. I didn't want that. And I didn't want to pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord, knowing that, if he were victorious in the war, my life would be worse, not better." Hermione was a little shocked at Draco's confession. She didn't think she'd ever heard him speak so much at once in the whole time she'd known him. Not even when he was being an incredible prat.

She felt the need to say something to him, but what, she didn't know. She was proud of him, knowing how difficult it must have been to turn his back on his family and their money in the name of doing the right thing. "So, where do you live now?" she asked finally.

"Here," he said, simply. "I cleared out what I had in my personal Gringotts account, which really wasn't much, and I fled to London where I stayed until school started."

"So, how does this translate into something you need from me?" she asked. Her tone was pure curiosity. At that point, she was fairly certain she would have done anything he asked. Her confusing feelings for him were mostly spurred by giving him her virginity, but knowing he was not as much of a tosser as she'd once thought only served to strengthen those confusing feelings.

"As you know, I can't stay at Hogwarts forever, and to be honest, I don't want to," Draco explained. "What I need is to talk to someone who can help."

"Dumbledore," Hermione said immediately. She knew that if anyone could help Draco it was Dumbledore.

Draco nodded at her, smiling as he realized her mind worked the same as his did. "Yes," he said. "But, I don't want to go in there alone. He has no reason to believe me, and I know he trusts you. You have no reason to believe me either, but I hope you do because I'm running out of options and time. The minute the Dark Lord springs Lucius from Azkaban, I will be as good as dead." His voice was grave and it sent a chill down her spine.

"I can go with you," she said. It was not a sacrifice. She'd do anything for anyone who wanted to turn to the side of the light. She was not as naive as Ron seemed to be about the task that faced them. Harry would be in for the fight of his life when this war started, and the more on his side, the better. "Though, I can tell you, if you are being sincere, Dumbledore will trust you. You wouldn't be the first person who has come to him from the other side."

Draco's eyes doubled. "Who?" he asked.

"It's not for me to tell you. But if Dumbledore trusts you, and I'm sure he will, you will find out," Hermione said. She felt fairly certain that Draco had no idea that Severus Snape was truly working for the Order. If he had, he would have gone to him instead of her.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He'd felt sure Hermione would think he was playing her for a fool and tear him a new arsehole. When she believed and trusted him, he felt some of the tension that had been building over the last four months dissipating. He also felt awe at her ability to trust him after everything he'd done to her. _How could one person be so...kind?_

"But since you want to keep this a secret, we should meet with Dumbledore as soon as possible during break." Draco nodded before sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Hermione assumed that meant their conversation and night together was over.

"I guess I better go," he said, awkwardly pulling his clothes on. He watched her do the same. Part of him wished he could lie naked in the Room of Requirement forever, but a bigger part of him knew that, regardless of what transpired there, they were from different worlds and it was pointless wanting things he could never have. Staying there and pretending would only make things worse in the long run.


	3. A Prophecy

**A Prophecy**

* * *

Hermione's mind raced as she waited for Draco to meet her near Dumbledore's office. She'd spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to put the night in the Room of Requirement out of her mind. Of course, it was impossible. That night would be etched in her memory until the day she died. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Draco's tender touch had forced her to face a fact she'd been avoiding until that point. She'd picked him to lose her virginity to, not because of some stupid pro/con list or convenience, but because she'd wanted him.

His gentility and kindness had not helped matters. While she'd been appreciative of it in the moment, looking back it really hadn't helped her get over her moronic crush on the boy. Then, spilling his guts to her about his true loyalties forced her to see him, not only as a sexual object, but an honorable man. _Damn him_! Damn him because he obviously did not feel the same way. Certainly he'd been sexually attracted to her, of that she was sure. But after their conversation, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

She sighed, looking at her watch. Any minute he'd be there. Would she feel the sparks she'd felt last night? Would it be awkward? Would he act like nothing happened? Maybe that would be better. Perhaps she should just put the whole night behind her. She could relive it night after night, but he didn't have to know that.

Her lips quirked up slightly when she saw him heading toward her. "Are you ready?" she asked, gauging his reaction to her. He seemed thoroughly nonplussed, so she remained casual.

"Yes, let's do it," Draco said, determination set in his features.

Hermione smiled and turned to the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office. "Acid Pops," she said, waiting for the gargoyle to move aside. She led the way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office and found him standing at his door already waiting for them. She'd informed him that she and Draco had a matter to discuss with him, and it seemed he was eager to hear what the two enemies could possibly have to say to him.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you both," Dumbledore greeted, and showed them both in. There was a twinkle in his eyes that Hermione had grown used to after years of working alongside him. Draco, on the other hand, seemed nervous.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled as she made her way to one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Draco shifted into the other and looked helplessly at Hermione. She assumed he was hoping she'd introduce the topic of discussion, and she took pity on him.

"Headmaster, we've come here because Draco wants to ask for your help. I came with him because he confided in me, and I wanted you to know that I trust him completely," Hermione said.

"I trust that you do," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at her as he sat behind his large desk. He turned his attention to Draco and continued, "I assure you that anything you say to me will be kept in the strictest confidence. What is it you'd like to talk about?"

Draco looked at Hermione one more time before turning back to Dumbledore. "I left home a week before school started," he said. "I didn't want to take the Dark Mark, but my mother wouldn't let me refuse, so I didn't know what else to do," Draco said in one breath. Part of him felt infinitely lighter after having admitted it to someone who could help.

"I had assumed as much," Dumbledore said, never taking his eyes off Draco. His gaze was warm and inviting, and Draco couldn't think of a time he'd ever been looked at like that, except, perhaps with Hermione the night before.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked. How did that man know everything without being told?

"I knew Mister Malfoy was no longer staying at Malfoy Manor almost the minute he left. Given what I know about Voldemort's current whereabouts, there were only two options for Draco. He was either a Death Eater, or he'd turned his back on his family and was in danger," Dumbledore explained.

"So...so you believe me, then?" Draco asked. He wondered how Dumbledore knew he'd left, though he also knew the man had his ways. But the fact that he didn't even need to convince the Headmaster of his innocence puzzled him.

"I can think of no reason why you would be lying to me. You have nothing to gain, as you are not a qualified spy. Furthermore, Miss Granger has an impeccable sense of character and judgment. If she trusts you, I have no reason not to do so as well," Dumbledore explained. Both Hermione and Draco had a feeling there was a lot more to his decision than what he divulged, but didn't question it.

"So, what I'm asking, sir, is for protection." Draco felt like he was in one of those Muggle mob movies, talking to the 'head of the family'. It felt awkward to ask anyone for help, but more so to a man who represented everything his family had stood against. Then again, his family had made a royal mess of his life, so Dumbledore's way had to be better than that.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, "as I assumed your flight from the Manor was due to a rift between you and Voldemort's followers, I've already cast extra charms and wards on the castle." Draco was shocked and humbled by this. All the times he'd made fun of 'the old coot' raced though his mind, and he felt extremely ashamed of himself. He was nothing more than a liability. He was of no use to the cause, and still Dumbledore had taken his safety upon himself.

"I assure you, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said, looking at him intently, "your worth in this battle is greater than you know." Draco got the distinct feeling that Dumbledore could read his mind, but shook off the crazy idea. What he knew about Legilimency proved to him that one had to maintain eye contact to read someone else's mind. He'd seen it first hand from Voldemort himself.

"I assume this is very taxing for a young man," Dumbledore continued, "and I think I know someone who can help you through it." Draco just nodded, dazed by the million things running through his mind. "Of course, for your own safety, it would be best if you and Miss Granger kept all of this quiet."

Hermione nodded at that. She assumed as much. Death Eaters still had children in the school, and if any of them found out that Draco had found protection, not only would the Order be at risk but so would he.

Dumbledore used his wand to send a Patronus off to some remote corner of the castle then turned his attention back to both of them. "For right now, I think it would be best if the two of you were not seen together." Draco swallowed but nodded. Part of him was relieved because this gave him an excuse to ignore the strange feelings Hermione aroused in him. But part of him was terrified of losing the one person who actually knew the truth about him.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied, feeling much the same as Draco about the issue. Both were pulled out of their own thoughts when Snape entered the room.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, a bright smile on his face. He motioned for the ominous Potions Master to enter the room. He finally did, looking at Hermione and Draco with some curiosity.

Draco was even more confused. Snape was a Death Eater. He trusted Dumbledore, but of all people to summon to this meeting, Snape would have been the last one he considered. He'd always looked up to the man growing up, but as he realized what the Death Eaters were all about; he'd all but ignored the man this year. "Yes, Headmaster?" Snape said, still looking at the two students sitting in front of the desk.

"As I told you he would months ago, Draco has come to me about everything," Dumbledore said. Draco started to panic, wondering if he'd been double-crossed. Hermione didn't seem to look at all startled which meant she'd have had to be in on it too. His soul refused to believe that she would betray him, but his mind couldn't come up with any other conclusion.

"So, it's true then?" Severus asked, looking at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, it's true. He did it," Dumbledore replied.

"Ummm, what?" Draco finally asked. He had the distinct feeling he was missing a very large piece of the puzzle.

"Perhaps you should tell the boy, Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

"Does Miss Granger really have to be here for this?" Snape asked, slight disgust lacing his voice.

"It's okay," Hermione said, getting the hint. "I'll go." She looked back at Draco one last time, knowing that after she left the room, they'd likely have to go back to how things were before last night. She felt tears prickling at her eyes as he looked back at her, and she wanted to believe he felt a little upset about it too, though it was all speculation because his features betrayed nothing. She quickly left the room and waited until she was half-way to the Gryffindor common room before she let a tear slip from her eye.

Draco turned back to his mentor as Dumbledore looked on. "Draco," Snape started, sitting in the seat that he previously been occupied by Hermione. He had been close to the boy since he was a baby and had hoped that the day would come that he could tell him his true allegiances. "I am not working for the Dark Lord." he said, looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"But, you are at all the meetings. You went with my father to that Muggle city last year when they kidnapped that girl." Draco cried, his voice rising with each word. _How could he not be a Death Eater?_

"I am a Death Eater," Snape said, "and I can tell you the whole story sometime in the future, but what you need to know now, is that when you were about a year old, I switched sides. I've been spying for Dumbledore and the Order ever since."

Draco shook his head, trying to will himself to understand what he was being told. "What is 'the Order'?" he finally asked.

"That's another long story," Dumbledore cut in, "but suffice it to say that the Order is the opposition to the Death Eaters."

"Correct," Snape continued. "When you left the Manor, I tried to find you, but you did a very good job covering your tracks." Draco smiled slightly at the tone of pride he heard in Snape's voice. "You might have noticed that I've been trying to get you alone since the beginning of school."

"Yes, I thought you were going to force me back home," Draco said, his eyes widening as everything began to come together. His heart felt so much lighter knowing that someone knew exactly what he was going through.

"I realize that," Snape said, turning to Dumbledore with a strange look on his face.

"There is something else, isn't there?" Draco asked, dreading what they were about to tell him.

Dumbledore paused slightly, seeming to talk to Snape with only his eyes. There was a slight nod from the Headmaster before he moved around his desk and in front of Draco. "The Order came across some...information this summer that, as of now, has been kept from Voldemort. We need to make sure that it stays that way."

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco asked, dread increasing.

"It's a prophecy," Snape stated, matter-of-factly.

"About me?" Draco asked, hoping he was misreading the implications.

"Yes," Snape said quietly.

"Well, how do you know it's about me?" Draco shouted. "Prophecies are rarely concrete!"

Snape sighed and pulled a memory from his temple, casting it up, in front of Draco and allowing the sound of it to amplify in the room.

**_"The one who betrays shall become loyal_**

**_The one who is loyal shall join him_**

**_The Chosen One will trust one but need both_**

**_With the Dragon, the Otter shall free them_**

**_With the Otter, the Dragon shall bleed_**

**_The house of 'M' shall crumble_**

**_From the ashes a new world built"_**

Draco blinked twice before looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Snape, "What the bloody hell does that mean?" he asked hysterically. It sounded like a bunch of Divination nonsense.

Snape smirked at the boy, but didn't say anything.

"What is your Patronus, Draco?" Dumbledore gently asked.

"A Dragon..." realization hit him suddenly, "but there must be hundreds of people who have a Dragon Patronus!" he exclaimed.

"Actually," Snape explained, "It's as rare as finding someone who can speak Parseltongue."

"But...but..." Draco sputtered. It still didn't make any sense to him.

"Not all of it is clear to us, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "We are quite certain that the prophecy is about you. When Severus explained what your Patronus was, and after I discovered you'd left home, I knew it was a matter of time before you came to me. I knew that you would not be ready to hear the prophesy until then."

"I'm not ready now!" Draco cried. "That sounds like a bunch of words to me. What does it mean 'the Dragon will bleed?' I left my home to avoid being in immediate danger!" Draco's breath was coming out in pants as he considered what the prophesy could mean.

"I understand that, Mister Malfoy, but we are at war. Danger is all around us. We must fight in the face of it. I will help you, but you must give in return," Dumbledore explained.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"It means that, you will work with me, learning what you need to know about fighting on our side. It means that, of you are called upon, you will fight with us. We can protect you, but you have to be committed to the fight against the Dark Lord," Snape answered before Dumbledore could.

Draco considered it. The truth was he wanted Voldemort to fail. If it meant he had to fight, he'd already been prepared to do so. However, he hadn't considered the fact that he might have a highly active role in the process. Now they were talking about prophesies and bleeding, and fighting, and he felt overwhelmed. He nodded absently, knowing his decision had been made from the moment he entered the office.

"Fantastic," Dumbledore cried, his voice light and happy. Draco could only look up at him and nod. He needed to get out of there and rest his brain. "Now, as you and Professor Snape should probably not be seen together either, for both your safety and his, I suggest that you spend the rest o Christmas Break discussing details."

Draco nodded dumbly again and followed Snape out of the office. In the course of 24-hours, his entire life had changed. He hadn't felt this off balance since he ran away from home.


	4. Trying to Forget

**Trying to Forget**

* * *

When Harry and Ron returned from the Burrow, they honestly seemed to miss her, and she smiled at that. She'd had little time to miss them as she was still dealing with her feelings about seeing Draco in the halls and getting the cold shoulder. She told herself it was all part of an act, but it didn't make it hurt less.

"'Mione, you missed the best Christmas ever!" Ron cried, his face flushed with excitement. Hermione ignored the annoying shorting of her given name.

"Perhaps, if I'd been invited, I wouldn't have," She said coolly. As much as she was flattered that she had been missed, it didn't make her want to have her nose rubbed in it. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued telling her all about the festivities at the Burrow. Apparently, Bill and Charlie had come home this year, likely because they were both working for the Order now and needed to be able to get information.

She was finally pulled away from Ron's recap by Ginny who was grinning like an idiot and pulling her toward the girl's dorm. "We have to talk," she said, beaming. Hermione had a good idea what she wanted to talk about, but she had to be supportive. It wasn't Ginny's fault that Hermione had bigger things to worry about than how perfect Ginny's love life with Harry was. Since she could not tell the girl what had actually happened over break, she just kept her mouth shut and ran up the stairs behind the redhead.

"Oh my God, Hermione, Christmas was so perfect," the girl gushed as she and Hermione sat on her bed.

"Really?" Hermione asked, hoping she sounded sufficiently interested.

"Yes!" Ginny cried. "Harry was so romantic and we...you know..." she blushed.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, but you two have been doing that for the last two months," she pointed out.

"I know, but this time it wasn't in a classroom somewhere," Ginny explained. Hermione had to admit, that probably did make a difference. Though how they got away from Mrs. Weasley long enough to have sex she'd never know.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Ginny," Hermione said. She did really mean it. She felt Ginny was a little immature to handle what was facing Harry, but Harry seemed to be smitten with the girl, and she would be supportive of_ him_, at least. However, she often wanted to remind Ginny that Harry had a destiny that included possibly dying in a war before he turned eighteen. Ginny always seemed to be more concerned with trivial things like whether or not Harry would buy her the necklace she wanted for Christmas. Hermione noticed that he finally had.

Ginny then began a long-winded discussion of different aspects of Harry's anatomy that Hermione never wanted to hear, but she knew this was her duty as Ginny's best girl friend. She nodded at the appropriate moments and was relieved when Ginny moved onto how the family was doing, rather than what Harry could do with his tongue.

"I just wish you would have sex with someone so we could talk about it," Ginny said. Hermione almost smirked but kept it in check.

"Well, I do know how the mechanics work," she laughed.

"It's just not the same," Ginny sighed. Hermione agreed with her there. Nothing she'd read or heard about sex could have possibly prepared her for how it actually felt.

"Well, when I do, I'll tell you all about it," Hermione lied. She didn't know what else to say, but she was certain that telling Ginny that Draco Malfoy had fucked her brains out on Christmas Eve was not going to make for pleasant conversation. However, she was half-tempted to do it just to get the girl back for describing Harry's sexual prowess.

* * *

Draco took a few days to marinate on everything Dumbledore and Snape had told him, and was slowly coming to terms with it. The prophecy still confused and scared the hell out of him, but he filed that information under 'things to think about later'. Also in that category was the night he'd shared with Hermione. Every time she passed him in the hall, he ignored her as he was told to do, but he couldn't help but hope that she wasn't taking it personally. He didn't really know why, but he didn't want to upset her or hurt her feelings.

Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to tell her his own feelings because Snape had explained that he needed to treat her just as he did before he ever left the Manor. No one could suspect anything until Dumbledore could prepare the way for him to be inducted into the Order. Further, he had to rebuild connections with the Slytherins that had been avoiding him all year. He would not act as a spy, like Snape, he just didn't have the skills. They only needed to keep the Death Eaters' kids thinking that perhaps Draco had a change of heart about the Dark Lord, at least until the term was over and Draco could move into a safe house.

So, starting today, he'd have to put all thoughts of Hermione's feelings from his mind and slip back into the Malfoy facade. She was a warrior in this battle; he had to believe she'd understand.

After Draco returned to the dark luxury of the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy Parkinson approached him, standing dangerously close in a scandalously short school skirt and her white school shirt barely closed together with two buttons. If he ever had a fantasy about a naughty schoolgirl, Pansy looked ready to play the role. "How was break?" she asked. She was one of the only people who still talked to him, partially because her parents were neutral when it came to the Dark Lord, and partially because she liked to fuck him regularly.

"Fine," he said, his tone clipped. "I had some time to think." He looked up at her with a smirk. She smiled back at him and settled on the arm of his chair.

"Does this mean that all this unpleasantness with the rest of Slytherin can stop?" she asked.

"That's up to them," he answered, his eyes shifting past her to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Guys, Draco is back, can we please go back to normal now?" Pansy called over her shoulder. She'd grown very tired of being in the middle of the tension and fighting.

"You mean you are going to join?" Nott asked, his eyebrow cocked in question.

"Of course," Draco drawled smoothly, "I had a momentary lapse in judgment. It won't happen again." That was a close as they were going to get to an apology because he wasn't sorry to begin with, but he trusted Snape when it came to what he had to do.

"Good to hear. I'll be sure to let my father know." Nott said cryptically. A chill ran down Draco's spine and he realized that he was in this thing very deep. Prophecy or not, he had no way out but through whatever plan Dumbledore set into motion.

"Let's head to potions," Pansy said, taking Draco's hand in hers. "It will be nice to torture the Gryffindors again." Draco grinned at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He felt dirty doing it and that scared him more than anything. He'd never had a problem with sexual attraction for any woman. He liked them all: big, small, tall, short, blonde, brunette, he didn't care. He loved women. However, as his lips pressed against Pansy's cheek, Hermione's face flashed before his eyes and he felt like he was betraying her. He shook the thought from his head. They were not together. They never would be together. It was one night, and he really needed to forget about it.

* * *

Hermione pulled Harry down next to her when they got to Potions. She couldn't take another term of working with Ron. She loved him dearly, but if she spent one more class doing all of his work for him, she would go nuts. Harry at least gave it the old college try. He was certainly not a Potions savant, but he wasn't hopeless either.

"Jeez, Hermione," Harry chuckled, righting his sleeve where she pulled it.

"Sorry," she mumbled, smiling back at him. He nodded in understanding and they took out their materials for class.

Minutes later, Draco waltzed in with Pansy and Blaise, taking seats at the back of the room. Hermione noticed that Draco and Pansy's hands were firmly intertwined with each other, and she swallowed hard. Regardless of what she'd told herself, the sight filled her with cold jealousy. Then again, he owed her nothing. They had a one-night stand. They weren't in a relationship. He could do what he wanted. Of course, the pain in her chest was having trouble understanding her head's logic.

When he noticed her looking at him, he sneered and turned to Pansy and Blaise, muttering something that she was positive was about her. She turned her head back to the front of the class and made a vow never to look back there again. It's all an act. She reminded herself. She almost felt comforted by it too...almost.

The truth was, until he was safe, he couldn't be an out and out supporter of the Order. The Slytherins would kill him. She just had to hope there was some kind of plan in the works to protect him after the end of term. She hated to think they were cultivating him to be a spy.

Draco hadn't realized how difficult it would be to revert to his old ways. It was easy in the sense that he didn't find the acting all that hard. He'd perfected it over the years, but the way Hermione's eyes looked at him, hurt radiating off her in waves, made him wish that he'd never agreed to any of this.

He had told Severus a shortened version of the events that led him to confide in Hermione. He didn't go into detail, but suffice it to say that his mentor knew that the girl did not disgust him. In fact, he was sure Snape knew more about his feelings than even he did, but he ignored that thought. Snape had reminded him that, if he and Hermione really wanted to defeat the Dark Lord, hating each other was a sacrifice they'd have to make, at least for now. He'd also said something that Draco couldn't get out of his mind, "Remember, if we fail to defeat the Dark Lord, not only is any future with Miss Granger impossible, she would likely be the first casualty of his reign. And let me tell you, Draco, the Dark Lord will not let her go painlessly."

Draco shuddered at the memory of Snape's words. He didn't know what he felt for Hermione, but the thought of Voldemort torturing her, or even touching her made him see red. If this was what he had to do to keep that from happening, he'd do it and hope she understood.

The class went by with little incident, but on the way out he decided he'd better sell it. He pushed past Hermione, knocking her books off the table in front of her. "Watch it, Mudblood," he spat, glaring at her, "I don't want to catch something."

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger, but before she could respond, Harry had his wand pulled. "Get out of here, Malfoy," He barked, leveling a hateful glare at the blonde.

"Standing up for your girlfriend, Potter?" he teased. "Won't 'Red' be mad?" Pansy and Blaise chuckled as they followed him out the door.

"Forget about it, Harry," Hermione said with a sad sigh. "He's not worth it." Harry still looked pissed but put his wand away.

"What did that arsehole say?" Ron asked, coming up to their table.

"Nothing," Hermione said, grunting in frustration. The last thing she needed was to deal with two boys looking for revenge. "Let's just go to lunch."

* * *

Draco was bored out of his mind in the Slytherin common room. Pansy was hanging all over him, and because he was trying to slither his way back into his housemates' good graces, he couldn't very well tell her to 'bugger off'. Besides, she'd been his friend since they were in diapers. He didn't really relish hurting her feelings, even if she was completely vapid.

He itched to talk to Snape again, but knew it was dangerous without being given the go ahead. If his father (or any other Death Eater) knew that he'd turned his back on the Dark Lord and started hanging out with Snape all the time, he'd likely put two and two together and begin to question Snape's loyalty.

He held back a frustrated sigh as he tightened his hold around Pansy's waist, hoping she'd realize that he was not in the mood. As oblivious as she often was, Pansy _did_ seem to understand that Draco was tense and tired and she wouldn't be joining him in his bed that night. After the appropriate amount of time, he excused himself from his friends in the common room and ascended the stairs to his dorm.

He'd secured a private room his second year at Hogwarts, and even with his strained relationship with his father, it hadn't been taken away. He was immensely grateful for that now. He couldn't stand keeping up the act 24 hours a day. His sense of easing tension flew right out the window, though, when he spotted a letter on his desk. It was obviously left there by one of the Azkaban owls, because it read 'Draco' in Lucius' jagged hand.

A shudder escaped his mouth as he hesitantly picked up the letter and opened it. He'd only received one letter from his father after he'd fled from the Manor. That particular letter was stashed in the back of his desk, haunting him. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, but he also didn't want to remember the angry biting words of hate and contempt from his own father.

Draco was no coward, he reminded himself. He'd taken a stand, and he'd have to live with that. He composed his emotions before reading the letter.

**_Draco,_**

**_I received and interesting owl from Teddy this afternoon. He tells me that you've been making efforts to let your friends back into your life. He even mentioned an amusing anecdote about you baiting the Chosen One and his Mudblood whore. I have to say, it was the best news I've heard since my incarceration in this vile place._**

**_I assume, given your attempt to mend fences, you have changed your mind about turning your back on your family and our Houseguest. He will be most pleased to welcome you back into the fold, of that I am sure. The Malfoy's have always been loyal followers of the old ways, and He does appreciate that._**

**_I think you should owl your mother soon. She worries about you. Even though you shamed me greatly with your betrayal, I am a merciful father. Your mother will forgive your transgression as well. I know she misses you. Please, ease her suffering. With me here, and you shunned from our lives, she is very lonely._**

**_Thomas is hard at work on a plan to garner me parole, any day. When He does, I will sit at his right side again, and you and I will be the successors to His greatness. Remember that. Greatness can only be achieved by following Thomas' example. His will is what matters, and His merciful judgment is swift but fair._**

**_When I am liberated, I'd like you to return to the Manor after the term ends and take your birthright. You've never felt such power until you are connected to Him. You will be at the top of the Brave New World. An alpha male._**

**_You have pleased me greatly. As a side note, keep your eyes on the nuisance and his muddy lap dog. He is the power and she the brains. If you have information to offer Thomas upon your induction to our ranks, He will be most pleased and reward you in kind. Do what you must, but don't let them suspect. Keep your distance, but keep your eyes and ears open. Those ignorant Gryffindor brats rarely understand the art of deception or prudence. Exploit that._**

**_Once again your Father,_**

**_L. Malfoy_**

Draco sighed. Well, at least the letter wasn't quite as hateful as the last one. However, the psychotic ramblings were actually more disturbing. He was talking in code, clearly, but Draco managed to iron out what he meant. 'Thomas' had to be Voldemort. The others were very thinly veiled. He wondered why his father even bothered.

Laws had already been passed that forbade officials from reading the mail of prisoners. Not to mention, any idiot could read through his 'code', but given the content of the letter, Draco wondered if the Dementors weren't actually getting to his father. Lucius had always been a supporter of Voldemort, but it used to be with an air of self-preservation. Of course he believed the rhetoric and wouldn't mind living in a world where Voldemort's ideas were paramount rather than Dumbledore's or even Cornelius Fudge's. However, it seemed, now, that he was a full-fledged devotee and worshiper of the Dark Wizard. Draco thought that Voldemort kept Lucius in Azkaban for that very reason. Draco was very intelligent and paid close attention to everything going on around him. Those qualities that made him a good Seeker were also ones he needed to mask because in the House of Slytherin, while being cunning was encouraged, knowing too much would get you treated like a threat. He was smart enough to know that Voldemort did not give a flying flip about blood purity, wizard honor, the 'old ways', or any other such nonsense. Voldemort cared about one thing: _Power_. He'd do anything and use anyone to get it and keep it. If the tables were turned and Muggle-borns were the easiest recruits, he'd change his dogma to support 'Mudbloods' overnight.

Voldemort had tapped into a sense of deep-seeded racism within the whole Wizarding community. It was accepted that most people weren't Death Eaters, but most people did hold prejudice notions about Muggle-borns and their inferiority. There weren't any overt manifestations of prejudice, like keeping them from being hired at the Ministry, but it was enough for an outsider to notice. Hermione Granger was a primary example. She was at the top of every class, and no matter what people said out loud, every single House whispered about how strange it was that a Muggle-born could possibly posses such magical intellect. The Slytherins were more up front about it than others.

Thinking about Hermione was dangerous territory though, so Draco turned his attention back to his father's letter and folded it back into its envelope. He'd have to talk to Dumbledore about what to do. They'd discussed him mending fences with his friends to make sure he was safe and no one had reason to distrust him, but they never discussed that role going outside the grounds of Hogwarts. If he was 'back in the fold' as his father wrote, did that mean he'd have to move home in the Summer? The thought terrified him. Did that mean he'd have to take the Dark Mark like Snape? Would he have to be a spy? There was no way he could do that. He wasn't ready. He'd been a pureblood long enough to know how to put up masks and facades. But those would be no use against Voldemort. As much as he trusted Dumbledore, he had no idea how he could get him out of this mess.


	5. Hexes

**Hexes**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up tired from having to listen to Pavarti Patil console Lavender Brown all night long about something. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she figured it had to do with some sort of cock and bull 'prediction' from Trelawney. Make-up, Ron, and Divination were really the only things Lavender could talk about at length.

At least it took her mind off the nightly reenactment of her night with Draco. It was slowly driving her both insane and to the brink of undeniable arousal. She just hoped after the shock of having slept with him wore off, her body would revert back to its normal state.

She plopped down at the Gryffindor table in-between Ron and Dean and across from Harry and Ginny. It took her a few minutes to realize that Ron was unusually silent. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at him. He wasn't even stuffing his face with food. Something catastrophic must have happened.

Ron sighed and dropped his fork. "Lavender," he said, as if that explained everything. It _did_ explain why Lavender was a basket-case last night, but if he'd been the one to break up with her, why was he acting like someone just cast an Avada Kedavra curse on his dog?

"Okay..." she prompted.

"I couldn't take it anymore, okay," Ron said, looking up at her. "Always talking about Divination and lipstick and Muggle beauty creams. And all she ever wanted to do was shag, all the time. I couldn't take it anymore. So I snapped. I've been looking for a way to let her down easy since Christmas break, but I just didn't know how," Ron said as his shoulders slumped. "Guess I figured it out."

"But, if you don't want to be with her, isn't this a good thing?" Hermione asked, confused. She wasn't being heartless, she just didn't understand. Usually Ron was quite content when he got what he wanted.

"Yes, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings," he explained. Hermione smiled at him. Maybe his emotional range had moved up from a teaspoon to a tablespoon.

She put and comforting hand on his back and pulling him into a side hug. "At the end of the day, it's better that you broke it off now than let it go on. It would have only hurt her more later. She'll get over it," Hermione said.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron mumbled, but he did sound like he actually felt better and smiled at her. Harry and Ginny grinned at them both. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to Potions," Hermione declared since breakfast was almost over. Harry, Dean, and Ron all grumbled but got up to follow her.

Draco, sitting on the other side of the Hall between Pansy and Blaise, worked hard to keep a scowl off his face. He eyed Hermione carefully as she comforted Weasley about something, and felt a sharp pang of jealousy. He was long past the point of pretending to himself that he wasn't jealous that her friends got to spend time with her while he didn't.

They all seemed to adore her, and it was not hard to know why. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, insanely kind, and overwhelmingly helpful. You'd have to be a blind moron not to adore the damn girl. Even Harry, who was clearly over-the-moon for the Weaselette, looked at Hermione like she was some sort of Goddess. Of course, Hermione didn't notice any of this, and that made the whole thing even more annoying.

She walked with such casual ease between the men in her life and never once considered that, had they been offered the same proposition she'd offered him at Christmas, they would have duelled each other for the opportunity. Her unassuming blindness to her own beauty only made her that much more intoxicating. Draco literally shook his head to stop thinking about Hermione out of his head. The last thing he needed, on top of everything he was dealing with, was to face the utter humiliation of being jealous of the Weasel.

He was vaguely aware of Pansy pulling him up and leading him to the dungeons for Potions, but his thoughts were certainly not on cauldrons. In fact, all he really wanted out of Potions was an opportunity to talk to Snape about his father's letter.

When Draco walked into the classroom and saw Harry Potter's arm around Hermione's waist as they sat at their table, huddled over some book, he sneered at them. "Can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" he drawled, working to keep the actual bite out of his voice.

Harry's hold on Hermione tightened as he shot Draco a dirty look. "Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione replied lazily. The unconcerned tone in her voice irritated him for some reason. How could she be so casual when he was having an internal battle every other minute over her?

"So which is it, Granger?" Draco asked, an evil smirk on his face. "The Weasel," he said looking pointedly at Ron, who seemed to be fighting the urge to pull his wand on the blonde, "or Scarhead?" He turned his attention back to Hermione and Harry, "Who's warming that Mudblood bed these days?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione actually had to fight back the urge to cry. It was a cruel thing to say, even in acting. Given what they'd done together and how he'd opened up to her, she'd never expected him to make such a low blow. However, she didn't have time to think about it long because, in an instant, Harry had advanced on Draco, wand raised.

Draco raised his wand in defense, snarling in response. "Try me, Potter," he spat.

Hermione moved to step between them, but as she moved, Draco cast the first spell, muttering something she couldn't make out. The energy from his wand shot out and hit her directly in the chest. Harry caught her, and her breath caught in her chest just before she felt invisible hands tickling at her sides. Bloody bastard hit her with the tickling hex.

Draco's eyes went wide as he watched Hermione grind her teeth together and convulse in Harry's arms. He'd only meant to keep his cover by sending a hex at Harry. It wasn't a dangerous one, but seeing its effect on Hermione made him feel a little nauseous. Luckily, years of breeding allowed him to compose his face with what he hoped looked like satisfaction.

Harry was holding Hermione tightly in his arms, and Ron came to their side to assist him, but just as Harry moved his arm from underneath her to hold her tighter against him, she slipped from his grasp and hit her head on the corner of the table before tumbling to the floor.

Ron and Harry both sprung into action. Ron moved Hermione's skirt down, protecting her modesty and Harry pulled her into his arms again, now sitting on the floor. "Hermione!" he called, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Harry's eyes shot up and met Draco's a cool hatred masking the sheer terror he was feeling. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Malfoy!" he ground out, looking back down at Hermione who still only seemed on the edge of consciousness.

"Language, Potter," Professor Snape's silky voice rolled over the classroom as he entered. "What is going on here?" he asked, his voice stern as he saw Hermione lying in Harry's arms and Draco standing over them, wand still pulled.

"Malfoy hexed her!" Ron shouted, desperately hoping that Snape wouldn't take this opportunity to show how unbelievably biased he was.

"Finite Incantatum," Snape muttered and Hermione finally ceased to wiggle in Harry's arms. When he noticed that she still didn't seem to be aware, he shot a glance at Draco. "What was the hex?"

"It...it was just a tickling hex," Draco said, swallowing hard as he felt bile rise up in his throat. He tried not to look at Hermione as she lay there helplessly, but he really couldn't help it.

"She hit her head, sir," Neville finally said, from the circle of people who surrounded the scene.

"Potter, take her to the Hospital Wing," Snape ordered before turning his attention to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, you will join me for detention this evening at 8:00." It looked like Draco would get that private meeting after all. Snape moved to the front of the class and waited for everyone to move to their seats. Before Harry made it out the door, carrying Hermione in his arms, Snape called out to him, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for the foul language, Potter." Harry just growled under his breath and continued out of the room.

* * *

It was dark when Hermione woke up in the Infirmary. Her head was pounding and her neck hurt. She assumed Madam Pomfrey must have given her a sleeping potion because her mind felt fuzzy.

She groaned when she remembered what had brought her there. She knew Draco had meant to hit Harry with that hex, and she knew there was no real malice behind it because, who the hell attacks an enemy with a bout of tickling? Of course, he didn't know she'd always had an extreme reaction to the hex. He had no way of knowing she'd fall and hit her head. But the fact remained that the ongoing malice from Draco was messing with her head. The part of her that knew he was a good person who'd treated her so gently didn't want to let go of that image. The part of her that witnessed him behaving like a Slytherin brat wouldn't let her trust him completely.

She sat up and moved her pillows so she had some support. She smiled when she saw two notes on the table next to the bed. She picked them up and opened the first one.

**_Hermione,_**

**_I hope Pomfrey doesn't keep you in the hospital all night. She made us leave though. I was willing to call off Quidditch Practice until you woke up, but she wouldn't have it._**

**_You really scared me today. I could kill Malfoy. And all he got was a lousy detention with his favorite professor. I know Snape is on our side, but he's a real pain in the ass. We had to restrain Ginny from finding Malfoy and casting her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. Wouldn't do us any good if she was in trouble too._**

**_Ron and I will stay up for you in case you get released from Pomfrey's prison. We will see you before breakfast no matter what. I hope you are feeling better. You really gave us a scare._**

**_Get Better,_**

**_Harry_**

Hermione smiled. Regardless of what anyone said, Harry Potter was truly an amazing person. No matter what he had on his shoulders, his friends always came first. She counted herself lucky to be one of his best.

She picked up the second note and opened it too.

**_Hermione,_**

**_Malfoy is dead. Don't worry, Mum won't mind if we bury in him the garden. He'll keep the gnomes out. I can't believe that little ferret only got one detention. They should throw his lumpy arse out!_**

**_I'm glad you are okay though. Madam Pomfrey said that when you woke up, most of your injuries would be better. Hope you are totally healed. I know how bad it is to sleep in the Hospital Wing. I tried to get her to let us stay, but she nearly chased us out when we came back after dinner._**

**_Hope to see you tonight,_**

**_Ron_**

No matter what she said about them when they were begging to copy her homework, Hermione loved Ron and Harry. Sure, they could be a little self-absorbed when it came to trivial things, but when it came to the big things, they were amazing friends.

She sighed and moved the notes back to the side table. She was no longer tired; having slept all day, but there was nothing to do. She looked at the clock on the wall. Eight o'clock. It was going to be a long night. At least Harry had left her school bag. She could do homework if nothing else.

* * *

Draco nervously entered the Potions classroom. He knew that Snape was generally always easy on Slytherins, but given that Snape could trust him now, he figured he was in for a hellish couple of hours. He did deserve it, after all. He hadn't seen Hermione the rest of the day and heard Theodore Nott congratulate him on his work. When he asked what he meant, Nott informed him that Hermione was still in the infirmary. He grinned at the fellow Slytherin, but he really wanted to puke up his dinner.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape drawled as Draco moved into the room, "take a seat."

Draco did what he was told, and looked up at his professor apprehensively. "Sir, I..." he started, but Snape held up his hand to stop him.

"What you did today was very foolish, but also exactly what you should have done," Snape said, leaning against his own desk in a casual pose that Draco had never seen him adopt before.

"But, Hermione..." Draco started again, but Snape just continued to explain his logic.

"Hitting Miss Granger was unfortunate. I assume she was trying to allow you to keep your cover and still protect Harry from whatever hex you were going to send. Additionally, the tickling hex was ingenious. It qualifies as a hex, but doesn't really hurt the other person." Draco nodded, as that had been his intention. "Unfortunately, Miss Granger had an unusually strong reaction to the hex and accidents happen."

Draco swallowed and nodded. "She's okay, right?" he asked, not daring to look into Snape's eyes.

"Miss Granger will be fine. She will be a little sore for a few days, but nothing lasting," Snape answered, feeling a smirk forming on the edge of his lips. "Another byproduct of your little stunt today is that I have an excuse to meet with you."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, pulling his father's letter out of his school bag. "I wanted to talk to you too. My father sent me this." Snape took the letter from him and read it over twice before placing it down on the desk in front of Draco.

"Well, Lucius seems to believe you have had a change of heart. That is good news," Snape said. "Of course, he sounds like a raving lunatic, and his code words used to be a lot more intelligent than this."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, "but what does it mean? If they think I'm on their side again, I'll have no excuse but to go home this summer." He didn't even try to hide the panic in his voice.

"I can assure you, Draco," Snape said, "you will not be returning to Malfoy Manor." Draco breathed a visible sigh of relief. "I'll pass this to Dumbledore and he will figure out what he wants to do about your role within the Death Eaters, but as for right now, you should keep everyone believing you are on the side of the Dark Lord. Don't do anything overt, but continue to act as you would have a year ago."

Draco nodded. "So, should I write back?"

"Yes," Snape said. "You should write back that you are happy to have pleased him that you look forward to joining up, et cetera. Use his same useless code. It will make him feel better." Draco nodded at all of his instructions. "Also write to your mother. Tell her you miss her and can't wait to see her this summer. You know how she is," Snape said, smiling slightly. "If she knows she's missed she will feel a lot better. Which, in turn, will make her brag about you to others. That will raise your favor with the Dark Lord."

"Professor, I'm not going to have to spy, am I? I mean, not like you do?" What Draco really wanted to ask was, 'I'm not going to have to take the Dark Mark and live my life on a razor's edge until this infernal war is finally over, right?'

"You will not be a spy," Snape assured, knowing he'd never wish his own life on anyone. At least Draco was smart enough to read the danger. One thing that separated him from the Gryffindor Chosen One was that, at least, Draco had some sense of self-preservation. "At least not in the way that I am. We will continue to play up your role as a devoted blood purist, eager to join the Dark Lord. You will pass any information your father, mother, or any other death eaters give you. That includes the Death Eaters-in-training from your own class. When summer comes, we will either find an excuse why you cannot come home, that will serve some purpose to the Dark Lord, or we will pull you underground and protect you."

Draco felt dizzy just thinking about it. It seemed Snape and Dumbledore had already thought this through. Who was he to question the plans of a professional spy and the most powerful wizard in the world? There was one last thing weighing on his mind though. "Sir, do you have a copy of that prophecy?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably but finally nodded. "I must implore you, Draco, to keep this safe. No one can see this. Dumbledore will reveal it to the Order soon, but if this ever came into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster."

"I understand," Draco said, nodding his affirmation. Snape picked up Lucius' letter and tucked it into his robes before flicking his wand leaving behind a small piece of parchment that read:

**_The one who betrays shall become loyal_**

**_The one who is loyal shall join him_**

**_The Chosen One will trust one but need both_**

**_With the Dragon, the Otter shall free them_**

**_With the Otter, the Dragon shall bleed_**

**_The house of 'M' shall crumble_**

**_From the ashes a new world buil_****t**

Draco folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Now, as this is not a real detention, I just ask that you restock my stores, which are mostly in top shape before you leave," Snape instructed. Draco nodded again and went to work.

* * *

Hermione finished all of her homework after about an hour. She silently cursed herself for having done most of it already. At least she had a novel in her bag. Perhaps if she read long enough she'd get tired again. Pulling out Richard McKenna's _The Sand Pebbles_, she got comfortable on the bed. She had a thing for American literature. When all of her friends were mooning over Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte, she'd been engrossed in Nathaniel Hawthorn and Mark Twain. This particular novel was one she hadn't yet read, though she knew it was about an interracial relationship between an American naval officer and a Chinese woman in the midst of a war. She didn't want to focus on the ironic correlations it had to her life at the moment.

Draco watched Hermione from the entrance of the Infirmary. He knew, from all his Quidditch injuries, that Madam Pomfrey was already dead to the world by 10:00. And as much as he knew it probably was a bad idea, he couldn't stop himself. He had to know she was okay. He'd actually been terrified when he saw her go limp in Potter's arms after she hit her head.

She looked okay now. In fact, she looked amazing. Even if she was wearing a lumpy medical gown and had her nose stuck in a book while her hair was precariously slipping out of the braid she'd worn this morning, she looked great. He gathered up his courage and moved into the ward, stopping at her bedside. She didn't seem to notice him even though they were the only people in the room.

He cleared his throat and she jumped slightly and looked up at him. "Jeez, Malfoy," she breathed, placing a marker in her book and setting it down.

Draco winced as she used his last name. Though, after today he really couldn't blame her. That didn't stop him from asking, "It's Malfoy now?"

Hermione sighed and indicated for him to sit in the chair by her bed. "Well, I think it would be best if I called you Malfoy," she said, knowing that this conversation was going to come eventually. "And you should call me Granger. It's too confusing otherwise."

"Fine," Draco said, conceding her point. "Are you okay?" he asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It was a mild concussion, but Madam Pomfrey cleared it all up. Just a little sore."

"I'm really sorry, Her...Granger," Draco corrected. "It was meant for Harry, and I only did it because I'm supposed to keep up the rivalry between us. I didn't want to hurt either of you," he tried to explain. The words were thick in his mouth. He never talked this openly with anyone. He didn't know why he cared that Hermione forgave him, and that concerned him. He felt uncomfortable with the gentle tone in his voice, but that didn't stop him from using it.

"I know," Hermione said, resting her hand on his, but when she felt a familiar tingling going up her arm she pulled it back quickly. "You've got a job to do. I've got a job to do. What happened doesn't have to be a big deal." She couldn't believe that she got such an atrocious lie out of her mouth without choking on it. It already _was_ a big deal to her. Even if they never spoke to each other ever again, Draco had been the first man to make love to her. At the time, she didn't realize the significance of that, but afterward, she knew he'd always be with her, if only for that reason.

"Right," Draco said, "It isn't a big deal." Her words hurt, but he knew she was right. It was sex. There was nothing between them. He was attracted to her, and he'd fucked her, and now he wanted a little more. It was only natural. "But, at the same time, I'd like to think that, one day, when this stupid war is over, we might be able to be friends."

"I agree completely," Hermione said, with a genuine smile now playing at her lips. "I mean, we are friends," she said, hoping it was true. "But it's too complicated right now. It's confusing for you to call me a whore in class and then come to my bedside at night to apologize."

Draco did not miss the bite in her tone at the word 'whore' but he didn't say anything about it. "Okay," he said, getting up. There were many things he wanted to say to her, but she was right. It was better they go their separate ways until the war was over and they could be whoever they wanted to be. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, watching him leave the room, "Draco..." she breathed, feeling something inside her clinch with an unknown emotion.


	6. Cold Shoulders and Surprising Admissions

**Cold Shoulders and Surprising Admissions**

* * *

The next week was filled with a very protective Ron and Harry flanking her on both sides everywhere she went. They'd spend four hours with her in the library, though they hadn't studied. She appreciated how worried they were about her, and at their attempt at masculine protection, but she was quickly going insane with their constant presence.

"Listen, I am fine. I'm not even sore anymore. I don't need bodyguards," she huffed one night when they plopped down on the common room couch after a trip to the kitchens.

"We know," Harry said, motioning Ginny to join them when he spotted her. "But you can't be too careful."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Harry's right," Ron said. "I mean, Malfoy hexed you!"

"He didn't hex me," Hermione countered. "He meant to hex Harry. Besides, you have to admit it was a fairly pathetic hex, wasn't it?" She smiled, hoping they would drop the subject. No such luck.

"So it's okay to hex Harry?" Ginny asked, her trademark anger just barely creeping in.

"Of course not," Hermione said, annoyed. "I'm just clarifying. All I'm saying is that I am fine, and if I need a personal bodyguard, you will be the first to know." That finally _did_ end the conversation, and she noticed that Harry and Ron gave her a bit more space the next day.

* * *

Draco had actually done a fairly good job of ignoring Hermione, or at least his thoughts of her. He'd spent more time with Snape, now that he was no longer a threat to his cover, and was more concerned with the realities of his situation than his confusing feelings for the Gryffindor Princess.

Many conversations centered around the prophecy, although he really didn't know how to make head nor tails of it. '_The house of 'M' shall crumble._' Well, if the prophecy really was about him, the 'house of 'M'' could be Malfoy Manor. Nevertheless, Snape spent a great deal of time reminding him that prophecies were rarely concrete.

"Well, what do you think it means?" Draco asked, staring at the paper for the millionth time.

Snape cleared his throat. "This is really not my area of expertise. If you need a Wolfsbane Potion or a double agent, I'm perfectly capable, but this Divination drivel has never interested me."

"So, you think it's unimportant?" Draco asked, a twinge of hope lingering in his voice.

Snape's serious face told him there was no such luck. "Unfortunately," Snape said carefully, "we must assume it is an accurate prophecy, if only because it was made by the same witch who made the 'Potter Prophecy.'" Draco swallowed and nodded. Snape had already shown him the 'Chosen One' prophecy that landed his father in Azkaban. It almost made him feel sorry for Potter...almost.

"Okay, so what is the Otter? And what about the betrayer and loyal one? Betray whom? Loyal to whom? Why the hell can't these damn prophecies just say what they mean!" His voice rose slightly with every word until he was shouting at his Potions Master. Something he'd never imagine doing a month ago. However, the upturn at the edge of Snape's lips showed him he would not be reprimanded.

"My feelings exactly, Mister Malfoy," Snape said. The truth was that Snape was very frustrated by the damn thing. He'd known Draco since he was a baby. Having no family of his own, Snape spent a great deal of time with the Malfoys. Even after switching sides, he'd considered Lucius a friend, however misguided. When he found out Draco had changed sides, he'd been incredibly proud of the boy. He watched him grow from an arrogant brat to a man willing to fight for what was right. Even if it was with trepidation, that was quite a transformation.

Unfortunately, the prophecy sounded rather grim. It said 'the Dragon will bleed'. That was not good. The wizarding world was full of many blood rituals and few of them left the bleeding one alive. Of course, he didn't know for sure it referred to a blood rite, but he had to prepare for the fact that it did.

"I know this is frustrating," Snape finally said. "Dumbledore will be revealing this to the top members of the Order in two weeks. They will get to work on deciphering it."

Draco's brow furrowed, "But...do they...are they...I mean, is that wise?" he finally asked. Part of him was relieved that other people might be able to figure out what his fate was. A bigger part of him didn't feel comfortable with a bunch of strangers holding his life in their hands.

Snape nodded in understanding. Slytherins were, by nature, not trustful of others. It was a fact that the Order (mostly Gryffindors) didn't seem to understand. Snape trusted Dumbledore, and therefore learned to trust the Order, but it had been a slow progression. "Yes. The more people working on this the better. Their allegiance is to Dumbledore, and I assure you they will treat this task with the greatest respect at his request."

"But they will have to know about me," Draco said, his voice taking a panicky tone.

"Yes," Snape said, "However, all Order members given any sensitive information not only have been personally interrogated and observed by me as to their allegiances, but are also bound by a Fidelius Charm." Snape saw the confused look in Draco's eyes and explained. "It's a complicated spell that entrusts all secrets to a 'Secret-Keeper' who is the only person who could divulge those secrets to someone that is not already privy to them. Dumbledore is our secret-keeper. Therefore, if anyone wants to get the secret information the Order has, they must get it from Dumbledore."

Draco nodded, a little dazed. "It works even under Veritaserum?"

"Yes," Snape said. Draco relaxed finally. He knew Dumbledore would die before giving up secrets, so it seemed everything was safe. While he was sure the Order would be less than thrilled about his involvement in all of this, at least they couldn't run off and blab about it.

* * *

It was March before Hermione saw Draco alone again. She'd been making her rounds as prefect when she saw him leaving Snape's office. It was after curfew, but she didn't have it in her heart to punish him. He was a prefect too, after all, and it was obvious he was meeting with Snape on Order business because he looked very tense.

"You ought to get back to your common room, Malfoy," she said politely. "Ron is around somewhere, and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to knock off about 100 points from Slytherin if given the chance." She smiled at him but noticed that he did not return the smile.

"Fine," he said distractedly turning away from her as he made his way to the Slytherin rooms. She was a bit bewildered by his response. Sure, he'd kept up the act around school. He was an infuriating prat 90% of the time. But when they were alone it had been different. He'd still been kind to her in the Hospital after he hexed her. Was that just guilt?

She felt knots forming in the pit of her stomach as she realized that was exactly what it had been. He'd felt guilty for hurting her and wanted to set it right. He didn't like her, or want to be friends with her. Her silly fantasies that, after the war, they could be friends or maybe more were completely absurd.

She worked hard to get her breathing under control, angry with herself for caring at all. She'd done the thing she promised herself she'd never do. She confused sex with intimacy, and now she felt stupid and hurt.

She shook her head and wandered back up the stairs and out of the dungeons. She was a mature, intelligent, capable young woman. She would not collapse into an emotional wreck because a boy didn't like her. Attraction didn't equal real feelings, and she'd do well not to confuse the two again. She should have figured it out when he practically ran from the room the night they'd made love. Or rather, the night they'd _had sex_.

He was doing the right thing as far as the war was concerned, and that was all there was to it. She'd help him, in that respect, but that didn't mean they had to have some sort of relationship or close friendship. By the time she'd pep-talked herself into forgetting all about Draco Malfoy and his feelings, she was in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Draco realized he'd been gruff with Hermione, but the news that the Order hadn't figured out a bloody thing about that damn prophecy was still on his mind. Not to mention, his father was getting closer and closer to release. Voldemort had already infiltrated the Dementors and plans were in the works to spring some faithful Death Eaters from the prison.

Of course, he'd been dumb enough to tell Draco all of this in a letter, codes getting slightly more difficult to decipher. He hoped the Order would be able to stop it, but Snape told him that they might have to allow it to happen in order to reach different goals. _Lose the battle but win the war._

He sighed with relief when he realized his common room was empty. He really didn't want to deal with the Junior Death Eaters at the moment. His nerves were shot and all he wanted to do was fall on his bed and sleep through the weekend. He hated to do it, but he allowed his guilty pleasure to slip into his mind, giving into it purely out of desire to relax.

He stripped off his clothes and slipped under the silk sheets. He shut his eyes and imagined Hermione's face looking down at him with that look of innocent lust that drove him deliciously insane. He bit his lip and slipped his hand under the covers. He'd pay for it in the morning, but right now he needed this.

* * *

Fortunately, thinking about Draco became more difficult for Hermione as lessons got harder. Even though they didn't have to take the N.E.W.T.S until the next year, the professors were piling up the homework, hoping to push the students along before the end of the year. Early April saw Hermione practically living in the library.

Unfortunately, that lack of awareness of what was going on around her caused her to be blind-sighted by Ron Weasley. He met her in the library one evening in mid-April after dinner. Usually he avoided the place like the plague, so Hermione's first worry was that something was wrong. The serious look on his face only further worried her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't have to interfere with her study plans for the weekend. If she didn't finish this essay, she would be so far behind, she'd never catch up.

"Yeah," Ron said, his eyes bright with something she couldn't quite place. "I just..."

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked, finally dropping her quill and giving him her full attention.

"Well, you see," he started, he looked down at his hands and then back up to her, then back down to his hands. "What I mean to say is, that I like you." he breathed.

Hermione, completely oblivious, said, "Well, of course I like you too." She smiled at him, and wondered what the hell he was on about. You don't read over every one of someone's essays if you don't like them. You don't risk your life with someone you don't like.

"No, I mean, I _really_ like you, Hermione," Ron said, finally daring to look up at her.

"But..." Hermione sputtered. He'd never so much as hinted that he liked her like that. At one time, not so long ago, she'd hoped he'd show her interest, but that was over a year ago. That was long before Draco...She pushed that thought out of her mind quickly.

"I know I've been a right arse most of the time. And then there is the whole Lavender thing, but I've been thinking about it, and I really like you, Hermione," Ron said. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was absolutely adorable. She'd never seen him so humble and nervous. _How could she not have known he was feeling like this?_

Well, she had been completely absorbed with her schoolwork and thoughts of Draco Malfoy. _Oh Gods, Draco..._ She'd never noticed her friend was trying to get her attention for at least a month because she was lusting after Draco-freaking-Malfoy!

Ron stared at her, nervously biting his lip as she held her silent monologue. Did she have feelings for Ron? She didn't know. It had been a long time since she thought about him in that way. Not to mention, she was harboring some inappropriate fantasies about a certain Slytherin, but said Slytherin had made it clear that he was uninterested. She looked up at Ron and saw him turning a deep shade of red, probably embarrassed because he'd told her he liked her and she was staring at him like a catfish!

"Well..." she started. What was she to do? If she told him she didn't really think of him like that, it would hurt his feelings, and Ron was not usually very quick to forgive. However, if she told him she liked him too, she'd be lying, and in the long run that would hurt him worse. "I just never thought about it," she answered, noncommittally.

"Oh," Ron said, his features drooping. Hermione felt instantly guilty.

"It's not to say that I couldn't," she responded quickly. "I just haven't thought about it. I mean, with everything going on with the Order and classes, I don't really have time to think about 'liking' someone." Of course, that was a terrible lie, because before things got so crazy with homework, she'd thought about Draco non-stop.

"That's okay, 'Mione," Ron said smiling back at her. It wasn't a genuine smile, but she could tell he was trying. She hadn't rejected him outright, so he was obviously holding onto hope. She wondered if that was a good thing. "I just wanted you to know," he said, moving from the table and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "And if you decide you like me too, I'll be here."

Hermione nodded dumbly and smiled as he left. As if she needed one more thing to add to the mounting list of crap to deal with. She sighed, allowing herself to rid her mind of thoughts about Ron's latest admission, Draco's cold behavior, and Order business, before returning to her Transfiguration essay.


	7. No More Tears

**No More Tears**

* * *

Three weeks later, Hermione remembered why she'd always trusted her first instincts. While Ron had given up the on the straightforward approach of telling her he liked her, he hadn't seemed to give up the notion that he could 'woo' her into changing her mind. For the first time in their relationship as friends, Ron was attentive and kind to her almost every day. It was freaking her out.

By the second week of May, she couldn't take it anymore, but rather than hurt his feelings, she decided to talk to Harry and see if he couldn't get Ron to back off a little. So, when Ron was safely tucked away in the trophy room to serve a detention with Filch, Hermione pulled Harry into a corner of the empty common room to talk.

"I don't see what the problem is, Hermione," Harry said. "You and Ron are great together, and he really likes you. I thought you told me that you wanted him to make a move."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "That was over a year ago, Harry." She was beginning to wonder how much her friends really paid attention to her. "I don't see him like that anymore. And if he continues to try to force something that isn't there, then we will either kill our friendship, or I'll have to give in and never be happy." She knew it sounded harsh, but she wanted Harry to know, in no uncertain terms, that she only saw Ron as a friend.

"But, don't you think you should try first?" Harry asked. He did not want to get into the middle of a fight between his two best friends.

Hermione sighed and grabbed Harry's hand, softness falling over her features. "Harry, imagine if we were talking about you and Ginny. Let's say you really liked Ginny, and she didn't want to be anything more than friends. Would you want her to agree to date you, knowing that she was only doing it to make you feel better?"

Harry shook his head, conceding her point. He absolutely would not want that. It was patronizing and would hurt more later. "Look, Hermione, I'll try to talk to him, but you know how he is. He's determined that if he could just get you to agree to be with him, he could make you love him."

Hermione sighed. She figured as much. "That's all I can ask of you." She finally said before kissing him on the cheek and heading back to the table where she'd been working on her homework. When Ron came in that night, he beamed at her and she felt guilty about smiling back, but she was sure Harry could deal with the situation. Perhaps it was weak to pass it off, but Harry always seemed to be able to get Ron to understand things when she never could.

* * *

Draco's growing jealousy, where Hermione was concerned, was reaching disturbing levels. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to forget about her and focus on important things when he spent most of his day plotting the Weasel's death? It pissed him off how the red-head constantly had his hands on Hermione every time they were together. He'd felt that creamy skin and he didn't rejoice in the thought that someone else was feeling it now.

"Draco, what is your deal? You look like you are going to challenge your oatmeal to a duel," Pansy snorted.

"Nothing," he said, "Just didn't sleep much last night." That much was true. Like a pathetic love-sick little girl, he'd spent another night wondering what Hermione could possibly see in that freckled moron. It was more than embarrassing, but he'd long since realized that he was rather pathetic about Hermione. In the recesses of his own mind, he could admit to himself that she was more than a one-night stand. She was more than just an ally in the war. She was becoming the central focus in his life.

However, due to his role in this war, as well as his own pride, he wasn't quite willing to allow these thoughts to venture any further than the margins of his mind. If she wanted to be with Ron-Fucking-Weasley, he wasn't about to lower himself to competing with that idiot. He slammed his spoon back down on the table.

"Dude, you really need to get laid," Blaise chuckled. Pansy looked at Draco expectantly, and he looked back at her. Actually, that might not be a terrible idea. She was hot, after all. He'd always enjoyed fucking her in the past. In fact, it was one of his favorite tension relievers. Perhaps if he just released a little tension, the whole thing with Hermione wouldn't be as intense.

A grin formed on his features and his eyes twinkled at Pansy. "Maybe you're right, mate," he finally said, and he knew Pansy was more than willing to fulfill any needs he might have. He pushed all thoughts of guilt about it out of his mind. He didn't owe Hermione anything. She certainly wasn't thinking about him as she sauntered around with Weasley.

His eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor table again, noting that Hermione was laughing at something Potter had said. He rolled his eyes, ignoring how sexy she looked as her head was thrown back in carefree laughter. It wasn't as sexy as when her head was thrown back moaning his name, but it was enough to cause a tightening in his pants. At least he didn't have potions today.

The rest of the day flew by, and Draco was pretty sure that had something to do with his proposition to Pansy for that night. To tell the truth, he didn't want to fuck her. He'd certainly been horny over the last five months since he'd been with Hermione, but part of him felt strange about officially cutting that tie between them. She'd been the last woman he'd touched and tasted. She'd been the last woman he'd been buried inside and the last one he'd shared an orgasm with. It was pathetically romantic, and certainly out of character, but somehow he was feeling like a pathetically romantic sod lately.

He bound down the steps of the dungeon late that evening on his way to meet Snape for a few minutes. It was already past curfew, and he didn't want to deal with whichever prefect was stalking the halls, but he had to find out what Snape had discovered at the last Order meeting.

"Professor?" he called, entering the empty classroom. Soon Snape moved into the room from his stock room and motioned for Draco to sit down.

"Let's make this quick," he said. "The Order still doesn't know anything definitive, but they have a few ideas."

"Okay..." Draco prompted.

"The end of the prophecy,_ 'From the ashes a new world built,'_ could be a reference to an ancient ritual. If we assume '_the house of M_' refers to Malfoy Manor, which is just an assumption, then this could mean that we invoke the ancient rite of _'Ashes and Blood'_." Snape explained.

"Do I even want to ask?" Draco asked, feeling a tension headache coming on.

Snape smirked at him. "The rite of '_Ashes and Blood'_ is an old ritual that involves the ashes of an ancestor and the blood of one who wishes to take over the family. It is a bit more complicated than that, but as I am not familiar with the rite, I can't explain much more."

"But what does that have to do with building a new world?" Draco asked, confused.

"Well, this is where the prophecy gets a little...esoteric. What does '_new world built_' mean? It could mean a number of things. If the rite of_'Ashes and Blood'_ allows for a new head of a prominent family, like the Malfoy's, it could mean that the Malfoy's, under this new leadership could be the leaders of a New Era. The Order believes this will be the center of the post war world." Snape explained.

"I'm getting a headache," Draco sighed. "Can anyone figure out what the Otter is and why I have to bleed?"

Snape sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Draco. We are having a hard time with that part. I'm afraid there are only a few people with the depth of knowledge and research to figure this out."

"Well, where the hell are they?" Draco asked.

"One is Miss Granger, but as Dumbledore does not want to get any of the students involved in Order business until the year ends, I'm afraid we might not have any answers for months." Draco could tell by Snape's tone of voice that he did not approve of the Headmaster's coddling of Harry and his friends, and he couldn't agree more. He was in the center of this mess and Dumbledore didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Perfect," Draco mumbled. "I guess I better go then," he said, moving up from his seat. He guessed that he'd just have to live with no answers until the summer. That was if he wasn't dead by then.

"I'll owl you when I find out when your father will be sprung from Azkaban," Snape said, his voice as soothing as it could be. The plan was to take place within the next few days, but even the closest Death Eaters didn't know exactly when.

Draco nodded. That was something filed away in 'things he didn't want to think about'.

Of course, another one of the things filed in that category came careening into him as he walked toward the Slytherin common room. "Whoa, Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Her concerned tone irritated him.

"I'd be better if you would watch where the hell you are going," Draco snapped, his eyes blazing as he glared at her.

Hermione felt like she'd been slapped. She could feel heat rising up her cheeks, but she refused to let the hurt reach her eyes. "Did I do something to offend you?" she asked.

Draco's anger increased as he looked at her innocent and breathtakingly beautiful face. Her confused look only made him want her more and wanting her only made him angrier. "Just get the fuck out of my way, Granger," he growled, letting his anger take over. It was a more comfortable emotion than the other ones he'd felt for her of late.

"What the hell is your problem? I was just on rounds and you ran into me! Excuse me if I'm trying to keep you from getting stopped by Ron!" She wanted to shout, but she didn't want to draw attention to them. She gritted her teeth together instead and bit out each word.

"You want to know my problem, Granger? You! You are always around and you won't go away! Why don't you just go back to your little Weasel and teach him all the lovely things I taught you between the sheets. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Draco shouted before moving around her and stomping off to his own house's dorms.

Hermione felt her breath quicken and her eyes water. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn't will her feet to move. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she ranted at herself for letting his words affect her. Clearly he was an unimaginable arsehole. Why should she care what the hell he thought?

That didn't stop her from caring, though. She felt the tears before she heard the sob escape her throat. She'd been such a fool. She'd let him into her life and into her heart, regardless of how much she told herself she hadn't, and he turned it around on her, just like she knew he would. Being mean and hateful for an audience was much different than when they were alone, and the realization hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

She was vaguely aware that someone was approaching her but didn't care.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, moving into the girl who seemed to barely be able to hold herself up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He was near panic.

Hermione just sobbed in response, allowing Ron to pull her into his arms. "Hermione, you are really freaking me out," Ron said, allowing her to bury her face in his neck. He enjoyed the feeling, but was uncomfortable with his friend's overwhelming emotions.

After a few moments, Hermione was able to get herself under control. "I...I'm sorry, Ron," she finally said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. She was more than embarrassed at her display, especially given what caused it.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, rubbing her back as she pulled back to look at him.

"Yes," she said pasting a smile on her face. "Just...emotional because of...you know..." she let her voice trail off, but the look of horror that crossed Ron's face told her he got her message.

"Okay," he said, holding her a little further away from himself, almost like a period was contagious. She chuckled to herself, but allowed him to guide her all the way to Gryffindor tower. She didn't cry again that night. It had been humiliating enough the first time. Why couldn't she make herself feel what she knew was logical? Why did she have to care about that blonde git even if he obviously didn't care about her at all. _Stupid hormones._

Draco, on the other hand, allowed his anger to consume him as he barged into the Slytherin common room. He fed on the anger, and instead of turning it inward, where he knew it belonged, he allowed himself to hate Hermione Granger even if just for the night.

"Draco!" Pansy cried, moving from the couch in the center of the room to greet him. She'd spent the evening pampering and making herself up, hoping he'd come in and proposition her. She rarely needed to go to such lengths. She was graced with a bullet body and a pretty face, and most of the boys in Slytherin appreciated her both in and out of the bedroom.

Draco had been difficult ever since he left home. It had been so long since they'd been together, and she missed him. She'd hoped he'd come around, and from their conversation that morning, she thought now might be the time to try again.

His features turned from an angry glare to a forced smile. If Hermione was fucking that good for nothing Weasel, then he certainly was going to relieve a little tension. "Want to come to my room?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at the pretty dark-haired girl. She grinned and nodded, letting him take her hand and lead her to his private room.

Draco would fuck Pansy Parkinson's brains out, and then tomorrow everything would work itself out. He'd deal with his father's release from Azkaban, and the stupid fucking prophecy that no one understood later. Tonight, he'd fuck his friend for all she was worth and get Hermione Granger out of his head once and for all.


	8. Lesson Plans

**Lesson Plans**

* * *

The second he sank into Pansy he knew he'd made a huge mistake. Strike that, the second he walked away from Hermione he knew he'd made a huge mistake, but the mistake was unavoidably obvious as Pansy moaned underneath him. _Buggering Fuck._

He was lucky he was able to stay hard with all the conflicting and terribly unsexy thoughts floating through his brain. Pansy was certainly enjoying it, but he was just doing his best to not pull out and run from the room.

"Yes, Draco, I miss this!" Pansy moaned, clinging to him, her sharp nails biting into his skin. Her voice even grated on his nerves. It was high pitched and screechy - nothing like Hermione's breathy and erotic moans. God, even when he fucked someone else to get away from her, Hermione showed up in his head.

He thrust harder, almost punishing the thoughts invading his mind. He grunted, closing his eyes and focusing all his attention on his cock. He could do this. He was a seventeen-year-old male after all. If he couldn't get off from fucking a hot girl, then he might as well end it all.

"Yes, Draco. Don't stop! I'm close." Pansy squeaked. Draco ignored her, staring at a point over her shoulder as he pounded her harder. It wasn't going to happen and he knew it. No matter how much friction he felt, he just couldn't come. Merlin, Pansy would never let him hear the end of it. He'd have to come up with some excuse why he couldn't come, and he hadn't a clue where to even begin.

The minute this got around Slytherin, he'd have to endure so much ridicule, it might be worth going home to be kill by his own father. Who would believe that anyone could struggle to finish while fucking Pansy? She was hot, even if she was annoying.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to any visuals that might help him reach his goal. Of course only one thing would work. The black haired girl screaming underneath him slowly transformed into the brown haired goddess he wanted there. Her eyes, instead of cold silver became warm brown and his cock pulsed. He surged forward, allowing Hermione's voice to fill his ears. He remembered how her breath hitched when he hit her g-spot and how her moans seemed to come from deep within her.

He knew he was getting close now. He didn't have to worry about Pansy, she could come on a dime if she wanted to. He gripped her hips, imagining how rough he'd fuck Hermione the next time he got his hands on her, and how he'd show her all the things he could do to her body if given the chance.

"Fuck yessss..." he hissed, biting his tongue before he moaned Hermione's name. Pansy convulsed around him, but he was so far immersed in his fantasy he barely noticed.

He rolled off of her and caught his breath allowing her to curl into him for a minute before he extracted his arm from her and moved off his bed. He pulled on his deep green dressing robe and averted his eyes from Pansy's naked body on his bed. "Wow," Pansy moaned, her voice breathless. "Just as good as I remember."

Draco smiled awkwardly at her and nodded. "Amazing," he lied. It had been mediocre at best, and that was even with his Hermione fantasy. "But, I've got to get to bed." Pansy looked disappointed but nodded. He'd never been one for cuddling and she knew that.

When she was finally dressed and out of his room he sighed and fell back on his bed, turning up his nose at the smell of sex still permeating his sheets. He ripped the sheets off his bed and threw himself back down on it. He was rightly and truly fucked. What he'd denied for five months was made utterly apparent within two seconds of fucking Pansy Parkinson. He was hopelessly infatuated with Hermione Granger. It wasn't some crush. It wasn't just because he needed to get laid. It wasn't even just an attraction. He had real feelings for her and trying to fight them was only going to prove to make him insane.

However, after the way he'd clobbered her with his own insecurities tonight, he'd be lucky if she ever looked at him again. He was an idiot and he didn't know how to fix it. He couldn't make amends without risking his cover with his friends and family. But if he didn't do something she would probably never speak to him again.

With a flick of his wand he remade his bed with clean sheets and slipped under them. Perhaps it was for the best. When school was over maybe he could explain himself.

* * *

"I'm telling you, mate, she was bawling her eyes out," Ron exclaimed to Harry as they got ready for bed that night.

"Well, she wasn't hurt and she didn't want to talk about it, so what can we do?" Harry asked. Truth be told, he was quite worried about Hermione, but he knew well enough to know that she wouldn't tell them anything until she was good and ready. Pushing her would only result in a terrible quarrel that he was determined to avoid. She hadn't been hurt and that was all that mattered.

"I know, but you didn't see her. You would have thought she was attacked the way she was carrying on. When she finally calmed down she acted as if it never happened. It's bloody strange!" Ron continued.

"Let it go, Ron," Harry said. "If she wants to talk about it she will. But if you push her, all she will do is get mad at us!"

Ron nodded his head in agreement before turning out the light next to his bed and snuggling into his covers. If something were really wrong with Hermione, she'd tell them.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep, of course. She'd been determined not to shed another tear over Draco Malfoy, and she'd succeeded, but his words still played in her head. What had she done? She'd rarely even looked at him let alone talked to him, and he had the audacity to act as if she were stalking him or something. She was a prefect for Merlin's sake. She couldn't help it that his little meetings with Snape were in the middle of the night while she was on patrol!

How could she have been so wrong about someone? Why would he be so willing to share a special night with her and spill his deepest secret to her if her very presence was so offensive? She'd never understand stupid boys. Further, she'd never understand why she couldn't stop herself from thinking about his hands all over her body, even as she cursed his very existence.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Part of her knew it was much more than hormones, but that part of her was quickly pushed away by the larger part of her that knew that having feelings for Draco was something she absolutely did not have the time or energy for. He couldn't even stand to be in the same hallway as her, why would she want to waste her time worrying about how things could have been if he did?

Hermione was a rational and highly disciplined person. Barring the one time she'd taken leave of her judgment and propositioned Draco to take her virginity, she never ran with her heart. Her head was a safer and better tool with which to make decisions. Draco was nothing more than an ally in the war. He was not her friend. He was not her lover. The image of him pounding into her flashed across her mind again. Damnit, why couldn't she control these stupid hormones?

Well, if she couldn't sleep she might as well do something useful. She pushed the comforter off her body and slipped into her shoes, pulling her school robes around her nightgown. It was likely she'd get in trouble for what she was about to do, but she didn't much care. The war was fast approaching, and even if Harry and Ron didn't realize it, each of them would have their parts to play. They had to be prepared, and she was tired of waiting.

She crept out of Gryffindor tower and down the many castle halls and stairwells until she reached her destination deep in the bowels of the dungeons. She took a deep breath before lifting her hand to knock on the door in front of her. She'd never been to this particular part of the castle before, but she knew it was the only place to get what she sought.

She heard a clicking from the other side of the door and her heart raced as she waited for the door to open. Finally, with a whoosh, the door pulled open and in front of her stood an irritated Professor Snape, still wearing his teaching robes.

"Miss Granger, I assume you have a very good explanation for why you are out of your common room after curfew and why you are standing in front of my private quarters." His irritated drawl scared her, but she dared not show it. She squared her shoulders and, summoning all her courage, nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do," she said, "May I come in?" Snape looked at her for a long minute before gesturing her across the threshold.

"This better be good, Miss Granger, or I believe I will take 2000 points from Gryffindor in your name," Snape drawled.

"Yes sir," Hermione said. She didn't sit, but he did in the armchair in front of the fire. She moved her weight from foot to foot as she worked up the nerve to ask him what she wanted to ask him. "Sir, I've come here to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" he scoffed. "And when have I ever been in the business of granting anyone favors?"

Hermione ignored him and pressed on. "I am not an idiot, Professor Snape." she said, "I know what is coming. We are facing a war far greater than we've ever faced. Voldemort's numbers are growing along with his power. We are all in danger. Sometimes I think it's hard for some wizards to realize that." Clearly she meant Ron and Harry, but she didn't want to betray her friends. It wasn't their fault that they were unprepared for a war they didn't ask for. Harry knew better than Ron, but even he was clinging to his childhood, in hopes that things would all work out in the end. Ron never understood how serious something was until he was thrust in the middle of it.

"But I do know what we are facing. That is why I'm asking you to help me with the art of Occlumency," she finally said. "I've read books on the matter, but I need a practical knowledge of the art."

Snape looked at her for a long time before saying anything. It was true he'd always found Hermione intriguing. She was far brighter than even her friends knew. She seemed to be the only person in the whole school talking sense, and that included Dumbledore. Perhaps she did understand, at least at some level how powerful the Dark Lord was, and that simple wishing for the best would not be enough to defeat him in the end. He loathed the thought of spending a great amount of free time with the Gryffindor, but she was the brightest witch of her age, and that, coupled with an ability in Occlumency would be a powerful match.

"I will teach you the art of Occlumency, assuming you can follow instructions better than Potter," he said. "I warn you, it is not something you can learn from a book." He almost sneered at the word 'book', and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry to have bothered you so late," Hermione said not letting his last words affect her. She turned quickly and headed back to the door, sighing in relief that she'd been both successful and avoided punishment.

Snape said nothing as she left his rooms and scrambled back up to her dorm in the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A week later Draco was in no better shape than he had been. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with Pansy again and she was beginning to wonder why. He'd eventually had to fake illness to get her off his back. His father had been freed from Azkaban by Voldemort two days before, and his maniacal letters were becoming more frequent, though much easier to read without the code.

He assumed this was the reason he'd been called to Dumbledore's office on a Saturday evening. Hopefully there would be a plan of action for him to avoid going home to his father's insanity, not to mention Voldemort, over the summer. He knew that ten minutes alone with the Dark Lord would be enough to kill him.

"Mister Malfoy, come in!" Dumbledore greeted in his typically jolly way. Draco often thought of him as a 'skinny' Father Christmas.

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied, taking his place in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" the old man offered but Draco shook his head. What he wanted was to know what Dumbledore had decided as far as his summer plans were concerned.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Dumbledore said, and when Draco nodded he continued. "As you know, your father is back at the Manor where the Death Eaters have gathered with Voldemort. It would be most unwise for you to return home." Draco nodded again. He knew all of this. What he didn't know is how he was going to get out of it. "Unfortunately, there is no way we can keep you from going home without blowing your cover."

Draco's heart sank. He swallowed hard and willed himself to keep his eyes open no matter how much he wanted to close them. "What does that mean?" he croaked, unable to strengthen his voice.

"It means, Mister Malfoy, that when the term ends, you will have to go into hiding." Dumbledore said. "It also means that you will be placed under the protection of The Order and will have to cut ties with your family."

Draco swallowed again. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered this would be his only option, but hearing it from Dumbledore's mouth made everything real. He nodded his head absently and considered the path he'd chosen. His family might not have been much, but they were all he had. Was he willing to turn his back on his mother for the sake of righteousness?

"I understand this must be very difficult, Draco," Dumbledore said, his voice soothing. "But, as you know, you are a very important part of the plan for victory over evil. One so young should not be forced to make a choice like this, but we all must make sacrifices in order to ensure that future generations do not fall victim to the antics of one like Voldemort."

"I understand, Professor," Draco finally said, finding his voice. He was pleased to note that the unease he felt did not show. "I know what I have to do, I just wish I didn't have to choose." He'd known he'd have to make this choice eventually anyway.

"I'm very proud of you, Draco," Dumbledore smiled. "It is one thing to fight for the good when you've been raised to believe in it. It is something quite spectacular to do so without any such provocation." Draco blushed slightly but just nodded. Dumbledore's compliments made him feel uncomfortable and fraudulent. If he was such a good person, why couldn't he even be decent to the one person who'd ever managed to truly touch him?

"Professor Snape will go over the plans with you as soon as they are finalized. Keep contact with your family just as you have been. We don't want them to suspect anything has changed until you are safe." Draco nodded and stood to leave as Dumbledore moved to the door.

"If you should ever need someone to talk to, I'm sure Severus and Miss Granger could be of use. I recognize I am an old man, and likely not easy to confide in." Draco could have sworn he saw the Dumbledore's eyes twinkling again and just nodded. While he would assuredly talk to Snape, Hermione was simply not an option.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you must concentrate." Snape said, his voice strained as he tried to hold on to the last shreds of his patience. They were an hour into their first lesson and both of them had reached the ends of their rope.

"I know, sir," she snapped. Never had a lesson been so difficult for her to pick up. She supposed that was why there were so few Occlumens in the Wizarding World. "If you could just give me some kind of direction!"

Snape sighed. "It is about focus and controlling your emotions. For the best results, I have to tap into your most volatile emotions and you must attempt to push me out. There are three ways to do this. First, you can block your emotions completely. This is very hard for most, especially people as young as you are. Secondly, you can put up barriers. This is a way of shifting your thoughts so that the person trying to enter your mind is detoured to other emotions or events that are less important. Finally, you can put out 'false emotions or images'. This means that you take events or feelings and project them out to the person who is entering your mind of your own volition. This way you can control exactly what the person sees or feels from you. The last option is the most effective as you can use it to manipulate, however it is also most difficult. We must first focus on you becoming proficient in creating barriers."

Hermione nodded. Actually, as stressful as the lesson had been, she'd grown immense respect for her potions professor. He was respectful of her and did not snap. He treated her like an equal, something she was grateful for. "Let's try this again. I will allow myself to feel whatever comes to my mind. Then you try to invade. Then I'll try to put up barriers. We can do it over and over until I make headway."

Hermione's perseverance and matured sense of duty was impressive. Snape nodded once. "Relax your mind," he said.

"One thing first, Professor," Hermione said, eyeing him nervously. "Whatever you see in there, I'd prefer if you didn't comment on them, or...use them against me." She felt certain with the emotional whirlwind that was her feelings about Draco would pop up at least once.

"You have my word. Now, relax," Snape ordered and she did just that. "Legilimens!"

Hermione could feel Snape pushing through her mind, and surprise of the century, she knew he was seeing her night with Draco. It was like when someone tells you not to smile, the first instinct is to smile. The same was true when it came to thinking about Draco...and sex.

She felt Snape invading her private memories and immediately went to work trying to block him out. She focused her energy on pushing him out of the Room of Requirement where Draco was currently ravaging her body. She pushed aside the twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered that night as well, and blocked him from the room. This blocked him from the visual aspect of the memory. She took a few deep breaths and focused on the emotion of the memory.

Blocking him from her emotions proved a harder task, but after several minutes she was able to deflect the feelings about the memory of that night as well as all Draco related feelings. By focusing her attention on the upcoming exams, she was able to focus her emotions to reflect anxiety, stress, and accomplishment.

Snape finally pulled out of her mind, after about a half and hour of work, seeing Hermione stressfully pouring over book after book in the library. Hermione clutched her forehead as she fell into the seat behind her. "How was that?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the strain on her body that their exercise caused.

Snape cleared his throat and refused to make eye contact with her as he nodded. "That was very good, Miss Granger. Even as I entered a very...private memory, you were able to block me from it." Hermione blushed as she realized her Potions professor had seen her having sex. She averted her gaze as he continued. "We must work on the timing now. It took a half an hour for you to push me out completely."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "Thank you. When should we try this again?"

"As I'm sure you know, Miss Granger, this summer you and your friends will be invited to join the Order. I assume it is your wish to do so," Snape said.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied, excited that she was finally being talked to like an adult.

"Then I propose that we hold off additional lessons until the summer when we will not have to worry about being 'covert' as it were," Snape explained.

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod. She had to study for exams anyway, and she didn't know if she'd be able to take another lesson like this one in the middle of that.

She turned to leave the room muttering 'goodbye' to her professor. "Good work, Miss Granger," Snape said as she left the room. He sighed and slipped into his own chair. As much as he did not want to see what he'd seen in Hermione's mind, at least it answered some of the questions he'd had about how exactly she'd come to know the truth about Draco. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the papers that he'd been grading before Hermione arrived. He had enough to worry about without trying to figure out the complexities of a star-crossed teenage romance.

As per usual when she was in the dungeons at night, Hermione found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. "Great," she mumbled under her breath with a roll of the eyes. As if she needed to deal with 'Surly Sam' after her brain had just been scrambled by her snarky Potions Master.

"Hermione..." Draco breathed, his eyes growing wide when he saw her. She's successfully avoided him for a whole week, and even in class seemed to hide behind either Potter or Weasley enough that he had barely seen her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed. "I'm not stalking you, I had a meeting with Professor Snape. So, if you will let me by, I'll be out of your way and you can run off to where ever it is you were scampering." She moved to pass him but his arms reached out and stopped her. He placed both hands on her upper arms and blocked her ability to pass.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about last week," he said. "I was stressed out about...Well, I was just really stressed out. I have a lot on my plate and my father's just been released from Azkaban. Snape had given me some bad news. I took it out on you and shouldn't have," Draco explained. More than anything, he hated seeing her look defeated the way she had when she caught sight of him.

"It's fine, Malfoy," she said dismissively. "It's not like we are even friends. I just didn't know we were enemies again."

Draco's eyes pled with her to take back her statement about their friendship, but when she didn't he sighed and, realizing his hands were still wrapped around her arms, dropped them. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I want to be your friend." Merlin, he wanted so much more than that.

"Then why do you treat me the way you do?" Hermione finally asked.

"Because I have to!" Draco exclaimed. "Soon I won't have to play this role anymore, but for right now a lot of things depend on it."

"I'm not talking about in front of others," Hermione said. "I mean when we are alone. Why are you such an absolute prat?" She hadn't meant to even engage him in conversation, but the pleading look in his eyes gave her pause.

Draco sighed in defeat. She was right. He'd been an arse, but what could he say that he hadn't already said? It was bad timing. "I'm sorry about that," Draco finally said. "I'll be leaving at the end of the year for Merlin only knows where. I'll be under the watch of the Order, officially. I just don't want to go without you knowing that..."

"Knowing what?" Hermione asked, stepping closer. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her robes and fought the urge to shudder. It would be so easy to fall into him and never look back. However, it would also be horribly reckless and likely not a mutual feeling.

"Knowing that you are the only person in the world that I trust," Draco finally said, looking up at her. "In three weeks, I'll be gone and we might not see each other again-certainly not before this war ends."

Hermione looked at him for a long moment before moving to pass him. "We will see each other," she said, looking back at him. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling, deep in her gut, that Draco would not be exiting her life story in the near future.

"Just..." Draco started, not really knowing how to say all the things he wanted to say, "Just don't take what I said to heart. I really don't want to leave thinking you hate me."

Hermione's features softened considerably, "I don't hate you, Draco. Let's just forget it ever happened."

Draco nodded eagerly at that and smiled a real smile. There were so many things both of them wanted to say, but they left it at that. It wasn't until Hermione was tucked into her bed that she realized that Draco had called her Hermione, and that pleading look in his eyes looked an awful lot like affection. She didn't want to dwell on it, figuring it was wishful thinking. However, a pit formed in her stomach at the thought that, after they left Hogwarts in three weeks, she might not see him for a long time.


	9. Escape Routes

**Escape Routes**

* * *

Draco's words played over in Hermione's head for the next few days. He was holding something back but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it had nothing to do with her at all. More than that, though, she remembered that soft look in his eyes as he apologized to her.

There was definitely tenderness there. She hadn't imagined it. But why? Even though she tried to push the thoughts from her mind and focus on her studies, exams were a little over two weeks away and she spent most of her time analyzing the five minute conversation she'd had with him outside Professor Snape's office.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry pulled her out of her internal ramblings. His face was serious and her stomach dropped. With all of her obsession over Draco's apology, she hadn't paid much attention to her best friends. Whatever Harry wanted to talk to her about didn't look good.

"Okay," she said, following him to the boy's dorm. It was empty except for Ron, who also looked pensive. "What's going on?"

"I've just come from Dumbledore's office," Harry said. Hermione nodded, her heart beating even faster. "Snape's intelligence says Voldemort is becoming more restless. His numbers are growing and he's looking to make plans for the end game," Harry explained. Hermione was both surprised and impressed by how adult he sounded. It seemed that he finally grasped the magnitude of what was facing him. Of course, this also meant that whatever they were facing must be pretty bad to pull him away from his usual naive denial.

"So, what does that mean?" Hermione finally asked.

"I have to find this locket," Harry finally said. "It's in a cave by the sea. Dumbledore knows the place. But I have to get it and destroy it. Then there are four more objects I have to destroy before we can even have a hope of killing Voldemort in the end."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked. Harry clearly missed a couple of steps in explanation.

"They are these things called 'Horcruxes,'" Harry said, but before he could explain, Hermione cut him off with a gasp.

"Voldemort actually made those?" she asked.

"You know what they are?" Ron asked this time. "But, I've lived in the Wizarding World my whole life with two parents in the Order of the Phoenix, and I've never even heard of a Horcrux."

"I came across a reference once in the Restricted Section. It was in the darkest book the school has. When I couldn't find any more information on it, I did my own research during the summer." Hermione explained sheepishly. "I never imagined that anyone would make one, let alone five!"

"Seven, actually." Harry said seriously. "Dumbledore and I have already destroyed one a piece." Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the implications. "Anyway, I need help, and I know it's too much to ask, but I've got to take at least one other person with me."

"That will be me." Ron said, standing up.

"That will be both of us," Hermione said, shooting Ron a glare that told him not to even think about questioning her. "We will go over the plan with Dumbledore and then after exams, we will go, get it done, then return to the Order. It's simple." She saw both Harry and Ron smile at her. She grinned back. "Easy."

"Yeah, real easy," Ron said with a roll of the eyes.

"It's what we have to do," Harry said with conviction.

* * *

With the days left in the term rapidly dwindling, Draco began to panic. Getting from Hogwarts to wherever he was going to hide would not be simple. Dumbledore downplayed the risk, but he always did. Snape told him not to worry, but how could he not? Everything rested on his ability to stay safe from his own family.

"Do you even know where I'm going?" Draco asked Snape two nights before everyone left for the end of the year.

"You know I couldn't tell you if I did, Draco," Snape said. He'd long since dispensed with formality where Draco was concerned.

Draco just sighed and nodded. "Well, let me ask this," he said. "Am I going to be holed up in some foxhole in the middle of the desert or something?"

Snape smiled at that. "You will, most assuredly, not be, as you say, 'holed up in some foxhole'," Snape said. Draco finally let himself smile too.

"Will I be able to see you?" He asked.

"Anytime you need to," Snape assured him. Draco felt a great deal of relief at that. At least he'd have contact with Snape, and hopefully other intelligent people, or he'd go mad.

"As the Headmaster has told you, you will not be taking the Hogwarts Express. Lucius still believes you will be arriving in London as per usual. A flock of Order Members will be here to collect you directly. I'll go immediately to the Dark Lord and inform him of your 'betrayal' once I know you are safe." Snape went over the plan with him one last time. They'd been discussing the plan for two weeks, but hearing it finalized made Draco feel better.

"And how do we know the place I'm going is safe?" He asked.

"Draco, I assure you that the safe house is impenetrable by anyone who does not have the proper clearance. It's Unplottable. It is the safest place in the whole of England," Snape answered, his voice sounding bored and slightly irritated.

"Professor, I know that you all have my safety in mind. I just have to ask because if I didn't, I'd drive myself round the twist with worry," Draco explained, looking at his feet.

"It's fine," Snape said. "But you should get off to bed before the Gryffindor Princess catches you out past curfew," Snape drawled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Draco gulped but just nodded. It was a strange thing for his professor to say, but it wasn't any less true. A run in with Hermione would prove to be awkward and he preferred to have their last encounter be the one he left her with. No point risking making things worse.

Speaking of Hermione, he'd seen her a few times in the library and obviously in classes, but he hadn't even seen her in the dining hall for almost three weeks. He assumed she was worrying herself sick over exams like she usually did this time of year. He hoped she wasn't avoiding him. He finally got the feeling they'd reached some mutual understanding and he hoped he hadn't been wrong.

She was constantly on his mind. He'd given Pansy some excuse about wanting to focus on his impending meeting before the Dark Lord to get her off his back, but the truth was, he couldn't take another second with her hanging on him. With Hermione on his brain, he felt nothing short of fraudulent in showing affection to any other girl, even if it was just Pansy.

He didn't know why, but Hermione was something else entirely. He'd never felt like this about anyone. She was like a constant in his life. Since Christmas, she'd been the one anchor he could count on, even when she didn't know it. She was painfully strong and loyal-even with regard to her friends, who seemed less than worthy of her loyalty at times. She was beautiful, smart, and actually wanted to change the world. In his whole life, Draco had never considered how he could make the world a better place. He guessed that was to be expected when you were raised by a Death Eater and a frigid opportunist.

Hermione saw the world as something that could be made better. She even saw him that way. She'd trusted him when he told her about his true loyalties. She'd helped him in convincing Dumbledore. She'd accepted his apology even when he didn't deserve it. She was so goddamn good it made him sick, but it also made him want her even more. It made him want her to want him. It made him want her to see the good in him and help him believe in it himself.

_Merlin's hairy balls, he was turning into a sappy Hufflepuff!_ He sighed and wrenched open the door to his room. All these thoughts were swirling about because he knew that in two days time, he would leave Hogwarts and there was no telling when he'd ever see Hermione again, or if he ever would. The thought frightened him more than it should.

* * *

Hermione went over the plan again and again. She wanted to sneak out to talk to Professor Snape about it, but Dumbledore specifically told her that it was impossible. Professor Snape was already at great enough risk without adding to his burden. If he let it slip through his mind that Harry knew about the Horcruxes, it could ruin everything.

It was quite simple, really. Too simple, some might say, but Hermione knew that the simplest plans often yielded the best results because of their simplicity. Besides, the more complex the plan, the more complex the exit strategy. Dumbledore had told them everything about the cave, and she felt confident the locket could be recovered. Her real fear was in getting to safety once they had it.

She wished Dumbledore could come, but she understood why he couldn't. He was an old man, and no matter how powerful a Wizard he was, he knew well enough to know he'd slow them up physically. As this task was to be more physical than magical, three young warriors were a better fit than an old, powerful sorcerer was.

Regardless, Hermione couldn't stop herself from obsessively going over the plan once more. In the morning, after the other students were safely boarded on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione, Harry, and Ron would be Apparating to a cave in the middle of nowhere to begin the war against Lord Voldemort. The idea was frightening and exciting at the same time. She was lucky that she'd taken Apparition lessons early, and Dumbledore was able to get her licensed in no time.

By the nature of this task, few people in the Order knew about it. This meant that no one at Hogwarts could know where the three were going and few in Headquarters would know either. Ginny had been royally pissed off when Harry informed her that he'd be gone for at least a few days, but wouldn't tell her where he was going. The fit she threw rivaled a toddler at a candy store, but in the end, she calmed down and settled on silent pouting.

Hermione was more than annoyed with her, but didn't have the free time to engage in a long, painful discussion about it. She had been the one to plan the excursion and needed her full concentration on the potential hazards. She'd even taken her exams early to focus attention on the task at hand.

She stretched her arms over her head and looked up at the clock. Sighing, she slumped back in her chair. She knew sleep would do her good but she was too wired. If this worked, they'd be one step closer to victory. If it failed, they'd likely be dead, or worse.

"Hermione?" Ron's tired voice called from the foot of the stairs that lead to the boys dorms.

Hermione smiled. "Hi Ron."

"Did you sleep at all?" Ron asked, his voice both tired and concerned.

"No," Hermione said, smiling at him again. His concern was unneeded, but sweet all the same. "Couldn't have if I tried."

Ron's frown deepened. "You really should. We leave in four hours."

"I'll sleep when the locket is safely destroyed," Hermione said. Ron just nodded. Clearly he'd been having trouble sleeping as well because she'd never seen him awake at this hour voluntarily before.

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron.

"He tossed and turned a bit, but finally bit the bullet and took the Dreamless Sleeping Potion," Ron said. "He didn't want to be tired today."

Hermione nodded. "And Ginny?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Still complaining, but I told her to shut it. Harry doesn't need another thing to worry about."

Hermione smiled again. Sometimes Ron really did know exactly what to say. "Well, I suppose we should wake him. It would be nice to go over the plan together one more time before we do it." Ron nodded and led Hermione up to the boy's dorm.

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably on his feet in Dumbledore's office. This was it. There was no going back now. The train for London had already gone and four Order members stood in front of him. He'd heard the names but only recognized one. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor from third year, Lupin, stood next to a young witch with bright pink hair. Her name was 'Tonks' if he recalled. Then there was a large black man dressed in colorful robes who'd been introduced as Shacklebolt, and finally a redheaded man who looked like he could have been a Weasley if he hadn't been so good looking. His name was Bill.

"Moody should be here any minute." Kingsley said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the DADA professor that had once turned Draco into a ferret trudged through the Floo.

"I take it we are ready to go?" his gruff voice called out without so much as a 'hello'.

"Yes, Alastor," Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile. Draco averted his eyes as Moody studied him. Even though he knew that the man who had used transfiguration on him was not the same man standing before him, it was all he could do not to tremble under his gaze.

"Let's get on with it, then," Moody said.

"Draco, as you know, we cannot Floo directly to the safe house which is why we've all come," Lupin said, his voice kind and gentle. Draco couldn't believe how nice a tone the man used with him when he recalled being hateful to him when he taught. Sadly, he even remembered threatening to have him fired when Snape had informed the Slytherins that he was a werewolf.

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

"You and Moody go through together and we will be right behind," Lupin said.

Draco nodded again, not trusting his voice. "I shall see you at the next Order meeting," Dumbledore said, patting Draco's back. He felt overwhelmed for a moment but didn't have the time to think about it as Moody took his arm in a tight grip.

"In you go," Moody growled, pushing Draco toward the fireplace before joining him. "Leaky Cauldron!" he shouted, throwing Floo powder into the air.

Draco rarely used the Floo, as his family felt it was a 'poor man's' way to travel, but he'd done it a few times and never liked it. He felt his body lurch up the fireplace and then the unpleasant sensation of falling and falling until he tumbled out the other end on the dirty floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

He dusted off his robes, disgusted, as he moved from the Floo. Seconds later Lupin and Tonks gracefully exited the fireplace, obviously having traveled by way of Floo many times. Not long after, Bill and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived too. Kingsley nodded slightly at Tom, the bar owner, before leading the way to the Apparition point outside of the bar.

"You'll come with me," Lupin said, taking Draco by the arm. "Moody tends to splinch in side-along apparition." Moody grumbled something under his breath and Draco noticed that the others grinned wildly. Apparently, Moody's ineptitude was enjoyable for them. Given the man's attitude, Draco could understand why.

Draco didn't say a word, fearing what might come out of his mouth as he allowed Lupin to take his arm. Then, not for the first time, he felt the odd sensation of being pulled through a tube and planted back down on the ground. Every time he was apparated somewhere he felt like heaving his lunch, and this time was no different. He took several deep breaths, trying to control the urge to retch before finally looking around to see where they'd apparated.

"Where are we?" he asked, hearing the faint pop of the other Order members Disapparating behind them.

"Headquarters," Lupin said, quickly waving his wand and muttering incantations until the door opened. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he clarified once inside.

"The Black residence?" Draco gasped. "But...but..." This was the worst place to take him. His mother's family owned this house.

"Not to worry Mister Malfoy," Lupin assured, almost as if he was reading his mind. "I assure you the Blacks no longer own the property and couldn't enter it if they wanted to. This house was passed to Harry Potter after the death of his Godfather." Draco saw sadness in the man's eyes and that told him not to question further.

He looked around the front hall and immediately noticed it was not anything like Malfoy Manor. It was run down and only barely habitable. He fought the urge to turn up his nose, knowing that acting like a spoiled brat would not endear him to the Order who was supposed to protect him.

Not one minute after stepping through the door a portly woman with wild red hair greeted him. "You must be Draco!" she cried, ushering him from the hall to the kitchen. "I'll bet you are hungry. Eat this up before it gets cold," she ordered. Draco stared at her wide eyed as she pushed a plate of food in front of him and pushed him to sit down.

His head pounded and he could barely catch his breath but he didn't dare question the woman. He spied ten people in the house including the guard that brought him there and he wondered to himself if he'd ever have a moment alone again.

* * *

Hermione shivered as she and her two best friends stood in front of the entry to the cave. Dumbledore had told her that only blood would open the passage. They were currently fighting over whose blood they would use. "Look," she finally said, tightening her arms around her chest to keep in what little warmth she could. "We are never going to get through this if we fight about something as simple as this. I will be opening the portal as Harry must capture the locket and Ron has more physical strength to deal with the Inferi, should the need arise."

"But..." Ron started, but her sharp look cut him off.

"Ronald, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a cut on the hand. Now hand me that rock and shut your mouth," she said ending further discussion of the issue.

She winced as the sharp rock pierced her skin and quickly placed her palm against the entrance of the cave once the blood began to flow. Seconds later the rock opened, granting them entrance. The rocky bank was steep and Hermione reminded them not to make contact with the water, at all costs.

"How do we..." Ron started, as they ran right into the bank of the water, unable to go further without jumping in for a , he was cut off as he noticed Hermione lit the cave with her wand and shut her eyes in concentration.

Moments later a large canoe began floating toward them. "Brilliant!" Harry cried, resisting the urge to hug the girl. They awkwardly hobbled into the vessel, avoiding the water and it moved, of its own accord, to their destination.

"Look, there!" Hermione said, pointing at the pedestal in the center island of the cave. "It has to be there." They hobbled back out of the canoe when they reached the shore of the island and Hermione approached the pedestal first. "Dumbledore said the entire lot must be drunk," she said peering into the basin. It was full to the brim with a bluish liquid. She took a deep breath and looked to both Harry and Ron.

"He was very clear," she began, "I will be the one to drink the liquid. You cannot let me stop. He said I would beg you to stop feeding it to me, but you must continue." She didn't mention that Dumbledore pulled her aside and informed her that if she did not finish the substance she'd die. She didn't think causing a panic would help any of them.

"Okay," Harry said, his voice soothing. He shot Ron a look that implored the boy to keep his mouth shut. Luckily he did. "Let's get this over with." Hermione nodded and dipped the ladle in the liquid and took her first drink.

It was tasteless like water, but made her instantly thirsty. She managed another ladleful before he legs would no longer hold her up. Searing pain flashed before her eyes for a moment before the images started. She was vaguely aware that she was shaking and Ron had his arms around her, but the images wouldn't let her cling to his presence.

She was alone in the middle of a lush green field staring at Harry's dead body, blood pooling from his head. She wanted to reach out to him but she couldn't move. It felt so real that she wondered if the cave hadn't been a dream all along. Was this the reality? "Harry!" she cried out, hoping her voice would wake him, but he didn't move. He didn't breathe. Someone tipped her head back and poured hot liquid down her throat and she fought hard to keep from coughing it up. "Stop..." she breathed.

The images shifted to a completely new scene, this time Ron lay motionless on the ground of a different cave, likely in the hills of Scotland somewhere. It was familiar but she couldn't place the scene. Oh god! Harry and Ron were dead. His blue eyes stared, lifeless, back at her and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Another sip of liquid and the images came faster. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined Ron's lifeless body on the floor. She was alone. Her throat burned and she could no longer feel Ron's arms around her. Tears streamed down her face as her breath began to hitch. "No!" she cried.

Another mouthful of searing hot liquid slid down her throat and she was pulled into another location. This time it was a dank basement, and Draco was there. Her breath was coming out in short bursts. He was tied to a chair, alive, but badly beaten. "Oh God!" she moaned, moving to touch him. However her hand passed through him, and he couldn't see her. The clicking sound of shoes on stone caused her heart to race as Lucius Malfoy appeared before them.

"Now you will experience the traitor's death," the blonde man sneered, lifting his wand at his son.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Hermione shouted, helpless to stop any of it.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius cried, and Draco's body went limp in the chair where he was restrained.

"No! STOP! It hurts!" Hermione cried, shaking her head back and forth. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was gone. There was no hope, no future, no light.

But it didn't stop. Another mouthful of liquid was forced down her throat and the scene turned again. This time she was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. But it was not as she remembered it. Everything was dark and cold. All around were dirty people wearing arm bands on their sleeves. At closer inspection she noticed they read, 'Mudblood.'

The bile rose up in the throat. It was her worst fear. Voldemort must have gotten his way and all people like her were forced into lives as second-class citizens. Or worse, slavery. "Please stop it..." she whimpered before another, smaller sip of liquid was forced on her. And then it all stopped.

The images floated away but her throat still burned. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings and Ron's fingers digging into her arms. "Hermione?" she heard his shaking voice say, but it sounded like he was in a tunnel.

"Hermione, I've got it!" Harry cried. "Are you okay?"

The voices were getting closer and the pain of Ron's fingers around her more clear. "Can I have some water?" she finally croaked, the burn in her throat unbearable.

"Water," Ron shouted, forcing Harry to move. She tried to focus on the present to push the terrifying memory of those horrible images out of her mind. Once Harry placed the ladle of water in front of her, she she drank it and immediately felt herself come back to normal. The burning was gone and her head cleared. She looked up at Ron and smiled, trying to reassure him that she was okay.

"I feel better," she said, looking up at Harry who looked just as worried. "Shall we get out of here?" she asked.

"Yes..." Ron said, helping her up. "Let's."

A bubbling from the water around them forced them to pause. "Harry, did you get that water from the lake?"

"I had to," Harry said, biting his bottom lip.

"Shit," Hermione muttered. "Ron, remember the spell we practiced?" Ron nodded. "Good, we are going to need it. Harry hold onto me. Don't drop the locket no matter what. Ron, when they rush the shore cast it and grab my arm. Buy us time while I prepare to Disapparate." Hermione had been taught Apparition by Dumbledore, personally, in the three weeks they had to prepare for their mission. He believed she would be the only one to posses the mental calm to Disapparate the three of them out of there without splinching.

Harry and Ron nodded and did as they were told. Hermione closed her eyes and worked on envisioning her Apparation point with as much detail as possible. "Hermione, GO!" Ron cried, gripping her left hand in his. She smelled the decaying flesh right before she apparated them out.


	10. Reunited and It Feels So Tense

**Reunited and It Feels So Tense**

* * *

The first night at Grimmauld Place was not as bad as Draco had imagined it would be. It turned out that the only people who would actually be staying with him were Lupin, Tonks, and occasionally Bill. He'd found out Bill was actually a Weasley and felt a little irritated at the idea of an attractive Weasley in existence. It certainly made his dormant jealousy of Ron flare slightly. If that was what the boy could grow into, perhaps he wasn't as useless a catch as Draco had figured.

Either way, Draco found that staying at Grimmauld Place was not as dire as he'd originally thought it would be upon arrival. While the common rooms (excluding the kitchen) were fairly dirty, the guest rooms were spotless and well designed. In fact, if he stuck to his own room and the kitchen, he need not even be reminded that he was on the run from the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world.

Speaking of, that first morning Snape finally returned from his meeting with Voldemort a little worse for wear, and explained that Draco was Public Enemy No. 2 (second only to Harry Potter himself) as far as the Dark Lord and Death Eaters were concerned. _Perfect_. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it. At least Snape only received minor punishment for letting him slip through the cracks.

More concerning than that was the way that Lupin and Tonks were acting. Something was up, but Snape didn't seem to know what it was nor did he make any effort to ask. However, the hushed whispers that halted when either of them entered a room were disconcerting. He thought he heard Harry's name on their lips, but had to force the thought away. Wherever Harry was, Hermione was likely there too. The thought made him shudder involuntarily. Whatever was going on, he hoped it looked worse than it actually was.

* * *

Hermione choked on smoke as she landed on the ground outside her parent's country house in Wales. She coughed and let go of Harry and Ron who both seemed to be choking as well. It wasn't until she caught her breath that she noticed that they'd Disapparated a stow-away.

She screamed as a stray Inferius caught hold of her ankle and gripped it tight, trying to climb up her leg.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. The slimy creature had a good grasp of her leg and wouldn't let go. Her feet were pulled out from under her and she landed hard on her backside. The air whooshed from her lungs. "Stop!" Hermione cried when Ron tried to pull her from the Inferius' grasp. He was only making it worse. The grip of the creature tightened and she felt as if she was being pulled in two.

"Do something!" Harry cried, the panic evident in his voice but all Hermione could focus on was the searing pain in her ankle. She tried to shake the offensive being off her, but its grasp tightened and she heard her ankle snap before she felt it.

"Holy Fuck!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't curse often, but this was a pain that seriously deserved it. "Help me, please!" she cried, the white-hot pain becoming unbearable. And then everything went black.

It was several hours before she came to, and while the pain had slightly dulled, it was still unbearable. She grunted and licked her chapped lips. Instantly Harry and Ron were by her side. "Oh Hermione, we thought..." Harry cried, holding her hand. His voice was shaking terribly. He didn't even want to voice what they'd thought.

"My wand..." she managed to squeak out. Ron instantly thrust her wand into her hand and she pointed it at her ankle. A quick pain-relieving spell granted her a sigh of relief and enough concentration to sit up and focus on her injury.

"What happened to the..." she started, but Harry answered before she could finish.

"Ron killed it."

"Too bad I didn't think to do that before it maimed you," Ron said, self-disgust laced in his tone.

"Not to worry," Hermione said, inspecting her clearly broke ankle. "It's not all that bad. The only problem is that I don't know how to heal broken bones without vanishing them completely and regrowing them with Skele-Gro, and I seem to have left that in my other trouser's pocket." she said, trying to lighten the mood. She must have looked terrible because both boys looked about ready to jump in front of a moving train.

"We have to get you inside. We couldn't break down the wards to take you in earlier." Harry explained. Hermione just nodded and motioned for them to help her up. Ron took it upon himself to lift her into his arms and carried her, bridal style, to the door. She used her wand to lower the wards and they entered the house. She explained that her parents only used the house once a year and no one knew they had it because it was still in the name of an old second cousin, so it was certainly safe from unwanted visitors. Besides, it was warded so that only a blood relative could grant someone access to it.

When Ron lowered her to the couch, Harry already had her leg elevated and a bag of frozen peas from the freezer in hand. "We really need to get you medical attention, Hermione," Harry said. "Ice is only going to numb it. If you don't set it, it will heal wrong."

"I know," Hermione said biting her lip. "The thing is, do either of you know how to set an ankle? They, along with the wrist, are some of the most delicate bones in the body."

"Well, what about Lupin?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore said he knew about the Horcruxes, and he's mended more than one of his own broken bones."

"But how do we get him here?" Hermione asked. "It's not as if he carries a mobile phone. And according to Dumbledore, He, Tonks, and Moody are the only ones who even have an idea of what we are doing."

"My Patronus," Harry finally decided. "I've never done it, but I know it can be done."

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. "You can't say anything about what we are doing in case someone overhears." She proceeded to coach Harry on what to say before turning her attention back to her mangled leg. Merlin, she hoped the pain-reliever lasted because the wound didn't look good.

* * *

Draco joined the others in the kitchen for an early lunch. So far, Bill had been very friendly to him-friendlier than he'd expect given his family's attitude towards the Weasleys. Lupin and Tonks were very nice, but both seemed to be preoccupied. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley treated him like a wayward street urchin in need of love and care, which was suffocating, but somewhat nice at the same time. Moody hated his guts, but he was getting the feeling that Moody hated everyone's guts. Fred and George, who'd made it in the night before did not trust him in the slightest, not that he'd expected any different. If Harry and Ron came back to Grimmauld Place, he was certain it would only get worse on that front.

But, overall, things were not as bad as he'd expected. He kept mostly to himself, only speaking when spoken to, except the two occasions when he and Bill played Wizard chess. That was how he discovered that his distant relative, Fleur Delacour, and Bill were an item. It seemed fairly serious too.

But his peaceful lunch was not to be, as not ten minutes in, a wispy blue stag trotted across the table in front of Remus Lupin. "It's Harry!" the man cried, turning his full attention to the Patronus in front of him. It was almost as if he'd been both expecting and dreading something like this.

"Remus. You have to come quick. Hermione's hurt. She said you know the place she took us. We've been here for hours. I don't know how long she can wait. Please hurry!" and with that the stag vanished. The table burst into chaotic shouting immediately. Draco couldn't digest it all because his mind was still focused on two words. _'Hermione's hurt.'_

Lupin was out of his seat and in action before Draco could even blink. Mrs. Weasley was fussing at her husband to get the medical equipment from the attic and hoping, aloud, that Ron wasn't hurt as well. Bill looked confused but said nothing as the other Order members shuffled around, making way for Lupin's departure. Snape exited the room as soon as he saw the stag enter the room, and when Draco finally swallowed the bile rising in his throat he followed.

"Professor?" he said, his voice weak as he poked his into the library where he knew his mentor had gone.

"Draco, I assure you Remus has the situation under control," Snape said, his voice void of emotion.

"Why did you leave the room so quickly?" Draco asked. He'd never known Snape to care about Hermione or her friends, let alone feel the need to flee a room when their safety was in question.

"As a spy to the Order it is important that I not become aware of any sensitive information that might both hurt the Order, or my place with the Dark Lord." Snape explained. "Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger are on a very important mission, the objective of which I am purposefully ignorant. I was worried Potter might, inadvertently, and in attempt to save his friend, relay information that I should not be made aware of."

Draco just nodded dumbly. It made sense, but it didn't change the fact that it was bizarre. How could you work so closely for the Order and yet be ignorant of a mission so important Dumbledore had enlisted Potter to perform it.

"Do you think Granger will be okay?" he asked, trying to make his voice as neutral as possible. He didn't notice the quirk of Snape's lips as he was focused on his own feet.

"I am certain that Miss Granger will be okay. Remus Lupin is better than Madam Pomfrey at healing spells. And soon she will be here, under the watchful eye of the Weasley matriarch." Snape assured.

"She's coming here?" Draco asked, his voice betraying his surprise and excitement at the idea. He blushed as he noticed Snape's smirk this time. "I mean, I figured she'd go back home to her Muggle parents," he added, trying to cover up his excitement.

"She is spending the summer here, Draco - especially now that she might be in need of wizarding medical care. She's been spending her summers with the Order for two years now." Snape drawled. As immature as it might have been, it was very entertaining to watch the young Malfoy go gooey over a girl, especially a Muggle-born. It was almost enough to restore his faith in wizarding society.

"Now," Snape said. "I'm going to Apparate back to my home until the coast is clear. Should you need to speak with me; the Floo is open on my end." Draco nodded and turned back toward the hallway and into the kitchen where many Order members must have been instructed to go home because all that remained were Tonks, Moody, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Draco, dear, maybe you should..." but before Mrs. Weasley could finish what she was saying, Lupin came barreling into the house, Hermione in his arms and Ron and Harry following close behind.

"I'm taking her upstairs!" he shouted, and Tonks and Mrs. Weasley immediately went into action. Draco stayed planted on the spot, afraid to look at her. She looked tiny in the other man's arms and he wasn't even sure if she was conscious. He shook the thought from his head.

His instincts kicked in, and he began to follow them up the stairs, but two wands in his face stopped him in his tracks. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry's voice bit out, pushing his wand into Draco's neck. His voice was deadly, and Draco couldn't help but visibly swallow.

"Answer, Ferret!" Ron snapped, his own wand hovering between Draco's eyes.

"I...I..." Draco started, cursing himself for his weakness. However, if he'd been in their position, he knew he'd be lethal, so his fear seemed warranted.

"Let him alone," Moody drawled, his voice gruff but bored. "He's on our side, or so he says." He sounded skeptical, but his tone also warned the other two boys to lower their wands. They did, but still kept them trained on Draco.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked irritably.

"It's a long story and one that we should probably tell after Granger is mended. Until then, keep the boy alive or Dumbledore will be very displeased." Moody's voice was laced with disgust, and Draco could have sworn he heard him mutter the words, 'Malfoy scum', but he remained silent.

He turned his attention to Harry and Ron and felt the need to say something. It was not in his nature to lower himself to asking for their understanding. He did have some pride left. Nevertheless, the silence was uncomfortable.

"Is Hermione...okay?" he finally asked.

Ron's face turned up in disgust as he sneered at the blonde. "What's it to you?"

"She's fine," Harry ground out. "No thanks to your _Lord_." Draco growled at that. Voldemort was not his Lord and he certainly didn't want to have blame for her injuries placed on_ him._

"Ron, Harry, she's asking for you!" Lupin called from an upstairs bedroom. Immediately, the two boys rushed up the stairs. Draco itched to join them, but knew it would only cause more trouble. He hoped she wasn't seriously injured, and if she was asking for her friends it was likely that she wasn't.

His stomach turned in knots with an unfamiliar emotion. His skin itched with the need to see her and make sure she was okay, but his brain held him on the spot for his own self-preservation as well as hers. Because, the truth was, if he went up to that room while everyone else was there, she'd have to admit that she'd known he'd changed sides months ago. How could she explain that?

Moody was shuffling around the kitchen behind him but he was focusing all his attention on holding himself to the spot next to the stairs and listening for any change in Hermione's room upstairs.

Finally, Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley descended the stairs. They weren't smiling, but they didn't look like there was mortal danger upstairs so he counted that as a good sign.

"She's fine," Lupin answered his unasked question. "Broken ankle, but it's all fixed up. Now we just need her to go to sleep so the potions can kill the infection. She should be good as new in a day or two."

Draco nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even notice Moody, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley giving both him and Lupin strange looks. In fact, Draco didn't even think twice about his former professor taking it upon himself to inform him of Hermione's condition without even being asked. He was too relieved that she was okay. Of course, now a whole host of new questions like, why was she hurt to begin with, flooded him_._

* * *

It was the middle of the night before Hermione woke up again. She had a splitting headache, but her leg felt as good as new. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. It was similar to that one time last summer that she and the boys had broken into Mr. Weasley's Firewhisky. She assumed whatever potion Lupin gave her must have had similar side effects of drinking.

She groaned as she flipped her legs over the side of the bed. The clock read 1:30am. She hoped everyone was in bed because she didn't want to deal with them hovering around her. All she needed was a headache potion and a tall glass of water. Her body was stiff but it felt good to move.

She walked slowly down the hall and to the stairs, grateful that Lupin had placed her in her usual room on the second floor. No matter how long she lived in the Wizarding world, she was amazed at how quickly a broken bone could be healed. She had no difficulty placing her weight on her previously injured ankle, and was grateful for that. The last thing she needed was to tumble down the stairs alerting everyone that she was awake.

She noticed that the light was on in the kitchen and swore under her breath. Well, it was quiet. Maybe it was only Lupin. She was sure Ron and Harry would be asleep because they were just as tired as she'd been. However, when she entered the kitchen and saw Draco's silver eyes staring back at her she nearly lost her balance.

Draco moved swiftly to her side when he saw her wobble on her feet. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, his arms slipping around her waist as her hands went, instinctively around his neck. They stared at each other for a long moment before Hermione finally found her voice.

"Wha...What are you going here?" she asked.

"This is the safe house," Draco said, a small smile playing at his lips. And considering that Hermione would be there all summer too, he was glad for it. Those infernal butterflies began flying around in his stomach as he felt her fingers against his skin.

Hermione chuckled and moved out of his arms, immediately regretting it as she felt the lost of his warmth around her. However, the tingling she felt in the pit of her stomach made it impossible to concentrate. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," she said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco replied, shuffling his feet. "What are you doing out of bed, by the way?"

"The potion gave me a hangover," Hermione said, indicating she had a headache.

"Come here," Draco said, pulling her toward the kitchen table where he gently pushed her into a chair. First he placed a tall glass of water in front of her then busied himself in the cabinets.

Hermione drank the glass down in one gulp before looking up and asking, "What are you looking for?" But as soon as she asked, he'd found it.

"It's a headache tonic. Snape makes them and leaves them here for anyone in the Order who might need them," he explained, placing the vial next to her empty glass. She drank it immediately.

"You know, it's bad business to drink something a Wizard hands you without checking to see what it is," Draco said, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I trust you. Besides, you found it in a cabinet here at Grimmauld Place. Since all the Dark items have been removed, it would mean you'd have to conjure a curse from thin air, and I simply don't have that kind of faith in your magical prowess." She grinned up at him, her headache already gone.

Draco smiled back at her and slipped into the chair on the other side of the table from her. "So, are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Remus is a miracle worker."

"Remus, is it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the girl. "Didn't know you were so close."

Hermione stared back at him for a long moment. Was he jealous? The idea was ludicrous, both because Remus was nothing more than a father figure to her and because Draco couldn't possibly care about her that way. Still, the way he asked seemed to suggest he wasn't fond of her being familiar with the older man. "You'll find, Draco, that I'm pretty close to everyone in the Order."

"I see. So, it's Draco again?" he asked. Was he flirting? God, it was embarrassing, but the pretty smile she gave him knocked the embarrassment right out of him.

"Well, considering we will be spending the summer together here, and everyone knows your true allegiance, it seems ridiculous for me to call you Malfoy. Especially after..." but she immediately stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She wanted to say, 'Especially after you took my virginity', but seemed to think better of it.

Draco desperately wanted to know what she'd intended to say, but didn't press the issue. "What are you doing awake anyway?" Hermione asked, redirecting the conversation.

"Couldn't sleep," Draco said, leaving it at that. The truth was, he'd been trying to work up the courage to visit her in her room, but he didn't know how he'd be received or if, God forbid, Weasley was in there with her.

"Well, tomorrow will be a very long day for you I imagine," Hermione said. "So, you probably ought to head up to bed. You'll regret it later if you don't," she grinned. It was true, of course, but she really hoped it would also keep Draco from asking her where she'd gotten hurt because she knew she couldn't tell him, even though part of her wanted to share the burden with him.

Draco sighed heavily. "You are probably right. Potter and Weasley almost challenged me to a duel when you got back. I imagine it won't be much easier tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Draco for a long moment after that. Her brown eyes were warm and soft as she smiled kindly at him and said, "No matter what, I'll be on your side. They are stubborn, but eventually they will see it too."

Draco wanted to thank her, but he found his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and his throat was instantly dry. He just nodded dumbly and tried to smile back. The truth was, in his whole life, no one had ever said something so incredibly_ sweet_ to him.

When he was finally able to use his brain and mouth again he moved out of his seat and offered a hand to Hermione. "Shall I escort you back to your room on the way?"

Hermione's heart fluttered and she nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to hold it as they walked up the stairs together. It was such an intimate action and both of them felt the intimacy but said nothing. Draco itched to rub her soft skin with his fingers but feared it was too bold a move.

When they reached her room, which was closest to the stairs, she bid him goodnight and watched him walk back toward the stairs and up to his own room. Behind the closed door, Hermione allowed herself to sigh with happiness. It didn't matter that what they had was probably nothing. He was there and he wanted to be her friend. For now, that was enough.

Draco, for his part, had to take a sleeping potion to get to sleep that night. Hermione was right, he needed his rest, but the idea of Hermione sleeping several feet away from him the whole summer was enough to send his heart beating into overdrive.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry shouted. "What kind of moron believes this cock and bull story!"

"I do," Hermione said. Her voice was clear and steady, as to make no one question her judgment.

"Hermione, be serious," Ron reasoned. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Lupin, Draco and Snape were all assembled in the sitting room discussing Draco's true loyalty. Draco had hardly been allowed to get in a word edgewise. Hermione had remained silent until this point, hoping Harry and Ron would see reason after the other Order members confirmed Draco's loyalty. No such luck.

"I am being serious Ronald," Hermione said, her voice cold as ice. "I know Draco to be telling the truth because..." she faltered slightly, looking to Draco to ask silent permission for her next admission. He nodded slightly at her. "I know because I am the one he confided in. I'm the one who took him to Dumbledore," she finally admitted.

Harry's mouth fell open but he remained silent. Ron, on the other hand, lacked the restraint. "What the hell do you mean, he confided in you! What were you doing even alone with the ferret? I don't like this. He obviously did something to get you to believe him, now he's got us all covering for his ass while he collects all the information he can about the Order!"

Hermione's glare turned to ice. "He did not, as you say, _do something to me_. I am not a moron, Ronald. In fact, I believe that out of the three of us, I've shown the best judgment. You certainly would not win that title. Now, if you don't believe me, at least believe Dumbledore. He trusts Draco, as should we all."

Draco wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. He hated that Hermione was taking all the heat for him, but he knew that the quieter he was the easier this would go for everyone.

"Yeah, well Dumbledore trusts _him_ too," Ron pointed in the direction of Snape who was struggling to keep a deep sneer off his face.

"Yes, he does. And if you will recall, Professor Snape has saved our arses more than once," Hermione pointed out, her voice now bored.

"Enough," Mrs. Weasley finally said, turning to Ron and Harry. "Draco is under the Order protection and we all are convinced of his loyalty. You will treat him with respect Ronald, or you'll be in big trouble."

It seemed that, that was all Ron needed to shut up, but he still looked far from convinced. "Hermione, a word," Harry said, his voice calm but serious. Hermione swallowed but followed him, Ron trailing behind. Draco glared at the raven-haired boy from behind. Who did he think he was to order Hermione around like that? However, she wasn't his responsibility, so there was little he could do.

Harry led them to the room he and Ron shared and closed the door behind them, using a silencing charm to ensure no one heard their conversation. "Hermione, he's Draco _Malfoy_," Harry finally said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Hermione shot back, irritated by his tone.

"How could you not tell us, Hermione?" Harry asked, the hurt showing through for the first time. Hermione bit her lip and looked at her feet. She did feel bad about keeping Draco's admission from them, but it wasn't her place to tell.

"Dumbledore made me swear not to say anything. Draco was in great danger if anyone found out about his coming over to our side and to keep him safe until they could find him a place to stay, he had to keep up the act. If you had known, it would have ruined everything," she explained. Harry didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, so he's still a bloody Malfoy!" Ron reiterated. He couldn't argue with her logic. If she'd told them the truth, they would have likely blown his cover. That was if he was even on their side, which Ron very much doubted.

"Yes, and Harry was raised by the Dursleys but he's not an overweight spoilt brat with a hatred of all things different!" Hermione shot back. "Don't you see? If you turn your back on Draco when he's trying to do the right thing, you are just as prejudice at those Death Eaters who think I don't deserve to live because of my blood," Hermione explained.

"That's not the same thing at all!" Ron sputtered, but Harry held up his hand to quiet the redhead.

"Fine," Harry said. "You trust him. I don't. He can stay here where we can keep an eye on him. But if he steps out of line, I will not stick my neck out for him."

"And if he comes through in the end?" Hermione asked. "Will you put aside your petty differences and welcome him into the fold?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. Hermione just nodded and turned from the room. It was likely the best she could expect for now. Ron would be a harder sell, but if Harry at least treated Draco with indifference, Ron could probably be counted upon to follow his example. At least that's what she hoped.


	11. Late Night Rendezvous

**Late Night Rendezvous**

* * *

The tension did not really ease over the next few days, and Hermione found herself at the epicenter of it. Of course, Ron and Harry were trying to keep her as far from Draco as possible, regardless of how often she explained that it was unnecessary. There were times she just wanted to say, 'It's a little ridiculous to worry about how close I get to Draco when we've already had sex,' but she figured that would definitely not ease the tension.

What was most frustrating was how Harry and Ron looked at her. She could tell they felt betrayed, but all she could do was hope they'd get over it eventually and understand why she did what she did. From Ron, it wasn't so bad because she'd been used to it. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and she'd been in the crossfire of them more than once. However, Harry was her best friend, and his emotional distance hurt.

Draco was another issue entirely. She was torn between wanting to spend every moment with him and wanting to stay away for his own safety. However, they always seemed to meet up, late at night, in the kitchen. Part of her wondered if he was sticking around on purpose. She knew she was. It didn't matter what happened the day before, she always stayed up for what she referred to their 'late night rendezvous'.

They never talked about anything serious, and to tell the truth it was a nice reprieve from the constant life and death going on in the rest of the house. Dumbledore hadn't given any more instructions about the remaining Horcruxes, but the trio surmised that it wouldn't be long until he did, and then they'd be off on another mission, she was sure. Especially since they were officially to be inducted into the Order within the next few weeks.

The subject of where she'd been injured finally came up between Hermione and Draco about a week after she'd returned to Grimmauld Place. She felt lucky that she'd held it off for even that long.

"So, I wanted to ask," Draco started, "what exactly happened with you and Potter and Weasley. How did you break your ankle?" She smiled at his nonchalant voice. It was obvious he wanted to know but didn't want it to look like he wanted to know.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I honestly cannot tell you," Hermione said with a sigh. "There are only seven people in the whole world who know about it because it would be very dangerous if anyone found out."

"If it's dangerous for anyone to find out, doesn't that mean it's dangerous for you to be doing?" Draco countered.

Normally, Hermione would have lied and said it was no big deal, but a large part of her wanted to fall into Draco for comfort that she could never get from anyone else in the house. She always had to be strong for them, but she didn't have to do that with Draco. It was actually comforting. She nodded. "It is dangerous. But, considering who and what I am, the alternative is more dangerous."

Draco swallowed and nodded. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for ever calling you a Mudblood," He said, his voice quivering slightly, and it was the first time Hermione had seen him anything but composed. The shock of his words and their delivery were enough to convince her of his sincerity.

"Draco, you are not that guy anymore. I'm not sure if you ever were," she said, allowing her fingers to run over his as they wrapped around his teacup. Physical contact was something they'd avoided mostly, but his words warmed her heart to such an extent that she was powerless to her own urge to touch him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking up at her through his blonde lashes. His breath hitched as she touched him and he was pleased when she didn't move away like she usually did when she noticed they were touching.

"You were brainwashed, Draco. Still, you fought it and became your own man. That is honorable," Hermione said with a smile. As much as she knew she should, she couldn't move her hand away from his. He removed his own hand from his cup and laced his fingers with hers. It was the most intimate touch they'd shared since Christmas night and both of them reveled in it.

Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated the implications of the touch. It wasn't like the first night in Grimmauld Place when his touch was simply meant to be comforting. This was more. She wanted to rationalize it, but her heart would only let her feel. And her feelings told her that Draco was conveying his own feelings with his touch.

No more words passed between them for a long time until Hermione finally broke the comfortable silence. "I'm glad you are here," she finally said. "It's nice to have someone around who lets me just...be."

Draco smiled brightly at that. "I feel the same way." They eyes held for a long moment before they were interrupted by a shuffling behind them. Hermione dropped his hand instantly and turned around toward the intruder.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ron asked, scratching his head with a sleepy yawn.

"Just having tea, Ronald," Hermione responded, fighting the urge to bite out her remark. "We couldn't sleep."

"Scram Malfoy," Ron said, now fully awake and wearing a scowl.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Act your age. Draco is a guest here."

"Not my guest," Ron mumbled. "In fact, this is Harry's house and he's not Harry's guest either."

Draco sighed and looked between Ron and Hermione. There was something going on between them that he couldn't place his finger on, but he didn't really like it. There was a possessive tone Weasley took wherever Hermione was involved. Part of him wanted to put the fool in his place, but another part of him wondered if Ron had reason to be possessive. Hermione never seemed to deny the implication that the two were together. Perhaps they were. On the other hand, she seemed to avoid physical contact with the redheaded Weasel, which didn't bode well for a relationship between the two.

"I'm going to bed anyway," Draco finally drawled, taking on his old tone of superiority. It didn't matter how much he'd changed, the Weasel made him want to punch him in his stupid face.

"You don't have to," Hermione said quietly.

"No, I should get some sleep," Draco said, his tone softening. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." He looked up to see Ron's scowl deepen at that, and he smirked slightly. It was immature, but he didn't care.

When he was gone, Ron turned back to Hermione. "So, what was that all about?" he asked gruffly.

"We were talking and having tea. I wasn't aware that was a crime, Ronald," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I just don't like the idea of you getting close to him, Hermione," Ron finally said. "We still don't know what his motivations are for pretending to be on our side."

Hermione's chair made a terrible screeching noise as she hastily got up from the table. "I do know his motivations. He is not pretending. In addition, as long as you want to be a stubborn arse on this issue, we have nothing to talk about. If you do not trust him then you do not trust me. If you mistrust him then you mistrust Dumbledore. Either grow up, or find yourself very alone," She finally said before flipping her hair behind her and retreating to her room. She felt slightly better.

* * *

Ginny's arrival the next day brought both relief and added stress to Hermione's situation. Her idle attraction to Draco was no longer such. She cared about him, deeply. She knew it, and she had some indication that her feelings were at least somewhat returned.

Ginny took a little heat off her, as Harry turned his attention to his girlfriend rather than his suspicions of Draco and emotional neglect of Hermione. However, Ron's suspicions were still constant and focused. He'd heeded her advice to drop the subject, but he hadn't left her alone since she woke up and he escorted her to breakfast.

After being brought up to speed on the Draco situation from Harry, Ginny had also taken it upon herself to interrogate Hermione on the issue. "So, why did he tell _you_ he had switched sides?" the red head asked as if she was about to uncover the juiciest bit of gossip in the world. Of course the truth was rather juicy, but Hermione wasn't about to share that story with anyone.

"Out of the three of us," she said, indicating her, Harry, and Ron, "Who would you open up to if you were Draco?" she answered noncommittally.

"Well, I'll give you that," Ginny said. "Harry and Ron would have laughed in his face. Why didn't you?"

Hermione sighed. "Because he's telling the truth. I know he is. And since he told me the truth, he's been nothing but kind and helpful to the cause. Besides, Dumbledore trusted him as well. That is all I need to know." It wasn't the whole story, but it was enough.

"Well, I trust Dumbledore, but I have to say, it will take a while for me to trust Draco. He was just such a prat in school," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. It was the most rational response they'd gotten yet, and she was somewhat surprised it came from Ginny. Usually she sided with Harry on everything.

"I understand that," Hermione said. "I'm not trying to get everyone to become best friends with Draco, but he will be of great use in this war. I just know it. And fighting with him only makes us weaker."

Ginny just nodded. "Harry will be a tough sell, and Ron is going to be worse. Not only does he hate Draco, but I think he's feeling a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course!" Ginny giggled. "He's in love with you. And now he feels like you'd rather spend time with his mortal enemy."

"I do not need this right now," Hermione sighed.

"Just be patient with my brother. He cares about you a lot. He's just too much of an idiot to know how to show it," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. The problem was that Ron's feelings for her were not comforting. It was stifling and she knew she'd have to deal with it at some point. He was one of her best friends, regardless of his stupidity sometimes. She knew that whenever they had to confront his feelings it would do grave damage to their friendship. Not to mention, if he ever found out about her and Draco, there would be no way to save the relationship. On top of the war they were facing, she didn't need to deal with that.

Ginny dropped the subject and she was grateful for that. The rest of the day Ginny was off with Harry and Ron was glued to her side.

* * *

The next day things at Grimmauld Place returned to normal, or as normal as they could be considering the circumstances. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Lupin were the only people who remained in the house that day and it was nice to have a little space.

Of course, the calm was not to last because soon Dumbledore sent a letter with their next mission enclosed. According to him, it would be the easiest. He'd parlayed with the goblins and they'd agreed to allow him access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vaults where the fourth Horcrux was hidden. She, Ron, Harry, and Lupin spent the bulk of the day planning and preparing for the mission they would conduct the next day. In fact, Hermione felt a little guilty at having left Draco alone all day with no one to talk to and nothing to do, but destroying Voldemort was always the top priority. Draco understood that.

In short, they would take the Cup of Hufflepuff from the vault, destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor and return home. Easy.

Although, Hermione just hoped that the goblins were as trustworthy as Dumbledore believed them to be. Sure, they stood as much to lose with a Voldemort take over as she did, but it was not in their nature to trust wizards, no matter what. However, their options were few and she'd just have to trust the goblins. She had little other choice.

* * *

That evening, Hermione had her first lesson with Snape since the end of the school year. The first half hour was spent discussing if these lessons were a good idea considering the sensitive material she held in her brain now that she was working a top-secret mission for the Order. However, Hermione reasoned that this fact only further provided evidence of the importance of the lessons. Snape would just have to navigate through her brain carefully as he taught her the art of Occlumency.

The lesson was rigorous, but she noticed that it was easier than the first time. More importantly, she was able to completely block Snape from any sensitive information regarding the mission she and her friends were performing the next day, much to the relief of both of them.

"You'll notice, Miss Granger, that it is akin to what Muggles call 'riding a bike'," Snape informed her. "Once you learn the skills, you rarely forget them. You simply have to strengthen and advance them."

They worked hard on blocking for almost two hours before Snape finally called for an end of the lesson. "I shall be here through most of the summer," Snape said. "It is the Dark Lord's wish to bring the war to us, rather than wait for it to come down on him, so this summer could prove tumultuous."

Hermione nodded. "I want to be of use," she said.

"You already are," Snape assured her. "I might not know what you are doing for Dumbledore, but whatever it is, is of the most importance to the cause." He wanted to mention his belief that she would be the one to figure out the prophecy regarding Draco as well, but as she had no knowledge of it, he thought better of it. He'd already relayed his beliefs on the issue to Dumbledore and was assured that, after the next mission they were sent on, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be told of the prophecy. He just hoped he was right about her.

Hermione nodded again before leaving the office where she and Snape had set up for their lessons. They made a plan to work once a week until she built up her strength, then her lessons would increase. She didn't know why, but she felt better knowing she was doing something to protect the Order's secrets in case of capture. Of course the only use she'd have for it was if she got caught which wasn't a cheery thought.

Luckily for her, the lesson with Snape ran late and Ron had already gone up to bed when she was done, so she made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. "Hmm," she said, pulling out the ingredients for her tea. Usually Draco always beat her to the kitchen. She hoped he hadn't decided to stop coming.

Her fears were misplaced as Draco glided into the kitchen ten minutes after her. She smiled brightly at him and his face instantly lit up too. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it," she said, wanting to kick herself the moment the words escaped her mouth. It sounded far too eager, and it embarrassed her. So much for blocking her emotions when her big mouth spewed them out at will.

"Yeah," Draco said, "I got a little...lecture from the Weasel," he said with a shrug.

"Oh Merlin, what did he say?" Hermione sighed as she placed a cup of tea in front of Draco.

"The usual," Draco drawled. "I'm being watched. I'm not wanted here. That he will find out what I've done to you to make you believe me." To tell the truth, he hadn't been bothered at all by Weasley's tirade. Something was going on between him and Hermione that threatened Ron, and that made him a little bit happy.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Draco. He's just..." Hermione struggled for the right word.

"An arrogant prat? An unimaginable tosser?" Draco supplied. Hermione giggled and nodded. "A jealous boyfriend?" Draco added, a curious tone to his words.

"A what?" Hermione asked, shocked at the implication. "Ron and I are not together like that," she assured him with a little too much conviction. The last thing she needed was for Draco to think that she and Ron were together. If there was any hope he returned her feelings, she didn't want to have to deal with some kind of love triangle drama.

"Doesn't seem like he knows that," Draco said, trying to make his voice sound unconcerned, but the fact was her immediate rebuff of Ron's affections made him feel instantly better.

"Well, Ron's very stubborn," Hermione said simply. Besides, he was her friend and turning a friend down was a tricky business. Add to that the fact that they all had to work together for the good of the cause and her head started to ache.

"Enough talk about the Weasel," Draco said, sipping his tea. "What were you and Snape doing for the past two hours?"

Hermione smiled again, "Well, this is not public knowledge, but he and I are having a violent love affair," she said before bursting into loud laughter. Draco's eyes went wide and he nearly spit out his tea before he joined her in laughter. Never in a million years did he think she would have ever made a joke like that. The words 'violent love affair' stirred images in his own mind that made him want to groan in memory of her body writhing beneath him, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head before he got carried away. Of course the idea that she was having an affair with Severus Snape was absolutely absurd, and he had to laugh at that.

She looked so beautiful when she laughed with abandon like that, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shimmering with happy tears of laughter. He never knew she could be so uninhibited...except that one night.

"Actually," she said, when she stopped laughing, "Professor Snape and I have been practicing Occlumency."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because you can never been too prepared. If anything should happen that I need to close my mind, I have to be able to," Hermione explained.

"Is this about whatever it is you are doing for Dumbledore?" Draco asked, dread filling him again. The more he heard about this 'secret mission' the more he hated the idea of Hermione being involved.

"Partially, but anything could happen," Hermione explained. "If I ever got kidnapped or needed to stand before Voldemort, my mind would reveal all the secrets of the Order. Even ones that most members are unaware of. I can't risk that."

Draco was a little shocked that Hermione had taken it upon herself to start up lessons with Snape, and that she was so calm about the dangers that might face them all. He'd never met anyone like her, and he couldn't understand how he'd overlooked her for so long. She'd, months ago, become the focal point of his life.

"So, from what I've overheard, you are about to head out on a new mission tomorrow," Draco stated, sipping his tea idly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably but nodded. "Yes. Though Dumbledore assures us this will be the easiest task of all," she added when she saw the concern on his face. The fact that he was worried about her warmed her heart. Interestingly, it did not anger her the way it did when Ron seemed to show concern. Maybe it was because she knew Draco wasn't questioning her ability to handle the mission.

Draco dropped the subject both because he realized she didn't want to talk about it and because he didn't want to think about it. Hermione would be all right because she had to be. The entire operation of bringing down Voldemort would crumble without her, of that he was sure. For that reason alone he knew she'd make it out of whatever mission she was being sent on.

They talked idly for about an hour before heading their separate ways to bed. Before she entered her room, Draco reached out and pulled her back toward him. They stood inches apart as they stared into each other eyes for several moments. She could feel his breath against her skin and a million memories flooded back to her as his scent overwhelmed her. "Be careful," he finally whispered against her ear, squeezing her hand in his. There were so many more things he'd wanted to say, but for now it was all he could manage, knowing what she would be facing in the morning. She nodded dumbly back at him before entering her room. That night all thoughts of the mission ahead of her were obscured by thoughts of Draco's hands all over her body.


	12. Tension

**Tension**

* * *

Hermione knocked lightly on Harry and Ron's door the next morning. They wouldn't be leaving for Gringotts until after lunch, but she wanted to talk to them before the rest of the house woke up. After a sleepless night going over the plan once she finally steered her mind away from thoughts of Draco, she couldn't help but focus on the one glaring problem with this whole thing. Her relationship with Harry and Ron.

Harry finally pulled the door open, clad only in a pair of loose pajama pants and scratching his messy head of hair. "What are you doing here at the crack of dawn, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes still unfocused.

"We need to talk," Hermione said pushing her way into the room. Ron was still asleep, but she roughly nudged him with her elbow as she sat on the bed next to him. He slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position and shot her an annoyed look.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" he yawned.

"The three of us need to talk," Hermione said again. "We are about to go back out on a mission and I think we need to get a few things off our chests."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I mean _that_," Hermione said, lifting his face so he was looking at her. "You haven't really looked at me in two weeks." She turned her attention to Ron and continued. "And you have treated me like you are my personal bodyguard."

"I don't know what you want from me, Hermione," Harry said with a sigh. "You lied to us, and I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Hermione felt the urge to cry, but she held it back knowing that the waterworks would not get them anywhere useful. "Harry, how can you say that? I'm working with you on the most important mission for the Order. If you don't trust me, then why am I even here? How can we work together?"

Harry sighed. "Of course I trust you with that," he explained. "But you lied. And more than that, you did it to protect _Malfoy_."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Harry, I already told you that Dumbledore made me promise. How many things have you kept from us at Dumbledore's behest?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he considered her counterargument. She had a point of course. More than anything his feelings were hurt that she'd lied to him and that she'd formed some sort of bond with Draco, however tenuous it might be. "You are right," Harry finally said. "We can't stop Voldemort if we don't trust each other. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled brightly at him, standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry too, Harry. I promise there are no more secrets. Now that you know about Draco, you know everything I know."

"Okay, let's keep it that way," Harry said smiling and squeezing her to him.

"And what about you?" Hermione said, turning back to Ron who'd finally moved out of bed. "Can you stop treating me like I'm going to be attacked at any moment? I duel better than you anyway," she smirked.

"Fine," Ron said. "But I still don't trust Malfoy."

Hermione sighed with frustration and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be stubborn. But leave him alone if you can't be nice. He's on our side whether you like it or not." Ron just grunted in response before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for the mission. Draco stayed out of the way, which was just as well because she hated keeping secrets from him for some reason. Luckily, Lupin had talked everyone else in the Order into leaving the house so that only he, Tonks, and Draco would be around when the trio returned, just in case there were any problems.

Hermione felt the urge to go to Draco before they left, but squashed it. He didn't need an added burden of worrying about a mission he didn't even understand. Besides, part of her wanted to hold on to the feelings he stirred in her the night before when he showed himself to be worried about her safety.

Before they left Grimmauld Place, Lupin implored them to be careful and contact him if anything went wrong. Hermione agreed and, with a deep breath exited the safety of the house with Ron and Harry. At a safe distance she apparated them all to Diagon Alley where they began the trek to Gringotts and reminded herself that she needed to talk to Lupin about getting Ron and Harry Apparating lessons.

"Remember, all the goblins are in on it, but Griphook is our liaison," Hermione reminded. Really she was just going over the facts of the plan as a calming mechanism. Harry and Ron, knowing her as well as they did, understood.

"When we get in there, the bank will close for lunch. From there we should have no problems," Hermione reminded them needlessly. The plan was simple, and part of her feared it was too simple, but she guessed that was just common sense after all she and her friends had been through.

"Good, let's do this," Harry said, painting on his determined face as they approached Gringotts. Ron nodded and the three entered the bank, walking straight up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the goblin behind the desk asked, eyeing them with a knowing look.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said with a polite smile. "We need to speak with Griphook, if you please."

"Certainly," the goblin replied, his eyes shining with excitement. It seemed the goblins were _more_ than willing to help out by the looks of it. A short, stout goblin hobbled over to them and smiled as much as a goblin mouth could smile.

"You came just in time," he said, his voice loud enough to carry though the lobby. "We are just about to close for lunch." Hermione knew that was their cue to follow him into the tunnels that lead to the vaults. She looked at Harry and Ron and could see they'd steeled themselves for whatever lay ahead. She smiled, nodded, and followed the goblin.

The cart ride down to Bellatrix's vault almost made her lose the tiny amount of lunch she'd eaten. Ron looked green as well, but it didn't seem to bother Harry. Hermione never liked the ride to the vaults, and Bellatrix's was much further down than her own. Finally, they stopped in front of a gold-gilded door and Hermione sighed with relief, already dreading the moment she'd have to take that damn cart back to the lobby.

"Fifteen minutes," Griphook said. "It will take another fifteen minutes to get you out of the bank, so we must hurry."

"Do you...I mean, have you any idea where it is in here?" Harry asked.

"We know nothing of what is inside the vaults," Griphook said grimly. "We know what they hold but not where. In the end, the owner of the vault can do whatever he or she pleases as far as curses and the like inside his or her own vaults."

Harry nodded and sighed. They'd all figured as much. One just hoped Bellatrix was a dumb as she looked.

No such luck. Amid the mountains of gold and pieces of artwork were about fifteen different cups that looked exactly like the one they were looking for. "For fuck's sake," Ron cursed, letting the door shut behind them.

"There are only fifteen, Ron. We can figure this out," Hermione said, letting the wheels in her head turn. "Harry, you said that the Horcruxes affect you. They give you flashes, right?"

Harry nodded solemnly, remembering how the Locket had sent a searing pain through his head when he'd picked it up from the water basin. "Okay," Hermione said. "Well, that is not a charm. Flashes from a Horcrux cannot be duplicated. All you have to do is touch the cups and figure out which one holds the real Horcrux."

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She picked up the closest cup to her and not only did it burn her skin with a searing fire, but it multiplied. "Stop!" she called, through gritted teeth before any of them picked up another cup. "They burn and multiply. She must have placed a modified Gemino Curse on them. We will never find it unless we keep the original cups straight from the new ones!" She used her wand to charm a green light around the cups that had originally been in the room before moving on to the next cup. The multiplied cups would not have such a distinction, so at least they could keep the original ones separate.

The burning pain coursed through her as the multiplied cups tumbled down her body. Ron shrieked in pain as he picked up his first cup. Luckily, her identifier charm was holding. And, ironically, Bellatrix's burning and multiplying charms actually made the search for the real Horcrux easier. One could not charm a Horcrux without damaging the soul inside. So, the minute they picked up a cup that didn't burn them or multiply, they would know they were on the right track.

"Hermione, hold still," Harry ordered as she picked up another cup and it burned her hand. She could feel blisters cropping up on her skin and the burning cups pressing against the skin of her legs as they lay on the floor in front of her. It hurt, but she only had six more cups to go. Harry picked up the next cup in front of him and it didn't burn or multiply. However, his forehead exploded in pain as he saw flashes of a snake slithering across a marble floor.

"This is it!" he breathed, clutching his head. "Let's get the hell out of here," he said, noting the discomfort in his two best friends. They couldn't agree more and Griphook nodded, going to open the door. Time was almost out.

"Wait," Hermione grunted, the pain in her body beginning to grow more intense. "We have to destroy it here. We can't risk bringing a Horcrux into headquarters." Harry nodded, knowing what they had to do. Ron moved into action, pulling the Sword of Gryffindor that he'd concealed at his side from its sheath.

"Right through the center," Harry instructed and Ron simply nodded before raising the sword over his head and swinging it down upon the golden cup. A loud hiss escaped the wound in the cup and a strong force pushed them all back on their asses. Unfortunately, that landed Hermione directly on a pile of multiplied cups and she screamed as the golden objects burned her lower back and multiplied around her.

"Let's get out of here," she croaked, allowing Ron to pull her to her feet. The cup lay destroyed at their feet and Harry snatched it up into his cloak before they made their way out of the vault.

* * *

Draco was very tired of Hermione returning to Grimmauld Place in some sort of distress. Sure, it had only been twice, but twice was enough. She, Potter, and Weasley stumbled through the door only an hour after they'd left. He was relieved that their mission had been quick because he'd been pacing the kitchen since the moment they left.

"Where is Snape?" Tonks huffed, looking around the house for anything that could ease the pain Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling from the burns. Hermione seemed to have it the worst. How was it possible that she always found herself at the epicenter of danger?

"He's at Malfoy Manor," Draco croaked out. He'd been silent to that point, but he did know where Snape was and decided he'd better at least tell the pink haired witch before she had an aneurysm.

"I never was much with potions and balms. I have no idea how to heal these," Lupin explained. He might be a savant at healing wounds, but anything requiring a potion or lotion he needed Snape's help for.

"I can," Draco said, his eyes wide at his own realization. "I've always been great with potions. I can put together a quick soothing balm until Snape gets back."

"Perfect!" Lupin said, eyes sparkling with delight. "Snape will definitely be back tonight for the meeting. Just whip up something to get us through till then." Draco nodded and moved out of the kitchen and down to the Potions lab in the basement.

He heard Weasley mumble, "I'm not using anything _he_ makes," and smiled to himself. He was both glad to be of use (finally) and happy to piss off the Weasel. Two birds, one stone.

An hour later the balm was finished and he brought it up to the main floor of the house where Tonks and Lupin were in the sitting room whispering about something. "Here it is," Draco said, holding up the concoction.

"They have been moved to their respective rooms. Could to take it up to them?" Lupin asked. Draco nodded and skipped up the stairs stopping at Ron and Harry's room first. On his list of things he was eager to do, spending any time alone with Potter and Weasley was right up there with sharing a bubble bath with Voldemort. He sighed and steeled himself for battle before knocking on the door.

Harry's muffled voice called for him to enter and he did, swearing to himself that he would not be dragged into an immature shouting match with the two Gryffindors. "I have the balm here," he said in a monotone voice. "You have to apply it liberally."

Ron glared at him for a long moment before snatching the outstretched tub and dipping his fingers in it. Draco just sighed and looked the other way. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his own bed, eyeing Draco critically, and it was making him a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to stay and watch," Ron bit out as he applied the balm to his ankles as well.

"I assure you, Weasley, I am not here for the show," Draco sneered before he could help himself. "But unless you want Hermione to go without, I'm going to need that tub back when you are both done." Ron looked like he was going to retort, but thought better of it as he handed the tub of balm to Harry.

Harry was quick about applying the substance and handed it back to Draco without a word. He didn't look angry or hostile like Ron did, but he's silence was deafening.

Once Draco retrieved the tub, he turned on his heel and exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He sighed, glad to be done with that awkward situation, and his heart skipped a beat as he made his way down the stairs to Hermione's room on the second floor. As much as he hated the thought of her injured, having the opportunity to spend time with her alone was actually a pleasant notion.

He knocked on her door and entered when he heard her grunt, "Come in." He immediately noticed her features screwed up in pain and had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Bad?" He asked, moving next to her bed. She patted the mattress and he sat next to her.

"Not so bad," she said. "It beats a broken ankle," she chuckled weakly.

Draco chuckled awkwardly, still noting her discomfort. "This will not heal it," he said, indicating the concoction he'd made for the trio. "But it will ease the pain and burning until Snape gets here." Hermione nodded at him and took some balm from the proffered tub.

She felt immediate ease in the burning in her hands as she rubbed the substance in, but the burning on her torso, ankles, and back was more painful anyway. She blushed slightly as she struggled with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you burnt there too?" he asked, indicating her stomach with a visible swallow.

"Actually I got burnt pretty much all over my upper body," Hermione admitted. "Could you?" she asked indicating that she needed help with her shirt. Draco's mouth dried and he swallowed before nodding and reaching out with trembling fingers to help her lift her shirt over her head. The whole experience was a bit surreal for both of them.

Hermione knew she should be more modest, but the pain was great and it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before. Draco, on the other hand, felt his heart beating out of his chest as her lace-clad breasts came into view for the second time in his life. Regardless of the angry red blisters on her beautiful skin, her lack of shirt was enough to turn him on, and he was slightly ashamed of himself for that.

She smeared a little more balm on her fingers and brought them up to the red burns on her stomach. She hissed as the cold lotion made contact with her skin, but sighed as the relieving affects took over. Draco had to fight hard to control a groan from escaping his lips as he watched her rub her fingers over the skin of her torso. He itched to join those hands, but knew that would be a very bad idea.

He was pulled out of his dirty thoughts when Hermione said, "Can you get my back?" She struggled, painfully, to roll over on her stomach, but needed his help. He felt his cock twitch as his hands made contact with her smooth skin as he helped her flip over.

He dipped a liberal amount of the balm from the tub and rubbed it together in his hands, feeling a little guilty for his excitement. She was hurt after all. It was a little sick to revel in the notion of rubbing her down when it was due to injury. His qualms were squashed as an erotic moan escaped Hermione's lips when he moved his slick hands down her red back.

"Thank Merlin!" she groaned, finally sounding herself again. "This stuff is amazing."

Draco chuckled and continued to rub her back, though the mixture was clearly absorbed. "Well, thank you," He said, blushing. She chuckled slightly before flipping herself back over on her back.

"Is that all of it?" Draco asked when he finally found his voice.

"Just my ankles," she said, but before she could grab the tub, Draco pulled both of her feet in his lap and lubed up her legs from knee to foot for good measure. She sighed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in a way that reminded him immediately of the look she wore when she was coming underneath him. He was sporting a full-blown erection by the time he was done.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said, her eyes slightly droopy.

"The balm will make you sleepy," Draco explained. "Take a nap. I'll see you at the meeting tonight," he said, not really wanting to leave the room. The only place he felt at home was with her. It was both a terrifying and exciting notion. Hermione just nodded at him before her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Snape arrived at headquarters two hours later. Within thirty minutes he'd brewed the proper potions to cure the trio's burns and they were as good as new. Snape spent extra time with Hermione, as she was one of the few people in the house he actually felt comfortable with. Of course, he'd never tell her that, but it was nice talk to talk someone with a brain. He just hoped she'd prove as useful with the prophecy as he'd hoped. They'd find out soon enough.

At eight o'clock, Dumbledore arrived and the meeting was immediately called to order. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were arranged on the couches in the sitting room waiting to be called in. Everyone seemed to be there. At least twenty-five people were gathered into the large kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They assumed that adding new members was something that required a large meeting.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Ron grumbled next to Hermione.

"First of all, his name is Draco, and secondly, he's being inducted tonight too, as you well know, Ronald," Hermione said with a sigh. Harry had been better since their chat that morning but Ron was being stubborn.

"Great," Ron scowled shooting Draco an icy glare.

Draco just ignored him. He felt a little odd about being inducted tonight as it was. He'd never expected to be asked, but Bill informed him that the Order intended to bring him in officially, what better night than this one? He'd been honored, but everything seemed to be moving so fast. He guessed if there was some prophecy out there about him, though, he might as well be working on uncovering it's meaning along with everyone else.

"Come on dears," Mrs. Weasley called from the hallway. "They are ready for you." She'd made it clear that she thought the four of them were too young to join, but Lupin reminded her that they were in the fight of their lives. It was cruel not to let them in on all of it. She conceded his point, begrudgingly.

As they walked into the kitchen, Hermione let her hand gaze against Draco's for the tiniest of moments before she continued passed him. He could have sworn it was intentional, and he smiled to himself as he felt the tingle her skin left on his.

The initiation was actually quick and painless. They were given the proper charms required for all Order members with sensitive information and took an oath. Done. Everyone clapped as they were officially inducted and Draco noticed that only a few glared in his direction. It seemed like progress as far as he was concerned.

Dumbledore directed the meeting from there discussing tactics and plans before turning to Snape who gave a report of Voldemort's actions. Draco shivered when Snape explained how displeased the Dark Lord was at Draco's betrayal, and there was a high price on him...alive. That was far worse than dead.

"Well, I think we've covered all the essentials," Dumbledore announced after everyone had their say. "I shall require the inner circle to stay, along with our newest members." His eyes were kind, and Draco wondered how a man, so faced with evil in every direction could remain so...cheerful. He didn't have long to dwell on it though, as in a fury of movement around him, he kitchen crowd thinned out.

Apparently, the inner circle consisted of Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, McGonagall, and Shacklebolt because that was all that remained in the room besides the four newest members. "Has something happened, Dumbledore?" Shacklebolt asked, his tone concerned.

"No, nothing," Dumbledore assured. "However, as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco will be made inner circle members, I felt it important to being them up to speed on the most sensitive issues we are tackling at the moment."

"You mean the prophecy that makes no sense?" Moody grunted. Dumbledore just nodded.

"Wait, he's going to be a member of the inner circle?" Ron snapped, pointing a disgusted finger at Draco. To be fair, Draco was just as shocked by the proposition.

"It is my belief, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore explained patiently, "that Mr. Malfoy will be of the greatest use to the Order. Along with the mission you three are on, Draco has his own mission that will soon take up a great deal of his efforts," Dumbledore answered cryptically. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Hermione's head shot in his direction, wondering what in Merlin's name Dumbledore was talking about. Draco never mentioned anything. A tiny part of her felt betrayed. Then again, she was hunting down Horcruxes and hadn't told Draco. It wasn't like she could talk.

Ron grumbled something under his breath, but his mother's glare silenced him. "Now, the topic of most importance _is_ the prophecy," Dumbledore continued.

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione said, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "What prophecy? I thought the prophecy about Harry was pretty well deciphered."

Dumbledore nodded. "This is a new prophecy. It was discovered a little over a year ago, and it's not about Harry." Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the significance of this. She was not one for divination, but she knew a _true_ prophecy was something to be taken very seriously.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, a little uncomfortably. He didn't have the best relationship with prophecies, but at least this one was not about him.

"Snape, if you please." Dumbledore said, motioning for Snape to reveal the prophecy to the group. It was obvious that everyone but the trio had seen the prophecy, and Hermione had to wonder when Draco had heard it. He didn't look interested; he looked like he was going to vomit.

Snape cleared his throat before reciting the prophecy that he knew as well as his own name.

_"The one who betrays shall become loyal_

_The one who is loyal shall join him_

_The Chosen One will trust one but need both_

_With the Dragon, the Otter shall free them_

_With the Otter, the Dragon shall bleed_

_The house of M shall crumble_

_From the ashes a new world built"_

When he finished, Hermione tried to make her eyes focus but couldn't. "Miss Granger, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Otter..." she mumbled. "But that can't be. Dragon...dragon...what's the dragon. But anyone could be...no, definitely not," Hermione mumbled to herself, her eyes darting back and forth over the empty table top in front of her.

"Whoa, Hermione, what are you on about?" Ron asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. His voice was laced with concern and it was enough to snap her out of it.

"Do you know what this means, at all?" She asked, her eyes seeking out Dumbledore's. She was still young enough to believe the man knew everything.

"I fear we are hopelessly lost with this one," Dumbledore admitted sadly. "We have very strong reason to believe that it is about Draco, and he is the dragon it speaks of."

"Why?" Hermione asked carefully, locking eyes with Draco for a long moment before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Because the Dragon is his Patronus," Dumbledore revealed and Hermione felt Harry and Ron, on either side of her, suck in a deep breath each. She, on the other hand, felt her head spinning.

"Are we sure it refers to Patronuses?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Miss Granger, do you know something about this?" Snape asked this time. His voice tried to hide his hope that she already had some insight, but the thought of another lead on this infuriating prophecy was so enticing.

"I...I think it's about me as well," Hermione finally got out, her voice more calm and composed than her beating heart would have suggested.

"The otter..." Harry finally breathed next to her.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted, confused.

"Her Patronus, Ron," Harry said calmly. "The otter is her Patronus, remember."

Draco's eyes snapped up instantly and sought out Hermione's. She was already regarding him, a shocked look painted on her features. "Miss Granger...Miss Granger," Dumbledore almost shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Yes," She finally said, turning to the headmaster.

"Would you and Draco stay with us a little longer this evening?" he asked her. She just nodded and gave both Harry and Ron a reassuring look as they wanted to protest.

"That will be all then," Dumbledore said. "We will inform you if any new information is discovered about the prophecy. Severus and Minerva, would you stay behind as well?" Both nodded assent as the rest of the room began to leave. Harry and Ron were last to leave the room, but Hermione assured them she'd tell them whatever she knew after the meeting.

"Now, I called the four of you together because I believe that if anyone can figure this prophecy out, it will be the five of us." Dumbledore said in a rare moment of total honesty. "Now that Hermione is involved, at least we have a lead." All four nodded mechanically.

"I'd very much like to see the two of you," Dumbledore indicated Hermione and Draco, "work together on this. I know it will feel like a dead end for a while, but as the prophecy does suggest the two of you together will fulfill it, I think its best."

"Sir," Hermione said, her voice more timid than she'd have liked. "What exactly should we research?"

"Everything," Snape answered for the older man. "Anything and everything. Don't forget that prophecies are made up of innuendo and double meanings. Never take anything for face value." Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, her voice calm and reserved. "I assure you, we will find an answer to this." Hermione was slightly irritated that the older woman only seemed to want to support only her. Draco was just as much a part of this thing. More so, probably, because as the prophecy suggested, he could be in mortal danger. She guessed Gryffindor prejudice might extend to its Head of House, just a little bit.

"Thank you," she said politely before turning back to Dumbledore. "Perhaps Draco and I could discuss this..." she began.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling again. "I can always be reached via owl. Please keep me posted." He grinned at his own pun before turning to speak with Snape and McGonagall privately.

"And I thought this couldn't get worse," Draco sighed, following Hermione as she led them to the sitting room. She looked slightly hurt, and he immediately backtracked. "No, I don't mean that," he assured. "I just mean, it was bad enough when I thought _my_ life was in moral peril. I certainly didn't want to drag you into it."

Hermione's features softened as she sat on the couch and pulled him down next to her. "I don't believe you are in mortal danger," she said, expressing her honest opinion. "It's a known fact that prophecies are made to sound more ominous than they really are."

Draco looked at her like she was nuts. "I hope you are right, but forgive me for being an eternal pessimist," he quipped.

"That's just fine," Hermione smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she noticed how close they were. "I am eternal optimist, so I guess we will balance each other out."

Draco almost choked on his breath when he considered them doing anything together, let alone, spending enough time together to 'balance each other out'. "I guess we will," he said, his voice suddenly thick with arousal. He hoped she didn't notice. The last thing she needed was another person trying to get in her pants. Weasley was annoying enough.

Hermione's eyes darted down to his lips as his tongue poked out to lick them. It was a huge mistake because the minute she saw the pink muscle escape his mouth she wanted to latch onto it and feel it against her own. "We will have to work together a lot, you know," she said, finally pulled her eyes away from his tempting mouth.

"Yes," Draco said, clearing the huskiness from his voice before he spoke. "It could be worse. I could have been chosen to work with the Weasel."

Hermione burst into laughter immediately and gripped Draco's shoulder for support as her body shook with mirth. "Then you really would be in mortal danger," she said between loud chuckles.

Draco faked offense. "I'm certain that I could take the red-headed wonder," he assured.

"I don't know, he is bigger than you," Hermione said, cocking her eyebrow at the blonde. She was shamelessly flirting and it felt great.

Draco's bottom lip jutted out in an adorable point. "Trust me, Granger," he finally said, pulling a smug smirk onto his face. Her thighs clinched as his cocky facade slid into place. Even calling her 'Granger' turned her on. "I could take the Weasel on, anytime, anywhere." She just nodded, too overcome by her own hormones to string together two sentences. Research was going to be hard if he was going to look that delicious every day.

* * *

A week went by before the trio received word about the Horcrux search. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had hit a dead end. He implored them to research their own avenues as to what the remaining three Horcruxes could be, but Hermione's primary focus should remain on the prophecy. Dumbledore was sure that it, along with Harry's prophecy, would mean the end of the war.

So, Harry and Ron hit the books on Horcruxes and Voldemort, and Hermione and Draco spent most of their time in the library trying to crack the ridiculous code of the prophecy.

The frustration over the prophecy was nothing in comparison to the sexual frustration permeating the air between them. Apparently, they were not the only ones to notice it either.

On night, just before bed, Bill pulled Draco aside with a crooked grin etched on his marred face. "So, you and Granger, eh?" the man asked.

Draco's eyes went wide and looked around to ensure they were alone. "What are you on about?" he tried to asked casually, but he's initial response had given him away.

"I've got Werewolf blood, mate. I can smell the arousal on both of you," Bill explained and Draco felt the urge to punch and kiss the man. Having someone know, even if it was rather disturbing _how_ he knew, was a little bit of a relief.

"Remus knows too. He can smell better than I can," Bill explained. "I'm sure you've noticed the looks he's shot the two of you."

Actually, Draco _had_ noticed, but he assumed it was just pure curiosity at the progress on the research. He just nodded. "Look, Bill, please don't say anything. There really isn't anything going on. It's just..."

However, Bill cut him off with a chuckle. "I can keep a secret. I just wanted to tell you that the feelings are reciprocated, so there is no reason the two of you need to keep tip-toeing around each other."

"Right, you mean other than your brother and The-Boy-Who-Will-Live-Forever?" Draco said with a roll of the eyes.

"Come on, man. Since when does it make sense to ignore your feelings for a girl because her friends might not like you?" Bill countered. He had a point, but Draco still couldn't be sure what avenue to take. Perhaps, trying anything with Hermione would ruin what they had. Since she and Bill were his only friends in the house, he couldn't afford the risk.

However, Bill's revelation that Hermione's arousal was mutual only further ratcheted up the sexual tension. By the end of the week, he felt the need to pull whatever damn book the Gryffindor was reading from her hands before bending her over the desk and fucking her until she couldn't remember how to read.

She, on the other hand, felt like she was getting carpal tunnel from all the relieving of tension she'd been doing lately. Her self-induced orgasms were enough to get her to sleep but not enough to sate her. She woke up every morning just as frustrated as the morning before.

To her utter mortification, her sexual fantasies had even made their way into her lessons with Snape. After they'd finished, he cleared his throat uncomfortably before saying, "Miss Granger, while I am pleased to note that you have become able to project other thoughts and memories while blocking, I'd prefer if you'd pick different ones."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what she'd done. While he was walking around in her brain, she'd blocked him successfully, but also projected a rather naughty fantasy about Draco taking her roughly against the Black Library stacks. She wanted to jump off a twenty-story building and smack the smirk off her Potions Professor's face at the same time. It took a full hour for her to realize that what she'd done had been a major breakthrough in her lessons. It was a good thing too, because she was seriously considering calling them off as to not have to look Snape in the eyes ever again.

All in all, though, despite her masturbatory practices that resembled at 13-year-old boy, and lack of headway on research front, things were going okay.


	13. Fun With Brooms

**Fun With Brooms**

* * *

Hermione entered the kitchen before Draco arrived, again. Their late night meetings still continued, regardless of how much time they spent together on their research. Research that was yielding absolutely nothing, she'd add.

Unfortunately, since they needed to make a tea run soon, the only Earl Grey left in the house was on the top self of the pantry. Damn having short legs. At five-foot-four, Hermione was barely able to reach the glasses in the top of the cabinets. She growled in frustration as she stood on her tippy toes and willed her arms to stretch to the box of tea, just out of reach.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a slender, obviously masculine body press against her back. His hand moved up her arm to reach the offending box and pulled it down. Hermione turned around to face Draco, a strange look in his eyes. Her pulse quickened and she tried to concentrate on breathing as his other hand gripped her waist.

When Draco had seen Hermione struggling with the top shelf he stifled a silent groan as her shirt rode up her torso, exposing a large gap of tanned skin, begging for his touch. His instincts took over as he walked up to her and helped her reach the tea, allowing his breath to tickle the sensitive skin of her neck. He felt her shudder and smiled to himself. When she whipped around and didn't immediately tell him to back off, he swallowed hard. Pulling away slightly he cleared his throat of the arousal he knew would be there and said, "I thought you could use some help."

"Thanks," she breathed, as he moved away from her. She felt instantly cold at the loss of his warmth, but her heart was still racing. She made the tea silently and he slipped into his usual seat, still thinking about her curves pressed against his body. Perhaps his instincts were terrible. They'd avoided physical contact like that unless necessary, now all he could think about was how her naked body felt against his. His cock twitched in his pants, and when she came back to the table with his tea, he tried hard to pretend nothing had happened.

She tried to as well, but the tension had already settled over them. It was so common now, they were used to it. "So, I was thinking," she started, trying to revert to some sort of normal conversation. "Do you know anything about possible unique incantations on Malfoy Manor?"

"Try about one-hundred," Draco sighed, rubbing his temples as the thought. "My family was...is very paranoid. There are plenty of wards created by Malfoys that recognize only Malfoys. Unless my idiot of a father has changed them, even Voldemort wouldn't know about or how to use them."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. "Do you know how to use them?"

"Why?" Draco asked, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "No reason, really. It's just that we know Voldemort has set up shop in Malfoy Manor, and anything we could know about the protection of the place might be of use."

"That's not it, though..." Draco said, his voice filled with a touch of suspicion. "Does this have to do with the prophecy?"

Hermione shrugged again, "I'm not sure. I just keep thinking about those lines, '_The house of M shall crumble/From the ashes a new world built'._ I don't think its literal, but something tells me it has to do with the Manor itself. That, or the head of the family. That is your father, correct?" Hermione asked.

Draco opened his mouth, but was interrupted when Ron burst into the kitchen, "'Mione! I thought you'd be there. I think we've found something, come quick!" Hermione knew that it must have been important because Ron didn't even stop to throw an insult at Draco.

She looked at the handsome blonde who just nodded and motioned that it was okay for her to go. When she swept out of the room, Draco sighed. He knew that whatever Hermione was doing with Ron and Harry was important, but he couldn't help but be frustrated about the damn Weasel that was always interrupting them.

One good thing though, was, for the first time in weeks, Draco had something other than sexual frustration to think about. Perhaps Hermione was on to something. He'd have to look into it.

* * *

"The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked, surprised she didn't think of it in the first place. She'd read about it a million times in_Hogwarts: A History_. "But it's lost," she added. "That's the whole point."

"That was why Dumbledore originally disregarded it," Harry explained. "But I contacted Luna. Without telling her why I was looking for it, she explained that it really wasn't lost."

"What!" Hermione cried. The surprise of it all overpowered her more than the fact that they'd just uncovered the fifth Horcrux.

Harry and Ron took turns explaining that the Ravenclaw Prefects all know where the diadem is. It's a tradition passed down in the house. As Luna was a prefect, she knew.

"But, if they kept a secret that big, how in the world could Voldemort have uncovered it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I said the same thing!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione smiled at him, but turned to Harry for explanation.

"I remembered a memory from Dumbledore's pensive. Voldemort came back to Hogwarts after Dumbledore was made Headmaster to request the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, remember?" Hermione nodded impatiently, motioning for him to continue. "Well, one of the men with him was a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore always assumed that Voldemort did not really return for the job since he knew he'd never get it. Really, he came to place a Horcrux into the Diadem."

"Oh my God, Harry. This means there are only two left!" Hermione squealed with excitement.

Ron and Harry grinned at her even wider. "There is more."

Hermione's eyes widened and she listened intently. "When we contacted Dumbledore to tell him our theory, he said he thinks he knows of another one."

"What?" Hermione asked, absolutely bursting with excitement. That would leave only one more.

"Nagini. His snake," Harry clarified. "Now, that snake never leaves his side, so I have to kill him whenever Voldemort and I face off, but at least I know!" Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, when are we leaving for Hogwarts?" she asked, but her smile fell when Harry and Ron looked at each other awkwardly.

"Dumbledore made it clear that you were to stay here for this one. It will be a long journey because the Ravenclaw have placed obstacles to protect the diadem. We might be gone a week. He wants to you keep working on the prophecy," Harry explained.

"I told him it was a bad idea. You don't need to be cooped up here with the Ferret. Plus, if Ravenclaws created the obstacles, you'd be the most likely person to crack them," Ron quickly said. She knew he was trying to get on her good side, in case she threw a fit, but truth be told, she liked the notion of working alone with Draco. She pushed the thought away, knowing how inappropriate it was.

"So, this is Dumbledore's decision?" she finally asked. Both boys nodded. "Fine. When do you leave?"

"Two days," Harry said.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was sitting with Draco in the library again. "Harry and Ron will be leaving for a few days," she said, cutting through the silent reading. Draco said nothing but quirked up an eyebrow at her. "The mission, you know," she said, awkwardly.

"Why aren't you going?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant, though inside he was relieved.

"Dumbledore demands the prophecy keep my attention," she smirked. "Although, I'm getting rather tired of running into brick walls."

"Speaking of," Draco said, "we never finished our conversation, last night."

"Right," Hermione remembered.

"And, yes, my father is the head of the Malfoy family. Unless he's disowned me, which is a distinct possibility, I'm next in line," Draco answered.

"Then I guess we better keep him alive," Hermione said before she could stop the words from escaping her mouth.

"What was that?" Draco asked, slightly amused.

"Nothing," she said, looking down at her hands. "Just, if the prophecy is about the head of family and not the Manor, I'd rather Lucius crumble than you," she admitted, her voice small and slightly embarrassed. She could have punched herself in the face for admitting her fear to Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, was touched. She openly admitted that she cared for him, whether she realized it or not, and her embarrassment was completely adorable. He reached out and pulled her hand into his. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually allowed it. His skin was soft and warm and she loved the feel of it.

They said nothing as he continued to hold her hand and they turned their attention back to their respective books. When it was time for dinner, they parted ways without a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. They didn't need to say anything.

* * *

After Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill bid Harry and Ron goodbye (they left via Floo, directly to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts); they decided to take the day off from Order business. Snape's warnings that Voldemort was growing more impatient were not ignored, but everyone needed a break in order to keep from going insane. The prophecy was a perpetual thorn in all their sides and a break from the constant frustration might give everyone a little more perspective.

Draco made his presence know after the departure, and Bill immediately pulled him into the sitting room where everyone was congregated. "Look, it's amazing outside," Bill noted, "let's play some Quidditch!"

Tonks chuckled at him. "With five people?" she asked.

"Four," Hermione corrected. "I will definitely not be playing Quidditch."

Feeling much more comfortable with present company, Draco allowed himself to laugh at her. "What, scared of flying, Granger?"

Hermione huffed. "Of course not, Malfoy," she said, tilting her nose in the air. "I'm afraid of falling to my death. Which, by the way, is evolutionary." The rest of the room smirked at her.

"Come on, Hermione," Bill said, finally pulling her by the arm toward the back door that lead to a decent sized yard. Draco stifled a protest as he saw the other man's hands on her, and the rest of the group followed the redhead and his struggling girl outside.

"No, Bill, please!" Hermione cried, letting the panic take over. She searched around her for help and finally Lupin stepped in.

"Hermione can keep score," he said, patting her on the head. She breathed a sigh of relief before moving over to the lawn chairs near the house. Bill just sighed and retrieved the brooms from the shed.

"Are you really that scared of a broom?" Draco asked as he lingered near Hermione.

"You know very well that I am," she sighed. "Remember our first lesson."

Draco grinned at the memory. "The brightest witch of our age, best friend to Harry Potter, and destined to save the world, and you won't ride a broom."

"Shut up," she huffed, allowing a small smile to grace her features. It was kind of cute the way he ribbed her, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Soon, Bill was back and he, Lupin, Tonks, and Draco played an interesting game of flying catch. Quidditch was impossible with two per team, but they seemed to be having fun. Hermione just watched.

Actually, it was rather nice watching Draco move on his broom. She'd never really paid attention before. Usually, when she went to Slytherin/Gryffindor matches she was more worried about making sure Harry remained alive. Really, Draco was quite elegant in the air. He gripped the broom like an expert and made every move look effortless. It was mesmerizing.

She bit her lip as the familiar tingling flooded her lower body. When he glanced her way, she was certain she was looking at him like an all-you-can-eat buffet, but couldn't even be bothered to care. He whipped around the air like a pro and she wondered how she'd ever been able to watch anyone but him on a broom. His long fingers held the broom tighter as he rose and fell in the air with ease, and she couldn't help but remember those fingers on her body. Merlin, she needed a cold shower.

After about an hour, the group dropped back down on the ground. All four of the fliers looked much more relaxed. "Have fun?" she asked.

"Yes, you coward," Bill grinned, giving her a mischievous grin. Draco cleared his throat when he noticed and Bill, Lupin, and Tonks made their way back into the house.

"Coming?" Tonks asked, but Bill and Lupin just pulled her through the door with a shake of their heads. Hermione shrugged in confusion but turned her attention back to Draco who was glistening with slight perspiration.

"So," Draco said, taking a seat next to Hermione. "You sure I can't persuade you to come up with me?"

Before Hermione's mind could kick in and remind her of all the ways she could die on a broom with him, she said, "Maybe...if you promise me I won't fall."

If Draco was surprised as her acceptance, he didn't show it. He merely offered his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the center of the yard. "Draco, maybe we should just forget this," she breathed, her voice shaking.

In a rare moment of gentility, Draco took her hand in his and gently led it to the handle of the broom in his hands. "Relax," he said, breathing into her ear from behind. "I'm not going to let you fall. Just swing your leg over."

For some reason, Hermione totally trusted him where she'd never trusted Ron or Harry before. They'd tried to get her on a broom a million times and she'd refused every time. She did as she was told, letting the handle of the broom rest between her legs. "How are we going to..." she started, but before she got the question out, Draco climbed on the broom in front of her, sliding backward until his back was flush with the front of her body.

"Wrap your arms around me," he instructed and she did as she was told, but before he could kick off, her grip on him tightened.

"Draco..." she whimpered, burying her face in his back.

"Trust me," Draco said, his voice soft and warm and she loosened her grip, just slightly. He kicked off and she squealed as she felt herself lifted off the ground. Her fingers dug into his sides, but he didn't loosen her grip. She trusted him enough to fly with him and the thought made his head light and his heart beat faster.

"You know, you are going to have to remove your face from my shoulder if you want to see anything." Draco chuckled as he took them as high as he planned to and began cruising around the yard.

"What makes you think I want to see," Hermione bit out, her fingers loosening just slightly.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said, his voice softer. If he could have turned around to look at her and fly at the same time, he would have. But as he couldn't, he hoped his voice would be enough to lull her into some sort of comfort.

Finally, after minutes of internal debate, she slowly moved her face away from the comfort of Draco's shirt and looked around. She took a few deep breaths as she took note of their height. They weren't that high up, but high enough that if she fell, she'd break something. She held him tighter.

"You can't tell me this isn't nice," Draco purred, his face turning slightly to catch a glimpse of her. She smiled slightly.

"It is pretty up here," she said, "but still scary."

"Okay, One lap around and then we will touch back down, okay?" Draco said. She'd had enough for one day; no need to push his luck. She nodded into him and allowed herself to rest her cheek on his back as he moved. She reveled in the feeling of his tight muscles underneath her fingers and cheek as he manipulated the broom. He really was beautiful.

* * *

Snape visited that evening. Hermione reluctantly joined him in the office for their lesson. After their breakthrough, he felt it important to try and produce the same results, only with different images.

For the first twenty minutes, Hermione couldn't concentrate enough to keep him out of anything. It was just lucky that the Horcrux hunt was the furthest thing from her mind at the time.

"Miss Granger, you have to concentrate!" Snape scolded.

"I'm trying," she huffed, frustrated with herself more than him.

Snape sighed and slouched in his chair. "Listen to me, Miss Granger. I don't pretend to be ignorant of what the problem is. The last lesson was...uncomfortable." Hermione blushed and looked at her hands. "That said, if you want to really learn the arts of the mind, you have to be able to harness your concentration, even if you are embarrassed. I've already told you, nothing I see will ever leave my lips. Now, please, pull yourself together and concentrate."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Just a second," she said, getting a grasp on her emotions. "Okay, go ahead."

"Legilimens!" Snape cried, and her blocks were just as they should have been.

* * *

Snape stayed the night that night, since the house was relatively empty, and he would have to meet with Voldemort within a few days. He and Lupin had decided to put their pasts behind them, and had actually become friendly...or as friendly as anyone could be with Severus Snape. Hermione delighted in this.

Regardless of her past feelings about the man, she knew now that Snape was truly a heroic and honorable person who should receive every award for bravery invented for the work he was doing with the Order. No one sacrificed as he did. Of course, open admiration for him was out of the question as it would embarrass and piss him off royally. So, she just smiled to herself as she saw Snape and Lupin discussing the Wolfsbane potion while Draco kicked her ass in Wizard Chess.

"I knew there was at least one thing besides potions I could beat you in, Granger," Draco laughed.

"Yeah, well challenge Ron to a game when he gets back and we will see who's laughing," Hermione said with a huff.

"No way in hell can Weasley beat me at chess," Draco said with a smug smile.

Bill just laughed as he overheard the conversation. "Trust me, mate. Unless you want to be embarrassed, do not challenge my brother to a game of chess." Draco scoffed, but had to wonder why they were so sure the idiot would beat him.

"Whatever," he mumbled and Hermione smirked to herself before turning back to the game. Draco had her beat in three more moves.

"I hate this game anyway," Hermione said, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to make some tea. Anyone want?" Everyone shook their heads in the negative but Draco who stood up as well.

"I'll join you," he said, earning them both a quizzical look from the other people in the room. They tried to cover their smirks, and luckily, Hermione and Draco were too busy looking at each other to notice anyone else.

"You know this isn't going to end well," Lupin gesticulated at the spot where Hermione and Draco had just left the room.

"Come on, Remus," Tonks said, "They are young. Leave them alone."

"I'm not saying I'm not happy for them," Lupin explained. In fact, in his mind, Hermione and Draco embodied what they were all fighting for. It shouldn't be a 'travesty' when a pureblood falls for a Muggle-born. In addition, it was obvious to everyone willing to pay attention that the boy had fallen for her. "But if this escalates, I'd hate to think what Harry or Ron might say...or do."

"Who cares," Bill finally said. "You heard the prophecy. I think those two are going to get a lot closer, so everyone needs to get a grip on it."

"You're probably right," Lupin said with a sigh. He had no problem with a budding romance between the two, but adolescent boys were not always so understanding. Snape remained silent. He already knew more than he wanted about the whole situation.


	14. Collide

**Collide**

* * *

A few more days passed and Hermione had taken to wearing little to nothing around the house. To be fair, it was the beginning of July and unseasonably hot. Cooling charms could only do so much and the entire house had taken to wearing fewer clothes. Draco remembered when he caught Mrs. Weasley cleaning the kitchen in a sleeveless smock and short pants. It was an image he'd pay to have Obliviated from his mind.

Harry and Ron had been gone for three whole days, but Hermione didn't seem worried about them, so Draco assumed it was normal. Not that he cared. In fact, the reprieve from the annoying twins was doing wonders for his mood. He even found himself laughing with people other than Hermione and Bill.

But, back to Hermione's scantily clad form. They'd gone back to researching the prophecy, and she was flitting around the library in a thinly strapped tank top and the shortest jean shorts he'd ever seen. He thanked the Gods for Muggle clothing and Hermione's preference for them. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy bun that accentuated her long neck. He licked his lips, thinking of how good that neck would taste. He was going slowly insane watching her every day.

He stifled a groan as a drop of sweat slid down from her hairline and had to look away before he did something stupid. "So," he said, clearing his throat, "Potter's officially the Chosen One, correct?"

Hermione nodded, unable to find her voice as she'd been wrapped up in a Draco induced sex fantasy. Research was becoming hard when all she could think about was fucking on top of the table. The things she wished he'd do to her on that table...

"Can we assume that the 'dragon' and the 'otter' are also the 'betrayer' and the 'loyal' one?" Draco inquired. They had to get something done today.

"I think it's unwise to assume anything, but it wouldn't hurt to look into it." Hermione finally said, pulling herself together. "You betrayed Voldemort. I am loyal to Harry and the Order. It could mean that."

Draco just nodded. His thoughts were hazy again as her large brown eyes looked into his. She bit her lip and he was totally unfocused all over again. They'd never get anything done at this rate. "Okay..." he finally said, though he couldn't remember what he was saying 'okay' to.

Hermione was likewise thrown off her concentration. His steel grey eyes were peering into her with such intensity, she felt like shuddering under his watchful gaze. He made her feel wanted and sexy when she looked at her like that, and her resolve to remain professional was wavering. "Draco..." she breathed aloud before she could stop herself.

His eyes grew darker as his name on her lips stirred a memory. "Yes..." he replied, his voice deep and husky. He didn't care. He was on his last strand of self-control, and it was ripping fast.

"I can't do this anymore," Hermione finally said, her heart racing in both anticipation and fear.

"What?" he asked, leaning closer. She stood and moved closer to him, and he moved from his own chair as well. Inches separated them, and Hermione's brain had turned to complete mush. She acted on her instincts and moved in closer until her lips were centimeters from his ear.

"I can't stand here one more second without touching you," she groaned, and before she could even make a move, Draco pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss was strong and feral. Both grunted in unison as their tongues darted out to tangle with each other. Hermione was roughly pushed up against the table they'd been researching at. Her arse was placed at the edge as Draco moved between her legs. She tugged at his clothing trying to get him as close as possible.

Draco's body felt overheated. Her hands were everywhere and his mouth was devouring her's just as he'd been dreaming about for months. "Hermione..." he choked as they parted for air. He hoped she wouldn't change her mind because he really didn't think they'd survive the sexual tension that would follow an unfulfilled desire like this.

Hermione just moaned and pulled his mouth back to hers, bucking into his hard erection as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't wait anymore," she moaned. She knew she sounded wanton, but she could tell Draco needed this as much as she did. They'd been tiptoeing around this since the moment she saw him at Grimmauld Place-probably even before then.

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He swiftly lifted her off the table and walked, with her wrapped around him, out of the library and to the stairs. On the way up, they stopped several times, plundering each other's mouths and dry humping until they reached her room on the second floor.

Once inside, he pressed her against the door and she absentmindedly used her wand to lock and silence the room. "Please..." she moaned, throwing her head back in ecstasy. He immediately took the opportunity to lick and nip a trail down her neck that he'd been dreaming about since they began research that morning.

"Merlin, Hermione..." he moaned as she bucked into him faster. They were like animals, biting and clawing at each other. She'd finally divested him of his shirt and he'd ripped her tank top from her body, pleased to note she hadn't bothered to wear a bra.

"I need you," she bit out between gritted teeth. Draco was right there with her. He pulled her away from the wall and roughly pushed her down on the bed.

His mouth moved down her body until he latched onto one of her breasts. Her breath instantly hitched as her back arched into him. his fingers worked diligently at the fly of her shorts and within seconds she was completely naked. Gods, she was even more breathtaking than he remembered.

She sighed in frustration as she felt the material of his trousers against her thighs rather than his skin. "Too many clothes," she panted, trying to push them down with her feet. He chuckled and pulled his trousers and pants down with one hand, kicking them off behind him. When his hard cock came into contact with her sensitive and soft skin he hissed in pleasure.

He began to trail down her body once again, allowing her to card her fingers through his messy hair. "No," she almost growled, pulling his mouth back up to hers. "Just fuck me, please," she breathed. Her eyes were dark with lust, and he'd never seen her this wanton before. Even Christmas night, she'd been slightly reserved, but now she wanted him, and she made no mistake about showing it.

Her language made his cock twitch, and he moaned as he muttered the contraceptive charm, took his cock in hand, and slid into her with one powerful thrust. She hissed at the feeling of being filled for the second time in her life.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking into her eyes as he halted his movements.

She shook her head. "It feels so good, don't stop." she begged. He leaned forward and bit her lip again as he moved in and out of her with more force.

"Harder," she urged, knowing he was holding back. _Oh sweet Merlin, she needed this_. He fucked her harder and faster, gripping her hips tightly in his fingers. He knew he'd leave bruises, but he didn't care. In fact, the possessive notion of marking her only spurred him on.

"You're so fucking tight," he growled, plunging in and out of her with full force. She met him thrust for thrust, and if he didn't have proof otherwise, he'd never know she was a virgin six months ago with only one sexual experience.

"Fuck!" she shrieked, as he hit her g-spot just right. His thrusts were so deep he was hitting her clit with every one. "I'm gonna come..." she slurred her words together as her head fell back and her body arched off the bed.

"Come for me, Hermione," Draco grunted. He could feel his balls tightening and he knew her slick walls constricting around him would be enough to send him over the edge.

"Draco, don't stop...YES!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as her body convulsed and her nails dug into his skin as her orgasm drained her of all her strength.

As her pulsating muscles began to milk his shaft, he gripped her tighter and plunged inside her with abandon. "Hermione..." he grunted as he pushed as far as he could and came deep inside her. His breath was harsh and ragged and her mind was so hazy from post coital bliss, she didn't even notice as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow," he finally said when his mouth would work again.

"Mmmhmmm," was all she could manage. She was mesmerized by the sound of his beating heart under her cheek.

"At least I learned how to render Hermione Granger speechless," Draco said with a chuckle. She swatted him lightly on the arm, but smiled against his skin.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment we parted ways in Dumbledore's office six months ago," he admitted. He'd considered playing it cool, but hell; there was no denying that she wanted him after that.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Is that why you bolted out of the bed when we had sex?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Draco frowned at her. "You have to admit, Christmas Night, while amazing, was awkward."

She nodded against him. "Totally my fault, I know. What kind of person asks a guy she's not even friendly toward to take her virginity?" she laughed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Draco assured her, pulling her tighter. He used his wand to move the covers of her bed over their naked bodies and kissed the top of her head.

"So, you know we have to have the conversation," Hermione sighed. She hoped he'd want more than sex, because she wasn't sure she could have such a casual sexual relationship with anyone, let alone him.

"I assumed as much," Draco said dryly. "Let's have it," he said, steeling himself for her to massively reject any notion of their relationship going anywhere but the bedroom. She wanted him, it didn't mean that she wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course, that notion was laughable, given the situation they were living in.

"I really like you, Draco," she said, biting her lip and looking up into his eyes. It took all of her Gryffindor courage, but she knew that if she didn't tell him her honest feelings, this entire situation would hang over them forever.

"I think it's clear that I like you too, Hermione," Draco said, his features relaxing slightly.

"I'm serious, Draco," Hermione said, sitting up and totally disregarding how the sheet fell down and exposed her breasts to him. "I really do like you. I've been feeling like this for a long time. It's not just sex," she tried to explain.

"It's not just sex for me either." Draco admitted, pleased to hear her admission. "At first I thought it was, but...it's more." Hermione smiled at him so brightly that he couldn't help but smile back at her. He leaned in, and cupping her cheek, kissed her gently on the mouth.

"So, I guess we're..." Hermione breathed against his lips.

"Boyfriend/Girlfriend?" He laughed, "Going steady as Muggles say?" Hermione giggled at him. "Yes, it's safe to say we can call it exclusive."

"One condition," Hermione said, her face growing serious. When Draco motioned for her to continue, she bit her lip. "I don't want to tell Harry and Ron until after the mission we are on is over."

Draco sighed heavily. He didn't like the idea one bit. Now that he wasn't bound by familial blood obligations, he had no reason to hide his feelings for Hermione. Further, the idea that Ron Weasley still thought she was available made his skin crawl. However, he could see her point. The most important thing was the mission, the prophecy, and bringing down the Dark Lord. Not even his strong feelings about Hermione could change that.

"Fine," he finally said, making his disapproval apparent. "But if the Weasel tries anything, I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to him," he said, pulling her into him almost protectively. She chuckled nervously just allowed him to hold her. Ron was an issue she was going to have to deal with eventually, but she hoped it would be later, rather than sooner.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bill and Lupin tried hard to block the sounds from upstairs from their ears. Tonks remained oblivious. Unfortunately, the simple silencing charm did not work on werewolf ears.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner that Hermione and Draco emerged from her room. Her body was sore by that time, as their activities were new to her. "No chance you have any of that soothing balm you made for the burns, is there?" she chuckled as they headed down the stairs.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"No," she lied. "It's a good kind of sore. Just not used to it."

"I actually can make you something if you want," he said, lacing his fingers through hers.

She smiled back at him, her heart racing with happiness. In the course of a few hours, things had definitely changed for the better. "No, I'll be okay," she said.

"Good," he smiled before pecking her on the lips and continuing with her down the stairs. They dropped hands, entering the kitchen where Lupin had already begun setting dinner on the table. The three adults looked up at the two with strange looks on their faces.

"Can I talk to you for a second, mate?" Bill asked Draco. He nodded, confused and followed the redhead into the sitting room leaving Hermione with Tonks and Lupin.

Lupin looked at Tonks pointedly before saying, "I left something in the library, I'll be right back."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled as he left the room. "Okay, Tonks, what the hell is going on with everyone?" she asked.

Tonks grinned at her. "He did not want to be here when I confronted you about your extracurricular activities with Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes grew two sizes as she sputtered incoherently at her friend. How the hell could they know? Further, how could they know so soon?

Tonks read her mind and draped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "A simple Silencing Charm doesn't work with Bill and Lupin," she explained.

"Oh God!" Hermione moaned, dropping her head in her hands. Her face was bright red, and she'd never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

"I didn't hear a thing, but they did, and I think it freaked Remus out a little," Tonks explained, still grinning at the girl. Hermione could have smacked her.

"Look, Tonks, please don't tell anyone. We...I...I mean to say. Harry and Ron...well..." she tried to explain.

"Don't worry. This will stay between the five of us, I assure you. I just wanted you to know that I know, so if you ever want to talk..." Tonks let her sentence trail off, knowing how uncomfortable the whole conversation was.

"Thanks," Hermione croaked. "God, I can't believe Bill and Lupin heard us."

In the sitting room, Bill smirked at Draco. "Remember when I told you how werewolves have heightened senses." Draco nodded impatiently. "Well, let's just say, your silencing charm earlier today was not strong enough."

Draco almost choked. "You're not telling me..." he started.

"Every impassioned moan," Bill answered his unfinished question with a grin a mile wide. He was getting way too much pleasure from this.

"Fuck," Draco muttered, "she's going to kill me, you know."

"Nah. Lupin and Tonks are talking to her now. They already knew something was going on, and they are just as good at keeping a secret as you are," Bill said.

"Look, Weasley," Draco said, his voice showing he was serious. He'd always referred to Bill as 'Bill' so, the older wizard knew Draco was serious. "I care about her a lot. More than I should, probably, but if you guys do anything to endanger this relationship, I'll be more than difficult to deal with, friends or not." He was still a Malfoy, after all. He wasn't to be messed with, and Bill was smart enough to know that as well.

"No worries, mate. And I'll teach you the silencing charm that works on all ears after dinner. I think Lupin is having a very hard time hearing the girl he looks at as a daughter being defiled," Bill laughed. Draco just grunted and followed him back to the kitchen. The meal was surprisingly not as awkward as Hermione or Draco would have thought, given the circumstances. Lupin even seemed to get over his initial skittishness.

That night, Draco stayed with Hermione in her room and it was the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

Research actually went a lot better after Hermione and Draco finally admitted their feelings for each other. Not that they were yielding more results, but the sexual tension had an outlet, so it didn't permeate the air.

"Okay," Hermione said the next day from her spot on Draco's lap in the library. "Let's just go through it line by line."

"Hermione, we've done this a million times," Draco sighed, pulling her against him to kiss her neck.

"I know that, Draco. But this is how these things work. We just have to go over and over it until we figure it out," Hermione said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Fine," Draco started, "The one who betrays shall become loyal," he said, reciting the first line from memory. He'd read the thing a million times.

"Okay," Hermione said, sitting on the tip of his legs to think. "We already discussed the fact that it could be an allusion to you, betraying Voldemort, and then becoming loyal to the Order. It could be someone else, betraying the Order to become Loyal to Voldemort, though," she thought out loud.

"But look at the next two lines," Draco suggested, "'The one who is loyal shall join him/The Chosen One will trust one but need both'. It implies that these people are connected. The one who is loyal and the one who betrays are part of the package deal to help Potter, right?"

"Yes, it seems so," Hermione agreed.

"Well, then it is likely that the betrayer is a betrayer of the Dark Side, not the Order," Draco said, his voice getting a little more excited. "Wait a minute..." he said, his eyes darting around as he tried to remember something.

"What?" Hermione asked, hoping he'd figured something out.

"Do you remember what Snape said when he mentioned that I was Public Enemy Number One?" Draco asked, searching her eyes excitedly.

"That they were going to kill you," she said, turning away from him, unable to even consider the possibility.

"No, before that," Draco said. "He said that Voldemort refused to call me anything other than 'the betrayer'," Draco said. Hermione's eyes snapped back to his as the pieces fell into place.

"I was so concerned with the death wish laid over you I didn't even think about that!" she shrieked, jumping off her boyfriends lap and pacing. "So you are 'the betrayer'. Loyal to what though? The Order?" she was thinking out loud and Draco couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face as he watched the wheels turn in her head. She was bloody brilliant, and he was sure they, together could figure this out.

"Let's skip that for now?" Draco suggested. "Let's try to figure out the loyal one."

"Well, that hint is in the third line. It's obvious that Harry would not trust you," she admitted begrudgingly. "That means that the one he does trust would be close to him. I think...I think it is me, or Ron." Hermione said. When Draco began to protest, she continued. "Look, Harry trusts the Order because Dumbledore does. He's close to Lupin, but Lupin is purposefully kept out of the major roles in the war. He trusts Dumbledore completely, but if this prophecy were about Dumbledore it would not place him beneath Harry in hierarchy. That leaves two people that Harry trusts completely. Me and Ron."

Draco didn't want to admit she was right, but had to. "Well, you know this means its most likely you," He said.

She nodded. It all made sense. The whole damn prophecy was about the two of them. She was the Otter; he was the Dragon. She was the loyal; he was the betrayer. Of course, the important part of the prophecy was still just as much of a mystery.

"Well, at least we know that we need to work on getting Harry to trust you," Hermione said.

Draco scowled. "I could care less what Potter thinks of me," he bit out.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Draco, be serious. Besides the fact that he's my best friend in the whole world, can you put your pettiness behind you for the purposes of the damn war?" she said, slamming the book in front of her shut as she plopped down in a seat far away from him.

Draco closed his eyes and blew out a deep breath pulling his own chair in front of hers. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "But, I'm still Draco Malfoy. I'll never be best friends with Harry Potter. But you are right. For the purposes of our relationship and the war ahead of us, I should put in more effort to at least be indifferent to him."

"You know, if you just gave him a chance..." Hermione started, but was cut off by a swift shake of his head.

"Hermione, I'm doing the best that I can," Draco sighed.

"Okay," she said, letting a smile creep through. "I think we've made enough headway today, don't you?" she asked, pulling his lips down to hers. But they were immediately pulled from their embrace when Lupin announced that Ron and Harry had returned.


	15. Stupid Weasel

**Stupid Weasel**

* * *

Draco's happy little cocoon didn't last, as he knew it wouldn't. When Harry and Ron returned, they pulled Hermione up to their room and, immediately, the three of them locked themselves in for at least an hour.

It irritated him. She was his. Why should Potter and Weasley get her undivided attention the second they got back? He reminded himself that this was all about the mission, which was the number one priority, but his irritation had set into his neck now, and he sighed in frustration was the plopped down on the couch.

The house was starting to fill up again. The minute Lupin informed the Order that Ron and Harry were back the Weasley's all showed up (with the exception of Charlie whom Draco still hadn't met). Moody and Shacklebolt came too, and from the looks of it, they were all staying for dinner. He grunted in frustration. Hermione was around somewhere, but as per their agreement, she might as well have been on the moon, as close as he was allowed to get to her.

"You know, if you keep glaring like that, your face will freeze that way," Bill said with a chuckle as he sat next to Draco.

"Not now, Bill," Draco warned. It was amazing how things had changed so much in 48 hours. Two days ago, he'd have no reason to be pouting on the couch from lack of Hermione's attention. Today it sucked, and he didn't care who knew it.

"Look, you knew this would happen. Until Voldemort is sent out on a rail, the two of you are going to have to deal." Bill explained. His tone was friendly, but his words were painfully true.

"Doesn't mean I like it," Draco sighed.

"Of course not," Bill said. "Do you think I like being away from Fleur?"

Draco looked at the other man quizzically. He'd never even considered the fact that Bill might miss her. In fact, it had occurred to him a number of weeks ago to ask why he never saw Fleur there when he knew Bill was seriously involved with her. However, he neglected to do so, and after a while, he forgot. "Why don't you just have her over? No one would care," Draco suggested, actually glad to have something to take his mind off Hermione and the irritating twins.

Bill scoffed. "I know no one here would care, but my mother would have a fit," Bill said with a frustrated sigh. "Look, my mother is what you might call, protective."

"No shit," Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, she hates Fleur, and pretty much all the Beauxbatons ladies. I think its English jealousy, but it really doesn't matter the reason. She made it quite clear that to her, Fleur Delacour represented everything wrong with women. Luckily she told me this before I blurted out that I was in love with her." Bill sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Draco could tell the issue was actually weighing heavily on the man.

"Why don't you just tell your mother to shove it?" Draco asked.

"First of all, I love my mother. I also love Fleur. Most important though is that creating a rift between my mother and I, right now, would do harm to the Order. We are both inner circle members, and it would cause friction. Not to mention, Dad would have to take a side," Bill explained.

"So you are just going to leave Fleur hanging out there on a limb because you are afraid to make your mummy mad?" Draco questioned, unsure why the concept pissed him off so much. Maybe it's because he knew what it was like to be the 'dirty little secret' now, and it wasn't so fun. The difference was that Hermione promised him they'd tell everyone the truth the minute the war was no longer an issue.

"Of course not!" Bill protested. "When the war if over, I'm telling my mother that Fleur is to be my bride and she can get on board or get lost," Bill said confidently. "Fleur understands, even if she doesn't like it," he continued. "We write each other every other day, but I do miss her."

Draco nodded absently as he was beginning to put a plan together. "You know she's my first cousin, don't you?" he said. Bill just nodded. "Well, I don't think it would be totally uncalled for if I requested the presence of my cousin. She's been okayed by the Order, I assume."

Bill's eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open in shock. "You'd...do that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco asked. "Besides, I know she's on the right side. Father cut her family out of the family tree before Fleur was even born."

"But what about Ron?" Bill asked, his voice growing disappointed. "He's here all the time, and he'd let something slip...or try to flirt with her," Bill added.

"Let me worry about the Weasel," Draco said with a smirk, "Just write Fleur and warn her of my impending letter." Bill nodded, and before leaving the room turned back to Draco.

"Thank you," he said, simply. Draco just nodded in response but let a smile slip onto his face when Bill was out of sight. He knew he was turning into a mushy Hufflepuff, but it did feel good to help someone else. He'd never known the feeling before. A Malfoy doesn't spend a lot of time worrying about other people's problems. Perhaps doing a good deed here and there would have stopped his mother and father from looking like they had a stick up their arses all the time.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys did it!" Hermione said excitedly to Harry and Ron.

"No faith at all, I tell you," Ron scoffed good-naturedly.

"Oh you know that's not it," Hermione said. "I'm just happy you guys got it done and back safely."

She was glad to have them back, though she could cut the tension with a knife. It was too much to hope that the amazing euphoria she was feeling with Draco could last when the boys made it home. Keeping another secret from them weighed on her conscience, but what could she do? Telling them that she and Draco were...an item, would not help anything.

She was worried about Draco, though. He didn't want to keep their relationship a secret in the first place. Hopefully he understood why she felt they needed to do it. Besides, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill knew they truth, so it wasn't like it was a total secret. She knew she was rationalizing. If Draco would have asked to keep her a secret from his friends, it would have hurt. She just hoped it worked out in the end.

"How was Malfoy?" Ron asked with a scowl.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "He and I researched most of the time," she lied. Though given Ron's attitude, she didn't feel guilty about it at all.

"Have you and Malfoy made any headway on the prophecy?" Harry asked, noting a fight on the way. He'd rather defuse it than listen to Ron bitch all day.

"A little," Hermione said. "But really, we'd rather uncover it at the meeting. You need to focus on that last Horcrux." Both nodded in understanding before leading her out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Both were starving, to no one's surprise.

* * *

Draco and Hermione didn't even get to see each other until that night. Hermione made her way to the kitchen, hoping he'd be there like always, and was not disappointed. There was no tea made, this time, however.

"I figured we could skip the tea," Draco said, his voice husky with desire. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wanted the same thing she did.

"Let's go to your room," she suggested, allowing him to pull her close. "It's further away, and no one will look for us there." Draco just nodded, taking her hand in his and pulling her up to the top floor of the house. When he pulled them both through his door he locked it and muttered the strongest silencing spell Bill knew.

"That should work this time," he breathed before his lips descended on hers in a passionate and searing kiss.

They tore at each other passionately, just as they had two days ago when they'd finally given into their overwhelming feelings, and it wasn't long until they were naked and connected, dancing erotically on top of his green sheets.

"Please, Draco..." Hermione gasped as she felt her orgasm begin to take hold.

He felt her constrict around him an came deep inside her with a feral groan before collapsing on top of her.

Hermione giggled after a moment. "It's a good thing you're skinny," she said, "or you'd crush me."

He pouted in her direction as he rolled to the side and pulled her against him. "I'm not skinny," he grunted.

Hermione just giggled again. "Whatever you say," she said, humming against him as she nestled her head in his chest. "So, how was your day?"

"Terrible," he admitted. She frowned and looked up at him for clarification. "Well, you were off with Potter and Weasley all day," he said.

"Not jealous, are you?" she teased.

Draco scoffed at that. "Jealous? Of Pothead and the Weasel Wonder? I don't think so." She slapped him playfully, but snuggled closer into him.

"I know it's hard," she said. "I missed you all day," she admitted. She'd decided when they started this relationship that she wasn't going to hold back like she usually did in romantic entanglements. The open honesty with him was actually freeing.

"I missed you too," Draco said, rubbing his fingers up and down her bare arm. "It's just an adjustment. After being free of being told who I could and could not be with, it's hard being shoved back in the closet."

Hermione frowned again. "I'm sorry, Draco," she said. "I don't like it much either. Part of me says, 'tell them'. I mean, what difference could it make? But then I remember the look in their eyes when I told them I knew you were on the right side. They were so betrayed. It almost affected the mission. We can't have that happen."

"I know, Hermione," Draco assured her. "And I told you I was on board. It doesn't mean I like it."

"Well, we agree there," Hermione finally said. "Now, how about we don't spend our time alone talking about my friends anymore."

"That, I agree whole heartedly with," Draco said with a charming grin. "Although, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about that involves the Weasel."

"Could you please stop calling him that?" Hermione huffed.

"Whatever, Weasley," Draco continued. "Well, I'm not sure if you know about Bill and Fleur Delacour's relationship..." he trailed off.

"What?" Hermione sputtered. "Really?" Draco just nodded and smiled at her. He explained the whole situation as Bill explained it to him.

"She's my cousin, on my Father's side, you know," Draco said, and Hermione nodded. "Well, I plan to invite her here for a weekend, on the pretense of spending time with my family. The only thing is that I need to find a way to get Ron out of the house, and keep the Weasleys away."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend wide-eyed for a long moment. "This was your idea?" she asked. When he nodded, she grinned widely at him and threw her arms tightly around him, hugging the breath from him.

"Hermione," he choked, "I can't breathe!"

She loosened her grip slightly before smiling up at him. "That is the most romantic thing, I've ever heard," she exclaimed. "I can take care of the Weasleys, no problem. I'll invite myself over to the Burrow and be a very demanding guest. Mrs. Weasley will have no choice but to be the gracious host," she laughed. "Hell, I'll even drag Harry with me."

As much as Draco hated a weekend without her - in the home of Ron Weasley, no less - it was a perfect solution. "Thanks," he said, settling back down in the covers.

"One more thing, then I promise we can move onto more exciting topics of conversation," Hermione laughed.

"Okay."

"There is no chance that you learned how to concoct a Contraceptive Potion, is there?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through her dark lashes. She hoped to God he had because asking Snape for one would be high on her list of things she never wanted to do. "Because, it would be nice not to have to do the charm every time. Plus, if we ever forget..." The potion lasted up to 3 months, and was more reliable too.

Draco nodded. "Always so rational and thoughtful, even in the heat of passion," he laughed. When he finally got a small smile out of her he said, "Unfortunately I don't know how to make one. But if you want, I can ask Snape so you don't have to."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At this point, what would it hurt if Snape knew they were fucking like hormonal bunnies? She just didn't want to talk about it with him.

"Now, can we forget the outside world and just be us?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled brightly at his words.

"Yes, being 'us' sounds perfect." She said, reveling in the feeling of his fingers running through her long hair.

* * *

After having every intention of leaving for her own room later that night, Draco convinced her to stay, and so they formed another routine. Every night, they'd meet in Draco's room, where she'd stay the night and get up early to 'wake up' in her own room.

Draco also had the very uncomfortable conversation with Snape about a contraceptive potion. Luckily, the older wizard neither required nor wanted further details on the reason for it, thought Draco knew it wouldn't be hard to guess. Unless Lupin and Tonks had decided to split, and he took a liking to her (a prospect that was made even more unlikely, as Tonks was his cousin), Hermione was really the only likely partner he had.

Draco had a feeling that Snape knew about him and Hermione anyway because of the odd look he received after his request. He assumed Snape must have seen something in her mind in those Occlumency lessons they were doing. The thought made him shudder.

One thing that was working smoothly was his plan for Bill and Fleur. After Bill sent Fleur and owl, informing her that Draco would be inviting her to Grimmauld Place, Draco broached the topic with Lupin the next day. Once Dumbledore was informed (and gave his permission with delight), the plan was set into motion and she was set to arrive that weekend.

Hermione was already setting her part of the plan in motion, as much as Draco hated it. "Oh, let's go to the Burrow this weekend!" she cooed, clasping her hands together in a falsely excited voice. Draco rolled his eyes at how easily her friends accepted it. It was so not Hermione. He didn't dwell on the fact that he actually knew her well enough to make these assessments.

He almost growled at Ron's equally excited response. "Really? That would be great! I've been dying to visit!" He bet he was excited about the prospect of a weekend with Draco's girlfriend.

"But what about the research," Harry said, his voice betraying his internal desire to go.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, almost pouting-another, very un-Hermione-like action. "Just for the weekend. Besides, don't tell me you don't want to spend more time with Ginny." Since she wasn't part of the order (Mrs. Weasley had put her foot down on that one), Ginny didn't make it over to Grimmauld Place as much as she and Harry would have liked.

"Well, we'd have to ask Dumbledore," Harry finally said, giving in.

"I'm already on it!" Hermione said, giggling excitedly again. Ron watched her walk away to write Dumbledore a letter with a bemused look on his face that Draco sincerely wanted to wipe off. At least he trusted Hermione. She'd made it clear that she was not confused about her feelings, so, for the sake of Bill, he'd give her up for a weekend. How hard could it be anyway?

* * *

Surprisingly it was hard. Draco didn't realize how large a part of his life Hermione had become until she was totally absent from it. After 3 days without her, he was counting down the seconds until she returned. He'd enjoyed getting to know his cousin better, but truth be told, Fleur and Bill spent a great deal of time in his room. Since that was the whole point of her visit, he wasn't offended, but he was bored and lonely and missed Hermione. It was pathetic, but he was far beyond caring.

Fleur left that morning, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were due back soon. _Thank Merlin_! "Calm down, mate," Bill chuckled as he paced in front of the Floo again.

"Bugger off," Draco mumbled.

He didn't have to wait long because five minutes later Hermione barreled out of the Floo, her face scrunched up in an emotion Draco had learned to define as 'extreme anger'.

Harry and Ron followed behind her. Potter looked decidedly sheepish, while Ron looked embarrassed. Draco just knew one of them had upset his little lion, and controlling the urge to punch both of them for good measure, he followed Hermione out of the room. Bill ran interference, pulling Harry and Ron aside to ask them how the weekend went.

"Hermione," Draco called out to her as he saw her climb up the stairs to her room. She sighed and turned to look at him before entering, leaving the door open for him to follow.

"What the hell did Potter and Weasley do?" Draco asked, when he shut the door behind him, casting a simple silencing charm.

"You really don't want to know," Hermione said, wrenching her sweater over her head.

"I really do," Draco said, his voice serious. Whatever happened, it was bad.

"No, Draco. You'll just get mad and act like a guy, and I don't need anymore testosterone in my life right now!" she cried out in frustration. Draco's interest was definitely piqued. He pulled out his ace card.

"Hermione," he said, lifting his hand to graze he cheek. He led her over to the bed and sat next to her. "Don't you trust me?"

Of course, after that, Hermione had very little argument. But, she knew telling him about Ron Stupid Weasely's stupidity would make him mad. Part of her wanted to see that reaction. The rational part of her knew it was a bad idea. Unfortunately her rational mind was left somewhere at the Burrow for the moment.

"Fine," Hermione finally said. "You were right, and I was an idiot."

Draco grinned at her, "Well, I knew that, but what happened?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't smile. She was still pissed off.

"Everything was fine this weekend. I spent some time with Ginny, and Harry and Ron and I were getting along really well. I was convinced that the trip to the burrow was just what we needed. That was, until last night and this morning," Hermione said, her voice growing cold. It was enough to make Draco's heart stop at the implications.

"What happened last night...and this morning?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

"Stupid Ronald Weasley happened!" Hermione shouted standing up and pacing. "He asked me out a long time ago, like months, and I told him that I didn't really think about him that way. I guess he didn't get the message because last night, he came to my room to talk about a relationship again." Hermione explained.

"He what?" Draco asked, his voice growing dangerously low.

"I told him that I didn't think about him that way, but that I wanted to be friends," Hermione said, turning back to Draco. "He came onto me, telling me that 'I just needed to give it a chance'," she scoffed.

"I'll kill him," Draco swore as he got up and began to walk to the door.

"No!" Hermione cried pushing him back down on the bed and climbing on top to keep him there. "I pushed him off of me, and told him to get out and never touch me like that again. He got the message, apologized, and left." Hermione explained. "But he'd clearly discussed it with Harry because this morning Harry was telling me how wonderful it would be if Ron and I got together. I explained, in no uncertain terms, that I was not going to become Ron's girlfriend, especially after the stunt he pulled last night."

"What did he do, exactly, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"He kissed me, but I pushed him off me, and he fell on his ass." she smiled at the memory. When Draco still looked murderous, she pecked him on the lips. "Come on, Draco, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Just let it go. I took care of it."

"You most definitely should have told me about this," Draco said, his voice softening as he brushed her hair out of her face. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "As soon as this war is over, I'm going to punch that Weasel in the face."

Hermione just laughed. "Okay, but he's still my friend, as stupid as he is."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not that I can understand why."

"Draco, why is it that every time we are in bed we end up talking about Ron and Harry? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hermione asked, a giggle bubbling at her lips.

Draco laughed before strengthening the silencing charm and tackling her to the mattress.

* * *

Hermione's biggest breakthrough in her Occlumency lessons came later that week. Snape had returned and they set about work almost immediately. After two hours, Hermione had hit her stride.

"Good work, Miss Granger," Snape said, settling back into the chair. "Do you think you are ready for more?"

"Yes," she answered eagerly. "I want to try the third phase. I think I can do it. Just give me a moment to prepare."

Snape nodded and waited patiently. When Hermione motioned for him to go on he sat up straight and, wand in hand, cast his strongest Legilimens.

Her blocks were flawless. At first he saw nothing. Then, he was bombarded with random images, just like real memories and thoughts would go through ones mind. The images focused on a particular scene and he watched as Hermione stitched together a memory out of thin air. It was slightly hazy, not quite as strong as real memories, but it was there all the same. When he pulled out he was truly impressed.

"Miss Granger, how did you manage it?" Snape asked.

"I just remembered how I did it by accident before. I focused on the same process. But I created the false memory beforehand. It would have been easier if I'd had something concrete to work with in creating the fake memory, but this was the best I could do on short notice." Hermione answered.

"It's great work. At this pace you'd be able to face the Dark Lord," he joked humorlessly.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Hermione said with a pleased smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask, though I can't promise I can answer," Snape replied easily.

"What do you know about blood rites?" Hermione asked.

Snape's usually composed features registered shock for moment before he composed them. "A bit," he said, cautiously. "Is this about the prophecy?" He was surprised her mind even registered that blood rites might be involved. Usually Gryffindors couldn't stomach the darker side of the wizarding world.

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered quickly. "The books from the Black library involving blood rites have been removed," she explained in frustration. "I need something to at least rule it out, don't you think?"

"You could be on to something. I can bring you some pertinent books and information. It might be wise to have Draco look into the Malfoy family secrets as well," Snape advised. He'd meant to bring it up sooner, but the Dark Lord had been growing restless and calling him far more often.

"We've already begun that," Hermione said, a smug smile on her face. It was the same look she got when she answered a question right in class. Usually it annoyed him, but Snape was too pleased with her to care.

"Good. I'll bring the books by tomorrow," Snape said before dismissing her from the lesson.

She was so happy about her progress she allowed herself to speak with Ron. She told him that, while he was not forgiven, she was willing to try to do so. He seemed relieved, though a bit disappointed. She completely ignored Harry's pleading looks. Her love life was not something she was going to allow her friends to bully her into. Besides, Draco deserved to know she was committed to him.


	16. Communication

**Communication**

* * *

Hermione smiled against Draco's naked chest as they lay together in his bed a few nights later. She wrapped her fingers around his and smiled brighter at the sigh of complete contentment that escaped her bed partner. "I wish it was always like this," Draco murmured into the top of her head.

"Me too," Hermione replied, her heart beating at his confession. Every time they were alone he was as sweet and gentle as he could be, but his pure and honest confessions still surprised her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, looking up into his beautiful grey eyes.

"You can ask. I can't promise I'll tell you," he said, a smirk playing at his lips. That was the Draco she remembered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've spent far too much time with Snape," she said.

"Ask your question," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Why did you accept my proposal at Christmas, initially?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why, but she was wondering, lately, about the events that had led them to this point. He seemed so eager to help her, and she didn't understand why.

"You have absolutely no idea how beautiful you are," Draco said. It wasn't a question. It was an obvious statement and he grinned at her when she blushed bright red in his arms.

"Draco, I'm not _that_ beautiful," She countered. It wasn't false modesty. Hermione was certain she was pretty. Enough people had told her so, and she had decent self-esteem. But having a creature as mind-numbingly beautiful as Draco Malfoy say she was also beautiful made her feel a little light headed.

"Yes you are," he said, in a tone that meant there was no need for argument. "When you asked me to...take your virginity, I'll admit, it wasn't much of a tough decision. Any guy would duel me for the opportunity."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "So, how long have you been attracted to me?" she asked.

"You tell me first," Draco countered. Usually, she'd have fought him, but as she had no reason to lie to him, she gave in.

"I can't really pin point it," she said. "I remember when I first saw you. It was in the Hogwarts Express the first year. You came to extend your hand in friendship to Harry, but when you saw Ron and then me, you sneered at us. Before I was overcome with extreme rage at your attitude, I remember thinking, 'I've never seen a boy like that before'." she admitted. She was not at all embarrassed. Why would she be? Draco had seen parts of her, both literally and figuratively, that no one else ever had already.

"I hated you after that, of course," She said, "but I guess the first moment I was actually attracted to you was fifth year. You came back from break a little darker, and a little more serious than previous years. As much as I hate to admit it, I noticed, and then I let me imagination get away from me." Hermione chuckled.

"Your imagination, huh?" Draco asked, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "You know, you will _have_ to share some of those fantasies one day."

"One day, I might," Hermione said dismissively, "Now, your turn."

"Okay," Draco said, pleased with her answer. "I can pinpoint the moment I first knew I was attracted to you. It was that day, third year, when you punched me."

"What?" Hermione giggled. "Are you telling me you are a closet masochist?"

"No," Draco answered, "but no girl had ever stood up to me like that before. It turned me on a little," he admitted. "Then when I felt more like punching Victor Krum than dancing at the Yule Ball, I knew I really was attracted," he explained.

"You were jealous of Viktor?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. The idea was completely ludicrous. Draco was ten times the man, lover, and person that Viktor was, of that she was sure.

"I wasn't the only one," Draco said quietly. Hermione watched as a strange emotion flash in his eyes and then it was gone.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, moving closer to his face before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Draco, I know that this is new, and we are constantly living our lives on a razor's edge, but I want you to know, I've never felt, about anyone, the way I feel about you." Her eyes were intense with honesty, and it was enough to cause him to pull her closer to him.

"I'm not good at being mushy," Draco said. "My father and mother are both cold people. Emotions were never exchanged freely when I was growing up. But don't ever doubt that I...have strong feelings for you. I've never felt like this either." Hermione smiled brilliantly and kissed him again.

* * *

"Harry and Ron, can I speak with you?" Hermione asked the next morning after breakfast. She'd been doing a fairly good job of ignoring both of them since the incident at the Burrow, but it was time to focus on the war, and part of that meant discussing the prophecy with Harry. She knew that having Ron on the same page would make everything so much easier.

They both smiled brightly at her, apparently glad to be let out of the doghouse. Draco rolled his eyes. They still weren't out of his doghouse, not that they probably cared.

She led them into the sitting room and waited a few moments before speaking. "As you both know, Draco and I have been trying to decipher the prophecy." Both nodded, wondering why this hadn't turned into a conversation about the infamous kiss (or mauling as she described it). "We think we've narrowed down the beginning of it, which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"You mean the line about the Chosen One?" Harry guessed.

"Yes," Hermione said. "The bottom line is this entire prophecy is about Draco and me. We aren't sure what we are to do, or how it will play out, but we've figured out enough to know that you have to trust us. Both of us," Hermione said looking pointedly at both Ron and Harry.

"You know I trust you, Hermione," Harry said cautiously.

"Yes, but you have to trust Draco as well," Hermione said. "This entire thing could fall down to the three of us. It's looking more and more like that every day."

"Why him?" Ron asked, obviously frustrated.

Hermione kept her cool and tried her best to maintain a level head. Yelling and fighting was not going to help her. "Look," she said, "I understand that Draco has been a real pain in the ass over the years. I don't forget what happened. But he was raised by cold-hearted Death Eaters, and _still_ he chose to run from them. He chose to work for us and is putting in as much effort as we are to win this war. That should be reason enough to trust him. If not, then why not think about the fact that I do, and Dumbledore does, and the rest of the Order does as well. That should be good enough for you. If you are going to be stubborn on the Draco issue, I think it could mean dire consequences for the war. I'm not asking you to be his friend. I'm not even asking you to talk to him about things that don't involve Order business. I'm just asking you to trust him. We need him. I'm not sure how, yet, but we do."

She let Harry marinate on her words for a moment before turning to Ron. "And, Ronald, so help me, you will be _helpful_ about this. Harry has enough on his shoulders without you trying to drag him into petty fights with Draco." Ron looked at his hands, ashamed before nodding.

"Okay," Harry finally said. "On matters dealing with the war and the prophecy, I'll trust him. Only because you and Dumbledore do," he added. "But if he turns his back on us, I will not hesitate to kill him." Hermione knew, looking into her best friend's eyes, that he was not lying.

"Thank you," she finally said. "Now, about the events at the Burrow last weekend," she said, her voice becoming business-like. "I accept both of your apologies and would like to put it behind us. However, if you ever try to force your will on my again, Ronald, I will hex your balls off. Harry, I would suggest you pay more attention to the task at hand than the love lives of your friends." With that she said her piece and did as she promised. She put it behind them and reverted back to her friendly tone.

* * *

Hermione sighed in frustration as she read through the second book Snape had brought her about blood rites. There were so many of them. She didn't know where to begin. She just hoped Draco was having more luck with the Malfoy journals Snape had procured.

"This is fascinating," Draco mumbled to himself as he turned another page. He'd been engrossed in the books since Snape had dropped them in his lap the day before.

"What is?" Hermione asked, taking the opportunity to pull her head out of the book in front of her.

"The Malfoy enchantments," Draco said. "I knew a lot of them, but there are so many more." Hermione smiled, glad that their research was actually bringing someone pleasure.

"Anything of use?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?" Draco asked. He felt a little sick at the idea that she was researching blood rites to be used upon him, but he knew she had to.

"It's so hard to tell. The prophecy isn't very specific. I wish I had something to go on," she said.

"Well, does it having anything about the rite of 'Ashes and Blood' in it?" Draco asked. He'd totally forgotten about the conversation he'd had with Snape, months ago about 'ashes and blood.'

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Not that's I've read. What is that? Do you know something?"

"Not really," Draco said. "Snape just mentioned something about it months ago, but with everything going on I completely forgot about it."

"Draco!" she shrieked. "How could you forget something like that? It could be the key to the whole damn thing." She was more than frustrated with his neglect on the issue.

"I'm sorry," Draco said a little coolly, "I guess with trying to survive and deal with the changing world around me, I should have brought a tape recorder to all my meetings with Snape."

Hermione realized he was mad and moved out of her own chair and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I just don't want to read any more pages about all the different ways I might have to kill you via a blood rite." She unwillingly let a few tears escape her eyelids.

He pulled her closer to his side and sighed. "I know," he said. "From what I remember, Snape said the rite was an old ritual that takes the ashes of an ancestor and the blood of one who wishes to take over the family. Snape thought the 'new world' bit might have something to do with the new head of the family being some kind of leader after the fall of Voldemort," he summarized.

"I see," Hermione said to herself. "Well, it's worth looking into. I'll try and figure it out. Though, really, if Lucius dies, you are already the new head of the Malfoy family, so I'm not sure why a blood rite would be necessary."

Draco hadn't considered that. "Well, the good news is, this journal should prepare us to infiltrate the Manor should we have to," he indicated the book in his hands.

"That's great," Hermione smiled. Her momentary happiness was cut short when Mrs. Weasley asked for their help in the kitchen. She looked frazzled and Hermione just prayed everyone was okay. No dangerous missions were scheduled.

They found a pain stricken Snape sitting at the table with Molly and Lupin tending to him. "Professor, what happened?" Hermione asked, moving to get him a warm wash cloth to wipe off the dried blood at his temple.

"The Dark Lord is less than pleased with my progress, or lack thereof, in the Order," Snape drawled, but his usual bored voice was laced with pain.

"All I require is a blood replenishing potion and a good night's sleep, I assure you," he said, throwing Mrs. Weasley a dirty look. She tutted and continued to tend to his injuries. There weren't many, but he still looked in pain.

"I'll get the potions," Draco said, already moving to the basement laboratory. Hermione helped Lupin get Snape upstairs and placed him in her bed. He refused at first, but she assured him she would strap him down if he didn't shut up and get in bed. He was too tired to argue.

After six hours of sleep and the proper potions he was good as new. Draco and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if this was a normal Wednesday evening for the man. The thought made them quite sad.

* * *

That night, at the Order meeting, Draco and Hermione explained the progress they'd made on the prophecy. Because they had not confirmed that the rite of 'Blood and Ashes' was involved-or any blood right for that matter-they didn't even mention it, but the Order members seemed relieved that at least some progress was being made.

When Hermione explained that Harry would need to trust her as well as Draco, and eerie silence took the room (probably a bit of cynicism as well), but Harry actually looked Draco in the eyes and nodded. Draco was shocked for just a moment before returning the other boy's nod. Hermione sighed with relief.

After the meeting, Ginny came to Grimmauld Place again, having thrown the biggest fit the Weasley family had ever seen. Her mother agreed to allow her to come but only for a day or two. Hermione was excited about the prospect of having another girl in the house (Tonks was busy at the Ministry lately), but her excitement was squashed quickly when Ginny began behaving like a terrible two year old.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all gathered in Harry and Ron's bedroom. Because of the sensitivity of _their_ research, Harry and Ron agreed that the Horcrux search would have to go on hold while Ginny was there. But the moment Ginny got them alone she demanded to know what was being kept from her.

"I told you, I couldn't even tell you if I wanted to, Gin." Harry said for the umpteenth time.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me. Don't you trust me?" Ginny pouted.

"Oy, Ginny, stop needling him. We can't tell you. No one knows. Not even Snape or McGonagall. Will you let it go?" Ron finally said, growing tired of his little sister's tantrum. Hermione was silently seething. Ginny should know by now that this was not a game. Her whole family was in the Order and had been for nearly 20 years. Just because she was being protected from the war as much as possible didn't mean she should have been given reason to lose all her sense.

Ginny's eyes blazed and she huffed. If she'd stamped her foot, Hermione would have laughed, but she refrained. "I've put up with this long enough. You lot have been home from whatever that bleeding mission was for over a month!" She turned to Harry and ignored Ron and Hermione for a moment. "You are my boyfriend. Why won't you be honest with me? I'd tell you. It's not fair. It's not like I can't handle the truth." She was in a full on pout now, and Hermione could no longer hold her tongue.

"Enough," she said, her voice even and calm. "Ginny, we cannot tell you what we are working on, as you well know. Harry being your_boyfriend_ has nothing to do with it. We are playing a very serious game, and the time for Christmas dances and making wishes on eyelashes and all that ridiculous rubbish is gone. The very fact that you can't be mature enough to understand that there are some things that you don't need to know is proof enough that you cannot handle it," Hermione said. Her voice never rose, but her tone was serious. Ginny had never been talked to that way, and Hermione could see the exaggerated huff ready to leave her lips.

"Now, you can pout like a child until you get your way, but I can assure you, you will be pouting for a very long time. We have work to do. If you are not going to be on board, then I think it's best you stay at the Burrow until the war is over," Hermione said. Harry couldn't say it at the time, but he was grateful to her. He loved Ginny, but she just didn't get the magnitude of what was going on around them. Ron cursed himself for thinking Hermione sexy as she told his sister off. No way was he going to get over her if she kept walking around and being gorgeous like that.

Hermione waited for a moment to see if Ginny would respond. She received only a pout, so she got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ginny needed to learn that romance is all good and fine in it's proper place, but for _all_ of them, the war had to be a priority. Even Miss Sheltered Weasley.

* * *

Research was back in full swing when Ginny left. Apparently, she and Harry had kissed and made up, but it was decided that, until such a time that Ginny would be allowed into the Order, it was best that she stay at the Burrow. That was just fine with Hermione. It was one less person she had to dodge when trying to meet up with Draco in dark corners of the house.

Her lessons continued as well, but Hermione was growing worried about Professor Snape. Voldemort was being very hard on him lately, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it considering he was doing it all to protect them.

She was doing remarkably well at Occlumency though. She'd even been able to trick Snape with a fake memory. At the end of their lesson, though, she was more interested in his well-being. A dead spy was no use to anyone. The thought sent a pain through her chest.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"I assume you mean the Dark Lord?" Snape replied.

"Of course."

"No," Snape said after a moment of deliberation. "In fact, I rarely receive physical punishment, as it might 'blow my cover'." Hermione was proud that he felt comfortable talking so freely with her. She let him continue. "But he's caught wind that the Order has discovered a new prophecy." Hermione gasped. Her life depended on him not finding that prophecy. Draco's life depended on it.

"What is he doing to find it?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"He's looking everywhere. He's even neglected the war effort, but the prophecy is safe. It will never leave the Order," Snape explained, seeing her fear.

"But what does this have to do with you?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"He's questioning my loyalties. The longer I go without giving him something or providing him a concrete witness of my loyalty, the more he mistrusts me." Snape explained. He sighed in a defeated way that Hermione had never seen before. It made her want to cry.

"You have to tell the Order," Hermione said immediately. "We could come up with something."

Snape allowed a thin smile to grace his lips, and Hermione was struck by the thought that, she didn't think she'd ever seen him smile. "Miss Granger," he said carefully, "I am assured of your belief in me and my abilities, but you are not like every Gryffindor." Hermione's puzzled look caused him to explain. "While Dumbledore trusts me entirely, old prejudices run deep in the Order. None of them will stick their neck out to protect me. Perhaps Remus, but he'd be of little use."

Hermione nodded in understanding. It was sad, but very true. She got up to leave, but before she made it out the door, she turned back and said, "I trust you. And so does Draco." Snape just nodded and she left the room.

* * *

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair as he watched her sleep. He always liked watching her sleep because, with the exception of when she was in the throes of passion, it was the only other time she was so...relaxed. She was always beautiful, but sleeping she was truly magnificent.

He couldn't believe someone so beautiful, so pure, and so brilliant belonged to him. Though, did she? She didn't belong to anyone really, he knew that. She was her own woman. But she was his in every way she could be given the circumstances, and it had been her choice. For some reason, she wanted to be with him, and he couldn't be anything but thankful for that.

He was in deep. He knew he was falling in love with her. He fell deeper and deeper every day. Even her unfailing loyalty to her friends was an honorable trait that he secretly loved about her. She was the tether holding him together in his crumbling world. While he should have been terrified at the notion that one person held his life so tightly in her hands, he couldn't be anything but overwhelmingly happy in her presence.

He'd long ago given up the idea that he could ever have some kind of storybook love. Pureblood families didn't marry for love. They married for convenience, blood status, and money. He'd been raised that way. However, human nature always made one long for a soul mate. He'd just given up on the idea that he could ever have that. When he turned his back on his family, he thought his survival would threaten any chance he could ever have for happiness. Then, Hermione waltzed into his life with her ridiculous proposition and turned his world upside down. He never wanted it turned right again.

The only problems were his insecurities. A part of him wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her; that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her because he knew he'd never find someone who excited and challenged him more than she did. But a larger part of him was terrified that if he pushed too hard, too fast, that she would run screaming in the other direction. He knew she wanted him. He even knew that she could be close to loving him, but he didn't want to risk the tenuous happiness he'd found with her.

She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over to pull him closer and he smiled. This was enough for now. She was in his arms and he was sure that, if he played his cards right, he'd never have to let her go.

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione found herself, for the first time since the prophecy was revealed, completely unfocused on it. She was thinking about Snape. Something had to be done there. He couldn't just hope that Voldemort forgot about the prophecy. The man had sent out his best Death Eaters to steal the first one.

"Babe," Draco said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You've been reading the same page for a half-hour," he smirked. "Find something?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Just thinking."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. He'd noticed her lack of focus lately and wondered what could be the problem.

"Not really. Just worried about Professor Snape," she said, dismissively.

"He's been doing this for a long time," Draco assured. "He will be fine. Besides, Voldemort needs him. Until he can prove Snape has defected, he can't risk losing him."

Hermione nodded. That much was true, but it didn't stop Voldemort from turning the man into a cripple in the meantime.

They were both pulled from their research when Harry rushed into the library. "Hermione, Malfoy, come quick. Snape's back and Voldemort has been using him for target practice."

Hermione quickly moved into action. She was so preoccupied with Harry's announcement that she didn't even process the fact that, for the first time, Harry had acknowledged Draco without even a hint of malice in his voice.

"Where is he?" Draco asked, his own voice trembling slightly. Snape was the closest he had to family now, the thought of him injured wasn't any easier on him than it was Hermione.

"Hermione's room," Harry said leading them out of the room. "Dumbledore is calling an inner circle meeting tonight. It's gone on too long. Something has to be done." Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before they entered the room, thankful that he was taking Snape's safety into consideration too. Perhaps he was really growing up.

Snape looked pretty bad. Lupin was healing him, and luckily he was in no need of potions, but he was in a lot of pain. "He'll need a few hours to allow the injuries to heal," Lupin said. "He'll be up and ready by the time the meeting starts."

Hermione nodded and clutched Draco's hand out of Harry and Ron's eyesight. He squeezed it in return and they shared a silent moment before they left Lupin to his work.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, looking back at Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something," she said with a sigh.

"I hate to agree," Ron admitted. "He's a greasy git, but he's our only spy." Hermione smiled brightly at Ron and hugged him too, though she felt Draco's protective hand graze her back when she did.

"Let's just wait until the meeting to figure it out," she finally said before following Draco back to the library. Needless to say, no work got done after that. Though Draco received a mind blowing kiss from his Gryffindor goddess in exchange for his being so well behaved around Harry and Ron.

* * *

"I assure you, I have this under control," Snape said again, though no one in the inner circle was listening.

"We must do something, Albus," Mrs. Weasley said. "That lunatic will kill him next."

"I agree completely, Molly," Dumbledore said, his voice most grave. "We must show Tom a sign of good faith without revealing the prophecy," he explained.

"How can we do that?" Harry asked. "Without the prophecy, he will continue to attack Snape."

"What about a fake prophecy?" Draco suggested.

"Very good thought," Dumbledore said with a smile, "However, fakes are easy to detect." Draco slumped in his seat, growing more and more frustrated with unsolvable problem.

Snape was scowling in irritation by being talked about like he wasn't even there.

"A false prophecy is easy to detect..." Hermione said, thinking out loud. "But a false memory, if done correctly, is almost impossible to detect." she said, looking Snape in the eyes.

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger," Snape said, his voice warning that she would not be winning this battle. The sneer at his lips was threatening, but she knew her plan was the only one that would work, so she steeled herself for the battle that would ensue.

"Care to share with the class?" Bill asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Hermione looked at Snape, one more time, before standing before the group. She cleared her throat and made eye contact with each of the inner circle members before she spoke. "I know what we can do. Snape can 'kidnap' me and take me to Voldemort."


	17. The Belly of the Beast

**The Belly of the Beast**

* * *

The silence was truly deafening, and knowing this might be her only chance to get her entire thought out before the storm hit, Hermione continued. "I just need a few hours to mentally prepare and a fake prophecy, and I can make this work," Hermione said. Internally, the idea scared the shit out of her, but wasn't this what she'd been training for all along?

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. He had to have misheard her. Bill's voice pulled him out of his stupor. "What are you on about Hermione. You can't be serious?" His tone was both bemused and flabbergasted.

"I assure you, I'm completely serious," Hermione said, setting her jaw. She would not be talked out of this.

"And I assure you, it is not going to happen," Snape said, his voice cool and serious.

"We have to do something," Hermione countered. "This is perfect. I can keep him out of my mind and project the fake prophecy. You will look like you want to make up your mistakes to him. We will have to think of a plausible scenario for you to kidnap me, but it _will _work."

Draco still hadn't found his voice. His head was reeling. She was serious. The one beautiful thing in his life was seriously considering a suicide mission in front of the Dark Lord - one that could get her worse than killed. There was commotion around him, but his focus was on her. His eyes bored holes into her as he heard Ron's outraged voice cry something next to him.

Hermione had decided to sit as the Order launched into her. She knew getting them to agree to this would be a tough battle, but she also was sure that it was the only way. "Please, listen to me," Hermione said again. "I can do this."

"Hermione, don't be daft," Harry said. "You'll get yourself killed."

"No I won't," she replied with conviction. "He won't kill me because he knows it will make you more lethal." Her logic was sound, but it didn't stop a new wave of dissent.

"She's just a girl!" Mrs. Weasley protested to anyone who would listen. Arthur nodded his agreement, but Hermione didn't have time to worry about them. She only needed to convince Dumbledore.

Lupin and Tonks remained silent, though neither of them thought it was a very good idea. Hermione was too valuable. However, they couldn't think of a better idea either. Both felt caught in a Catch-22 situation.

"Miss Granger, there is no way that we can allow you to do this, I'm sure you realize," McGonagall said, her voice betraying the sheer terror she felt at the thought of her favorite pupil in the hands of a madman.

Hermione was ignoring them all. She couldn't make this work if she pouted. She had to stand her ground. Everything depended on it.

"I think she's on to something," Moody said gruffly. Hermione was internally grateful that at least one of the Inner Order Members wasn't going to fight her.

"Of course you do," Ron muttered, "You'd use your own flesh and blood as bait to catch a Death Eater."

Before Moody could launch across the table and throttle the boy, Dumbledore raised his voice to silence the group. "Quiet!" he cried and everyone turned to look at him. He set his warm eyes on Hermione and she, to her credit, met his gaze confidently. "Miss Granger, I'm not sure you are aware what you ask."

"I'm not asking, Professor," she said, "and I am aware. Please, test me if you wish."

The rest of the room watched in silence as Dumbledore stared into her eyes for several moments. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, but no one dared interrupt whatever was going on between the young woman and the head of the Order. When he finally broke eye contact with her, his gaze slipped to Snape. "Remarkable," he breathed.

Never in his life had Draco seen the man so...surprised. Nothing much ever seemed to surprise Dumbledore. "You see, Professor," Hermione continued, "I am the only one who can do this."

When Draco noticed Dumbledore actually considering her ludicrous idea, he jumped into action. "No," he said, his voice registering higher than he'd intended. "Hermione, you can't do this."

"Draco," she said, her eyes pleading with him not to make a scene, "I have to."

"Would anyone like _my_ opinion," Snape bit out, "since this does involve me." No one was paying attention though. All eyes were focused on Draco and Hermione. Bill, Tonks, and Lupin swallowed almost in unison as they saw Draco's eyes blaze.

"You can't!" he cried. "I'll go. They'd rather have me anyway. Hermione, you can't do this. Please, don't." he pleaded. This voice maintained its control though.

Hermione succeeded in holding back her tears as she looked into Draco's eyes, drowning out the rest of the room for a moment. "Draco, they will just kill you. You know that. Besides, I'm the only one skilled in Occlumency. Don't you see, it can only be me."

"No, enough. This is ridiculous!" Draco shouted. "I'm not listening to anymore of this nonsense. Find a new plan!" With that, he pushed himself out of the chair and stomped out of the room. Hermione turned back to the table where Harry eyed her suspiciously. She knew the exchange with Draco was a dangerous one, but she needed him to understand.

"Miss Granger, I assume you realize the risk you will be put in if you decide to do this," Dumbledore said.

"You've got to be joking!" Ron shouted. "You can't let her do this."

Dumbledore and Hermione ignored him. "I understand," she said.

"Then we must put together a plan," Dumbledore finally said. "You and Severus can work out the details, the rest of us will try to put together a new prophecy."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before moving from the table, but Harry's hand reached out to stop her. "We have to talk," he said, practically dragging her from the room. Ron followed, and Snape shot Dumbledore a dirty look before moving out of the kitchen as well.

"Now that you've made your ignorant decision, Miss Granger, I'll be in the library awaiting your assistance," He drawled as he walked past the trio. She could feel the anger radiating off him in waves, but she wasn't going to back down. Snape always thought he could do everything himself. It was going to get him killed one day if she didn't put a stop to it.

When they were alone, Harry rounded on Hermione and finally let out the tirade he'd been holding back in front of the Order. "Have you lost your mind, Hermione? You cannot throw yourself at the mercy of Voldemort. Even if he doesn't kill you, he is not going to invite you to tea. I've seen the things he does to prisoners, Hermione!"

"I know all of this Harry," Hermione implored him to listen to her. "I know the risks. My life is forfeit if he discovers that prophecy! All of us will die if Snape loses his place with Voldemort. We aren't kids anymore, Harry. This is serious. I'm the only person who can do this. I'm doing it. Dumbledore agrees. You can't stop me."

"But...but, Hermione, what if they beat you...what if they...rape you?" Ron asked, choking on the words as the escaped his mouth.

"They are risks I have to take," Hermione said resigned.

"Hermione, how can you be this cavalier?" Harry asked, his voice betraying the terror he felt at her being in danger.

"I'm not cavalier, Harry," she said, her voice calm. "I just know what has to be done. Now, I have a lot to work through to make this happen. I have to go to Professor Snape. Please, keep working on the Horcruxes, I will be fine."

"And if you are not?" Harry asked.

"Then you still have to work on the Horcruxes," Hermione said, and with that she walked out of the room and toward the library.

She was quickly intercepted by a very angry Draco. "What are you playing at, Hermione?" His hand moved to her upper arms and held her in place as she tried to move away.

"I'm not playing at anything," Hermione said, her voice calm. Getting sappy would not make this any easier.

"So you are just going to kill yourself. After everything we've been through after we...after I..." Draco groaned in frustration, dropping her arms and turning from her as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Damn it, Hermione, why are you doing this to me?" he implored, tears threatening to spill over the corner of his eyes.

Hermione moved closer to him. Never had she seen emotion so raw on his face before. It hurt her to hurt him. "Draco, you have the tools to rescue me in those journals. Work with the Order on them. I need you to do this. I need you," she admitted, her own tears betraying shining in her eyes. For the first time she let the consequences of her decision hit her. It didn't change her choice, but she _was_ scared.

"Please..." he begged, pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her close.

"Draco, I have to go." It took all her strength to pull out of his warm embrace and make her way to the library. She met Snape's burning stare as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Yelling at me won't do any good; let's just work through a plan," she said, and he nodded in defeat.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the large sitting room as Hermione and Snape made preparations to leave. The false prophecy was finished and Hermione had secured it in the recesses of her mind to use later. She and Snape had gone over the plan several times, locking out the Order members who wished to talk her out of her decision. It wouldn't do any good anyway, so what was the use of a distraction.

Draco hadn't shown up to say goodbye, and Hermione felt a hole in the pit of her stomach as she realized this. Harry and Ron were begging her to be careful while Lupin tried to give her a rundown of all the important non-verbal spells that might come in handy. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her and crying into her hanky as she held onto her husband. Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Tonks were trying to be her united front of support, but none of them looked very happy about the plan either. McGonagall was still trying to plead her case against the idea to Dumbledore, but he was soundly ignoring her. Moody was talking to Snape about something in the corner. She had a feeling it was a threat on her behalf. While she was grateful, she knew it was unnecessary. She trusted Snape with her life, obviously.

She detached herself from her friends and walked over to Bill who was sitting on the couch near the Floo. "Where is he?" she asked, her voice strained even as she tried to calm it.

"He's in his room. He didn't want to be here when you left," Bill said.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" Bill asked.

"You know why," she muttered.

"If you don't come back, he will never forgive you," Bill told her. She knew that. And she also knew that if she didn't talk to him before she left, she'd never be able to focus on the task before her.

"If you please, I need a few more minutes," she announced to the room. They nodded dumbly at her and she dashed up the stairs all the way to the top floor. She knocked rapidly on Draco's door and prayed he'd open to her.

She heard him shuffling for a second before he wrenched the door open, his face red and tear-stained. He silently moved aside to allow her entry and shut it behind her. "Draco, please don't make me go without knowing you believe in me!" she begged.

"I'm not making you do anything. This is your choice," he said, his voice was cool, but his eyes showed the pain he felt.

"I'm doing this for us!" she cried. "I need your support. You don't have to understand it, but please don't turn your back on me!" she begged.

Draco's features softened slightly. "I'm not," he said, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "But you can't expect me to be happy about this."

"I don't," Hermione said. "But I can't go in there thinking you are back here, hating me for my decision."

"Hermione, I couldn't hate you if I tried," He said.

"Kiss me," she breathed, looking into his eyes again. "Please, kiss me, so I can hold onto it."

He didn't hesitate as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her slowly and softly. She flicked her tongue against him and tasted him one last time as she deepened the kiss. His hand moved up to her face as he devoured her for one last, sweet moment. As they parted, Hermione squeezed him closer to her.

"Before I go, I want to tell you something. I don't need a response. But I have to tell you, just in case..." She swallowed and pulled all her courage together before looking back into his eyes. "I love you, Draco."

Before he could respond, she rushed out of the room and down the stairs back into the sitting room. "We'd better go, Professor," she said, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. She could break down later. It might even help her performance, but now, to get out of the house, she needed to hold it together.

Draco stood planted to the spot for several moments before he could move. He touched his lips with his fingers for a second, remembering the feeling of her lips on his. She loved him. She loved him and she was headed to the den of a mad man. He could kill her and he'd never get to tell her that she was everything to him.

He moved quickly, running from the room and down the stairs, two at a time. "Hermione!" he called, his heart thumping in his chest. "Hermione, wait!"

When he reached the sitting room, he looked around for her. "Where is she?" he asked, his voice nearly hysterical. "Where is she?"

"She's gone, Malfoy. What is your deal?" Ron asked. Draco could see the other boy had been crying, but he didn't care. His heart was in his throat as he realized he'd lost his chance. He fell back against the wall, frustrated tears prickling his eyes. He wouldn't lose himself in front of these people.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice more curious than concerned. "Why are you so concerned about Hermione?" Harry wasn't quite as thick as Ron. Something had happened between his best friend and his oldest enemy, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Draco didn't even bother to answer. Lupin and Bill intercepted for him and led Harry and Ron away as he staggered from the room. She was gone. And she took the working bits of his heart with her.

* * *

Hermione winced as Snape gripped her arm tighter than necessary. They'd apparated to Hogsmeade and, under a strong Disillusionment Charm were making their way to the Forbidden Forest. For this to be believable, He couldn't possibly 'find' her at Grimmauld Place. So, they'd concocted a story that placed her at Hogwarts as McGonagall's apprentice for the summer. Snape would 'intercept' her in the Forbidden Forest.

When they reached the edge of the Forest, Snape unhanded her and looked down at her face. His look no longer held the disgust it had through their entire planning session. She could tell he was worried. "This will work," she said, looking up at him.

"Spare me your Gryffindor confidence. I know what we are headed into, and you do not," Snape said, though his voice lacked the edge it had, had previously.

"Which is why I'm trusting you," Hermione said, handing him her wand. She hated to part with it-it was like an extension of herself-but it was necessary. "Now, do it."

Snape looked pained as he considered the options before him. They'd decided this was necessary; in order to make the story believable, but it didn't help him do it. He'd done worse things, to be sure - far worse, but the girl in front of him was the closest thing he'd had to an equal in a very long time. The thought of hurting her made his stomach turn.

"Snape," Hermione huffed, removing the polite title of Professor, "Do it. I can handle it." He sighed in resignation before lifting his hand and smacking her soundly across the face.

Hermione grunted and fell to the ground, her cheek burning where his hand had made contact. It knocked the wind out of her, but the second she caught her breath she lifted her head defiantly. "Again," she said, holding the tears back.

He struck her two more times, then refused to do it again. Her lip was sufficiently bleeding and a bruise was forming on her left cheek. Her hair and clothes were covered in dirt, as she kneeled on the ground. All in all, she looked like she's been roughed up. It was enough. "Come on," he said, working to control his emotions. He could not let his guard down once he apparated to the Manor. "It's time, prepare yourself."

Hermione sniffled and prepared both her mind and emotions for the task ahead of her. If she was successful, she could save them all. If she failed, she wouldn't even be able to save herself.

After several long minutes of silence between the both of them, Hermione turned her head to her professor and said, "I'm ready, let's do it." He silently entered her mind to make sure and all her blocks were flawlessly in place. Without another word he apparated them from the edge of the Forbidden Forest to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco was staring at a point on the wall in his room when he heard a knock at the door. It was probably Bill and he didn't have any desire to be 'cheered up' at the moment. There was no use trying anyway. He wouldn't be happy until Hermione was safe in his arms again.

The knocking continued, growing louder and more persistent. He tried to ignore it. "Malfoy, I know you are in there. Let me in!" Harry's frustrated voice shouted through the thick wood of the door.

Draco sighed and pushed himself off the bed. Potter he could deal with. Perhaps having a go at the bespectacled 'hero' would make him feel better. He wiped furiously at his face which was, shamefully covered in his own salty tears before wrenching the door open. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked, proud that his voice remained steeled and unwavering.

Harry stared back at the disheveled man in front of him and motioned that he'd like to come inside. "What do you want?" Draco repeated, slower this time. His eyes blazed at the raven hair boy and Harry grew impatient.

"I want to talk to you," Harry said, his voice equally serious.

"Fine," Draco sighed, pulling the door open slightly. Harry ducked into the room just as Draco was slamming it shut again. Draco returned back to his bed and sat on the edge. He didn't offer a seat to Harry, and Harry didn't want to sit.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry finally asked, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger.

Draco didn't even have the strength to act surprised by the question. Their display at the kitchen table, along with his reaction to her departure was odd enough that certain people would draw their own conclusions. "I don't know what you are talking about, Potter," he drawled.

"Cut the shit, Malfoy. What is going on?" Harry asked again.

Draco sighed. He'd promised to let Hermione tell her friends in her own time, when it was appropriate. After what she was doing to save their lives, it was the least he could do to keep up the bargain. "There is nothing going on," he said, though the words stung coming out of his mouth. "We have become friends. Excuse me if I don't want her locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor," he scoffed.

Harry silently considered Draco. He wasn't sure he believed him. Firstly, Draco had been clutching the sheets of his bed for dear life the entire time he talked about Hermione. Besides, his reaction was not that of only a friend. But, Hermione was his best friend. She'd tell him if there was something going on. "Well," he said, after several moments, "We are going to begin working on a plan to get her out of there. You are welcome to help." With that, he left the room, not even waiting for Draco's response.

Draco threw himself back on the bed and let out a frustrated groan. Like he needed something else to worry about. Potter and his stupid questions! On the one hand he did, very much, want to help with a plan to get Hermione out of that hell hole. Though, he did not want to be around her friends while he was feeling so...broken.

He sighed and picked up one of the Malfoy journals by his bedside. She'd told him to look there. Hermione knew everything, so the answers had to be there. He just hoped he found them soon.

* * *

Hermione trembled as Snape dragged her up the stairs of Malfoy Manor. She was in character, though the fear was real. As her skin moved against the cold marble of the floor, she was struck by the sad thought that Draco had been made to grow-up in this unimaginably unfriendly house. It made her want to cry.

Her back was to the direction Snape was walking in, so she couldn't see where they were headed, but when he stopped suddenly and she heard a sharp intake of breath from several people around her, she knew she must be in front of Voldemort. "My Lord, I've brought a present," Snape cooed in a most undignified way. Hermione had never heard her Potions Professor sound so...disgustingly devout.

"What have we here, Severus?" a whispy voice replied. Hermione's blood ran cold when she realized who it was. She was forcefully pushed onto the ground in front of the man she hated more than anyone. As she'd been instructed before they came, she didn't look him in the eyes, but she allowed her eyes to pass over his snake-like face and her body trembled on the cold floor.

"The Mudblood, Granger, sir," Snape said, bowing his head at his 'master'. "She was wandering about the Forbidden Forest," he offered in explanation. "No one will know it was I that took her."

Hermione cowered into herself as the serpentine man approached her. His cold hand reached out for her and she flinched violently as he lifted her chin to look at him in the face. Her eyes were wide and fearful and she allowed him to enter her mind when his eyes met hers.

Focusing on the task at hand, she ignored the muttering of Death Eaters around her as she felt him invade her mind. She blocked him flawlessly and allowed him to see snippets of false memories she'd painstakingly concocted over the last few hours. "Oh, this is delightful!" Voldemort cried, pushing her face back down into the ground. "She has much knowledge. As the plaything to Potter, she will be a fount of information."

Snape nodded his head, pleased that Hermione had been strong enough, mentally, to stand against the Dark Lord. Although, he'd never been worried about that. It was the physical pain the man could inflict that worried him.

"You have done well, Severus," Voldemort cooed. "What shall we do with our new houseguest?"

"My Lord, I would like the honor of killing the Mudblood," a female voice cried from Hermione's left. She recognized it as Bellatrix Lestrange. Her blood boiled as she remembered it was this hateful witch that murdered Sirius.

"I appreciate your bloodlust, Bella, but this prisoner is far too valuable." Voldemort said, circling Hermione's trembling body.

"Harry will come for me, you know." Hermione croaked, raising her head defiantly. "And when he does, you will be dead."

Voldemort stared at her for a moment before using his bare foot to press her body into the ground. A disgusting laugh echoed through the hall as she felt her breath cut short by his strong hold on her. "Your little boyfriend can't save you now," he said through maniacal chuckles. "Severus," he called and Snape joined the pair in the center of the room.

"Take her down to the dungeons. We will allow her some rest before we question her." Snape nodded and pulled her roughly to her feet before dragging her out of the room and down to the dungeons. When he threw her in and locked the door, he turned to look her in the eyes. Pushing into her mind, he spoke to her through mental connection.

"I do not know who will come back for you. When they do, hold out as long as possible on revealing the prophecy." Hermione nodded once. "If there is no fight he will think it's a fake." Hermione nodded again. She understood. Then, with a swish of his black cloak Snape was gone and she was alone.

* * *

Draco worked tirelessly on the journals looking for anything that could get him into the Manor undetected. At least he knew where they were keeping her. His mother would never stand for a 'Mudblood' sullying the sanctity of her house, so Voldemort would place her in the dungeon.

"What's Malfoy doing?" he heard Ron ask in an irritated voice. "If he's going to stay here, shouldn't he be required to help us?"

"He is helping," Bill answered in an equally irritated tone. "Leave him alone." Ron mumbled something else but decided to leave it at that. Harry just looked over at the blond, watching as Draco immersed himself in another round of text. He didn't know what Draco's deal was, but he was certainly a man possessed. If it got Hermione back in one piece, he'd thank him for it.

"Remus, I'm so worried," Tonks said, her voice betraying her false state of calm for the first time since Hermione announced her departure.

Lupin sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife. "I know dear. I am too. But Hermione is strong." Draco gritted his teeth, listening to their conversation. What if she wasn't strong _enough_?

"I know, but you know what they do at those Dark Revels," Tonks said. "What if they beat her? What if they _rape_ her? No matter how strong she is, that could kill her," Tonks breathed.

Ron muttered another expletive and Bill jabbed him in the ribs, glancing up at Draco who looked lethal. "I've already told you," Harry said, hoping his voice was clear. "They've decided to make Voldemort believe that Hermione and I are...involved. He won't rape her because he knows that a man becomes lethal when his lover is defiled in that way..."

Harry continued explaining but Draco couldn't take anymore. It was too much: losing Hermione; having her pose as Potter's lover; the thought that she was being raped or beaten at that very moment; it was enough to make him insane. He slammed the book he was reading shut and stomped out of the library. He had to get out of there.

"What the bleeding hell was that all about?" Ron queried. "Malfoy is acting like a nutter!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Bill said, at the end of his rope. "I'll go see if he's okay," he said, more to Lupin and Tonks than Harry and Ron.

As he exited the room, he heard Ron ask, "Why the hell would Draco care about Hermione?"

Bill was headed up to Draco's room, but he noticed Hermione's room door on the second floor open and stopped there. He pushed the door wider and saw Draco sitting on her bed, running his fingers over the jumper she'd left on it two days ago. "Draco..." Bill said, his voice soft as he entered the room.

"I'm in no mood to talk, Bill," Draco said. His voice was raw with emotion.

"Draco, listen to me," Bill said, ignoring his friend. He sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed before continuing. "I know this is hard for you..."

"You don't know anything, Bill. Is Fleur in grave danger? Is Fleur at risk of being beaten, tortured, and raped in your childhood home? Probably by your own father? You have no idea how hard this is!" he shouted, uncaring who heard him. Luckily, Bill used his wand to close the door and place a silencing charm on it.

"Perhaps, I _don't_ know how hard it is for you," Bill amended. "But I _do_ know that allowing your emotions to take over will _not_ help you get Hermione out of this."

"I should have told her," Draco said, looking his friend in the eyes for the first time. "She told me she loved me, and I stood there like an idiot."

Bills features softened as he clapped his friend on the back. "All the more reason for us to bring her back, so that you _can_ tell her." Draco quelled the fresh crop of tears that threatened to spill over and nodded.

"You're right," he said. "To get her back, we have to focus. But can you do me a favor?" Draco asked. When Bill nodded, he said, "Can you tell your moronic brother to keep his yap shut?" Bill just chuckled at him and led him back out of the room and down to the library.

* * *

Hermione's body was still tingling with excruciating pain when she was dumped back into the dungeons. She whimpered to herself as her fingers were still spasming with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. _Merlin it hurt._

She'd kept her wits about her, though. Her barriers stayed in place and she showed Voldemort only what she wanted him to see. It had been three days in the company of Death Eaters, and while they'd been ordered not to rape her, she could still be used as target practice until she revealed the prophecy. She'd let it slip 'accidentally' that she'd already seen it, so Voldemort was near orgasmic with the notion that he would have the prophecy as soon as he could 'break' her.

When she was alone she could let her guard down for minutes at a time. During that time she thought of Draco. His face in her mind kept her going, even when her body begged her to stop. It was painful enough that she had to turn her tender moments with Draco into a show for Voldemort, changing Draco's beautiful body and face to that of her completely platonic friend, Harry.

Thinking of Draco reminded her why she was doing this. It gave her strength. Merlin, she needed strength now. Her body was protesting its abuse. She knew she'd probably be dead if it weren't for Voldemort's fear of Harry and Snape's half assed curses thrown at her.

Her body was shaking when she finally passed out, Draco's voice urging her to stay strong and come home to him.


	18. The Return of His Heart

**The Return of His Heart**

* * *

"I can do it," Draco said, desperation creeping into the edges of his voice. Hermione had been gone a week and he was at the end of his rope. The only hope he had was the one line note Snape had sent to him two days prior. "Hermione is fine. Don't do anything rash."

Fine wasn't really the word he wanted to hear, but it was better than he'd imagined, given the circumstances. He didn't know what Snape meant by 'rash' but he really didn't care. If he could save Hermione, he was going to do it.

"I've told you, Draco," Lupin said again, "we have to wait for instruction. If we rescue her too early, it will defeat her whole mission."

"So, you just want to let her rot there?" Draco nearly screamed. It was a good thing that Ron and Harry were not in the room because his pleading would have been a tale-tell sign of a desperate lover.

"Of course not, Draco," Bill said, trying to play mediator. "We all want to save her, but Remus is right. If she hasn't given up the false prophecy yet, it will do no good."

"I don't give a shit about the goddamn prophecy!" Draco shouted.

"Hermione does!" Lupin countered. "She did this to protect the both of you. If you ruin the mission, she will have done all of this in vain."

Draco let out a frustrated breath. That much was true, but he was finding it hard to care about anything but the safety of the only person that mattered to him in the world. He'd gladly put his own life on the line if he had her back at home, safe and sound.

"I'll give you two more days, then I'm going, regardless of your protests," he said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

* * *

She hadn't seen Snape for days. She was worried. The target practice continued and she knew it was time. The next time she was called before Voldemort, she'd have to reveal the 'prophecy'. The thought terrified her because, as much as everyone had agreed that Voldemort would not want to kill her-her death would only make the opposition fiercer-she couldn't help but worry that once she was of no more use, he'd kill her on the spot. He'd been known to act rashly before. Besides, what if his Death Eaters demanded her blood?

She heard a shuffling of feet coming down the stairs and she prayed it was Snape. He was usually the one to get her when she was called upon, and his kindness and gentility inside the dungeon was the only thing, besides the memory of Draco, holding her together. She had a feeling he knew how close she was to breaking down, and she was grateful that he knew what to do.

A flash of blond hair made her heart skip a beat. Draco. She shuffled closer to the door, one part grateful to see him and another part angry that she'd failed her mission. As he opened the door, she wondered to herself how he'd gotten past all the Death Eaters upstairs. Oh, who cared, he was there.

That's when the light hit him. Her breath caught in her throat as she fought the urge to retch. Lucius. His hair was far too long to be Draco's and his breath stunk of firewhiskey and cigar smoke. He leered at her, making her skin crawl as she realized that, while Draco shared genes with this man, he was nothing like him. They might have the same eyes, but Lucius could never hold the warmth in them that Draco's did.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, using all her strength to even get the words out. Her ribs were broken and breathing and talking took effort.

"This is my house, if you recall," Lucius drawled, his voice slurred. He moved closer to her, and she backed up as far as she could, but too soon the cold wall was pressed against her back. Her clothes had become torn long ago, and her skin peeked through in large patches. "You're a pretty thing for a Mudblood," he said, kneeling before her until she could feel his breath on her skin.

"You...you're not supposed to touch me," she countered lamely. The beatings she could take. This she'd hoped to avoid.

"It's my house," he said again, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. Seeing her lover's eyes staring back at her, older and colder than they should be was unsettling.

"Please..." she begged. It fit her act, but she was truly terrified. Her stomach rolled as he pressed his lips against her ear before whispering into it.

"Relax...you'll like it," he said, and she shuddered underneath him. He was so much bigger than she was and her body was unable to move properly. She didn't stand a chance. She'd known this could happen all along, but why him? Anyone else but him would have been better.

As his hands worked at the material of her shirt she shut down her mind, trying to removed his face from the body and place Draco's there. It was futile. She could only associate happiness with her lover. She could not bring him into this.

She felt the shirt tear from her body and she began to shake. _I can do this_, she told herself. _I knew this might happen_. His mouth moved over her body and to the top of her breasts as they were still held by the flimsy bra she wore.

"You taste like dirt," Lucius commented with an evil laugh, but he didn't stop assaulting her with his mouth and tongue. She whimpered as he pinched her nipple hard through the material of the bra.

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to mentally pull herself from her body. "Leave me alone," she mumbled over and over again, like a mantra to keep herself sane.

And then Lucius was gone. As quickly as he came, he was pulled off of her and a livid Snape stood before them both. "You ignorant, fool," Snape spat at the blonde haired man. "The Dark Lord ordered that she remain untouched!"

"I just wanted a taste, Severus," Lucius drawled casually, as he dusted his robe off. "I was having a little fun."

Snape silently seethed. "The Dark Lord wishes to see her now. You would do well to remember what He orders from now on."

Lucius looked like he wanted to say something else but merely rolled his eyes and left the dungeons, not even bothering to glance back at the shaking girl he'd left behind.

"Hermione," Snape whispered, moving over to her. "It's time. I know it's hard but you have to reveal the prophecy now. Hermione...Hermione..." Hermione sat, stunned for a moment, trying to pull in deep breaths, even as her ribs protested.

"Yes," she finally squeaked. "I'm ready." He pulled her up more gently than usual and led her up the stairs before reverting back to his Death Eater persona and throwing her down before Voldemort.

She coughed up blood as her body made contact with the hard floor. "Severus, why is she half dressed?" Voldemort asked, his voice growing dark. "Did you sample, even though I specifically ordered otherwise?"

"No, my Lord," Severus answered. "Lucius was eager for a taste though," Snape said, taking pleasure in the knowledge that Lucius would be severely punished.

"Did he defile the girl?" Voldemort asked. Snape was the only person in the room that could note the hint of fear behind the man's eyes. He was more frightened of Harry Potter than any of the others knew.

"No, my Lord," Snape said, grateful for the truth of his statement. "I reached them in time."

He noticed Lucius shift behind Voldemort uncomfortably. "Lucius," Voldemort called, beckoning the man to his side. "This is the punishment for disobeying my orders." Lucius tensed before the curse hit. "Crucio!" The blonde man shuddered on the floor for several minutes before Voldemort lifted his wand and motioned for two other Death Eaters to drag him away. A pleased look passed his chalky white features as Lucius was removed.

"Now," Voldemort said, turning to Hermione. "It's been long enough. Time to give me what I want."

"Please," Hermione begged, slipping into character even as her body was shutting down. "It hurts."

"If you simply show me the prophecy, you won't have to hurt anymore." Voldemort promised. She hoped he was telling the truth, but she wasn't sure. The prophecy they'd created was made to protect her, but who knew if Voldemort would buy it.

Voldemort lifted her chin, as he always did when he wished to enter her mind, and she allowed the false prophesy to come to the front of her mind.

Voldemort cackled with glee as she realized he'd hit the jackpot. She focused so hard she couldn't even feel the pain of her body any longer. She watched as he heard the 'prophecy' for the first time:

_The One who is Chosen_

_And the one He loves,_

_In creating new Life_

_Seal their fate._

_The child born therein_

_The Dark Lord will join._

Voldemort left her mind with a sharp intake of breath and Hermione cried helplessly. "No!" she cried as she beat her bloody fists against the marble floor and prayed her acting was believable.

"Severus, is she with child?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my Lord," Snape asked, pleased that Voldemort seemed to be completely duped by the 'prophecy'.

"Everyone out!" Voldemort cried. In a loud shuffling of robes, everyone but Snape, Voldemort, and Hermione left the room.

"What is it, my Lord?" Snape asked. Things were looking good. If he was going to kill Hermione, he'd want an audience.

"Take her back to Dumbledore and his irritating Order." Voldemort ordered.

"But sir..." Snape protested.

"Pretend you found her in the Forbidden Forrest. Obliviate her. Say what you must, but make sure she and Potter remain close," Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish, my Lord," Snape replied with a bow. It had worked. Merlin, it worked. Hermione slipped out of consciousness the moment Snape lifted her into his arms. Her job was done, and her body couldn't take anymore.

* * *

"I'm starting to agree with Malfoy," Ron said under his breath to Harry. "And it's freaking me out." Harry actually had to chuckle. It was true, Draco had been adamant about rescuing Hermione while the 'adults' in the house seemed to be playing it safe. Harry was getting antsy to act.

"I'm with you there, mate," Harry said, equally confused as to why Draco Malfoy was the only one in the house making any sense. He assumed Draco and Hermione had formed a friendship, and perhaps Draco had grown stronger feelings for Hermione. He couldn't fault him there. Hermione was an amazing woman, but he's be damned if Draco forced something on her.

"Please, Draco. See reason," Remus implored. But before he could say anything else on the subject, a silver doe trotted into the kitchen.

"Lupin, gather the medical supplies. Prepare the potions lab. Call on Molly. We are coming soon." The patronus with Snape's voice spoke and Draco's heart stopped. We. We meant Hermione was still alive...and coming home.

Lupin, Bill, and Tonks immediately jumped into action yelling out orders for the rest of them. Harry and Ron prepared Hermione's room for her return and Draco ran down to the Potions Lab, retrieving all the healing ingredients he could find. Dashing back up the stairs he paced the front hall, waiting for Snape and Hermione to return.

"Draco, dear. Maybe you should go on upstairs." Molly said, as she entered the house. "It will be crowded with everyone here."

"Mom, leave it," Bill warned before Draco could bite her head off. Molly looked at the blond boy for a long moment before realization hit her.

"Oh dear," she said, moving toward the stairs. "Yes, fine. Bring her upstairs when they arrive." Draco nodded absently, looking at the clock as he continued to pace. When he heard the wards alert that someone had arrived, his stopped dead in his tracks. Bill was on one side, Lupin on the other. Tonks and Molly were in Hermione's room and Harry and Ron were behind them. Everyone held their breath.

The door was kicked open violently and Snape hobbled into the house. Draco didn't waste a moment before rushing to them both. "Give her to me," he demanded, and Snape passed Hermione off to him without protest.

Draco looked down at Hermione and felt tears sting his eyes. He choked on his breath as he quickly moved passed Harry and Ron and toward the stairs. She was so small and broken. She was cold and limp in his arms and she looked...dead. But her heart was beating. He could feel it as he gripped her in his arms. She would stay alive if it was the last thing he did.

By the time he reached her room he was openly sobbing. He gently placed her on the bed and allowed Molly to take over, but he refused to leave the room. The rest of the group had entered, Lupin joining the women to help heal. Ron and Harry were torn between staring at Hermione's broken form and Draco sobbing next to the bed.

"What the..." Ron started, but Bill silenced him with one look.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. "What's wrong with her? What happened?" he asked Snape.

"She's been beaten and cursed very badly," Snape answered grimly.

"I can see that!" Draco shouted. "Why doesn't she have her shirt on? Why are her clothes ripped?" he asked, the terror he was feeling permeating his tone.

"Everyone quiet!" Lupin shouted as she ran diagnostic tests over Hermione's entire body. "I have to concentrate." When he was done, he shouted out a fresh crop of orders. Molly, Tonks, and Snape jumped into action, but Harry, Ron and Draco just stood there, unable to move...unable to look away.

"There are too many people in here," Lupin finally said. "Crowding her will do no good. I will inform you when she is stabilized." Ron and Harry made a move to leave but Draco stayed planted to the spot.

"Malfoy, come on." Harry said, waiting for the blond to join them.

"Bugger off, Potter. I'm not going anywhere." His voice was lethal.

"Oy, Malfoy, get out of here," Ron grunted, but Draco didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere Weasel, so unless you want to drag me out, bugger off!" Draco barked. Harry looked from Draco to Lupin, who just nodded that it was okay for Draco to stay. With a heavy sigh, Harry left the room, pulling Ron with him. Something was definitely going on, and when Hermione was safe, he was going to find out what it was.

"If you are going to stay, you have to help," Lupin said. Draco nodded and moved closer to the bed. "She's got several broken bones. Snape is bringing up the Skele-Gro, but the potion will be painful. She might wake up when we give it to her. You have to keep her calm and still," Lupin instructed. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, steeling himself for whatever happened.

Lupin muttered several healing spells before Snape reentered the room, bottle of Skele-Gro in hand. "Draco come here," he ordered and Draco sat on the bed next to Hermione. He brushed his fingers over her face, leaning down to kiss her lips gently before he braced both hands on her upper arms, preparing to hold her down should she wake up.

The room watched the action with sad realization. There was no question that Draco cared for Hermione more than anything in the world. "Ready?" Lupin asked. Draco just nodded, never taking his eyes off of Hermione's face. It was unsettling to see her unconscious and yet not peaceful.

Snape opened her mouth and forced the liquid down with a spell that made her swallow. Nothing happened for a moment, and then her eyes snapped open. An ear-shattering scream erupted from her throat and she began to thrash. Draco held her tight, his heart thumping as she cried out in pain.

"Baby, you are okay. I'm right here. I know it hurts," he cried, tears spilling down his face and mingling with hers.

Her cries turned to whimpers as she bit her lip so hard it bled. "It hurts," she groaned, and Draco's heart soared as she spoked for the first time.

"I know it hurts, but you are safe now. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you now," Draco said, kissing her temple as he held her trembling body to the mattress. Within seconds, she'd passed out again.

* * *

Draco only left the room once, to relieve himself, but he wished he hadn't. Harry had been waiting. "Now, do you want to tell me there is nothing going on between you two?"

"Potter, I'm asking you to leave it alone," Draco said. He was too tired for this. He'd been relieved to learn that Hermione had not been violated, but her injuries were enough to make the consolation only slight.

"And I'm asking you what is going on with my best friend," Harry countered.

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He wanted to tell him that he was in love with her, but he felt it would be a huge betrayal to tell Potter before he even told Hermione, so he settled on half the truth. "We've been together for weeks," he finally said. "And so help me, if you make her feel guilty about this, I'll make you pay Potter."

"I don't believe you," Harry said, but his voice had no conviction.

"Yes you do," Draco said, "or you wouldn't have asked." He shifted past Harry and entered the bathroom without another word. The cat was out of the bag, and he felt much better about it.

* * *

"Draco..." Hermione croaked several hours later, her voice strained from screaming.

Draco sat up and clutched her hand in his. "I'm right here," he said. His heart lept to this throat when he realized she was awake.

"I thought it was a dream," Hermione said, her eyes opening with some effort, "but you are here." She smiled slightly. The pain in her body seemed slight in comparison to the overwhelming relief she felt at seeing Draco again.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco promised her. "How do you feel?" It was a stupid question. Lupin had told them all that she'd had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and internal bleeding along with all her flesh wounds. She was healing but she was not healed.

"Tired," Hermione said, "and like my whole body is a bruise." she tried to chuckle but her side hurt.

"Don't move too much. The Skele-Gro could take a few more hours to finish," Draco said, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Around," Draco said. "They know," he admitted, debating with himself whether he should tell her yet. "I think Weasley might still be oblivious, but Harry knows."

Hermione nodded. "After everything, it seems stupid to hide it anymore." She tried to squeeze his hand, but her strength was waning. "I don't really want to anymore."

"Hermione, I love you so much," Draco said reverently, looking her in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that day you left, but I couldn't move." He'd been waiting over a week to tell her, and even as he blurted it out, he felt better knowing that she knew.

Hermione's eyes shined with tears as her smile grew. "I love you too, Draco," she said. Her voice was slightly slurred, and he knew she'd be asleep again soon. "I'm just glad I'm home."

"Me too," Draco breathed, and he watched her sleep again.


	19. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**The Cat's Out of the Bag**

* * *

It was two full days before Hermione was able to move around on her own. She'd spent most of her time sleeping before that. Draco had finally been physically extracted from the room by Bill who informed him that Hermione would not want to return to him if he smelled like he'd been sitting by her bedside for three days straight.

Ron seemed to have put two and two together by that point, or else Harry had informed him of Hermione and Draco's relationship because the red head had been shooting him deathly glares every time he saw him. Luckily, that wasn't often.

Hermione now felt it was time to have 'the conversation' with Ron and Harry. It had been long enough, and there was no use putting it off. They'd have to come to terms with it sooner or later, and she would rather it was sooner. Draco would just rather the both of them went away.

When Draco came back into her room and saw her sitting up in bed, he knew he'd have to prepare himself for battle. She had a serious expression on her face, and he just knew she wanted to have 'the talk' with her stupid friends. "I want to speak with Ron and Harry. Can you send them up here?" she asked sweetly.

"Hermione are you sure you want to do this right now?" Draco asked, hoping she'd change her mind. What he knew about her friends didn't make him believe that they would be able to remain calm around her, and while she was healing quickly, he didn't want to cause her upset while she was still delicate...or ever, really.

"Yes, Draco. I want it all out there. After being in that place," she shuddered at a memory and he wrapped his arm tighter around her, "I feel the need to clear the air. I don't want to hide anymore. I love you, and it's time my friends knew it," Hermione said.

Well, when she said it like that, it was hard to refuse her. Draco smiled and nodded as he kissed her temple. "Would you like me to stay?"

"That is up to you," Hermione said. Part of her wanted him by her side, and part of her knew it would make things worse. In the end, it wasn't right to push him out of the equation, but she didn't want to force him to stay either. Whatever his decision, she'd be okay.

Draco just nodded and went to find Potter and Weasley. They were playing a somber game of Wizard Chess in the kitchen. The entire house had been fairly somber since Hermione returned. Not that he would even notice, since his every waking moment was spent with her, or trying to get back to her.

"Hermione wants to talk to you both," Draco said from the entrance of the room. His posture was stiff and uncomfortable even as he tried to display an air of cool detachment. He hated himself for caring what these two morons thought, but they were Hermione's best friends, and, at the end of the day, the only real threat to his relationship with her was...them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second before abandoning their game and following him up to Hermione's room. The silence was thick and uncomfortable between the three men, and when they finally reached her room, they took a simultaneous intake of breath before they entered the room. It was an act that would have been funny to any outsider looking in on the scene, but for them, nothing could have been more serious.

Draco immediately took his place by Hermione's side and Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment before finally sitting on the end of either side of Hermione's bed. The room was so silent one could hear a pin drop. Draco noticed Hermione struggling with her speech and gave her a slight squeeze on her hand for comfort and support.

"So..." Hermione started, swallowing hard. This was a lot harder than she imagined. Who was she kidding, she knew it would be hard. That was why she hadn't told them in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, is voice stiff but at least he asked. Hermione and Draco were both grateful for that.

Hermione smiled. "I'm feeling very well," she answered, though she was still a bit sore. "I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk to you." she began, taking a deep breath.

Harry cleared his throat, but he just nodded when he couldn't get any sound to come out.

"I'll make it quite clear." Hermione said mustering all her courage. "Draco and I have been friends for several months. He came to me about switching sides and we formed a sort of tenuous friendship." Of course, that was not the whole story. In fact, it was a rather generous Cliff's Notes version.

"Hermione, this is really none of our business," Harry finally said, not sure if he could hear this right now. He certainly trusted Draco's loyalty to the Order now, but he wasn't sure he could handle his best friend in a relationship with the guy. The thought sent chills down his spine. No matter how much he might have changed, Draco was still the boy who verbally (and sometimes physically) attacked them for 5 years.

"I know it isn't," Hermione said, her voice a little sharper than she'd intended, "which is why I did not tell you about it before. But the cat is out of the bag, and now I want to explain."

"I for one think it is my business," Ron huffed. Draco's grip on Hermione's hand tightened, but he remained silent. He thought he'd split his tongue in two trying to bite it. "Hermione, you knew how I felt about you, and you just ran off with this...ferret!"

Hermione had expected this, so her tone didn't change as she addressed Ron. "I did know how you felt. But I also told you I didn't feel the same way."

"Yes, and then you forced yourself on her!" Draco bit out unable to hold it back any longer, but Hermione shut him up with a glare.

"That is not what happened, Malfoy! I just wanted her to see that we could be good together. I'm better for her than you are!" Ron shouted back, the last shreds of his control snapping. He stood up and rounded the bed to get closer to Draco. Harry steeled himself for the fight that was about to ensue. Merlin, he had a headache.

Draco dropped Hermione's hand and advanced on Ron quickly. "Listen to me, Weasley." He was inches away from the other man. "You are lucky I didn't kick your ass for that stunt you pulled. Now, unless you'd like me to do it now, I'd suggest you shut your mouth and listen to what Hermione has to say."

Ron scowled at Draco but didn't back down. They stared down each other for several seconds. It was like watching an old western and Hermione was just glad a wand hadn't been pulled yet. "If you think you are man enough, give it a go," Ron challenged. Draco clinched his fists at his side. The only thing keeping him from taking all his anger out on the redheaded wizard was the thought that it would hurt Hermione.

"I'm right here, both of you!" Hermione said, her voice irritated, "and I'm not some prize Hippogriff to be fought over."

Draco backed down slightly, chastised, and moved closer to her, but he didn't sit down. "Sorry," Ron muttered, looking at his feet shamefully. "I just don't get it. Why him?" His voice was pained now, and Draco felt a little uncomfortable. Harry remained silent, watching the interaction between his two friends. It broke his heart to see Ron so upset, but he finally got what Hermione was trying to tell him all along. If she didn't feel the same way about their mutual friend, it would have been much worse for her to pretend she did.

"Listen," she implored, "I love Draco very much." Draco smiled at her confession and moved to sit next to her again, rubbing his fingers over the soft skin of her hand. "I just want you guys to be happy for us...or at least for me, if it's all you can manage."

"Why him, though?" Ron asked again. Draco sighed in frustration but bit his tongue. He was sitting right there. It wasn't like he was invisible!

"Why do I love him?" Hermione asked. She smiled and looked at Draco and squeezed his hand before she answered her friend. Her eyes never left Draco's as she spoke. "I love him because he can make me smile no matter what is going on around me. I love him because his first thought is always about me and my comfort or safety. I love him because he makes me feel things I never thought I'd feel. I love him because we are intellectual equals." She knew her words might hurt Ron, but it was time for the whole truth to come out. She wasn't lying or hiding anymore. Draco deserved at least that.

She smiled brighter and turned to Ron before saying, "And I love him because he loves me."

Harry and Ron looked back and forth between the two lovers in bewilderment. Draco looked at Hermione as though she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. As much as neither one of them wanted to admit it, those kinds of feelings could not be faked. How had they not noticed it all along? Draco's entire aura had changed, and they had been blind to it.

"Why did you lie to us?" Harry finally asked. "You promised you'd never lie to me again. How good can he be for you if you are always lying about him?"

Hermione's smile fell and she nodded. "You are right. I did keep it from you, But be honest with yourself Harry. If I'd told you from the beginning, would you have been understanding or would you have tried to talk me out of it, all the while rushing to punch Draco's lights out?"

Harry had to concede the point. He wouldn't have taken it well. Ron would have taken it even worse. Fighting would have ensued and more than the mission would have failed. They might have lost Hermione forever. Seeing the way she looked at Draco, he had a sinking feeling he'd lose any battle for her to the blonde.

"Look you two," Hermione said, sitting up straighter to take both Harry and Ron's hands in hers. "I love you both very much. But Draco is going to be a part of my life now, and I just need you to understand."

Ron looked like he was going to cry, but to his credit he held it together. Draco had a feeling that was more for Hermione's benefit than his own and he respected that at least. "Hermione, you know that you are the most important thing to me," he finally said, "but," he continued, turning his attention to Draco, "if you hurt her, I swear to Merlin I'll kill you. And I'll enjoy it too."

Draco scoffed, but took the threat seriously. Ron could and would do it, and if he hurt Hermione, he'd deserve it. He didn't like the red-headed Weasel or Saint Potter, but he couldn't deny that having two other people out there that cared for her almost as much as he did made him feel better.

"I'm not saying I'm okay with this," Ron continued. "It's really bloody weird. I don't like it. But, I never want you to think you can't tell me something," he explained. Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ron. That means so much to me," she breathed. "What about you, Harry? Will public floggings be administered for falling in love?" she asked. She tried to make her voice light, but a small part of her wondered if her pensive friend would turn his back on her. He hated being lied too. Besides, his silence was deafening. He'd been far too calm so far.

"Of course not," Harry said, his voice heavier than his tone. "You're my best friend. I just wish you could have been honest with me. Although, I understand why you weren't," he said. "After everything that's happened, I'm just glad you are safe and home. However, if he hurts you, Ron won't even get the chance to kill him. I'll test my Avada on him."

"I am right here," Draco huffed, sick of being ignored. Now that both men had accepted Hermione's apologies and seemed to be taking it better than anyone thought, he was taking his rightful place as her lover again. They'd better get used to it.

"So we smelled," Ron said, a smirk playing at his lips as Hermione and Harry burst into laughter. Draco scowled, but part of him was glad that the air was cleared. He'd never be friends with Potter and Weasley, but if they'd make this comfortable for Hermione, it was all he could ask.

"Okay, guys. I think I'm going to take one last nap before Lupin comes in to check on me." Harry and Ron nodded before getting up to give her, each, a kiss on the cheek. When they were gone, Hermione snuggled into her bed and lifted the sheets.

"No chance you want to join me, is there?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes. Draco slipped off his shoes and joined her in bed, wrapping both arms tightly around her. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"True," Draco said, but his mind was on something else completely. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you at the Manor?" Draco finally asked, his voice thick in his throat. He'd wondered since the moment she was carried into the house by Snape, her body broken and bleeding.

"It doesn't matter. I came back," Hermione said, her body shuddering slightly. Draco wrapped himself tighter around her as he stroked her hair.

"Please, Hermione. I won't be able to relax until I know." He felt bad pushing her, but the images of the things he imagined were slowly driving him insane.

After several moments, Hermione gave in and told him everything. She explained how she got her injuries and recited every single word the Dark Lord spoke to her. She trembled as she described the beatings that ensued, and felt the wetness from Draco's eyes drip into her hair as he listened silently. She was glad he didn't say anything because it would have made the recitation even harder.

She hesitated slightly as she considered telling him about his father's attempted rape. In the end, she decided that he had every right to know the truth. "The night I left, your...your father came to me," she said looking up into his eyes for the first time since she began her story.

"But Lupin said you weren't...I mean..." Draco's heart clinched in his chest. His father had hurt her, he could tell by the ashamed look in her eyes. He couldn't even finish his sentence without sobbing, so he just let his mouth hang open like a fish.

"He didn't," Hermione quickly said. "He tried, but Snape came for me. He saved me."

Draco let out a deep sigh of relief. He'd never been so grateful for the existence of his godfather. "And then you went before Voldemort?" he asked. Hermione nodded, and he left it at that. As he held her in his arms he made two vows. One, was to make sure she never had to endure something like that ever again, and the second was to kill his father for ever laying his hands on her.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, but when he received no response, he looked down at her. She was already asleep.

* * *

Snape pulled Hermione aside before the Order meeting later that week. "Miss Granger..." he started.

"I think, after everything we've been through together, you can call me Hermione," she laughed.

"Hermione, you may call me Severus. I just wanted to tell you that I think Occulmency lessons will no longer be necessary," Snape said.

"You are probably right," she smirked. "Although, if you will still be around Grimmauld Place, Draco and I could use help with the prophecy. We've been putting off research, but we will have no choice but to start up again tomorrow. We are at a bit of a dead end."

"It would be my pleasure, Hermione," Snape said with a rare smile. A strange bond had formed between the two of them with their Occulmency lessons and their time together in Malfoy Manor, and she cherished it. He wasn't a warm man, but she knew he cared about her. She nodded her thanks and followed him into the kitchen.

She was immediately swarmed by the Order. She tried to grin and bear it as everyone hugged her and asked how she was doing, but she was feeling claustrophobic. She felt her fingers shaking with the overwhelming need to get some air. One of the side effects of being trapped in Malfoy Manor with a crop of Death Eaters was, apparently, fear of large crowds.

Draco noticed her discomfort at the cacophony around her. She'd recovered remarkably well to all she'd been through, but he'd noticed that she was still a little skittish around large groups. "Hermione, would you like to sit next to me?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back as he led her to her seat. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully as they sat down.

"No problem at all," He replied with a smile. Neither of them noticed the bewildered stares they got from the rest of the room.

"As I'm sure many of you know, or can obviously guess, Miss Granger has returned to us," Dumbledore said, starting the meeting with his signature twinkle back in his eyes. "She and Severus were successful in fooling Voldemort with the fake prophecy. He believes she will conceive a child with Harry and that child will become his own heir," Dumbledore explained to the Order. Draco's hand tightened around Hermione's as he considered her pregnant with Potter's child. It was enough to make him want to vomit all over the kitchen table.

"As I'm sure you can all understand, she wishes to leave it behind her. So, please respect that." Hermione was grateful for Dumbledore's speech, and pleased to move onto new business. Now, the prophecy was the primary focus (with the exception of the final Horcrux that Harry and Ron were going to begin focusing on again, now that Hermione was safe at home).

"Also," Snape said, standing before the group. "The fake prophecy served several purposes that will be to our benefit. Firstly, it protected Miss Granger from almost certain death." Hermione and Draco shivered in unison. "Secondly, Voldemort has become obsessed with the idea of an heir. He believes that the 'prophecy' dictates that Potter is not a threat so long as he still must impregnate Miss Granger. His focus is back on typical Muggle and Muggle-born torture much to the delight of his Death Eaters," Snape explained. "His focus on defeating Harry has waned, as he wishes to let the prophecy play out."

"But that is great news, Severus," Remus said. "If he is losing focus, a surprise attack will be much easier."

"That is exactly what we'd hoped for," Dumbledore said, his voice bright with the good news. "Miss Granger may have saved us all."

Hermione blushed under the gaze of the group and laced her fingers through Draco's leaning closer to him. He wanted to tell the whole room to leave her alone. She might have saved them all, but she was the love of his life and he didn't like the idea of her having to save them all. He knew it was irrational, but he was irrational when it came to Hermione.

* * *

The meeting continued for nearly an hour, and when they were done, Hermione didn't stay around to socialize as she usually did.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, wrapping one arm around his waist. It was a small thing, but showing affection in public was a freeing thing for both of them.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Harry called, fighting through the crowed to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you...I mean both of you are welcome," he added awkwardly, "want to hang out with us in the library? We are just going to play chess or something."

Hermione smiled at him. Harry was making an effort, and for that she was grateful. She even squeezed Draco's hand in warning as he was about to tell Harry to 'Sod off'.

"Harry, I'd love to, but I'm feeling a little tired. Still healing, you know." She felt a little guilty about lying to him, but she needed to be with Draco. They had only kissed since she'd been back because Draco was terrified of hurting her, but she couldn't take it anymore.

Harry's face fell slightly, but he nodded, and pasted a smile back on his face. "Well, you're more than welcome to join us then, Malfoy."

"I'll be joining Hermione, Potter," Draco said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione elbowed him sharply in the side, and he grunted before saying, in an unconvincing tone, "but thank you."

"Okay," Harry said, awkwardly. He shook the idea of Hermione and Draco alone in her room from his head. There were some things he could not stomach.

Hermione smiled at her friend before allowing Draco to pull her up the stairs. "Tomorrow night, I promise," she said, on the way up.

When they were in her room, she turned on Draco and said, "I know you don't like Harry or Ron much, but this is not going to work if you don't at least try to be civil."

"I just wanted to be alone with you, Hermione," Draco explained. "I...just got you back." Hermione smiled warmly at him and pulled him into her arms.

"I know. I want to be alone with you too. But there are ways of saying it that aren't quite so...hateful," Hermione smirked.

"Fine," Draco sighed. "It's a good thing I love you," he joked, and she smiled, dragging his lips to hers.

"You know," she said, cocking an eyebrow at him suggestively, "I'm not that tired, Draco."

Draco growled deep in his throat as he pulled her tight. "Hermione, are you sure you are ready?" he breathed, placing gentle kisses down the side of her neck.

"Oh, I'm ready," she assured, pulling him over to the bed. "Make love to me, Draco. I need you." Her voice was deep and breathy, and it made his cock twitch.

Her eyes darkened, and Draco denied her no longer. His lips descended on hers so fast that it took her breath away and she gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him as close to her as possible. She'd missed this so much. Lying with him in bed was nice, but she needed more.

Draco had plans for how he wanted this to go though. He'd fucked her before. He'd had sex with her many times. But he'd never made love to her. He'd never made love to anyone. The thought thrilled him. He never knew he could fall this deeply for anyone.

He gripped her hands and moved them from his collar to his chest where she gently caressed him through his shirt. He kissed her gently and thoroughly, as his fingers wound into her hair. Merlin, he loved her hair.

Her fingers were deftly working the buttons of his shirt until she pushed it off his shoulders and moved to place gentle kisses on his bare chest. She moved away only long enough for him to lift her shirt over her head. Her bra joined it on the floor seconds later.

Draco groaned as he gently pushed her onto the bed and watched her hair fan out on the pillow behind her. He'd never tire of seeing her looking up at him with lust painted all over her face and a heated flush running over her pale skin. She pulled him down on top of her and attacked his mouth again.

"Please, Draco, I need you," she panted, pulling at the button of his fly. He saved them both time and effort by using his wand to divest them of the rest of their clothes and he settled between her legs, savoring the feeling of her silky skin on his.

"I could do this forever," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Me too," Hermione smiled against his skin, wrapping her legs tightly around his body. She could feel him pulsing against her and she gently rocked her hips into his, creating a delicious friction that caused them both to moan in unison.

His hands were everywhere as he kissed and licked every part of her body he could reach. When he felt her at the end of her sanity, he plunged into her with one, slow stroke. "Yes..." she hissed, throwing her head back with a harsh breath as she felt him fill her.

"Look at me," Draco breathed, thrusting into her again. Hermione lifted her head and opened her eyes, focusing on his. Honey brown met steel gray as their heated gaze grew more intense.

He moved in and out of her, his eyes never releasing hers. He could see into her and she was looking right back into him. The moment was so intense, tangible, and beautiful it was almost overwhelming. "You're so beautiful," she breathed through panting breaths.

"So are you," Draco replied, angling his hips to penetrate her even deeper.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned, arching her back and meeting his thrusts with equal measure. "I'm not going to last long," she warned, her voice raspy with desire.

"Me either, let go," he breathed. Their eyes remained locked as they both felt their orgasms build. Unable to control the pace anymore, Draco began to buck faster inside her and she let out a delicious moan just before she clamped down around him. "Draco..." she cried, staring into him as she came.

"Her...Hermione..." Draco choked, allowing her wet, pulsing body to milk him as he came deep inside her. Watching him watch her as he came was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

He moved out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms while using his wand to clean the mess they'd made. "Thank you," Hermione said with a lazy smile. "I've been trying to get you to do that for a week."

Draco chuckled. "Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly romantic moment."

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Draco. Let's get some sleep. We've got to tackle that prophecy tomorrow." Hermione said with a yawn. "At least I don't have to sneak out at the crack of dawn anymore."

"Yep, that's my girl. Ever the romantic," Draco replied, settling in for the night.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione. I thought you wanted to try out that library fantasy..." Draco purred into her ear as he pushed her up against one of the tables in the Black library. Her lips were already swollen with his kisses, but they'd put off work long enough. Besides, as well as Ron and Harry had taken the news of her relationship with Draco, she was sure that they would not react well if they walked in on Draco fucking her against the bookshelves of the library.

"Babe, we have to get to work," she protested weakly, but she allowed him to capture her lips in his again.

A masculine clearing of the throat pulled them from their make out session, as Hermione drew away from Draco to see who caught them.

"As fascinating as Miss Granger's mouth undoubtedly is, I don't think you will find the answer to the prophecy there," Snape drawled from the doorway.

"Severus, I'm sorry. We were just..." Hermione began, blushing furiously.

"I'm well aware what you were doing, Hermione," Snape said, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips, "but if you could refrain from doing it while I'm here, I'd be much obliged."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, moving to the chair she had occupied before she and Draco got distracted. Draco plopped down in the seat next to her with a pout and pulled out one of the Malfoy journals he'd been reading.

"I'm still working on the blood rites," Hermione explained.

"I'm looking in the journals for any insight," Draco said.

Snape moved into the seat across from them and nodded. "I can take one of the blood rite texts," he said holding his hand out. Hermione dropped a book in it, and they began researching in silence.


	20. Answers, Finally

**Answers, Finally**

* * *

Hermione's laugh echoed through the ground floor of Grimmauld Place as she listened to Ron's impression of Cornelius Fudge when he realized the Voldemort was actually back-and not just a figment of Harry's imagination. The circumstances were not funny, but the funny little face he made as he stammered at Dumbledore was hilarious and Ron had it down pat.

Harry chuckled too. "I wanted to say, 'Yeah, like I've been telling you for a year, arse'."

-height: 15.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;""Well, he was carried out on a rail not long after, so I guess he got what he deserved," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron were reading Quidditch magazines while Hermione leafed through another book on rituals involving blood. Hermione had made a 'date' with them a few nights before and she felt the tension might be less if Draco wasn't there. He was busy doing something with Bill anyway. She was just glad he had a friend in the house. She'd hate for him to feel left out.

"So, have you found anything regarding the Horcrux?" Hermione asked, dropping her voice so no one else might be able to overhear her.

Harry shook his head, frustration obvious on his face. "No, but Dumbledore said that he thinks it is something we won't find in a book."

"He reckons it is something important to him, but we are all rather clueless," Ron explained.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore assured us that he would send word when he had it figured out. I think he's onto something but hasn't told us yet," Harry said.

"You're probably right," Hermione said. "If he has you off the trail, he probably has some idea what it might be or he'd be hounding you for research."

"I just want this to be done," Harry said, rubbing his temples. She'd noticed how tired he looked for a few days now. The stress of everything was getting to him. No matter how many times Snape assured them that Voldemort was off the warpath, he still worried.

"Me too," Hermione said looking down at the book in her lap. "I'm no closer to figuring this damn thing out than I was before," she sighed.

"You have to have picked up something," Ron said. "I mean, maybe everyone is looking at this prophecy the wrong way."

"You are probably right," Hermione conceded. "The problem is, we don't know_ how_ to look at it."

* * *

"Anything?" Hermione asked as she rubbed lotion into her legs after her shower. Draco threw the journal he was reading across the room with a frustrated sigh.

"Not unless my ancestors being racist pricks will help us," he sighed.

Hermione frowned before walking over to him and wrapping both arms around his shoulders from behind. She kissed the side of his head before she said, "You never know. Your racist ancestors might know exactly how to make the 'house of M crumble'. We've got to look at it all."

"I know," Draco said. "But, I'm sick of reading it. At first, I was excited to learn more about my family. Now, I wish I never knew," he sighed.

"Come on, Draco. They are your family." She said to him. "No matter what, they are a part of you."

"I don't want them to be a part of me!" Draco snapped moving out of her arms and stalking over to the window. "They are all useless, racist, opportunists! Do you know the kinds of things they write about Muggle-born?"

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were the person to teach me the word, 'Mudblood' if you remember."

Draco whipped around and looked at her like he'd been slapped. She realized what she said the minute it escaped her mouth and immediately apologized. "Oh Draco, I didn't mean it like that," she said, rushing to his side, but he thwarted her attempts to comfort him. "I just meant, you came from a family that thinks they are better than everyone else. You've grown so much. You are much better than they are, but they are still part of you."

Draco's features softened slightly, but he still hung his head. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to be anything like them. I love you, and I don't care that it could get me disowned. I don't want to be a part of a family like that."

"What did the journal say that has you so upset?" Hermione asked. Perhaps if she knew what had caused the outburst, she could process it better. Draco moved to grab the journal and opened it to the page he'd been reading. He handed it to her and walked back over to the window, looking out at the moon.

Hermione read what his great-great-great grandfather had written:

_'The Malfoy family will always be protected from the vermin and scum that seek to ruin the purity of our blood. Many of the 'esteemed' pureblood families in Britain have been infiltrated by the Mudbloods that seek to pervert our World. I take heart in knowing that our thoughtful ancestors have protected the Malfoy name from such an abomination. No Mudblood or Mudblood spawn shall ever bear the name Malfoy, as the mere act of merging with such disgraceful rodents would mean the end of the Malfoy line all together..."_

It continued for several pages on all the different atrocities such a union would mean for the world. She rolled her eyes and threw the book down on the bed. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before.

"Do you know what he means by 'protected the Malfoy name'?" she asked. Something stuck out to her about it she couldn't put her finger on.

"No," he said. "You think it means something?"

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip as she read through it again. "It's worth looking into."

"Well, I don't even know what ancestor he's talking about. I can start from the back and work my way up," Draco said, happy to be on a different topic of conversation.

"Please do," Hermione said with a smile as she made her way back over to her lover. "I'm really sorry I said that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Don't be. It was the truth," Draco replied.

"Yes, but you know I've forgiven you for all of that, right?" Hermione said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes," Draco answered with a nod, "but sometimes I wonder why."

"It's because, since that night in the Room of Requirement, you have been the best thing to ever happen to me," she smiled; he kissed her gently and allowed her to pull him into bed.

* * *

"Severus, can you read something for me please?" Hermione said, handing the journal Draco had shown her the night before. He read the portion she indicated twice before he looked up at her.

"Do you think this has something to do with the '_house of M crumbling_'?" Snape asked. Hermione was pleased to note he followed her same line of thinking.

"I'm not sure, but I think it could be. He made a point to say they were 'protected' and then went on to talk about the 'end of the Malfoy line'. I just don't know what the 'protection' is exactly. Draco is looking into it," she said.

"I think you are onto something," Snape said. "Besides, I'm finding nothing in the blood rite books except different ways to kill Draco."

"That isn't funny, Severus," Hermione said, her face scrunching in distaste.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Snape said uncomfortably. "But I promise that we will find a way to save him." Hermione smiled slightly because she believed him.

"So, I guess we should hit the journals harder. Find out what this 'protection' on the Malfoy name is, and then go from there," Hermione said.

"Where is Draco, by the way?" Snape asked.

"I let him sleep in," Hermione said, looking awkwardly at his hands. She didn't reveal that the reason he needed so much sleep is that they stayed up until about three in the morning together.

Snape just shook his head and smirked, "A journal, if you please," she handed him the nearest one before opening one of her own and immersing herself in Malfoy lore.

* * *

Hermione took a much needed break from the Malfoy journals and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She and Draco had been reading for days and still hadn't uncovered what protection Draco's ancestor was talking about. Snape had returned to Malfoy Manor, so they were back to researching alone, although Lupin and Tonks were helping when they weren't dealing with other Order business.

When she reached the kitchen she noticed Ron whispering something to Harry, who looked like his dog just died. "What's wrong?" she asked, fear gripping her heart in a vise. Someone was dead, she just knew it.

"We can't talk about this here," Harry said, his voice heavy. "Let's go to our room," he said. He and Ron both shuffled out of their seats as if the weight of the world rested on their shoulders.

"Draco, I'm going up to Harry and Ron's room, I'll be back!" she called as she followed them up the stairs. Once in their room she warded the door for silence and looked at her friends expectantly.

"Dumbledore had discovered what the last Horcrux is," Ron said, eyeing Harry carefully.

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked. This should be good news. Where was the excitement?

"It's my brain, apparently," Harry said, his voice sulky and depressed.

"Wh...What?" Hermione asked confused at the answer.

"Dumbledore explained that, the night he...killed my parents, when he meant to kill me, he accidentally created a Horcrux." Harry rubbed his scar unconsciously.

"Your scar?" Hermione shrieked. "But...but how can you possibly destroy your scar?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "but Dumbledore thinks that I might have to take a killing curse." He swallowed hard, and Hermione could tell he was doing his best to hold back tears. Ron rubbed his friend's back, but it didn't seem to be comforting him much.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said, her legs gave out and, luckily she was next to Harry's bed. She plopped down on it and felt her head spinning. "That's suicide."

"According to Dumbledore, it might not kill me," Harry said with a false cheerfulness.

"Come on, mate. We will figure something out. It's what we always do," Ron assured, but his voice didn't sound as sure as his words.

"Ron's right," Hermione said, pulling Harry down next to her. She even allowed herself to believe it...at least for the moment.

She felt the tears sting her eyes the minute she left the room. She was working hard to hold them back as she made her way back to the library. Draco smiled at her as she sat back in her seat next to him, but she couldn't return it. It was taking all her strength to hold it together.

The words on the page she was reading blurred as the tears gathered. "Baby, what is the matter? Are you okay?" Draco asked, placing his hand over hers.

She tried to nod, but then the dam broke. She burst into tears the moment she looked up at him and shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm not okay," she wailed, throwing herself into Draco's arms.

He held her to him as her body shook with her sobs and he had no idea what to do. She had been fine a half hour ago, and now she was a mess. What had happened in the course of 30 minutes that turned her to this? Realization struck him and he held her tighter. "What did they do? If Weasley pulled something, I'll kill him!"

"No," Hermione choked, sobs still wracking her body, "no, it's nothing like that," she cried.

"Please, tell me what's happening," Draco said, growing more and more panicked as Hermione seemed to be getting more hysterical. When she didn't answer, he took matters into his own hands, standing and lifting her into his arms like a child.

She clung to him as he carried her up the stairs and to her room, crying the whole way. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to cry for her best friend with her boyfriend, but she wasn't even allowed to tell him anything. She couldn't break down in front of Harry, but she couldn't share her sadness with the man she loved either.

Before they reached her room, Lupin intercepted them. "What's wrong with Hermione?" he asked, assessing her for injury.

"I don't know. She went up to talk to Potter and Weasley and she came back a mess," Draco said, his voice rising with each syllable.

Draco saw realization cross the older man's features and he knew this must have had something to do with that blasted mission Hermione and her friends had been working on since they got to Grimmauld Place. It frustrated him that he could do nothing to help her.

"Let's get her in bed," Lupin said, hurrying to open the door for Draco to enter. Hermione was whimpering against him, ashamed at herself for falling to pieces, but unable to control her reaction. She was grieving for her friend, her lover, and herself for losing everything because of the evil regime of Voldemort. They shouldn't have to worry about these things at such a young age.

She was only seventeen. Harry wasn't even an adult in the Wizarding World yet. Everything was happening too fast. It was too much. She couldn't hold the pieces together anymore. She didn't even want to. Letting it out felt refreshing.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Draco asked as they placed her in bed. Lupin wanted to tell Draco the truth, but he didn't have the authority. The decision to bring someone else in could only come from Dumbledore.

"Draco, if I could tell you, I would," Lupin said, imploring the man to believe him. Then an idea came to him. "Hold on for one minute," Lupin cried before dashing out of the room.

"Lupin!" Draco called, as he left. _What the hell was going on_! He turned back to Hermione who was now sniffling into her pillow. At least she seemed to have calmed down. Draco sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair as he muttered sweet words of comfort to her.

A full five minutes had passed before Lupin returned, and Draco scowled at him when he did. "Where did you go?" he asked, irritation thick in his voice.

"I went to Floo Dumbledore," Lupin explained. "I had to get his approval before I could tell you anything." Draco just nodded impatiently. He looked down at Hermione who was wiping her eyes and looking up at both of them.

"So, we can tell him?" she asked, a little hope in her voice. Of course, telling Draco wouldn't change anything, but at least she could have him to lean on when things got bad with the Horcrux in Harry's scar.

Lupin nodded and took it upon himself to explain the situation to Draco. "Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been on a mission, since the end of the school year to locate the Horcruxes that Voldemort created." Lupin said patiently.

"What the hell is a Horcrux?" Draco asked impatiently.

Lupin briefly explained what a Horcrux was, why Voldemort wanted to make them, and how the trio had destroyed the others. Draco listened, dumbfounded at the new information. It all sounded a bit mental to him, but then again Voldemort was a few eggs short of a dozen.

"So, why is Hermione crying like her best friend just died?" Draco asked, and a fresh bout of sobbing began.

Lupin winced at him before explaining. "Dumbledore has just informed Harry that his own scar was made into a Horcrux the night his parents were murdered, and that, in order to destroy it, he might have to take a killing curse without knowing what that will do to him."

Realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks and he moved closer to Hermione. "Thank you Professor," he said, looking up at Lupin, "I'll take it from here." Lupin nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, baby, come here," Draco said, pulling Hermione into his lap as she wept. "Shhhh," he cooed. "Nothing is going to happen to Harry."

"How do you know that?" she muttered between broken sobs.

"For several reasons. One, because the world would tip on its axis if he wasn't around to be a pain in my ass. Two, he's the bloody boy-who-lived. Finally, and most importantly, he has to live to fight Voldemort. You and I know as well as anyone, after our research, that prophecies don't lie," Draco explained.

That seemed to get her to calm down a bit. She sniffed and looked up into her lover's eyes. "You're right," she said, her voice a little awed. "He can't die. The prophecy predicts he will be alive to fight Voldemort! This might work out!" she cried flinging her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Anything for you, my love." Draco knew at that point that he really must love Hermione. He'd spent several minutes convincing both himself and her that Harry Potter would be around for a long time to come. If that wasn't love, nothing was.

* * *

Draco read the passage four times before he'd let himself believe what it said.

_'The marriage ritual is most particular for the Malfoy line. As it ensures the production of an heir, it is necessary. Furthermore, it will protect the family from Mudblood vipers what wish to pollute our blood.*_

_Not unlike the ancient ritual of blood bonding, a Malfoy man, must bind himself to his wife and consummate the marriage thusly. The child born therein will be the next leader of the family._

_*In order to protect the Malfoy home and name, Abraxas Malfoy I (1583-1631) placed an impenetrable charm on the family that dictates that should a Malfoy ever share this rite with a Mudblood, and create a half-blood heir, the Malfoy name would cease to exist. All wards and protections on the family would no longer apply and the Malfoys would fade into oblivion. He felt it better that the name and family die out than be sullied with the blood of the unclean.'_

"Umm, Severus, I think I might have found something," he said, swallowing hard. The implications of the text were overwhelming, and a little frightening. Snape snatched up the book Draco offered him and devoured the text.

Once, twice, three times he read it before shifting his eyes up to Draco's. Hermione was with Harry and Ron, trying to figure a way to kill the Horcrux in Harry's head without killing him as well.

"Very interesting, indeed," Snape said. "I think we've just discovered a way to swarm Malfoy Manor undetected and without resistance!"

Draco stared at his professor wide eyed. This was, by far the most excited he'd ever seen the man before. "What are you on about? In case you hadn't noticed, this whole thing hinges on my father marrying and conceiving with a Muggle-born. I hate to burst your bubble but it's more likely that Voldemort will start handing out candies and ice cream at a Muggle kindergarten than that happening," Draco scoffed.

"Draco, do use your head. It doesn't have to be your father. You are next in line to the Malfoy name. Besides, '._..with the otter the dragon will bleed..._'. Think about it. You know as well as I do that the Malfoy marital ritual is a blood rite. You were conceived that way," Snape said trying to get the boy to connect the dots.

Draco shook his head. "No, there has to be another option," he said stubbornly, though he knew the minute Snape opened his mouth that they'd found the answer to the prophecy. It was just too much. Hermione didn't deserve to be thrust into a marriage just to save the world. It wasn't right. He knew with every fiber of his being he'd marry her one day, but he didn't want it to be like that. They were only seventeen.

"Draco, you know there isn't. See reason. You've been researching this for months. You are wasting everyone's time by being willfully ignorant," Snape said in a cutting tone.

"No!" Draco snapped, standing up and knocking over the chair. "Don't you think you've all put her through enough? I'm not going to force her to marry me to help win a stupid battle. It's not right!" He was yelling now, and Snape implored him to keep his voice down.

"I'm not saying you force her to marry you, Draco. What I'm saying is that you've found the answer to the prophecy and now it's time for the two of you to have a serious conversation," Snape said, keeping his voice cool and relaxed.

"How do you know this is what I want?" Draco huffed.

"Because, Draco. I've known you since you were born, and you are so in love with that girl you can't see straight," Snape said simply. "Now, I'm going to go talk with Dumbledore, you should read up on the Malfoy marriage ritual."

Draco swallowed and nodded. It seemed wrong somehow to research a marriage ritual to use with Hermione without even informing her, but he wanted to know what it entailed, so that when he _did_ broach the topic with her, he knew everything there was to know about it. He sighed in frustration as he opened the book again.

* * *

Hermione was concerned. Draco had been avoiding her for three whole days. At first she didn't notice because she was so consumed with her work with Ron and Harry, but after the first night he sneaked into her room after she was already asleep, she knew something was up.

"Severus," Hermione began as she ran into him in the kitchen. "Did you and Draco find anything on the prophecy?"

"Actually we did," Snape replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Did Draco not discuss it with you?"

Hermione looked at the older man, puzzled. "No, he hasn't said anything to me. In fact, I haven't seen him much for the last few days."

Snape frowned at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Merlin, she was getting to hate that look on his face. It was never good. "A few days ago, Draco discovered what the protection was, on the Malfoy home and name," Snape began. He really didn't feel like it was his place to discuss this with Hermione but as Draco would not, he'd have to.

"So...what is it?" Hermione asked. Why hadn't Draco told her this? She'd been asking him about it and he never mentioned anything. It was very strange. They shared everything together.

Snape found, as hard as he tried he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. As he looked at the young girl in front of him, he couldn't imagine telling her that she would need to marry and become a mother in the course of a few months if they hoped to fulfill the prophesy. He began to understand Draco's avoidance of her.

Instead of telling her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the passage from the journal Draco had been reading. He handed it over to her and she eagerly read the words on the paper. He watched as her face went from apprehensive to shocked and settled on hurt. "Why didn't he tell me?" Hermione asked, tears threatening to seep from her eyes.

"I imagine he was worried how you'd take it," Snape surmised. He could smack the boy for being so remiss as to avoid a very important discussion with Hermione. Certainly, he did not like the idea of forcing her to grow up too fast, but he was even more disgusted by the idea of her being blindsided by it.

"Thank you Severus." she said, taking the paper with her as she quickly exited the room.

_Married_. The thought of marrying Draco actually made her heart skip a beat. She had known for some time now that he was the only man she'd ever want to be with. But his hiding this discovery from her proved one thing to her. He certainly didn't feel the same way. He was probably trying to figure out a way out of it at that very moment.

_Pregnant._ That was something that terrified her. She was so young. Too young. They both were. How could she be expected to have a baby? But it would be his baby, and that thought almost made it okay.

_Almost_. Only, his absence made her stomach turn in knots. Why would he discover something so important to them both-the very thing they'd been looking for for months-and not say a word to her about it. There was only one option. He didn't want the same things she did. And he was willing to lose the war to avoid a lifetime with her. _But why?_

Hermione grunted in frustration, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Her anger flared and she could feel her magic pulsating. It was only great control that kept all the furniture from combusting around her.

She'd trusted him, and she'd be damned if he backed out on her now. Draco Malfoy had some explaining to do.


	21. This is War, Baby

**This is War, Baby**

* * *

"You are an incredible coward, Malfoy." Bill informed his friend with disgust.

"I'm not a coward!" Draco shouted back. "Do you really believe I'm avoiding this because I don't want to marry her? Or have a baby with her? Of course not, you bloody moron."

"No, I think you do want to marry her, and you want her to have all your little blonde headed babies. But you are afraid she won't want to marry you, or have your children. And that is why you are running like a little girl." Bill said, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his point.

Bill had seen Hermione's dejected face for the past few days and when he finally confronted Draco about it, he was met with the most overwhelmingly unreal story he could have imagined. In fact, he never could have imagined that the answer to the prophesy was for two seventeen year old kids to marry and make a baby to bring down the Dark Lord. It would have been comical if it weren't completely true.

Of course Draco had no response to Bill's statement. Part of it was true, as much as he didn't want to admit it allowed. "Sod off, Weasley," Draco snapped. "You have no idea what this is like for me. I'm not going to be yet another reason for her to prove her moronic Gryffindor courage."

"Say what you will about Gryffindor's, mate, but I've never known them to hide from the person they love out of insecurity," Bill said, cocking his eyebrow.

"It's not about my bloody insecurities, damnit!" Draco shouted. "This is about making a lifelong commitment to someone, and creating a child just to stop a mass murdering asshole! Don't you get that!"

"Yes, but..." But Bill was cut off when Hermione stomped into the sitting room and stared at them both.

"Bill, can I borrow Draco for a moment?" she asked. Her voice was sweet, but her eyes said she was pissed. Draco swallowed hard before moving off the couch to follow her upstairs. He attempted to grab her hand on the way up the stairs but she moved out of his reach. He guessed now was the time they were going to have it out about his behavior. He still had no idea what he was going to tell her.

Once inside her room she locked and silenced the door before rounding on Draco. "Would you like to tell me why you have been ignoring me for the past three days?" she asked, a incendiary tone in her voice. She looked hot when she was pissed, but he'd much prefer that she was not pissed at him.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco lied.

"Oh, we are going to play that game, are we?" Hermione snapped, pulling the paper Snape had given her out of her back pocket.

"So, you haven't been avoiding me because of this? You haven't been ducking out of rooms when I come around because you can't just tell me that I'm the last person on earth you want to spend the rest of your life with?" She was shouting now, but she had succeeded in keeping angry tears from leaving her eyes.

Draco stared at her, mouth open, for a long moment before he could speak at all. "Hermione, you cannot possibly think this has anything to do with a lack of commitment to you," he finally scoffed. Wrong move.

"Oh can't I?" Hermione asked, pacing the floor of the room. "Then why the hell have you been ignoring me? Or is it not my place to even ask?"

Draco was starting to get irritated at her tone. To think that she could ever believe she wasn't his whole world angered him. "Yes, because professing my love to you and spending every bloody minute thinking about you shows how much I can't stand you, right?"

"Then tell me why you didn't tell me!" Hermione demanded, turning to face him again, the angry tears were dangerously close to seeping from her eyelids.

"Because I don't want our marriage to be one more thing you 'do for the cause'!" Draco shouted back. "I don't want our children to be a means to reach an end!"

Hermione stopped pacing and dropped down to sit on the bed. "Our marriage? Our children?" she asked, a quizzical look on her face. "So, this has nothing to do with not wanting to marry me?"

Draco sighed before walking over to her and settling in the seat of her desk. "How on earth could you possibly doubt my feelings for you?" he asked.

"What was I supposed to think, Draco? When Snape showed me that journal entry, I had to assume the product of it had offended you in some way. Why else would you have avoided telling me about it?" Hermione queried.

"Hermione, the thought of marrying you makes me almost giddy with excitement," Draco assured her. "But the thought that you'd always resent being tied to me because we married under pressure terrifies me."

"But don't you think you could have talked to me about it?" Hermione asked. "I mean, this is obviously what the prophecy is all about. If the problem isn't that you don't want to fulfill it, then perhaps it would have been nice if you asked my opinion before deciding for me," she said. Her voice was still harsh, but he could hear it softening.

"You are right, but I know how you are. I couldn't begin to talk to you about this, when I knew you'd be so keen to save the day, no matter what the consequences," Draco said, reaching out to touch her hand. She allowed him to lace his fingers in hers.

"Draco, I want to end this war. And I can see the end in sight with this...ritual. But if you think that I'd marry someone, or bare the children of someone that I didn't love with ever fiber of my being, you are completely mental," Hermione said, squeezing his hand.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked. He couldn't afford to misinterpret her meaning here.

Hermione's features softened and she smiled slightly. "I'm saying, that I think this prophecy is less about what will save the world, and more about what we already know will happen."

"Are you saying that you want to marry me? That you really want to do this?" Draco asked, his voice was choked with emotion.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm saying, that I am scared to death of being a mother, but there is no one else I'd rather be a mother with."

Draco's heart thumped in his ears and he pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the lips. "I can't believe we are even considering this," he breathed, "but I promise I'll make this the best decision you've ever made."

Hermione giggled a little feeling light headed. "I can't believe this is happening," she said, the consequences of her decision washing over her. For some reason, in Draco's arms it didn't seem daunting at all.

* * *

Hermione and Draco cornered Harry and Ron in the sitting room two days later. After much discussion, debate, and a little research, Hermione and Draco had made the decision to continue with the ritual.

Hermione assured Draco, that while she'd hoped to wait several years to start a family with him, she would love their baby more than anything in the world. She actually was surprised how not scary the prospect of motherhood was when she had Draco by her side.

They'd also decided to tell Ron and Harry before revealing it to the other Order members. They'd handled their relationship the wrong way where Hermione's friends were concerned and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Draco didn't care either way, but he understood Hermione's reasons, so he agreed to support her.

"Can we talk," Hermione asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, what is up?" Harry asked. He'd cheered up a bit since the last Horcrux was revealed, if only because he was doing his level best to think about other things.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione started, sitting on the couch with Draco at her side. "Draco and I have figured out the prophecy," she said, her voice as calm as possible.

"That's great, 'Mione," Ron said, his voice excited. "Why aren't you guys happier about it?"

"We are," Hermione assured quickly, squeezing Draco's hand. "But, because of the nature of it, we wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Is it dangerous?" Harry asked, his voice growing dark. The thought of Hermione in the kind of danger he was in was too much to bare.

"No," Hermione said. "It's not dangerous. But the best way to explain this is if you read it first," She said handing Harry a copy of the journal entry. When he read it through, his eyes doubled.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked, taking the paper and reading it himself. "What...what does this have to do with the prophecy?" Ron asked, scratching his head as he tried to work it out.

"They are going to marry each other, Ron," Harry said, a coolness to his voice. Hermione was both grateful Harry figured it out on his own, and hurt by his reaction. Not that she'd expected him to throw her a hen party.

"B...But...But..." Ron sputtered reading the passage again.

Hermione began talking before an argument could erupt. "This is what the prophecy is all about. We've checked it thought both Snape and Dumbledore and they agree."

"Hermione, you can't marry someone to drop a few wards. You can't get pregnant just so we can wage war at Malfoy Manor. It's ridiculous," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are right. And if that were the only reason we were doing it, we wouldn't be," Hermione said. Draco squeezed her hand in comfort as he smiled at her.

"Look," he started. "I have the same reservations you do. I don't want to tie Hermione to me out of obligation. But I swear that I love her, and I want her to be my wife, prophecy or not."

Ron and Harry were stunned by the honesty coming from Draco. He'd barely spoken to them after the air had been cleared between the four of them, and they didn't expect he'd ever be cordial. He wasn't now, but he was raw and honest, and it was respectable.

"I assume there is no talking either of you out of this, so you know I'll be on your side. But please be sure this is what you want," Harry implored. "This is a lifelong commitment. From what I know about pureblood bonds, they cannot be broken...ever."

Hermione sighed with relief. "I know, Harry, and I promise this is what we want. There is no use living in a world where Voldemort has power. And we love each other."

Ron was still staring at them, mouth open. "I...I..." he started but he couldn't seem to get his words out. He'd known Hermione was in love with Draco. He'd accepted this eventually, but it was all so fast. Too fast.

"I know," Hermione said reading his mind, "but remember when you told me you wanted me to be happy." Ron nodded, "This will make me happy," she said with a smile. He saw the honesty in her eyes. She wasn't putting on a brave face for them. He could tell she was scared, but she wanted this too, and he could never deny her something she honestly wanted.

"Then, congratulations," Ron said with a weak smile.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for," Hermione cried, pulling them both into her arms, knocking Draco out of the way. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. Perhaps Potter and Weasley weren't quite as bad as he thought. Not that he liked them or anything.

* * *

Draco left Hermione with Harry and Ron before jogging up the stairs and knocking on Bill's door. No matter how many times Hermione and he agreed that they were okay with the prophecy and would fulfill it in a matter of time anyway, he wanted to make sure he did this right.

"What's up, mate?" Bill asked when he opened the door and invited Draco inside.

"I need to ask you a very big favor." Draco said. "Hermione and I have agreed to do the marital bonding ritual."

"Baby and all?" Bill asked, cocking an eyebrow skyward. He'd had no problem believing that Hermione would marry Draco in a heartbeat, but getting pregnant was a big thing to ask a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Yes, Bill, it's part of the ritual." Draco sighed impatiently.

"So, what do you need my help for?" Bill asked. "I'm fairly certain you know the mechanics," he said with a smirk.

"Could you stop being cute for two minutes, this is important," Draco huffed. When Bill nodded, he continued. "Hermione and I have agreed that this is what we both want to do. However, I don't want this to be rushed, unromantic, and just a means to reach an end. In our hearts, it is not, but if I'm to marry a girl, I'm bloody well going to ask her to marry me properly." Draco said with such conviction that Bill remained silent until he finished.

"Which is why I need you to go to my private vault at Gringotts, take out some money, and buy me the most beautiful ring you can find," Draco finally said.

Bill stared at him for a moment bewildered. "I can't go myself, and besides, you work for Gringotts. They won't have a problem with you going into my vault with my permission." Draco explained.

"Of course I'll do it, but don't you think you want a say in what the ring looks like?" Bill asked.

"I just want Hermione. You know her like a sister. You know what she likes. I trust you can buy her something that she will love. Will you please do this for me?" Draco asked. He rarely asked anything from anyone, including Hermione so Bill did not even consider refusing him.

"Sure, mate. When do you need it?" he asked.

"I was hoping for tonight, after the meeting," Draco said. "She will likely be upset enough after we are flogged for a prophecy that is outside our control, so I think tonight would be best. Unless you're too busy. In which case, I understand," Draco amended.

"No, I can go today." Bill said with a smile. Before Draco could leave, he stopped him and said, "You know, I'm on your side. Both of you. No matter what happens."

Draco nodded and gave the older man a rare smile before slipping out of the room and up the stairs to his own. He rarely slept in his room since his relationship with Hermione got out in the open, but he had some thinking to do and needed to be alone.

* * *

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure," Hermione said as they began to head to the Order meeting. "I would have liked to wait until my NEWTs were finished," she laughed, "but marrying him was inevitable. And this will win us this war. I know it. Voldemort is unfocused, unprepared, and will have very little protection but what he can conjure himself," Hermione said.

She'd spent the day with her friends, and while they'd had tried to avoid the topic, it finally came up again before it was time to face the music. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and stopped her before they reached the stairs.

"Hermione," he said, seriously. "You know I'd rather eat a bucket of slugs than admit anything nice about Malfoy, but I do know he loves you." Hermione smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'll always be on your side," He said, finally.

"And I will too," Harry promised. "I just can't help but feel a bit guilty that you wouldn't have to do any of this if it weren't for me."

"Stop it right now, Harry Potter," Hermione said, turning on him, her eyes blazing. "None of this is your fault. This is Voldemort's fault. You could have turned your back on your destiny. I could have run the other way the day we met. But we didn't. These are the choices we make. And I, for one, am happy to bring a child into the world that has people in it like you," she said, her voice strong with conviction. "We aren't children anymore, not matter what our age."

"You are right about that," Lupin said, as he met them at the stairs. He'd only heard the last part, but he couldn't agree more. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco had shown a level of maturity over the last months that not even he and the Marauders could have shown in time of war.

Hermione smiled at Lupin and continued her descent down the stairs. "Here we go," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Remember what I said," Ron whispered in her ear. "I'll always have your back." She nodded and made her way into the kitchen, sitting in the seat left open next to Draco.

Everyone else had already gathered when she, Harry, Ron, and Lupin entered the room; and when Dumbledore saw them, he immediately began the meeting. It had been decided that Draco and Hermione would start the meeting, so when he introduced them, they both stood up before the Inner Circle of the Order.

"As you know," Draco started, "Hermione and I have been working to uncover the meaning of the prophecy about us." When everyone nodded, he continued, "we discovered its meaning about four days ago," he said, looking down at his hands. The room was silent in anticipation of what the prophecy they'd been working on for over six months could possibly mean.

"Draco was researching the Malfoy ancestors' journals and discovered a protective enchantment on the family," Hermione continued, "it states that if any Malfoy man marries a Muggle-born and conceives a child with her through the rite, the Malfoy family will cease to exist, and all protective spells placed on the family and their homes will be destroyed," Hermione summed up. She congratulated herself on her emotionless and confident delivery.

It was silent for several more moments and she looked at Harry and Ron for a bit of support. Both smiled weakly at her and she returned the gesture. Draco slipped his hand in hers and continued speaking when no one else did. "So, Hermione and I have decided to perform the Malfoy marriage rite, to be done in such a time that the Order can plan an attack on Malfoy Manor."

It was Lupin who first spoke. His eyes were soft, but his voice was concerned. "I would hate to think that two young people would have to enter into a permanent binding for the sake of a war," he said, stating what everyone was thinking.

"I assure you..." Draco started, but he was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice.

"Albus, did you know about this?" she accused.

"I became aware of the prophecy almost immediately, and was informed of their intention to fulfill it at once," Dumbledore admitted.

"This is sick!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You can't use these children to win a war, Albus! They are barely even of age! You are asking them to sacrifice their childhood. You are asking Hermione to become a mother when she's barely more than a child herself! I won't hear of it!" Mrs. Weasley was shouting now, and Hermione winced at her words. As true as they were, it did not change how she felt.

"I assure you, Molly," Dumbledore said, trying to keep his voice light, "That I would never force two people to marry or create a life for the sake of a war. This decision is entirely theirs."

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Hermione and Draco. "Dears, I know that when you are young, you think you know everything you will ever need to know, but you can't possibly know that this is what you will want for the rest of your lives," she reasoned with them.

"I love her," Draco said. "Sure, I'd like to wait a while, but I know I'll never want anyone like I want Hermione." His voice held such conviction that the rest of the room stared at him. He was a man of very few words at the Order meetings, and hearing him express his emotions so easily was convincing.

"In the end, it is our decision," Hermione said. "We have decided."

"But what of the baby," Mrs. Weasley said, changing course. "You can't take care of a baby. Neither of you have jobs. You haven't even taken your NEWTs. A baby is a life long responsibility. You can't tell me this is what you want, right now. I won't believe it!" She was beginning to tear up with emotion, and as much as Hermione wanted to slap her silly, she was comforted by the fact that Mrs. Weasley was only reacting this way because she cared very much for her. She didn't want to see her 'children' thrust into adulthood before their time.

"Mum," Bill cut in, "you know they will have help, and Hermione is the brightest witch of her age...and probably any other. If anyone can do this, it's her."

Draco cleared his throat, and Bill added, "Oh, and Draco's not totally hopeless either." Harry and Ron snickered at either side of Hermione, and she couldn't stop a small grin from gracing her lips.

"No, this is too much!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. "You are just children!"

"No we aren't, Mum," Ron broke in. "Whatever we are, we are no longer children. Our lives are at risk everyday that _thing_ lives. We are adults now, and it's time you faced that. Hermione, Harry, and I have been fighting...Voldemort...for almost seven years. We know the stakes, we know what we are doing, and you have to let us do it." Ron's voice was clear and confident as he spoke reason to his mother. "You know that I, of all people, would not let Hermione do this if I weren't sure it was what she wanted. As much as I hate to say it, Malfoy is good for her and he's good to her."

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend and Draco's opinion of the Weasel went up exponentially. "Besides, mum," Ron said, finally, "You know that, that baby will never lack for anything, most of all love."

It seemed that Ron's outburst was the only thing anyone needed to hear. Mrs. Weasley ceased her protest and her facial features softened. "I worry about you," she finally said. "Both of you."

"I appreciate that," Hermione said, choking up. "And I know I will need as much help as I can get." Mrs. Weasley just smiled and debate seemed to end on the matter. Hermione and Draco both knew it wouldn't be the last time they heard the Order member's opinions on their decision, but they also knew, in the end, they'd all respect their wishes.

"So, perhaps congratulations are in order," Harry said, lifting his goblet of pumpkin juice as Hermione and Draco took their seats again. She smiled gratefully at her best friend and they all raised a glass to Hermione and Draco, even Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

The rest of the meeting was fairly short and Draco was grateful for that. He'd been holding the ring Bill had gone out to buy for three hours, and was anxious to give it to Hermione.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, turning to Hermione as everyone made their way out of the kitchen.

"Of course," Hermione smiled as she said her goodbyes to the Order members. When she was done, she followed Draco into the sitting room where she sat down on the couch. When Draco didn't join her, she looked up at him confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked, when she saw him looking nervous.

"Yes," he said with a genuine smile. He finally decided to sit next to her on the couch. "Hermione, there is something I want to give you. Because even though I know that we agreed this marriage ritual and the baby are not just to win a war, and you have convinced me that it's what you want, I want to do this whole thing right," he said in one breath.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, taking his hand in hers. When he moved from the couch down to one knee, keeping his hand wrapped in hers, she felt her heart skip a beat and couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Draco..." she breathed, tears stinging her eyes.

Draco used his free hand to pull a velvet box from his trouser pocket and placed it on Hermione's bare knee. "You know I love you very much," he said, kissing the tips of her fingers as he brought them to his lips, "and no matter what, I'll be there for you, and our children. Regardless of the circumstances, there is nothing I want more than to make you my wife," Draco said before flipping the box open and revealing the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on. It was understated but lovely and it was perfect for her.

"Draco, how did you..." she asked, as she rubbed her fingers over the top of the ring.

"Bill helped," he admitted with a smile. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it," Hermione said with a brilliant smile, "put it on." She extracted her fingers from his and held out her left hand. He quickly removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, thankful that Bill seemed to know her size.

Once the ring was secured on her finger, she flung both arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "Thank you so much," she said, sniffing slightly. "This makes everything so much more real."

"I love you," Draco said, "and I'm just happy that I don't have to give you up."

"Never again," Hermione said. "Or as my mother would say, 'not without a good lawyer'," she laughed.

Draco chuckled too, but pulled back to look at her as he said, "You know, there is no divorce after a blood rite marriage."

"I know, Draco. If you recall, I'm the one who researched the rite," she laughed. Draco smiled at her again before standing up and holding his hand out for her to take.

"Let's go to bed," he said, and she nodded once before following him up to her room.

* * *

"No, we have to do something for Harry's birthday," Hermione said as she, Tonks, Bill, Lupin, Ron, and Draco sat in the potions lab in the basement. Hermione had called them together, while Harry was having a lie in, to discuss plans for Harry's seventeenth birthday.

"But with everything going on and preparations for battle, do you really think a party is a good idea?" Lupin asked. He hated to see Harry's birthday go ignored, but things at Order Headquarters had become and would continue to be very hectic until the ritual and battle.

"That is exactly why we must do something," Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione," Ron replied. "With everything he's got to face, shouldn't he be able to celebrate coming into adulthood. Especially, if this might be his last birthday."

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked as she shot a menacing glare at the redhead.

"Well, it's true Hermione," Ron defended. "I don't like it anymore than you, but the weight of the world has literally been placed on his shoulders, and it is mental for us to pretend nothing could happen. This could be the last birthday for all of us, at that."

Lupin sighed. "When you are right, you are right." He looked at the four young people in front of him and felt immense sadness. Even Bill was only in his twenties. None of them had yet lived, and they were all in grave danger. "Discuss it with your mother," he said to Ron. "She'll have a party ready to go in no time. And," Lupin continued, "it might be time to inform Ginny of the mission. Harry will want to be able to talk to her about it." Hermione wanted to protest, but then she remembered how much better she felt now that she could talk about the Horcruxes with Draco. She decided that Harry's happiness was more important than sticking it to Ginny for her previous immature behavior, so she kept her mouth shut.

Bill had been told about the Horcruxes just after Draco had been informed, mostly because Dumbledore felt safe enough letting more people know now that most of the Horcruxes were destroyed, and also because it was becoming too hard to hide from Bill now that he was at Grimmauld Place full time.

Draco was silent during the meeting, unsure why he was even requested to join them. He really had no opinion on the matter, though he supposed that turning seventeen and not knowing if you'd turn eighteen was reason enough to celebrate. "Okay," Hermione said with a bright smile, glad that everyone agreed with her.

"We better get going though," Tonks said. "Harry's birthday is only a week away, and if we plan to be ready for Voldemort a week after that, there is no time to waste." Everyone nodded and moved to leave the potions lab but Tonks stopped Hermione on the way out.

"I wanted to tell you something," Tonks said when they were alone.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"More than okay," Tonks smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you won't be alone here when the others are fighting."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. The thought of not fighting had never even crossed her mind. She and Draco hadn't discussed it yet, but come to think of it, she couldn't imagine putting her child in that kind of danger. As much as she wanted to be there when they were fighting, she would have to think about another person, growing inside her, in two weeks time.

Tonks grinned brightly at Hermione and wrapped her arm around the other girls shoulder, "We haven't told anyone yet, and it wasn't planned, but Remus and I are...having a baby," Tonks whispered excitedly.

"Oh Merlin, really?" Hermione shrieked excitedly, before lowering her voice. "Congratulations! I can't believe we will be pregnant together."

"I know," Tonks smiled. "And just so you know, I might be older than you, but I'm just as clueless about being a mother as you are."

"We will learn together," Hermione promised, hugging her friend close to her before following her up the basement stairs.

* * *

"Alright, when we circle the manor, we will have everyone with us with the exception of Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, and Tonks, for obvious reasons. Our numbers are on the rise and, given that Voldemort will be caught unawares, I do not believe we shall have any trouble getting to him. Then it is Harry's job to take him down as we take on any resistance around him," Dumbledore explained nearly a week later.

It was the day before Harry's birthday, and as with all things, time was ticking by far too quickly now that they wanted it to slow down. "I'll be apparating to join you after the ritual," Draco said, shooting Hermione a stern look when she almost protested. He'd made his decision from the beginning. He would help Potter in any way possible. But he also wanted to avenge Hermione. He wanted his father dead by his own hand, and he wouldn't risk losing the opportunity.

Hermione remained quiet but silently pouted. She and Draco had been having the same argument for three days. She couldn't believe that he was going to leave her on what was to be their wedding night and possibly never come back. However, the public forum was not the place to have it out, so she just sat there, glaring at the table.

"As we all know the plan, I see no need to extend this meeting any longer," Dumbledore said. "I shall see you all in a week's time." He stood and signaled the meeting's end so no one stuck around to socialize. The mood in the room had been somber from the moment they'd begun and a thick air of anticipation remained around all of them.

"Give it to me," Draco sighed as they left the kitchen.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione answered stubbornly.

"Come on, you know you want to have this fight for that hundredth time this week," Draco said, trying not to smirk at his fiancée.

"I just don't understand why you want to share such a beautiful moment with me, and then run off in the other direction. What happens if you get killed? How am I supposed to carry your baby without you?" she asked, proud of herself for keeping the tears from her eyes as she considered the thought.

"And how could I answer to our child if I hid in a safe house through the battle?" Draco countered.

"I understand how you feel," Hermione said. "I wish I could be there, too. But I don't want to lose you. If you go out there on some vigilante mission, you will get yourself killed."

"No faith in me at all, eh?" Draco asked. "What if I promise not to die?"

"You can't make a promise like that," Hermione sulked.

"Well, I am. I promise not to die, if you promise to stop fighting me on this," Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione answered, still unconvinced. However, she knew if she were in Draco's position, wild horses couldn't keep her from battle. Unfortunately, it was a character trait they shared.

"Now, if you are done trying to piss me off for the night, we still have a lot of work to do for Harry's party. It's going to be the best damn party in the whole world or I'll kill everyone in this building trying," she said, pulling him by the sleeve up the stairs.

Draco just chuckled and followed her. She was like a woman possessed with this party, but he knew what this was really about. She was making sure they all had one last night of normalcy before plans for the battle shifted into high gear. He could respect that, even if it meant planning a party for Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was honestly grinning from ear to ear as his arm rested loosely around Ginny's waist. Hermione still wasn't convinced that Ginny understood the magnitude of what was going on around them, but she'd been accepting of Draco and their decision to follow through with the prophecy and she spent fall less time whining. So for that, Hermione was grateful.

More than that, she was glad to see her friend enjoying himself. His mood had been dark since the discovery of the last Horcrux, and she worried that, with that perspective, he'd go into battle just to get himself killed. The smile on his face warmed her heart.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco shrugged.

Hermione rolled his eyes. "Draco, you do realize the fate of our world rests in Harry's hands. It wouldn't kill you to act like it."

Draco just chuckled. "The day I spend my time worrying about Potter's happiness is the day I know I've gotten far too whipped. Please allow me some normalcy, will you?"

Hermione smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek leaving a red kiss print on his pale skin. "How's that for whipped?"

Draco pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. "That kind of whipped, I don't mind."

"Good to know," Hermione breathed, allowing his lips to trail up to her ear and down her neck. "But unless you want this whole party to get a much more intimate view of your fiancée, I'd stop that if I were you," she giggled.

Draco groaned, but moved his hands away from her ass and kissed her once more on the lips before he pulled away and settled for wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "Okay, let's go give the-boy-who-lived our regards," he said with a sigh. Deep down, Hermione knew that Draco cared about Harry. She allowed his male pride to pretend he didn't, though. It was kind of funny watching Draco try to come up with new reasons not to like her friends-each one more feeble than the next.

"Be good, Draco," she said with a smile as they approached Ron, Ginny, and Harry. The rest of the night was just as she imagined it. No one discussed the impending battle, the prophecy, the mission, Horcruxes or anything of the kind. Everyone went out of their way to make the night special and memorable not only for Harry, but for all of them.

When Hermione slipped into bed next to Draco, she smiled to herself and snuggled into Draco's warm body. "Thank you for helping me with the party."

"Don't tell anyone. It will ruin my rep," Draco said with a lazy chuckle.

"I'm serious, Draco," Hermione said. "Tonight was lovely."

"I'm happy you are happy." Draco said, tightening his grip around her. "I had fun tonight too," he finally admitted, and she smiled against his skin as she allowed sleep to overtake her. They could worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.


	22. I Love You, I Do

**I Love You, I Do**

* * *

The night before the marriage ritual and inevitable battle, the house was abuzz with tangible tension. Along with the regular inhabitants of Grimmauld Place, a room was set up for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and with a little shuffling around (without Mrs. Weasley's knowledge of course) Ginny and Harry were able to share the night together.

Ron and Bill bunked together while Hermione slept with Draco in his room, leaving Ginny and Harry her room. Everyone agreed that it was important for them to share some time together after their long separation, and it was the only thing that got Ginny to agree to come into the battle with Draco, rather than with the initial group.

Regardless of the newly crowded house, everyone seemed to be working hard at maintaining high spirits. They'd all gathered in the sitting room after a wonderful dinner that Mrs. Weasley had slaved over all day. Draco finally challenged Ron to that game of Wizarding Chess, and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were trying to contain their laughter as he got his ass spanked around the chessboard.

"Just give me a minute!" Draco huffed, looking at the board and thinking.

"I told you not to challenge him," Hermione sing-songed as she threw her arm around Draco's shoulder. Draco just scowled at the board again, while Ron chuckled. He was obviously pleased with himself.

Draco made his move, looking up smugly at Ron. "How about that, Weasley?" Draco said with a haughty voice.

Ron looked at the board and smirked. He almost considered cutting Draco a break, but when he saw the smug smile on his face and the possessive way he held onto Hermione, he couldn't help himself. "Check mate," he replied, capturing Draco's king.

"Damn it!" Draco groaned, scanning the board to see his mistake.

"I told you, mate. No one can beat Ron at chess," Bill laughed. Draco muttered something under his breath as he moved away from the board and sat with Hermione on the couch, tucking her gently into him as he pouted.

"One day, Weasley. I'll beat you," he promised.

"We'll see, Malfoy," Ron laughed.

"Speaking of the name Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said, "Have you two decided what name you will take after the rite?"

"We decided to stick with Malfoy," Hermione answered for Draco. It had been a long conversation between the two, but in the end there was only really one option.

"Firstly, Draco will always be a Malfoy, no matter what his ignorant ancestors think," Hermione said, smiling up at her fiancé. "And secondly, Draco Granger, come on."

Everyone burst into fits of laughter at the mere thought of it. "Just think, we'd have to call you 'Granger'," Ron gasped between loud laughter.

"Not going to happen, Weasley," Draco said, though his voice remained light. "Besides, Hermione Malfoy has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Oh sweet Merlin, get a room," Ron grumbled.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes shot up at both of them, as if to 'keep an eye on them' and Hermione was tempted to, not only remind her that she and Draco would be married tomorrow, but also that they'd been fucking like bunnies in heat all over the house, so protecting her chastity was a bit futile at this point. However, she rather enjoyed having a protective mother figure around. It wasn't safe for her own mother to be in her life right now, and the thought often made her sad, especially with her marriage a day away.

She shook those thoughts from her head. There was nothing she could do about it, and once the war was over and it was safe again, she'd go to her parents and introduce them to her husband. It wasn't traditional, but since when have she and Draco ever been traditional?

* * *

After a few hours, the adults started to head up to bed. Before they left, Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione aside and lead her up to the room she was sharing with Mr. Weasley. "Hermione, I wanted to give you something...for tomorrow."

Hermione looked at the older women, shocked before nodding and following her into to the room.

"I know your own mother couldn't be here. And I know that this is all very rushed and not how you had it planned," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out a bag from the closet. "But I think it is important that your wedding night be special. I remember when Arthur and I bonded." She smiled, obviously reliving a precious moment. "You will never forget it."

"Thank you," Hermione said, still shocked as she took the bag Mrs. Weasley offered her. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful white sundress and a pure white bra and knicker set. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley actually went to the trouble to buy her something to make tomorrow special, especially given her reservations about the whole thing.

"You are welcome, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley smiled, hugging her close for a moment. "Have a good night. We will see you tomorrow before we leave for the Manor."

"Yes, you have a good night as well," Hermione said ducking out of the room and dropping off her gift to her room before joining her friends back in the sitting room. When she got there, Snape had come back to the house.

"I don't have much time," he said when she entered the room. "The Dark Lord requests my assistance this evening. They are planning a Revel tonight," Snape explained as he stared at the ground. He hated attending the dark Revels, but it was good news in the sense that the Death Eaters should be fairly worn out the next day.

"Okay, let's go down to the potions lab," Draco said, standing up from the couch.

"We will wait here," Harry said awkwardly. Ron and Bill started another game of Wizarding Chess. Hermione and Draco nodded and followed Snape down to the basement.

"It's best you take this now," He said handing Hermione the anti-contraceptive potion he'd brewed a few days earlier. "The rite should counteract the contraceptive potion anyway, but we don't want any surprises," Snape explained.

Hermione nodded and eyed the blue potion before smiling at Draco and drinking down the entire contents. It warmed her insides and she set the phial down before turning to Snape. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Snape said. "You have read through the ritual, and it's encoded in Draco's DNA anyway."

"How will you know when it's done?" Draco asked.

"I'll be able to feel the wards drop, and I'll send the signal." Snape replied. "Besides, your father will know almost immediately. His reaction will be easy to read," Snape smirked. The thought of Lucius realizing his precious pureblood line had been ruined was satisfying, as immature as it might sound.

"Okay," Hermione said with a weak smile. Before they left the basement, she turned to Snape and pulled him into a hug. He didn't fight it, but he stiffened in her arms. "Thank you for everything, Severus," she said, fighting back tears. She hated to think this might be the last time she saw him.

"It was nothing," Snape replied awkwardly, but he patted her back before pulling out of her arms. "I shall see you, Draco, at the Manor tomorrow."

"And I'll see you when you return home," Hermione said, with conviction. Snape just nodded and turned on his heel to leave the room.

Draco turned back to Hermione. "You think we should head up to bed? We have a long day tomorrow."

"Just a few more minutes with Harry and Ron," she said. "I'm just not ready to let go yet."

"Okay," Draco smiled. "But they will return to you. I'll see to it." Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you."

* * *

Hermione busied herself around the kitchen the next morning. She hadn't slept much the night before, and she knew Draco probably didn't either, though they both pretended to be asleep as to not bother the other.

She, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley had laid out a large spread in the kitchen as Grimmauld Place was the meeting point for everyone (human at least) that would be involved in the battle. Hagrid was parlaying with the giants that had decided to come over to the Order's side outside Scotland somewhere, and Prof. Grubby-Plank was gathering all the creatures in the Forbidden Forest that wanted to fight. The goblins opted to stay out of the fight, but made it clear their support was absolute.

"Tonks, can you hand me that spoon?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she finished placing all the food on the table. Tonks passed a spoon to her before placing one in the gravy and plopping down in a chair near the head of the table.

"Being pregnant makes you a lot more tired, I tell you," she laughed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Yes, it will," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley queried as she too took a seat. Hermione slipped into a chair on the other side of Tonks and took a deep breath. The truth was, she had a million questions about pregnancy.

"Being pregnant I mean, I know giving birth hurts. But what about pregnancy itself?" Hermione asked.

"No, it doesn't hurt. It's a right pain in the first few months with the morning sickness. And the last few months you feel like you are going to pop, but it doesn't hurt. And after you give birth, you can't even remember the pain of it all," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"I just wish I knew what to expect," Hermione said. Everything she'd ever done in her life, with the exception of her relationship with Draco was always something she felt confident in. It was something she could research.

"Well, I'll be experiencing everything about a month before you," Tonks laughed. "I'll be your test subject." Hermione just laughed along with her.

"If either of you have any questions, I'm always here for you," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "I mean, I have been through it once or twice." The three women laughed, and were interrupted by the first wave of Order members coming in for breakfast.

"There is plenty, so eat up," Mrs. Weasley ordered, standing up and busying herself with the food again. "Keep up your strength. We have a lot of work to do today."

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Hermione had sequestered herself in Ron and Harry's bedroom with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "You guys have to swear to me to be careful," she said earnestly.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny said, "It will be a piece of cake. They won't even have any wards."

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione said a little harsher than she intended, "but they will still have Voldemort."

"But Harry's fought him loads of times. We won't have enough to do," Ginny insisted.

Hermione found herself growing irritated at the girl. She just didn't get it. This was not a game. People could and would die in this battle. Perhaps even her best friends. Perhaps even her lover. She sighed when she realized a lecture would do her no good. Ron and Harry knew the danger and that was enough. "All I'm saying is, be careful and use your heads."

"I promise," Harry said with a warm smile. "As long as I survive that killing curse, I'll be home free," he joked darkly. Hermione didn't have the heart to scold him for his morose comment she just pulled him into a hug before letting him go and trying to return to a lighter topic of conversation.

"So, how long do we have?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the clock. "About and hour," she said. "We'd better make sure everyone has everything they need," she said, getting up from her chair by Harry's bed.

The time for her friends and family to leave snuck upon her quickly. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and everyone was crammed in the sitting room and hall preparing to leave in shifts so as not to call attention to themselves. The first wave to leave included Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Dumbledore among others. Hermione held Tonks as she wept silently when her husband left the house.

The next wave were mostly Order members she hadn't spent much time with. The third wave included Mrs. Weasley and Bill. She gave Bill a tight hug and kiss on the cheek and noticed that Draco whispered something to him as he left. She hoped for her lover's sake that Bill returned to them because she had a feeling they were far closer than even she knew. She believed, with the exception of her, Bill might be the only real friend Draco'd ever had.

Fred and George ducked out in the next group along with Moody and Kingsley. As the house emptied, Hermione's heart began to beat faster in anticipation of the departure of her two best friends. Finally the only people who remained in the house, preparing to leave, were Harry, Ron, three Aurors she had yet to converse with, McGonagall, and Mundungus Fletcher.

"Okay, this is it," Hermione said pulling her friends into a tight hug. "I'll be here when you get back. Follow the plan and everything will be okay." She wasn't sure if she was telling them or herself.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said, his voice strong with conviction. They ignored Ginny as she made a grunt of protest. Hermione moved on to Ron, hugging him tightly.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," Ron promised. He hugged his sister, then without another word the last wave of soldiers left the house. Hermione, Tonks, Draco, and Ginny were left alone in the house.

"Well, I believe it's time to clean up," Tonks said awkwardly as she left for the kitchen. The four of them cleaned up the mess left behind by the large group in comfortable silence, each trapped in their own thoughts.

"Tonks, Draco and I are going to..." Hermione trailed off, once they'd finished the cleaning.

"Yes, of course," Tonks said hurriedly. "Stick to the timeline, though." she reminded.

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

"Ummm," Draco said awkwardly. "I guess I'll knock on your door when we are ready to leave?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes, that would be fine," Ginny said. Her voice was a bit more somber than it had been this afternoon, and Hermione hoped it was a sign that she understood the magnitude of what was going on around her, finally. Underestimating the enemy would not help her in battle, and if something happened to Ginny it would devastate not only her family but Harry as well.

Draco just nodded before slipping his hand into Hermione's and following her up the stairs to her room. She looked at the clock. It was nearly six. They were to start the rite at seven exactly. That would give everyone the time to assemble in the wood near Malfoy Manor, and give them the cover of nightfall.

"I just want to give us some time to forget about everything going on around us before we do this," Hermione explained.

"Of course," Draco smiled, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her gently on the lips as he took her hands in his. "No matter what happens today, I'll always remember this as the day I married you," he assured her.

"Me too," Hermione smiled. She sat on the bed and pulled him down next to her. "Kiss me." She leaned back and allowed him to settle between her legs before kissing her softly but thoroughly. His fingers wound through her hair as he inhaled her scent. "Mmmm, you taste good," she said between kisses.

"As do you," Draco muttered against her lips. "I could do this all day."

"Me too," Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. "I can't believe this is happening."

"A good 'can't believe' or a bad 'can't believe'?" Draco asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"A good one," Hermione assured him. "A year ago, if you'd told me I'd be in love with Draco Malfoy and about to marry him and make a baby, I'd have told you to check yourself into St. Mungo's," she giggled. "I'm a lucky girl."

"Actually, I am the lucky one," Draco disagreed. "I'll never be able to deserve you, but I'll spend my life trying."

Hermione giggled and kissed him again. "We better get the room ready for the ritual," she said, rolling over so he was by her side instead of on top of her. "I have a little surprise for you too." she grinned. "You set up, I'll be back in a few minutes." Draco smiled and nodded, stealing one last kiss before watching her retrieve something from the closet and disappearing out the door, he assumed to the bathroom down the hall.

Once in the bathroom, Hermione drew a bath and began undressing. As she stared at herself in the mirror she placed her small hand over her flat stomach and smiled at the thought of it being rounded with their child. She was never a maternal person. In her whole life, Hermione could count on one hand the number of times she even considered having children, but somehow, now, with Draco it seemed like the most natural decision in the world.

She slipped in the tub and cleaned herself thoroughly with a loofa she'd brought from home. She'd always preferred the pampering affect of Muggle cleaning rituals to those of Wizards and Witches. It was a good thing too. She and Draco had decided to use no magic, with the exception of the magic of the ritual, to ensure there was no interference.

When she was done, she emerged from the warm water and wrapped a towel tightly around her as she began to manage her still dry hair. Rubbing a small amount of lotion in her hands, she ran her fingers through her hair, making it fall in romantic chocolate curls down her back. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before drying off and slipping into the knickers and strapless bra Mrs. Weasley had given her. She pulled the beautiful white dress over her head and tied it around the waist. Pleased with the result, she exited the bathroom and took a deep breath before pushing the door of her bedroom open.

The site before her made her breath catch in her throat. She smiled as she saw Draco standing in the middle of the room, dressed in traditional white marriage robes, surrounded by a hundred white candles. In the center of the room was the traditional red marital circle with a white makeshift bed in the center of that.

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled.

"Come here," Draco said, offering his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her into the circle with him. She immediately felt the magic course through her as she crossed the line.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"We have ten minutes," Draco said, wrapping both arms around her and resting his hands on the small of her back. "You look amazing," he whispered into her right ear.

She blushed and smiled up at him. "So do you," she replied, feeling overwhelming happiness run through her veins. "Where did you get all of this?" she asked, motioning around them. He'd kept everything a secret. She figured they'd just do it on the bed.

"While you were busy this week, I was planning," Draco said. "I'm not totally unromantic," he quipped, kissing her cheek.

"I knew that already," Hermione smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for being stupid enough to fall in love with me," Draco grinned. She smacked him on the shoulder lightly, but giggled anyway.

"I think it's time," Hermione said, pointing at the clock. Draco's face turned serious and he nodded.

"Before we do, I wanted to show you something." He pulled out a box from the pocket of his robes and opened it, revealing two delicate wedding bands. "These are very old, and I know they belonged to the Malfoys, so I'd understand if you didn't want to use them..." he started.

Hermione examined the band that was clearly for her. It had a green snake weaved into the thin gold band. The one that was clearly meant for Draco was thicker and had the Malfoy crest carved on the inside and an 'M' engraved on the outside. "They are beautiful," Hermione assured them, "but how did you get them?"

Draco smiled and moved the box back into his pocket before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. "I've had them since I was twelve years old. Purebloods usually marry very young and choose a bride in their early teens. I was...unusual." Hermione just smiled and nodded.

He scooped her into his arms before gently laying her down on the soft pad placed on the floor. He continued to kiss her, moving his lips down her jaw and to her neck. "I wrote a few vows, you know, the Muggle way," he said, and she smiled against him.

"I did too, but they are up here," she said pointing to her head. Draco smiled and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocked and unfolded it.

"Hermione," he started, clearing his throat. "I promise to love and honor you in every way you deserve. I promise to be an attentive husband and to support you in all your endeavors. I promise to be the best father to our children that they could ask for. I promise to be faithful to you and our family above all others. I promise to be your best friend as you are mine. And I promise to protect you with everything I have," he said, folding up the paper and putting it back in his pocket. He knew it was sappy, but they were wedding vows, and he meant every word. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips before beginning her own vows.

"Draco, you are my best friend and my only lover. I can't wait to grow old with you and hold our grandchildren in my arms one day. I'll be proud to be your wife and the mother of your children. I know we are young and this will be hard, but knowing you are my partner makes everything seem so much easier. I love you," she said, the tears of happiness she'd been trying to hold off brimming in her eyes. Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before slipping his hand around the Malfoy dagger resting at Hermione's side. It had been a mission, Snape getting the artifact for him, but luckily his mother and father were none the wiser.

She took a deep breath as she saw it. She knew this was part of the rite, but it didn't stop her from being a little apprehensive. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "just a little nervous."

"I won't hurt you," Draco said, his voice serious.

"I know," she smiled. "I'm ready."

Draco tried to smile at her, but he was a little nervous himself. He took the dagger in hand and ran the sharp edge of the blade against his hand, wincing as it sliced through the skin easily.

Hermione held her own hand up to him and allowed him to run the blade across her skin as well. Her breath caught as she felt it cut into her. "Ready?" Draco asked with a ragged breath. Hermione nodded and allowed him to take her bleeding hand in his, holding their open wounds against each other.

"Henceforth my blood will be yours," he recited the words of the rite. "My name your name, and my life your life." He squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Henceforth my loyalty will be yours, my family your family, my devotion yours to keep," Hermione recited her portion of the rite.

They both felt the magic bond flow through them almost immediately. The room buzzed with the magical power around them as the red ring that surrounded them glowed brightly.

Draco used his free hand to retrieve the rings and handed one to Hermione who quickly slipped it on his left ring finger. He slipped her ring on her finger over the engagement ring that already rested there. Together they finished the rite. "Together forever, our line begins here." They sealed the bond with a kiss and felt the magic surge around them.

The red ring grew brighter still as they both felt the broken skin on their hand knit back together as the kiss deepened. Draco inched the straps of Hermione's dress down her shoulders. He knew they didn't have much time but he didn't want to rush the moment. His kisses moved down her neck and over her shoulders as he slipped the dress lower and lower until he was pulling it down her legs and he threw it over his shoulder.

She looked beautiful barely clad before him and he quickly divested himself of the marital robes he was wearing. Tradition dictated that he wear them with nothing on underneath, so in a matter of seconds, he was completely bare before her. "Please, Draco," Hermione moaned. She was already ready for him, the anticipation made her wet before they even touched.

Quickly, Draco rid her of her undergarments and took his time kissing down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. Lifting her legs over his shoulder, he breathed in her heady scent before darting his tongue out to lick her already wet slit. "Draco..." Hermione moaned in a broken sob. She was already close to coming but wanted him inside her.

She bucked against him for a moment before pulling him up toward her again. "Please..." she begged, staring at him in the eyes. He could feel her need and desire and it matched his own. Without wasting any more time, he took himself in hand and pressed into her slowly.

"Hermione," he choked once he was fully sheathed inside her. She was warm and wet, and he'd never tire of feeling her slick walls surrounding him so tightly. Knowing he was and would be the only person to feel her this way, made him throb inside her.

"Yes," Hermione groaned as she moved in and out of her at a moderate pace. They watched each other's reactions as they moved against each other. Draco was beautiful when he was inside her, and she never wanted to look away. She loved they away he bit his lip when she clamped around him and did it several times before his breath was coming out in ragged gasps.

She knew he was close and moved to stroke her own clit to join him, but he beat her to it, resting the pad of his thumb against her. "Yes, Draco. Don't stop!" she panted, clinging to him, her fingers biting into his skin. He moved faster now, knowing they were both close.

The magic around them surged once again and suddenly they were both shaking and trembling in each other's arms, shouting out in ecstatic release. Hermione immediately felt a warm tingling in her lower abdomen, and she knew it was the conception. She felt lucky that magic allowed her to feel this miraculous thing happening inside her.

She breathed deeply, savoring the moment as Draco collapsed next to her and pulled her into him so tightly that all she could smell was him all around her.

Seconds later the red marital ring stopped glowing and the magic that had been so thick in the air was gone. Hermione and Draco were still panting when they pulled back to look at each other. "Well, I think it worked," Draco said. "I can feel something different. I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah, I feel it here," Hermione said, placing his hand over her lower stomach. Draco's eyes brightened and he couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I could kiss you all night," he mumbled against her skin.

"I wish you would," Hermione said ruefully.

"Come on, baby. You know I have to go," Draco said seriously. "But I promise to come back to you, and him," he said, indicating to her stomach.

"Oh, how do you know it's a boy?" Hermione asked, avoiding an argument about Draco's plans to leave for the evening. It wouldn't do any good anyway, and the night was too perfect to ruin with a fight.

"Didn't you read the little clause in the conception rite?" Draco asked. "Firstborn Malfoys are always male."

"Yes, but we aren't really Malfoys anymore are we?" Hermione quipped.

"Whatever it is, I'll love him or her to death," Draco promised, kissing Hermione's temple. They lay in each other's arms for nearly a half hour before Draco finally extracted himself. There was no use putting it off anymore. He had to go. The sooner they finished this war with Voldemort, the sooner he could get back to his wife and unborn child.

They both dressed in silence, between sweet kisses and when they were both dressed and Hermione had been assured that Draco had everything he could possibly need, they made their way up to the room Ginny was waiting in.

Draco knocked loudly on the door and Ginny came rushing out. "Are we ready?" she asked. Hermione could tell she'd been pacing the room up and down for over an hour. She took pity on the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"You both take care of each other, okay?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Ginny answered. "And you stay safe here."

"Tonks and I will be fine," Hermione assured them. "Just be careful."

Draco and Ginny started down the stairs and Hermione followed them, calling for Tonks on the way. The four of them stood in the front entrance, saying their goodbye's minutes later. "I love you," Draco said before kissing Hermione one last time.

"I love you," she replied, feeling her stomach do flip-flops as she watched her husband leave.

The minute Ginny and Draco left, the tears she'd been holding in came rushing out in uneven sobs.

"Shhh," Tonks said, leading her to the kitchen for a cup of tea. "It will be okay. They will be back in no time." Hermione just nodded and sipped the tea she was offered. Merlin, she hoped everyone was okay.


	23. The Last Battle

**The Last Battle**

* * *

Harry took in a deep breath as he scanned the "troops" gathered around him. He looked up at Dumbledore and saw only totally focused confidence. It made him feel better. "Sir," Harry said, waiting for his mentor to look down at him, "we are ready for this, right?"

Dumbledore's features softened and he smiled down at Harry. "We are, Harry," he replied confidently. "We can and will end this tonight."

Harry smiled and nodded. He needed the extra jolt of confidence to go in there. More than anything, he worried about the Killing Curse that he was going to have to take. What if he didn't survive it? What if he never saw Ginny, or Hermione ever again?

"If this goes badly, mate," he said turning to his right to talk to Ron, "make sure Ginny and Hermione know that I love them. And take care of them. Ginny doesn't understand how big this is- she's still so innocent in that way," Harry said wistfully. "And Hermione acts tough, but many times she's holding on by a thread. Just...be there for her," Harry requested.

"We are not saying goodbye, mate," Ron said confidently. "I won't hear your goodbyes. Not right before going in there." Harry just nodded, but he knew his message had been received.

"About that time," Lupin said looking at his pocket watch. Everyone nodded silently and just stared in the direction of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Snape's signal.

* * *

Snape looked around at the Death Eaters that had remained around the Manor that evening. The Dark Revel the night before had been mild, but still exhausting for some. That was good news. The bad news was that at least fifteen Death Eaters had decided to spend the entire weekend at the Manor.

Not that it mattered much. Once the Dark Lord realized he was being attacked, all the Death Eaters would be summoned to the Manor immediately. But the fewer that were there now, the more time the Order could buy.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. It could happen any time now. As much as he wanted Hermione and Draco to have an opportunity to enjoy their moment together, he dearly hoped they did not lengthen the ritual unnecessarily. He was antsy to get the entire mess over with. After sixteen years as a spy and double agent, he was eager to see Voldemort fall and live in some kind of normalcy for the first time in his life.

He retained his bored expression while every fiber of his being was focused on the feeling of the wards around him. He kept shooting looks at Lucius to see if there was a reaction in the man's face, eyes, or body language that Snape could read. He'd even considered Legilimens, but Lucius would know immediately that his mind was being invaded, so he decided against it.

Several minutes passed. Luckily, Voldemort was preoccupied in a discussion with the Lestranges. They were likely discussing the best (and most painful) way to torture Muggles and Muggle-borns; that was a favorite topic of conversation for them. The Lestranges, in particular Bellatrix, had a bloodlust that could not be sated.

He looked at Lucius again. He felt a shifting around him as the blonde man's eyes snapped wide open. No one would notice the wards fall unless they were paying strict attention. A small smirk played at Snape's lips as he took a moment of satisfaction on the older man's discomfort. Oh yes, he knew.

"My Lord," Snape said, his Death Eater face back in place. "I'd like to check on the wards. I felt something change."

"Of course, Severus," Voldemort hissed, unconcerned as he turned back to Bellatrix who was mid-rant about 'filthy Mudbloods'.

Snape hurried out of the room and down the flight of stairs to the front of the Manor. He slipped outside, raising his wand in the air. He shot off several high beams of red light into the air before slipping back into the house. He pretended to move around the front hall, checking the wards in case anyone had followed him.

Someone had. "What is going on, Severus?" Lucius asked, fright in his voice.

"I have no idea," Snape said. "Did you feel it too?"

"Of course I did. It's my bloody house!" Lucius snapped. "How could this have happened?" He asked more to himself than Snape.

"Do you know what happened?" Snape asked, his voice laced with false curiosity.

"That ungrateful brat," Lucius snapped. "Draco must have gone off and married a Mudblood," Lucius explained, sweeping to the staircase. "I'll kill that boy." He was muttering to himself all the way up the stairs, and only years of practice stopped Snape from laughing at the man. He couldn't afford to drop his cover...yet.

* * *

"There!" Ron pointed toward the sky where several red bursts of light were flying above them.

"Right," Harry said loudly, addressing the entire group. He'd taken on the rightful role as leader so easily. Dumbledore smiled with pride at the boy he'd know since he was born. "It's time. Everyone, stick with the Death Eaters. Free up space for me to get to Voldemort. Watch each other's backs, and be careful," he ordered before beginning the march to the Manor.

They were less than a half a mile from the Manor as it was, and soon they were passing through the invisible line that separated the Malfoy Estate from everything else. When no alarms sounded, defenses went up, nor were they even slowed down on entry, they knew the ritual had worked. A sigh of relief passed through Harry.

Silently, everyone crowded the front of the house. Draco had given a detailed floor plan of the Manor and it was decided that they would all enter from the front, and then ambush Voldemort's room from different angles once inside.

Dumbledore gave the all clear and the fifty-odd Order members followed him silently inside. They couldn't believe that it had been so easy to get in. Voldemort must not have taken Snape's warning seriously. But what about Lucius? Why would he not warn his master that a serious security measure had ceased to work the minute he found out?

Everyone moved into place silently, looks of intense concentration on their faces. Harry and Ron stuck together ascending the front stairs with Dumbledore while everyone else moved to other staircases in the house. It was time. In unison, everyone quickly made their way up to the room Voldemort had appropriated as his own.

* * *

"What was that?" Voldemort asked, whipping around.

"My Lord, as I said, the wards are down. We have to get to a safe place," Snape said, his voice bored. He'd warned them all that the wards had shifted, but Voldemort didn't seem concerned at all. He was growing confident in the false prophecy, and not even a severe security breach could unhinge him, it seemed.

"How did they fall?" Voldemort asked, moving into place in the center of the room. "What happened? Where is Lucius?" he demanded. Seemed that he was taking it seriously now.

"He ran off when he realized the wards had fallen. I believe it was a family matter," Snape said. "Sir, we must get you to safety." He knew Voldemort would not run. It would decimate his political capital within the Death Eaters, but he played the part of the concerned servant well.

Voldemort steeled himself for battle, his remaining Death Eaters flanking both sides of him. He had just pressed his thumb against the Dark Mark marring Bellatrix's pale arm when the doors on all sides of the room burst open, Order members flowing in, wands raised.

"Potter is mine!" Voldemort hissed and the battle began.

Harry was thwarted in his first attempts to reach Voldemort by Bellatrix who descended on him, insane rage marring her face. "You filthy Half-blood! How dare you enter the home of a Pureblood!" she screeched, throwing a lethal hex his way. He dodged it, just barely.

"I wouldn't bother yourself with my blood," Harry smirked. "After all, both my parents were magical. Can you say the same for your fearless leader?" He waited a beat for the words to set in before hitting her square in the chest with the Stinging Hex. Her rage at his words broke her concentration long enough for him to make contact and he slipped past her as she screeched on the floor.

Ron was doing battle with her husband nearby, but Harry couldn't stop to help him. More Death Eaters were coming and he knew that he had to get to Voldemort.

Dumbledore was using his elemental magic to keep the new Death Eaters out as long as possible as Lupin, Mr. Weasley and two Aurors from The Ministry kept him out of the line of fire.

Mrs. Weasley was involved in an intense battle with Narcissa Malfoy at the edge of the room. It was a surprise that she came out to fight in the first place, since her husband was nowhere to be seen. "You're not fit to call yourself a mother," Molly snapped as she threw Narcissa down on the ground with a Toppling Hex.

"What would you know about it, Weasley?" Narcissa spat, getting back to her feet. "You can barely feed your little blood traitor brats!"

Mrs. Weasley just smirked at the blonde woman before hitting her with a powerful Stinging Hex. "I beg to differ, Cissy," she said, hitting the woman again. "I've not only been feeding my children, but yours as well." Realization flashed in Narcissa's eyes and she charged Molly with terrible rage.

Mrs. Weasley dodged her, but sent ropes from her wand, successfully tying the struggling woman up before shoving her out of the room. She couldn't bear to kill Draco's mother, no matter how mental she was.

Fred and George were battling with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange now, as Ron had moved onto Bellatrix who had rebounded from Harry's stinging hex. Bill was taking on two Death Eaters at a time, and the new crop of Death Eaters were breaking through Dumbledore's barriers.

Harry couldn't think about anything going on around him. All he could do was focus on Voldemort. He heard screams around him and hoped that they were coming from the Death Eaters and not the Order, but his focus was absolute.

He saw that Snape had stayed in character to this point, flanking Voldemort as the other Death Eaters were otherwise engaged with Order members. "So, if it isn't Harry Potter," Voldemort wheezed.

"And if it isn't Tom Riddle." Harry countered.

"How dare you use my filthy Muggle father's name?" Voldemort hissed.

"Well, it is your name, and since I'm going to kill you, I thought it was only appropriate that I use the name you were given, don't you?" Harry quipped, holding his wand at the ready.

* * *

Draco had Apparated directly into his house with Ginny after a long walk away from Grimmauld Place. He didn't want anything setting off suspicion, even if they were taking down Voldemort that night. His wife was there and her safety was supremely important to him.

When they stepped foot on the ground in the front entrance of the Manor he'd once called home, he couldn't remember feeling less welcome. And that was saying a lot considering he'd never lived in a happy home until he came to Grimmauld Place.

"Go on up, Ginny," he said, wanting to investigate the rest of the entrance. "You know where they are." Ginny nodded stiffly and ran up the stairs two at a time before disappearing from sight.

He heard the fighting upstairs and looked around the front hall for a moment before he made his way to the front staircase after her. However, he was stopped almost immediately by a shuffling of feet behind him. He drew his wand instantly and whipped around to face his would-be attacker.

There, in the shadows, stood his father. His hair was longer, and he looked worse for wear. It appeared he hadn't shaved in a few days and his eyes were wild. His father had always maintained an air of aristocracy, but not anymore. Azkaban had clearly not agreed with Lucius, and Draco guessed the time he'd spent with Voldemort had been particularly difficult given his fragile state.

Lucius looked both terrified and enraged, and he had his ebony wand pointed right at Draco. "Who was the Mudblood?" his father asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Not that it's any of your business, Father, but my new wife is Hermione Granger...well, Malfoy now," Draco said, looking down his nose at the pathetic man in front of him.

Lucius snarled. "No Mudblood will ever have the name Malfoy!" he barked.

"Too late, father," Draco said, as they began to circle around each other. "She and our child are Malfoys. I believe it is you who has no family now."

"How dare you!" Lucius spat. "I didn't raise you to be like this. I didn't raise you to lie with Mudblood whores!"

Draco advanced on his father, pushing him up against the wall as he dug the tip of his wand into his father's neck. "Do not call my wife a whore! You had no problem 'lying with a Mudblood' when you attempted to rape her!" he shouted, the anger rolling off of him in waves. Lucius' face remained impassive but something like fear flashed before his eyes. "That's right, I know all about it," he said, digging his wand deeper into the older man's skin. He felt Lucius lift his own wand to Draco's chest, but he paid no attention.

"I thought she was Potter's play thing," Lucius replied, trying to sound bored, but there was a tremble in his voice that caused Draco to smirk.

"Are you scared, Father?" Draco drawled, stepping back, their wands were still trained on each other. Lucius knew what was coming and Draco knew it. He'd inherited one thing from his father. A thirst for vengeance when those he loved were put in danger.

"Hardly," Lucius replied, but his body was saying something different. He was backing away, but Draco just kept advancing.

"When Hermione returned to me, I swore to myself that I'd watch you die," Draco said, as he continued to circle his father. How had he ever looked up to this man? He was a weak excuse for a human being. He couldn't even stand by this 'master's' side at time of war. What a pathetic waste. What an absolute embarrassment.

"Big talk for a boy who couldn't even take the Dark Mark," Lucius quipped.

"I didn't have a reason to take the Dark Mark, Father," Draco sneered. "I didn't believe in your Pureblood mania, I didn't want to follow a nutter like Voldemort, And I certainly didn't want to end up in Azkaban like you!"

He held his wand firmly as he pointed it directly at his father's chest. "Killing you, on the other hand, seems only logical. You tried to force a life on me that I didn't want. You brainwashed me to believe your racist drivel. You tried to induct me into a group of raving lunatics. And," he said, pausing for effect, "you attempted to rape my wife." He noticed Lucius' wand falter, and in that moment made his move.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Draco whispered, and he watched as the green light escaped his wand and struck his father square in the chest. He looked one last time at his father's lifeless body before ascending the stairs to join the Order in battle. Oddly, he didn't feel an ounce of remorse.

Cries of pain and anger erupted around him as he pushed the door to Voldemort's headquarters open and saw a mess of black and white colliding in battle. He fought his way through, dodging hexes and checking the situation out.

Ron was in an intense battle with his aunt Bella. "_Sectumsempra_!" Draco shouted, taking the insane woman by surprise. She fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and he helped Ron to his feet. "Go help Potter," he said, pointing at Harry who was dueling with Voldemort. Ron nodded and scrambled over to his best friend.

Draco then moved on to Bill who was mid-duel with Fenrir Greyback. "You bloody prick!" Bill shouted, shooting hex after hex, but they had little effect on the werewolf. His emotions toward the vicious Death Eater were taking over his sense.

"The head, Bill. Aim for the head!" Draco shouted over the clamor. He took his time moving from person to person, offering help where he could until he took a stinging hex in the back.

He whipped around in pain to see his uncle, Rodolphus, aiming his wand at him. "Well, if it isn't the blood traitor?" he cackled. "I always knew you were soft."

"Not soft, Uncle, just not deranged," he bit out. He jumped to his feet and dueled the man until Rodolphus was bloody and unconscious on the floor. Draco wiped his brow of sweat and blood before hobbling onward.

He was just about to reach Lupin when a green light filled the room and everything went silent. Draco watched in slow motion as Voldemort's Killing Curse hit Harry directly in the head. Harry staggered for a moment before he fell to the ground like a ton of bricks and lay motionless on the ground.

Draco's mouth fell open and he stood there for a moment, processing it all. He knew this was part of the plan, but he hadn't considered that Harry might actually die. He'd promised Hermione that he'd bring her friends back alive. He'd be damned if he broke his first promise as a husband.

The silence was deafening as Voldemort began to cackle. "Severus, check that he's dead. Then see to it his followers are disposed of."

Draco turned to look at Dumbledore, who seemed to be concentrating hard. On what, he didn't know. It was a known fact that no amount of magic could bring someone back to life.

Snape leaned over Harry's body confirming he was, in fact, dead, and a deafening wail came from Ginny near the back of the room. He looked over at her and saw she was being held in place by a Death Eater he couldn't name and tears were streaming down her face. For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for the girl. He turned back to Harry's prone body and tried to think of something to do.

The fighting began again, as Dumbledore ordered them all to fight on. Draco took the opportunity to make his way over to Harry who was being mostly ignored. "Come on, Potter," he moaned, shaking the boy. "Wake up, damn it!'

It was useless. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He noticed the Order members fighting harder and harder, trying to finish what Harry started. It was their only chance. "Ron!" he called over to the redhead boy. "Nagini!"

Ron nodded and moved away from Rabastan Lestrange as Draco took his spot dueling him. The snake was slithering on the floor near the edge of the room and Ron sprinted to it, pulling the sword of Gryffindor from its holster at his hip. "Come here you slimy bastard," Ron shouted, raising the sword over his head. The rage in his body doubled as he thought of his best friend dead on the floor.

The snake snapped at him, but he dodged it and attempted to hit Nagini again. Snape was keeping a careful watch on the entire room, standing close to Voldemort as he laughed maniacally. He watched Ron battle Nagini, waiting...just waiting.

Ron let out a guttural groan as he lifted the sword again and cut the snake in half, but not before Nagini got one fang into his shoulder. However, so much adrenaline was pumping through his system that all he could feel was the rush of wind and the shaking of the room as the last Horcrux was finally destroyed.

That got Voldemort's attention. "No!" he cried, his voice between a groan and a shriek. He advanced on Ron, but Snape took this moment to reveal himself, casting a Petrifying spell on Voldemort. He broke out of it within seconds, but then he was hit by another, and another.

Draco had successfully disarmed Rabastan at that point and looked back over at Harry. He was stirring. Thank Merlin. "Come on, Potter," he muttered repeatedly under his breath. He shot a few hexes at Death Eaters approaching the Order members working together to keep Voldemort immobile.

When he noticed Harry begin to try and stand, Draco rushed to his aid, pulling him to his feet. "It's time for you to live up to that name, Potter. Do it!" he cried, pushing Harry in the direction of Voldemort who was struggling against another hex.

"Severus! I'll kill you, traitor!" Voldemort cried, lifting his wand at the man, but he was severely weakened by the onslaught of hexes from all directions. Most of his Death Eaters were either dead, or incapacitated. Without his lackeys, his threats seemed less terrifying.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore ordered as he trained his own wand on Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry shouted and Voldemort's delayed reactions didn't allow him to block it. Seconds later Voldemort's body hit the ground. He was dead.

* * *

The Aurors were the first to leave along with Kingsley, taking the remaining Death Eaters to the Ministry for questioning. The seriously injured were carted off to Hogwarts to be seen by Madam Pomfrey.

The casualties, which were few, were sorted and taken to be prepared for proper memorial. Draco sighed with relief when he realized that none of Hermione's friends were among the list. He never wanted to have to give her news that bad.

"Perhaps you should get back to your wife," Mr. Weasley suggested. "We've got it covered from here."

"Only if he gets back to his," Draco said, pointing at Lupin.

"You're quite right," Lupin replied. "Perhaps we should inform Tonks and Hermione of the good news." He was eager to get back to his pregnant wife.

"You guys go on too," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and her children.

"But, I should stay..." Harry began to protest.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore cut in. "I assure you, you have done more than enough. Go home. Rest."

Harry sighed and finally nodded, going with Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fred, and George, as they followed Draco and Lupin. Luckily, they'd all sustained only minor injuries. They were weak and tired, but they were whole. They apparated to the little park across from Grimmauld Place and made their way to the house.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but pace the floor after about fifteen minutes and continued to do it for well over an hour. "Hermione, you're giving me a head ache," Tonks laughed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"They will be fine," Tonks assured her. "This fight could not be more to our favor."

"I know, but I'll feel a lot better when they are home."

"Here, have a cup of tea. It's not good for you to be walking around like that for hours." Hermione nodded and slipped into the armchair next to Tonks.

"Thank you," she replied as she took the cup offered her.

A sharp knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts as she bolted out of the chair and to the door. Wrenching it open, she let out a sob of relief as she saw her friends in front of her. "Oh Merlin, come in here!" she cried, pulling them all into the house. Harry looked beat, but he was alive and Ron was limping but he'd come home.

"Is Draco...I mean..." She cried, her heart leaping into her throat, but the question died in her throat when she laid eyes on him as he crossed the threshold from behind the sea of red hair. She threw herself into his arms and he picked her up, inhaling every part of her.

"Never leave me again," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll never have to," Draco said, squeezing her tight and kissing her hard on the temple.

"Come on in," Hermione said, moving out of Draco's arms, but not letting go of his hand. She led them to the sitting room where Tonks was already in Lupin's arms.

* * *

"So, how did you do it?" Hermione asked as they told her every detail of the battle.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How did you come back?" Hermione explained.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. He and Ginny were cuddled up together on the couch. She's been quite shaken by his near death experience and wouldn't let him out of her grasp. He was more than okay with it. "I remember the searing pain when the curse hit. Then I was unconscious. But it was like I was in a dream. Dumbledore told me I could lie there and die or get up and fight. I knew there was only one option. So, I got up," Harry said. "I don't know how it happened."

"I'm just glad you are home," Hermione said, snuggling into Draco's side. "How is everyone else?"

"We lost five," Lupin said. "Two Aurors, and three lower level Order members."

"We should create a memorial in their honor," Hermione suggested.

"Of course," Tonks said, sipping her tea.

"Draco was honestly brilliant," George gushed. The twins had never warmed to Draco, but apparently he proved himself tonight. Hermione beamed at him. Draco blushed.

"He fought nearly every Death Eater in there," Fred said. "He was like a blur."

"It wasn't all that impressive," Draco said, looking down at his hands.

"Don't be modest, Malfoy," Ron said. "You saved my ass more than once."

"It's true," Bill agreed. "Draco really helped us all out."

Hermione smiled up at Draco before kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm proud of you," she said, and be blushed bright red.

"Okay everyone," she said, looking back at the group. "I'm so happy you are all home safe, but, if you don't mind, Draco and I have a wedding night to get back to."

Draco perked up at that, and ignored the rest of the room as Fred and George began pretending to vomit all over the place while Ron and Harry blushed. "Goodnight," Hermione called as she pulled Draco out of the room with her.

Once in the bedroom, she turned to him. "I could tell you wanted to get out of there," she explained her abrupt departure with him.

"You are a good wife," Draco smiled, kissing her lips.

"I love being called your wife," she beamed.

"Get used to it," he murmured against her lips.

"Would you be terribly upset if I asked to just go to sleep?" Hermione asked, pulling him to the bed.

"Honestly, I'm beat," Draco said, sighing with relief. He wanted Hermione, but he didn't think he could take any more physical activity for the night.

"We have the rest of our lives, Draco," Hermione assured him before flicking her wand to rid them both of their clothes and slipping into bed with him behind her.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

F_ifteen Years Later..._

"Draco, help me out here!" Hermione called from the nursery as she looked at her watch. They'd never make it to King's Cross Station if Draco didn't actually get Scorpius and Charlotte ready while she was preparing Phineas and Maya for the journey.

"Almost done, Mum!" Scorpius called down, and she heard the pounding of feet on the floor above her. She strapped Maya in her baby carrier and finished dressing Finn. She propped him on her hip to make her way to the living room of the spacious house she and Draco had acquired.

After the war, Draco took his place at the head of Malfoy Industries. It seemed that, while his ancestors wiped him out of the family, the shareholders could care less what kind of blood his wife had, and asked him to step up in his father's stead. In five years, he turned it into a cash cow again, and all through honest and humane means. They even dabbled into Muggle technology from time to time, all with Hermione's oversight, of course.

With his help, Hermione finished her NEWTs, went back to school, and entered the Ministry (with new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt's help) in the Department of Law Enforcement where she headed the research department for capital cases. They had amassed a large fortune with both of their efforts, but had always put their family first, which was why they delegated and made plans to spend as much time at home with each other as possible. Over the last fifteen years, it had worked out well. None of their children felt the effects of two working parents.

Hermione tapped her foot on the floor impatiently as Draco finally emerged with Charlotte and Scorpius in tow. She glared at the three of them, but wasn't really angry. Her family was everything to her. She could never stay mad at any one member for long, and she often just wanted to cuddle up with them and hide inside their home forever. She'd never been so happy in her whole life, as she was with Draco and their family.

Draco had only grown more handsome with age. At 32, he could still pass for 25, and he kept his body fit with the occasional pick-up game of Quiddich with the boys. His blonde hair had grown slightly, not nearly to the extent of his father, but it swept across his eyes in a very sexy way when he was bent over his desk, working hard at the family business. All in all, she counted herself a lucky woman.

Her son, Scorpius, had just turned fourteen in May and looked just like his father. In fact, when she looked at him sometimes, she could only think about how strange it was to see a fourteen year old Draco who just happened to be happy and kind. Her own husband had perfected a permanent scowl that particular year. He was a fourth year Slytherin, and Hermione knew her husband was proud to finally have a good legacy to leave the house. Things had changed at Hogwarts. Without Voldemort and the Death Eaters breathing down everyone's neck, the houses returned to their original glory, Slytherin included. No longer was there such hatred and animosity between houses. Hermione was grateful for that.

Her daughter stood nervously at the edge of the couch, her trunk in her father's hand. It would be her first year at Hogwarts and she was terrified. When her brother had been eleven, he was excited to go, but Charlotte was afraid to be away from home. She was beautiful, even at eleven years old. She had long, curly blond hair and large brown eyes. She looked very much like her mother, but slightly more angular, like her father. Hermione knew she'd have many male suitors when the time was right. Of course, that thought made Draco a little crazy.

"Come on, Charlotte," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek as he ruffled her hair. "We will write you every day."

"Promise?" she asked. Looking up at him through her endless brown eyes. He'd never be able to say no to his daughter, and he knew it.

"Promise," Hermione said, hugging her daughter with her free hand. "But if we don't leave now, neither of your will be going to Hogwarts this year!"

* * *

As usual, Hermione was greatly exaggerating how late they were, but Draco just appeased her. She was so damn cute when she was pissed off anyway. They made it in plenty of time, and soon were pushing their way through Platform 9 3/4.

Harry and Ginny were already there with their oldest son who was also starting school this year. Charlotte tentatively made her way over to him and smiled. "Hi, James," she said, blushing prettily.

"Hi, Charlotte," James grinned at her, a blush creeping up his cheek as well. "Which house do you want?" Hermione beamed at them, and motioned for Harry to watch. He grinned back at his best friend, and they both ignored Draco's huff of impatience.

"I'm not sure," Charlotte said. "What about you?"

"Gryffindor, of course!" James said. "Do you want to get a seat together on the train?" Charlotte smiled and nodded as she moved closer to James to talk about something quietly.

Draco watched the interaction with slight disgust. "Hello, Potter," he said to Harry, extending his hand to the shorter man.

Harry grinned and took it. "You know, Malfoy. We've been friends for at least ten years. Don't you think you could start calling me Harry?"

"Nope," Draco said, but he smiled too. "Just tell your son to keep his hands off my daughter and we will be just fine, Potter."

"Draco!" Hermione cried as she fussed with the buttons on Scorpius' shirt. "You leave James alone! He's a good boy, and it will be nice for Charlotte to have someone to talk to at school!" she chastised. To tell the truth it made her feel a lot better knowing that Charlotte had an ally at school. Not to mention, if she and James ever did decide they liked each other (and she was pretty sure they already had), she'd have no problem with it.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Scorpius asked with his father's signature smirk.

"You, mister, are to watch out for your sister," Draco said. "If anyone tries to put their hands on her, I want to know about it. Even Potter's progeny," he said, giving his wife a pointed look.

"Ignore your father, dear," Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Mom!" Scorpius cried, looking around embarrassed.

"Fine, fine!" Hermione said, with a huff. "Oh Look!" she said, pointing behind Scorpius' shoulder. "Andie Lupin just got here!" Scorpius whipped around so fast she thought he'd fall over, and the four adults laughed as they saw Scorpius make his way to Tonks and Remus' daughter without a another word to his own family.

"Can you imagine their children?" Ginny laughed. "Hermione's genes and Lupin's genes in one kid? They will never leave the library!" Harry and Ginny laughed, and Draco chuckled before he could help himself. It seemed he had less of a problem with his children dating Lupins than he did with them dating Potters. Of course, it could be that Charlotte was his daughter, and he'd always been more protective of her.

"But remember, it would also have Draco and Tonk's genes," Hermione said with a laugh. "So, it might end up an aristocratic, accident prone, scowler." She laughed and Draco stuck his tongue out at her, but wrapped his arm around her waist with his free hand anyway.

"Come on, guys," Ginny said, laughing at Hermione's assessment. "Mom is watching the other kids, and Ron's there with Sarah. Come back to the Burrow. We haven't caught up in ages."

Hermione looked at Draco who nodded to her in resigned defeat. He liked to pretend he didn't want to hang out with her friends, but she knew that he loved the feeling of having a family that the Weasley's gave him. "Okay. Here, Draco, can you take Finn?" Draco took his four-year-old son into his arms, and placed Hermione's hand in his, following Ginny and Harry to the Apparition point just at the other end of the station.

* * *

Maya was wailing as they made their way into the kitchen of the Burrow. "I'm sorry, Molly," Hermione apologized over the cries as she tried to sooth her one-year-old daughter. "She absolutely hates Apparating."

"Oh, never mind, dear," Molly replied, waving her off. "Bill was the same way. Couldn't take him anywhere. Here, give her this," she said, handing Hermione a phial of blue potion. "It settles the stomach," Mrs. Weasley explained.

She settled soon after, and Hermione finally joined everyone else in the living room.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he got up from the couch and pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's been too long!" Hermione chuckled as he cut off her air supply.

"I know, if you weren't so busy, perhaps we'd see you every once in a while," Hermione chuckled, as she moved Maya to join Lily in her crib. Finn was already playing with Ron and Sarah's son, Hugo. They were both trying to aggravate Albus, Harry and Ginny's middle child who was nine. He was just old enough to find four-year-olds annoying, but not old enough to join the big kids at Hogwarts. He was easily irritated.

"You kids go out back," Molly shooed the adults away. "I'll watch the little ones. Go have fun." They all smiled gratefully as they made their way out to the back porch where Molly had already set out a spread.

"I can't believe he's already gone," Ginny sighed. "It's going to be so strange having James out of the house."

"It is," Hermione said. "It takes getting used to. I cried every night for a month Scorpius' first year," she admitted.

Draco squeezed her tighter. "I'm more worried about Charlotte. Scorp's always been a little independent. Remember when he was five and decided he was going to start his own business?" Draco laughed as they all remembered how precocious Scorpius was in the early years. In fact, they'd been certain he'd end up in Ravenclaw, but his ambition must have been the only thing stronger than his brain power.

"But Charlotte is so sweet and soft spoken. I don't want her to get walked all over," Draco explained, a crease marring his perfect brow. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips.

"James will look out after her," Hermione said. Before her husband could protest, she jabbed him in the ribs. "Draco Malfoy, James is a very good boy. Wouldn't you rather have him looking out for our daughter than Blaise Zabini's son?"

Draco swallowed at the thought. "You have a point. Fine, Potter. I'd rather have your son trying to weasel his way into Charlotte's life than a Zabini," he begrudgingly admitted. "No pun intended," he added with a smirk.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him but laughed. Harry chuckled too before turning to Ron. "You're lucky, mate. Hugo won't be off to Hogwarts for six years."

Ron rubbed Sarah's rounded tummy and smiled, "And little Rose won't leave us for at least eleven." Everyone smiled brightly. They'd all been a little worried about Ron until six years ago. He'd never been able to make a relationship work. Then, on an Auror mission to America, he'd met Sarah and everything changed. She was a Muggle-born witch that recognized him in a coffee shop. After Harry had vanquished Voldemort, they'd all been made 'heroes' and their pictures were all over the wizarding magazines.

It was insane. Even when Maya had been born the year before, reporters waited outside St. Mungo's to report on it. "Well, I for one, am glad they aren't all gone," Hermione said. "I don't know what I'll do when Maya goes."

"We could always make more..." Draco said, nipping her neck playfully.

"Get a room," Ron chuckled.

"Where is Bill, by the way?" Harry asked, suddenly. Bill liked to stay close to the Burrow ever since he and Fleur had started a family. Molly had, of course, come around on the issue of Fleur and was just happy that her son was happy and alive. But Harry hadn't seen him around in a few weeks and had kept forgetting to ask his wife about it.

"He's in France with Fleur," Draco answered. He and Bill had remained very close. "They want to spend a year there with her family before moving back here for Victoire to attend Hogwarts," he explained.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I think that was the compromise. She could go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons, but they had to spend a year in France first."

"Oh, that's right," Harry said. "I remember him mentioning it now. Well, we should all make a trip with the kids," he said.

"I'd love that!" Sarah said excitedly. "Can you believe, six years married to this man, right across the channel from France, and I've still never been?"

"Ronald," Hermione chastised, "take your wife to France."

"Yeah, Weasley," Draco said smugly, "Pamper the woman or she will realize she made a grave mistake in marrying you." Ron just stuck his tongue out at them both and wrapped his arm around his wife.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent enjoying each other's company and playing with the kids. It had gotten dark when a burning in Hermione's pants pocket caused her to jump ten feet in the air.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Draco asked, his voice laced with concern as he rested his hand on the small of her back.

Hermione reached in her pocked and pulled out a gold coin. "Oh!" she cried. "It's the Dumbledore's Army coin. I gave one to Charlotte and Scorpius so they could get a hold of us in an emergency."

"What's the emergency?" Draco barked, already moving to the door.

"Nothing, dear," Hermione rolled her eyes. "She just wanted to let us know that both she and James made it into Gryffindor."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again. Harry and Ginny were doing a celebratory dance in the middle of the room. "I knew it!" Harry cried, beaming brightly.

"Great," Draco said. "A Malfoy in Gryffindor. I'll never live this down." But his voice was light and teasing. He'd long since stopped caring about house rivalries, but it was fun to pretend.

"Come on," Hermione said, standing up from the couch. "We better get the babies back to the house." Draco nodded and helped her gather their things.

"You guys should come over for lunch sometime next week," he offered, picking up a sleeping Finn while Maya cooed in Hermione's arms.

"Of course," Harry said, standing as he and Ginny showed them to the Floo. Ron and Sarah had already gone home because she was tired from being eight months pregnant.

Draco went first with Finn, then Hermione followed with Maya, and they placed their children in their beds before collapsing in their own, clothes still on. It had been a long day.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Hermione found themselves naked and panting, tangled in the sheets of their four-poster bed. "That never gets old," Draco sighed as he leaned down to kiss Hermione's neck as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Nope," she muttered, still buzzing from her intense orgasm. "But you are getting kind of fat in your old age," she giggled. "I can't breathe."

Draco jutted his lip out in a full on pout that rivaled Finn and rolled over, pulling her into him at the same time. "Take that back," he demanded.

"Fine, you aren't fat," Hermione said. "In fact, you look amazing," she purred into his ear.

"So do you, my love," Draco breathed.

"Yeah right. I look like I've had four kids," she said with an eye-roll. "I'm covered in stretch marks, and my stomach is jiggly. My boobs are saggy. I look like I'm 40!"

Draco just laughed. "None of that is true. And even if it were, you are still the most beautiful woman of the face of the earth." Hermione smiled at that and settled into his embrace. Draco was still a smooth talker...and she loved it.

"So, were you serious about having another baby?" she asked. "I mean, we said four was it, but I don't know..."

Draco looked down at her seriously. "You're not...are you?" he asked.

"No," Hermione assured him. "I just wonder if, maybe in a few years we might want another one. I mean we are only 32. It's not too late for us. And I was thinking about pulling back at work. You know, to spend more time with you and the kids."

Draco smiled. "You know I'd love that. How much are you thinking of pulling back?"

"Like, all the way," Hermione said, looking up at Draco. "I can still take on an odd case here and there from home, but I really miss you guys when I'm at the office."

"Whatever makes you happy, love," Draco said, sniffing her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mummy, Daddy! Put your clothes on!" Finn huffed from their doorway. Luckily, they'd managed to get under the sheets at some point during their morning romp. "There is an Owl from Scorp and Charlotte! And I'm hungry!"

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, baby. Let us get up. You go make sure your sister is still asleep." Finn gave them a skeptical look before turning to leave the room. Hermione and Draco laughed as they extracted themselves from each other's arms and got ready for the day.

In the kitchen, Draco began breakfast with Finn as Hermione rocked the baby and opened the post. "The first one is from Scorp," Hermione said as she read it aloud.

_'Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The train ride was uneventful. Charlotte sat with James and some other first years, but I kept an eye on her. She seemed to come out of her shell a bit, which is good. She got sorted into Gryffindor. I guess I can understand. She's had a crush on James Potter since she was four, and there was no chance that kid wasn't going to make it into Gryffindor. I mean, look at him. He's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny through and through! I promise to keep an eye on her, but she seems to be in good hands. I'll make sure those hands stay where they belong. Promise, Dad._

_As far as Slytherin goes, most of the new inductees seem great, but a kid named Zabini. He's going to be a handful. I just hope I'm not made prefect next year and have to deal with it._

_I've been reading the latest Wizarding Economist on the train, and stocks are up for Malfoy Industries. That's good news, Dad. Congrats. I hope that means that you guys can expand the business to incorporate the new ideas you've had lately.'_

Hermione had to stop and laugh. "Since when does our fourteen year old son read Wizarding Economist?"

"Hey, he's an ambitious lad, Hermione," Draco said. To tell the truth he was quite proud of his son. While many people his age were worrying about the Quiddich World cup, he was worried about stocks and bonds.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued.

_'Mom, Andie wanted me to tell you she hopes to see you this Christmas. I think she misses talking politics with you and her dad together. Can she come over at Christmas time? Please? I promise we won't make a mess of the house this time. We are fourteen now, you know. I think it would be great to have everyone over._

_Anyway, I want to get a head start on my reading for classes tomorrow, so I better go. I love you both. Give Finn and Maya a kiss for me._

_Scorpius Malfoy.'_

"That," Draco said, indicating the early studying, "He get's from you, my dear."

"Yes, and if you recall he had all Outstandings on his exams," Hermione said sticking her tongue out. "So, I guess it's not so bad, is it?"

"Okay," Draco said, from the stove. They liked cooking the Muggle way. It reminded him of Potions which was, after all, his best subject. "Read Charlotte's."

Hermione cleared her throat before starting.

_'Mum and Daddy,_

_The trip to Hogwarts was a lot of fun. James and I found a few boys to sit with on the train and we played games the whole way. I didn't even notice how long the ride was until it was dark outside when we got to Hogsmeade.'_

"All boys," Draco muttered, dishing eggs on the plate. "It's started already."

"Hush, Draco." Hermione continued.

_'I was so nervous about the sorting, but I did just like Uncle Harry said, and I thought really hard about wanting to be a Gryffindor. I just knew James would be one too and I didn't want to be alone. The hat told me I'd make a great Ravenclaw, but when I asked to be in Gryffindor he sorted me there.'_

"I knew Potter was behind this," Draco sighed.

"Shush!" Hermione snapped, going back to the letter.

_'The Gryffindors are all really nice and the common room was great. I made fun of Scorpius that he had to spend all his time down in the dungeons. How did Daddy deal with that? It's so cold down there. Brrr!_

_Anyway, I'm really tired, but I promise to write again later this week. I think I'll be busy with classes for the next few days. Of course, Scorp could just be scaring me. I miss you guys. Love you very much._

_Charlotte.'_

"Aww," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eyes, "I can't believe she's already at Hogwarts."

"I know," Draco said, placing the food on the table. Hermione gave Maya a bottle as they sat down to eat.

"Daddy, when are Scorp and Charlotte coming home?" Finn asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Not until Christmas, buddy," Draco said, helping his son with his fork.

They chattered through breakfast, and Draco couldn't help but think for the millionth time in him life how lucky he was. Hermione had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Their family was the most important thing in his world. And even if his daughter did eventually grow up and marry James Potter, linking him forever to his formal rival, things couldn't have worked out better for him.

_Fin._


	25. Fully Beta'd: An Author's Note

I've found an AMAZING Beta (**Rusty Weasley**) and am in the process of editing/updating all my stories. This one is now done and updated as of **9/27/2012**! If you've already read it, feel free to give it another look, if not, I hope you enjoy it now that it is polished!

Thanks for all your reviews and support! My readers are the best!

Krystle


End file.
